De momento, no
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Natsumi comete un grave error en su despedida de solteros: tiene un affaire con un muchacho, quien resulta ser el nuevo capitán de Bokutou. Nuevo capítulo: Amor en tu sacrificio. No le daría la razón: no había tiempo para llorar, cuando él se fuera de su lado. Si él le dio las alas para volar, ella le daría la exclusividad de su amor… ¡Como si pudiese amar a alguien más que a él
1. Prólogo: Bifurcaciones

**Prólogo**

**De momento, no**

Copa tras otra, vio las luces correr ante sus ojos: miles de imágenes, llenas de coloridos, que acabaron con ella en un lugar desconocido.

Despertó en un lugar que no era su cama, con alguien que no era su prometido…

No recordaba bien lo que ocurrió: sólo sabía que iba a llegar tarde.

No se hizo pregunta alguna: bastó con ver las cinco llamadas perdidas de Miyuki, su dama de honor, para saber que había perdido todo indicio de tiempo-espacio… Tomó todo lo que reconoció como suyo: dio una rápida mirada a los cabellos azabaches que sobresalían del enredo de sábanas y la culpa arroyó lo poco de su conciencia.

Salió del hotel, sin mirar a nadie más

* * *

Estaba vestida sólo con un abrigo, unas medias y tenía ya los miembros entumecidos: trastabillaba, de vez en cuando, sin darse tiempo siquiera para recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo.

Tenía que llegar a su casa: no importaba cómo…

Tras ir a la deriva, devolverse y dar vueltas alrededor, perdido el sentido de la orientación: finalmente, da con el edificio.

Corre al lobby: saluda al conserje y sube por las escaleras a su departamento, sin ver el ascensor.

Finalmente, toma las llaves y abre la puerta: cierra de un golpe y golpea la espalda contra ella.

-Mierda…- musita Natsumi, llevándose la mano a la cabeza: de alguna forma, para lograr acoplar las piezas desarmadas de esa noche frenética y fuera de control.

-No te preocupes, no es tan tarde…- musita alguien, a lo que Natsumi da un grito y cae de culo al piso.

-¿Miyuki?... ¡Eres una estúpida, mira que darme semejante susto!- contesta Natsumi, mientras su compañera sigue riéndose de ella- Ja, ja, ja: sí, ¡qué chistoso!- bufa, molesta de la burla: intenta ponerse fallidamente de pie, hasta que Miyuki la alza con una mano.

-Estás hecha un esperpento: ¡ni siquiera te moderas, ahora que estás a día y medio de casarte!

-¡Vaya, sabes que me casaré: me descubriste! No hay quién pueda contigo, ¿eh?- masculló la bruna, molesta por sacarle a cada rato el acontecimiento.

-Estás insoportable: será mejor que te tomes el café que dejé… La tina te espera luego, así que no te retrases- después de dejarle las cosas listas, mientras Natsumi se secaba la lengua tras haberse quemado, Miyuki le dio un beso en la cabeza- Apúrate, tontona…

Miyuki se alejó de su lado, y la presión en su pecho volvió en ella.

Boda, compromiso,… no había otra cosa que ocupara su mente…

Lo prometió: a Tokairin, a sí misma. Prometió que haría el intento…

Sus amigos, ya todos comprometidos: Miyuki y Ken-chan, quienes hacían gala de su amor en cada oportunidad,… y ahora esto…

El teniente y ella, tres años transcurridos ya: nunca supo cómo ni cuándo tuvo el anillo plateado en su anular, y el miedo la recorrió entera.

Dejó la taza de café a un lado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de anular el compromiso, pero eso implicaba romper, por tercera vez, la promesa que le hizo a Shouji… No, no, no: idea descartada. Él se lo perdonaría, pero no podría soportar verlo después, desesperanzado por este acontecimiento: no podría seguir viéndole a la cara, mientras rompía nuevamente sus sueños.

Estaba descartado, de igual manera, el dejarle: amaba a Shouji. El problema era que no soportaba los compromisos: le sofocaba la mínima idea de pensar en ella, como dueña de casa, como madre de hijos que tuviesen que lidiar con su frustración… Tokairin estaba destinado a ser padre, y el sólo pensar que tendría que negarse a esa petición le partía el alma…

Pero, para colmo de males, eso era un ápice, comparado con lo que hizo anoche…

Se metió con otro hombre: eso sí era una traición…

No, no podía hacerle eso a Tokairin: aunque tuviese que apretar los dientes, lo que pasó esa noche no volvería a repetirse en sus labios.

Bien merecía el remordimiento, antes de dañar a un inocente.

-¡Natsumi, tu baño se enfriará!

-… Iré enseguida…- musitó Natsumi, mientras revolvía la taza de café y, luego, la echaba por el lavabo.

Pero, aún así: ¿era correcto esconderle la verdad, y escabullirse de su responsabilidad en ese terrible error?

Tal vez, sí, tal vez, no: de todas formas, eso se iría por el desagüe,… así como también lo haría la esperanza de dormir en paz…

* * *

-Espero y no te molestes por los detalles, Natsumi: sabes que mi madre es en extremo…

-Exagerada, pero eso lo sé desde hace un buen rato: noto en sus ojos que quiere más a Miyuki como su nuera que yo…

-Pensé que era yo quien se iba a acostar con la nuera de mi madre: ¿o me equivoco?- musitó en su oído, lo que provocó en Natsumi sonrojo.

De pronto, esa sensación la remontó a otra situación similar…

"_Apoyada contra la puerta, abierta hasta el tope, asida a un par de brazos fuertes, besándose con desesperación…_

_-Dime, preciosa- musitó el hombre, alejándole un mechón de sus cabellos de su oído, mientras ella seguía perdida en su mundo- ¿En verdad estás dispuesta a ello?_

_-… Sí…"_

En cuanto volvió a la realidad, se alejó bruscamente de Shouji.

El teniente se preocupó: en cuanto quiso acercarse, Natsumi puso una mano en su pecho, otorgándole una sonrisa melancólica nada más, para disimular, y luego pasó por su lado, en dirección al baño.

Cerró la puerta, sin poder levantar su mirada del piso.

De a poco, esa coraza que creyó era la manera perfecta de salir airosa de la situación, estaba desmoronándose hasta ser nada más que una patética interpretación de víctima: se supone que el afectado era Shouji.

¡Ella y su maldita manía de irse de boca!: no soportaría seguir viéndolo a los ojos, como si todo lo que había pasado no tuviese importancia alguna.

Pero tomó su decisión: no podía arriesgar lo único que le estaba quedando en la vida…

* * *

-¿Te falta mucho, cariño?- preguntó Shouji, quien se había acomodado en la cama tras la larga espera para que saliera del baño.

-Casi, casi: s-sólo espérame un rato más…- musitó Natsumi, quien trataba de ocultar las lágrimas: tomó todas las cosas de la gaveta y cerró la cajonera.

Después de media hora metida en el baño, Natsumi va a la cama.

Quería pasar a su lado la angustia de lo que iba a realizar, pero luego se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió embelezada por su tranquilidad, por su quietud: se acurrucó a su lado, tratando de sacar fuerzas para hacerle un daño indecible a la única persona que la ha valorado como mujer… Era raro pensarlo así, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse frente a Shouji, contándole todas las cosas y el daño que le haría, no le daba más lugar que a la cobardía.

No, no podía hacerle más daño…

* * *

Yoriko arregló las cosas de su alacena: ya ordenado todo, corrió al baño, para prepararse e ir a la cena de compromiso de Natsumi y el teniente Tokairin… A punto de encerrarse en el cuarto, sintió el timbre retumbar en toda la casa.

-¡¿Quién será el desconsiderado?- pensó Yoriko, ante las reiteradas llamadas por el timbre: eran recién las nueve de la mañana y estaba al filo de la hora- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Perdido todo rastro de paciencia, estaba por darse el gusto de lanzar un par de "bendiciones" contra el esquizofrénico que golpeaba la puerta tan desesperadamente…

… Jamás imaginó con lo que se iba a encontrar…

Era Natsumi. Vestía un buzo de casa, su cara denotaba notoriamente afección y desánimo, pero lo que era más grave: estaba allí, sin razones aparentes, pero una previa bastante obvia.

No estaba en casa de los padres de Tokairin, no se encontraba con él.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Yoriko, pero por favor: necesito que me des albergue… Sólo por un tiempo…

-_Oh, no: Natsumi, no de nuevo… No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto…-_ pensó Yoriko entre sí, incapaz de negarle posada a Natsumi, con quien se ha vuelto muy unida, desde que Miyuki estaba más ocupada con su vida marital, que era lo natural en su caso- No digas tonteras, Natsumi: sólo pasa…- dio paso a su amiga, quien estilaba por la llovizna que caía desde la madrugada: supuso que estuvo manejando en su moto, hasta llegar a Tokio.

-Muchas gracias…- le sonrió Natsumi. Le pasó un par de toallas: mientras se secaba, su celular vibró en el bolsillo, lo que hizo saltar de la impresión a la bruna. Con decisión tomada ya, apaga el celular y lo deja a un lado, ante la mirada triste de Yoriko.

-¿No le contestarás?- musitó Yoriko, sentándose a un lado de Natsumi: tomó uno de los vasos con té y se lo ofreció.

-De contestarle, no tendría la necesidad de pedirte lugar aquí. Gracias- tomó el vaso y lo puso a un lado- Le dije que no podía casarme con él, le entregué una carta con las razones y me fui, sin poder hacer nada más… Yoriko, tú me conoces: sabes que—

-… Que no te quieres casar, lo sé: ¿por qué le dijiste que sí, entonces, cuando te lo propuso?

-Pensé que podría hacerlo, Yoriko, pero no puedo…- se agarró la cabeza a dos manos, incapaz de poder levantar más la mirada frente a su amiga, que era como estar frente a Tokairin- Soy una egoísta: lo quiero, pero ¡sé que estamos bien así! No quiero casarme…

Le dio un pequeño abrazo, para tratar de abarcar una parte de ese dolor: de verdad se veía mal, sabía que estaba muy presionada por su entorno, pero que no justificaba nada el que escapara de esa situación…

-Eso no es lo peor…- musitó Natsumi, por lo que Yoriko de dio espacio para verla frente a frente- Pasó algo ese viernes, cuando celebramos mi despedida de solteros…

-Natsumi…- Yoriko frunció el ceño, intuyendo el curso de esa conversación- ¿Natsumi?, no es posible…

-Yo- estuve con otro tipo…

Continuará…


	2. Kiohira Arizuka: capitán de Bokutou

Hola a todas: mi tardanza es inexcusable, pero el hada llegó finalmente ^^

Bueno, cambio de planes: el personaje nuevo, el tercero en la relación, el "patas negras" (para el español chileno), se llama Kiohira y tiene otras características que no podían encajar en el perfil de Kaede... Las que leyeron mi primera historia sabrán de lo que hablo; de otro modo, ignoren mi comentario XDDD

Besos: estoy en la actualización de esta y mis otras historias ^^. ¡Ah, y otra cosita!: he sido sumamente irresponsable en el hecho y ahora vengo a caer en la falta.

A lo que me refiero: como ustedes verán, el área de fics de Están arrestados en español es pobrísima. Necesitamos a más gente que le guste la serie y que tenga ganas de explayar su imaginación en las letras: sé que existen personas que podrían unirse en la tarea, y me refiero a dar importancia a todos los personajes. Que yo sea una loca por Natsumi y Tokairin es mi tema XDDD, pero insto, apoyo y aplaudo a cada persona que desee incorporarse... Esta serie es genial y, bueno, como yo vi que la relación entre Tokairin y Natsumi no se desarrollaba tanto en la serie, y sé de antemano que existen locas por esta pareja, al igual que yo XDDD, como en otros personajes... Bueno, ese era mi tema...

Así que: apoyen, lean y escriban y, por supuesto, apoyen a esta humilde servidora con los fics XDDD

Besos y nos vemos luego.

**

* * *

**

**De momento, no**

**I**

Tokairin llamaba una y otra vez a su teléfono, con la esperanza que contestara y todo se tratara de un mal sueño: todavía con la carta arrugada entre las manos, se le revolvió de nueva cuenta el estómago al acordarse de aquella sensación, el sentir vacío el lado de su cama,… _como las veces anteriores…_

-Vamos, Natsumi, contesta: no me hagas esto…- musitaba el teniente. Cuando supo que el teléfono había sido desconectado, en un arranque de rabia botó el celular al piso.

No era posible: no podía ser que, de nueva cuenta, ella le hiciera esto.

Sabía lo importante que era para él este hecho: su familia entera estaba allí, por mutuo acuerdo… Y no dudó en hacerlo nuevamente…

No, no, no: estaba mal… Quizás eran sus nervios. Sabía perfectamente que la muchacha no deseaba hacerlo, que le tenía terror al compromiso, pero que nunca lo había engañado con otro hombre.

-Tengo que encontrarla- sin dudar ni un segundo, comenzó a llamar a cada persona con la cual tuviese contacto más directo: si era preciso, los llamaría a todos y a cada uno de ellos…

Tenía que mantener la calma: su Natsumi estaría con él…

… Y pronto serían marido y mujer.

* * *

Le sirvió una taza de sopa caliente, para poder mitigar el escalofrío y los nervios que demostraba: era algo difícil, dada la situación en la que se encontraba, pero tenía que hacer el intento.

-Gracias, Yoriko: eres muy amable…- musitó Natsumi, quien aceptó el tazón y probó un poco la sopa, por mera cortesía: tenía el estómago contraído y nulas ganas de comer…

Se sentó al otro lado de la mesita, con la mirada compasiva por el embrollo en el que se metió: siempre pensó en Natsumi como una mujer independiente, pero dentro de ella estaban las mismas dudas que las de una chiquilla… Miyuki, su ejemplo, se fue de casa para hacer una familia, y dejó en ella la misma inquietud que la del principio: esperó, con el paso del tiempo, que la amistad que se estaba desarrollando entre ellas pudiese darle una guía para lograr descifrar el enigma.

Tal vez, en verdad no necesitaba casarse, para demostrar el amor que le tenía al teniente: cariño que nunca dudó en ponerlo a prueba,… no hasta ahora…

-Natsumi, dime: ¿qué sientes ahora?

La bruna la miró de soslayo, con la culpa carcomiendo sus entrañas.

-Me siento mal: no debí hacerle esto a Tokairin…-

-Pero, fuera de eso- la interrumpió Yoriko- ¿Estás más tranquila con lo que hiciste?

-Tenía que hacerlo: me temo que no haya sido el modo correcto para hacerlo saber, pero no siento todavía que sea el tiempo—Quizás pienses que estoy loca…

Bajó la mirada, y Yoriko le dio una mano, en señal de apoyo- Pienso que has estado muy presionada y que no deberías culparte por lo que sientes, mucho menos reprimirlo: a la vez,…- tomó el celular de Natsumi y lo puso entre sus manos- a la vez, pienso que Tokairin merece una buena explicación de lo que has hecho: no puedes seguir huyendo de algo que es una realidad de pareja. Elegiste a Shouji para estar con él, en las buenas y en las malas: ¿por qué le niegas esa comunicación que tanto les hace falta?

Era cierto: además, Natsumi Tsujimoto jamás de los jamases se ha caracterizado por ser una persona cobarde.

-Necesito cargarlo con dinero… Iré a una tienda…- se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida: en la puerta, se dio vuelta y miró con una sonrisa en los labios a Yoriko- Muchas gracias, Yoriko.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sinceramente, esperaba que hubiese punto de concordia en ese asunto.

Pero no era lo que quería el destino: no estaba en sus planes… Golpes en la puerta, repetidas veces, terminó con la paciencia de Yoriko y la tranquilidad de Natsumi.

-Yoriko, mejor no abras que—

Fue en dirección a la muchacha, pero lo que encontró la dejó helada.

* * *

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Natsumi: por poco y me das un susto de muerte…- el teniente conducía el auto, mientras su copiloto no se dignaba a darle la cara- ¿Vas a seguir con esa actitud todo el camino?

No podía encararlo: no supo cómo se había enterado de su paradero, pero apenas llegó Tokairin al lugar, quedó en blanco y no pudo articular palabra alguna. Fue llevada por el muchacho, sin que se le opusiera la menor resistencia. De todos modos, ¿cuál podría ser su objeción?...

"Lo siento, Tokairin. Me acosté con otro: pero no te sientas mal, que apenas lo conozco… Además, necesito un tiempo para pensar si es buena idea casarme contigo…".

Ridículo, ¿no es así? Bueno, no daba al caso ya: las cosas tomaron su curso… Tal vez era pura maña: sí, quizás. Solo el tiempo daría la cura a esta herida que aún no cerraba…

-Hey, calma- Tokairin tomó una de sus manos. Natsumi lo miró y el teniente le sonrió- Nada de lo que hagas me hará amarte menos de lo que ya te amo…

-_Sí, el tiempo lo curará todo…: eso, y una laguna mental enorme…- _pensó socarrona la bruna, sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo.

* * *

El traje de novia le quedaba entallado: lleno de bordados de un inmaculado blanco, sentía el peso de "mentirosa", escrito en la frente. Miyuki arreglaba religiosamente cada pliegue del vestido, fascinada por cumplir las vueltas de mano, para ayudarse cada una en su boda.

-Hey, Miyuki, ¡hey, que me quedo sin aire!- le reprendió Natsumi, por las contracciones de su abdomen, casi sin aire para respirar.

-Lo siento, lo siento- la muchacha cedió con el agarre, y el bufido de alivio no se hizo esperar- pero ¡bien que me lo debías! Venir a escaparte a estas horas… Ah, Natsumi: ni siquiera sé porqué te reprendo, si siempre sales con este tipo de sorpresas…

-No tienes porqué matarme por ello: ya estoy aquí… _Aunque no quisiera cargar con este secreto más…_

Miyuki vio las facciones de su compañera: le tomó el rostro, y pudo sentir una inmensa pesadumbre en su mirada.

-Natsumi, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, Miyuki: … un poco de nervios, pero nada más…- fue hacia la mesa: tomó una botella de sake y se sirvió un generoso vaso de licor.

-Vamos, Natsumi: no será muy agradable que tengas aliento a alcohol, cuando vayas al altar…

-Mala suerte: esto me repondrá- de un solo trago, la muchacha ingirió el sake. Con tal mala suerte, que la madre de Tokairin vio toda la escena- ¡Señora Tokairin! No la había visto…

La mujer intercambió miradas: entre el vaso de sake vacío y su futura nuera.

-Sí, me di cuenta de ello…- dijo con voz muy cortante. Inmediatamente, miró a Miyuki de forma fija, por lo que la aludida entendió que no era bienvenida en ese momento.

-Permiso, señora Tokairin, Natsumi: iré a ver a los invitados…- y la muchacha desapareció, dejando a ambas mujeres en una incómoda situación.

Natsumi se sentó en la mesa, ya cansada de la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía su suegra.

-No gaste saliva, señora, que no sacará nada arrugándose con disgustos que no podré evitarle…- tomó otro vaso la bruna y lo llenó hasta el tope, ante la mirada sorprendida de la señora- Su hijo me quiere y yo lo amo: no seré del gusto popular, pero tampoco tengo intenciones de serlo…

-Creo que el problema es ése, muchachita: usted es del gusto "popular", demasiado para mi pobre hijo.

-¡No "empobrezca" a su hijo, señora! Es un hombre hecho y derecho… Si es incapaz de prestarle el apoyo suficiente, no se moleste: yo voy a dárselo…- iba a retirarse del lugar, cuando la mujer la toma del brazo. Acto seguido, la arrincona a la pared.

-Ni piense que voy a quedarme así: no me he olvidado de lo que ha hecho esta mañana… Si deseaba retractarse del compromiso, tenga la valentía de hacerlo- la suelta, y Natsumi hizo una mueca de dolor al verse liberada del apreso.

-Déjeme en paz…- Natsumi se fue de la sala, aturdida por lo que había ocurrido en ese momento: tan ensimismada estaba por el hecho, que chocó con Tokairin en el trayecto y se cayó al piso.

El teniente, inmediatamente, levantó a la muchacha. Era incapaz de ocultar su risa, al verla tirada así, con una cara de despistada que no se la podía ni ella misma.

-Ven acá, pollita: te caes de un solo empujón…- al escuchar sus palabras, Natsumi se levanta y le da un manotazo amistoso.

-Déjame, pesado… Hablas de un empujoncito, cuando hablamos del tremendo mastodonte que estás hecho…

Iba a pasarlo de lado, cuando el teniente toma su mano y la lleva por un pasillo que estaba al lado de ambos. Natsumi estaba a punto de pedirle explicaciones de su actuar, cuando se encuentra con una respuesta ferviente de Shouji, en forma de beso.

Natsumi, un poco más conciente de la situación en la que se encontraban, puso las manos en su pecho, para dejar distancia.

-No, Shouji: … este no es el lugar, lo sabes…

Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, como un extraño fuego interior que perturbaba su mente y corazón. Tokairin no paró, hasta que percibió cómo el cuerpo que se le rehusó en un momento, ahora lo aferraba con todas sus fuerzas y tiritaba…

Preocupado, levantó el rostro y se encontró con Natsumi, totalmente deshecha y llorando: la acarició, pero ni eso calmaba las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo…

_-… Como si fuera la última vez…_

-No, Natsumi: dime qué es lo que te ocurre… Por favor…- la levantó, para poder conversar de lo que ninguno quería dar comienzo.

-Tokairin, vas a morirte: yo no puedo hacerlo…

-Natsumi: nada de lo que venga de ti va a matarme…

Miró tímidamente a sus ojos azules profundos: el alma la carcomía por dentro, y nada de lo que cruzaba por su mente le daba una salida sana.

Él sufriría: vería caer ante sus pies los proyectos que alguna vez pensaba concretar. Y él seguía allí, pero una parte de su mente estaba maquinando posibilidades que lo destruían por dentro: algo en Natsumi delataba inseguridad, y lo único que la hacía flaquear era cuando hería a alguien sin intención… Tokairin no desconocía tal hecho: lo que en verdad desconocía era la causa, y sabía perfectamente que el saber el error y comprender que el herido iba a ser él sólo implicaba una causa…

…Traición.

-Shouji, los invitados…- la pareja volteó hacia el amigo del teniente: al ver la cara de los novios, supo que no estaba en un buen momento- Lo lamento, Shouji…

-No, no te preocupes: voy enseguida- el amigo salió del lugar. Un maquinal beso en la frente despertó a Natsumi de su estupor.

… Por primera vez en su vida, vio el velo en sus ojos: no se transparentaba su propia imagen.

-Shouji, yo—

-No, Natsumi…- la besó en los labios, presionándola contra sí: después de un buen rato, la soltó. Con un pulgar, marcó los labios de la bruna, quien seguía aturdida por su extraña actitud- Vamos a casarnos, porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro: no quiero más excusas… Te veo en la ceremonia en diez minutos.

El teniente no soltó su mano, sino hasta el último momento: Natsumi lo vio desaparecer de su campo visual.

Se giró en sus tacones, con la angustia de saber que algo intuía en esa conversación: Tokairin no le dijo nada, en espera de una silente disculpa que nunca se formó como tal…

Estaba confundida. El anillo brillaba en su anular izquierdo, estaba vestida de novia: recibió un beso profundo de su pareja… No era el momento de llenarse de dudas, pero era imposible el negar que su rostro se trastocó por la indirecta…

Se apoyó contra la pared: vio enfrente suyo el reloj…

-Si tú lo quieres así…

* * *

-… Por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro marido y mujer…

Natsumi abrió los ojos, después de escuchar el replique de las palmas y los flashes de las cámaras. Miró hacia el juez, y el hombre indicó con su brazo que mirara a su izquierda: apenas se volteó, el teniente le subió el velo… Tenía los ojos lagrimosos, con miedo de su reacción.

-Ven aquí…- musitó Tokairin, por lo que Natsumi se acercó a él.

Le dio un beso en la frente, dejando a todos perplejos por su accionar…

En ese instante comprendió lo que se venía por delante.

… Después de besarla, miró a todos sus amigos con más serenidad- Muchachos, familia: les presento a mi esposa, Natsumi Tokairin.

Todos aplaudieron, ignorando por completo lo anteriormente hecho por el novio. Natsumi debatía su mente en mil ideas, pero sabía que una sola sería la eficaz…

* * *

Estaban ya solos, en la suite matrimonial…

Tokairin debatía en deshacer su corbata, mientras Natsumi estaba sentada en la cama: el teniente vio la figura de la muchacha reflejada en el espejo y tragó saliva…

El traje estaba desaliñado, pero le daba un toque de dulzura que pocas veces veía en Natsumi: empecinada en no usar un vestido arrepollado, el talle era ajustado y tenía un corte desde el muslo. Resumidamente, desquiciante… Le picaban las manos por deshacer a jirones el traje, pero el cariz de la muchacha era abrumador…

-¿No vas a cambiarte?- preguntó el teniente, con la ligera esperanza de poder concretar sus deseos en ella, pero la respuesta no se la esperaba.

-No creo que desees tocarme…- musitó, desarreglando su peinado. Después de esperar un tiempo, se volteó para ver al teniente- ¿Quieres verme, a pesar de?—

-… Omítete comentarios. Sólo haz lo que se te dé la gana: ya lo hiciste antes, de todos modos- estaba en pos de irse, cuando Natsumi se levantó y rodeó sus brazos entorno a él.

"No estaba en posición de discutir, no estaba en posición de nada" pensaba una y otra vez la muchacha, quien comenzó a repartir besos en sus hombros, disculpándose de su estúpida reacción. El chico que estaba frente a él, quien es su esposo, perdonó su falta y le daba la oportunidad de remendar las cosas nuevamente.

-Lo siento, Tokairin: perdóname…

Se dio vuelta y la besó: parecía haber esperado el momento propicio, pues se lanzó a sus brazos apenas ella dio un indicio. Entre sus besos y caricias, se afirmó en la esperanza de una vida nueva.

Pero el fantasma no se iría jamás de su mente: el teniente mantuvo el ancla en su propiedad, mientras encontraba la mejor manera de desentrañar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De una u otra forma, daría con el infeliz que osó tocarla.

* * *

Los días de la luna de miel fueron maravillosos: aunque fueron a Kioto, por un período corto de tiempo, recobró fuerza la unión sentimental de ambos. Empacó cada una de sus prendas y los recuerdos que marcarían su vida de casada: cerró la maleta y vio el atardecer que le indicaba que debía volver.

-Vamos, Natsumi: el auto nos espera…

-Voy en un minuto…- Tokairin asintió. Estaba por irse, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su pecho- Hey, aún tenemos unos minutos…

Se miraron fijamente. Sin prisa alguna, se deshicieron de cada prenda: Natsumi lo intoxicó con su aroma, y el teniente la colocó delicadamente en la cama… Necesitaba hacerse de un recuerdo firme: eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese instante.

-Te amo, Shouji…- musitó Natsumi en su oído, mientras él se adentraba en ella una y otra vez, regalándole todo de sí en ese acto.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en Tokio…**

Natsumi tomó las llaves del apartamento: miró a su alrededor e inspiró profundamente.

La mirada del teniente, cuando le explicó que debía ir a buscar sus cosas, no fue lo que ella esperaba.

"-_No te tardes, o iré por ti…- espetó el teniente, mientras seguía ordenando las cosas: ignoró completamente la reacción de Natsumi._

_Estaba claro que no podía objetarle nada, pero esas palabras eran un cincel clavado en el pecho._

_-… No es necesario que uses ese tono conmigo- dijo extrañada. Acto seguido, tomó su mochila y cerró la puerta"._

No deseaba creerlo, pero la mirada de Tokairin, al llegar a Bokutou, llegó a ser diametralmente distinta a la que tenía en Kioto: las razones eran claramente obvias, sin embargo, quería sentir que su perdón era sincero.

-¿Volveré a este lugar?- preguntó Natsumi, apoyada en la puerta de su apartamento. Deseaba fervientemente el no: existían tantos planes, tanta alegría, cuando finalmente se dieron el sí… Tal como le había dicho Yoriko, detrás de todos los problemas que tenía elucubrados en su mente, estaba una persona aterrada por algo que desconocía.

Sí, fue una estúpida de primera, pero deseaba la oportunidad de remendar. La oportunidad que se forjó en un perdón que, temía, no era totalmente sincero…

El sonido de su celular la descolocó: vio la pantalla y suspiró al ver el número del teniente.

-"Voy en camino"- respondió, y cortó inmediatamente la llamada.

Era la quinta llamada, y las esperanzas de volver a su relación normal se volvieron absurdas, vagas y tremendamente egoístas. Tras haber cortado, tomó la maleta con sus cosas: cerró la puerta y maldijo las llaves, para no tener que usarlas. No quería volver a sentir la soledad…

… Nunca más.

* * *

Arizuka va al lado de su hijo: el inspector tiene la mirada pétrea en el camino, mientras el muchacho manejaba la patrulla.

-No lo comprendo todavía: ¿acaso no querías escalar en rango? No conseguirás nada en esa estación…

El chico miró a su padre y bufó por enésima vez- Padre,…-

-"Ya está arreglado": ¡lo sé, lo sé!...- el capitán siguió el camino, agradecido por la tortura paternal matutina terminada- ¡SIN EMBARGO, ME PARECE INCREÍBLE EL LUGAR QUE HAS ESCOGIDO PARA HACER TUS PRÁCTICAS: NO AVANZARÁS Y ESTAREMOS EN UN TORBELLINO INTERMINABLE DE DESORDEN Y DESTRUCCIÓN!—

-¡Que ya está listo, padre! Agh,… no sé porqué se me ha ocurrido consultarte antes: sabía que esto pasaría…- musitó cansado, con el brazo apoyado en la ventana: sin embargo, llegó a oídos del inspector.

-¡ESO ESPERABA: QUE UN HIJO NEGARA EL DEBER DEL PADRE POR CUIDAR DE SUS INTERESES!

-¡Suficiente!- gritó su hijo, al tiempo que llegaron en la portería de la estación Bokutou.

-Buenos días, inspector Arizuka: veo que trae compañía…

-¡Y A USTED QUÉ LE IMPORTA!- dijeron al unísono, provocando el miedo del pobre oficial encargado.

-L-lo lamento…-

-Bah, éstos no tienen el valor para hacer una buena estación de policías…- después de lo dicho, miró al muchacho, quien entornó los ojos.

-Padre, es suficiente…Será mejor que entremos…

* * *

Natsumi miró su taza de café: Kobayakawa sonreía, al atribuirle su melancolía a la luna de miel, pero Yoriko conocía la causa de su taciturno rostro.

-¡Oficiales, alerta temprana! Llegó Arizuka…

Todos quedaron azules. Las miradas recayeron en Miyuki, quien era la encargada de las misiones rápidas de orden.

-Chicos, chicas… ¡TOMEN PALAS, BOLSAS, ESCOBAS Y PREPÁRENSE PARA EL ATAQUE!

En un solo instante, toda la estación se movía y botaban, guardaban en lockers que estaban a punto de reventar: Natsumi y Yoriko tomaron la zona de los vestidores. El estado de ánimo de la muchacha se notó distinto: el haber obedecido, sin duda alguna, a una orden de limpieza era un claro hecho de que las cosas no andaban bien.

-… Espero que esto se encuentre limpio…- musitó Yoriko, quien miraba dudosa un bóxer de hombre.

-… Duda de todo, Yoriko…- respondió la bruna, mientras trapeaba el suelo a sus espaldas.

La muchacha de gafas miraba a Natsumi, algo indecisa: el silencio se prolongó por un buen rato, a lo que Natsumi se volteó- ¿Pasa algo, Yoriko?

-Bueno, Natsumi: quisiera,…- se tomó ambas manos con nervio- ¡Quisiera saber!—

-¡OFICIALES, REPÓRTENSE EN LA OFICINA PRINCIPAL!

Natsumi suspiró: golpeó sus mejillas y arregló su uniforme- Vamos, Yoriko: dime de lo que quieres conversar, aunque lo deduzco por tu rostro…

-… No importa…- musitó Yoriko, apenada. Dejaron las escobas en su lugar y fueron a reportarse.

Terminaron por unirse a los demás. Aparece el inspector Arizuka y todos se encuentran confiados por la "seudo limpieza": tanto así, que un osado Nakayima levantó su puño victorioso en el aire.

-¡No pasaremos por una nueva humillación: esta vez no, compañeros!- todos los motociclistas estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Ken-chan, emocionados por las palabras de su líder. La pobre Miyuki estaba escondida en un rincón, mientras que Natsumi, Yoriko, Aoi y las demás oficiales observaban el espectáculo de su compañero.

-¡Vamos, Nakayima: sabes que no tenemos esperanza!

-¡Agh, tropa de cobardes: saben bien que hemos anticipado tácticas! Todo está limpio, las chicas han adornado la oficina y Natsumi está sobria…

Todos miraron a la aludida: Natsumi miró a Nakayima con enojo- Gracias por la confianza, Ken…

-… Así que estaba borracha esa vez…- el frío en la columna los dejó si palabras: especialmente, a una persona. El inspector hizo presencia en el lugar y miró detenidamente a la bruna- Oficial Tsujimoto…

Ken-chan quedó sin palabras, a lo que Yoriko le propinó un buen codazo- Vamos, Nakayima: ayúdala- musitó.

-¡Estás loca!... Ejem…- carraspeó la garganta y todos centraron atención en lo que Nakayima iba a decir- ¡QUÉ BUENO TENERLE EN LA ESTACIÓN, INSPECTOR ARIZUKA!- respondió, fregándose las manos.

Todos cayeron de espaldas. El inspector, con una gota en la frente, mandó a callar el bullicio que se formó en ese instante- Bien, ¡callados todos!... Ejem… El motivo de mi venida no ha sido la inspección, señor Nakayima: debo aceptar que ya no parece un cochinero…- todos celebraron, por un leve lapso- … Sino un establo, lo que me parece un avance considerable, dado con el grupo que me ha tocado trabajar.

Natsumi inspiró, cansada de la reunión a la que los han congregado. Tenía en mente muchas cosas por resolver, que estaban bastante alejadas ya del lugar de trabajo.

-… Pero el comentario es irrelevante. Lo que les vengo a comunicar es que, por razones de fuerza mayor, el capitán Kachou no trabajará al mando de la estación.

Con tal noticia, la muchacha volvió a conectarse con lo que a todos los dejó sin palabras: el capitán Kachou, el jefe de esa tropa de oficiales, ¿ausente de su trabajo? Era insólito, aún más, cuando ni siquiera fue él quien les comunicó la decisión: teniendo por antecedente su ausencia por la luna de miel, miró a Yoriko, como preguntándole la razón, a lo que la oficial negó anonadada.

-"Entonces, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?"

La sonrisa del inspector llevó a pensar (sino por la totalidad, en la mayoría) que sería él quien comandara, en reemplazo de su superior.

-… Dado que no es mi competencia el conducir tal labor…- el suspiro de alivio fue generalizado, por lo que el rostro del inspector se endureció y dio paso a la rigidez anterior de los oficiales- … Como iba diciendo, no es mi deber el reemplazar al capitán: sin embargo, dado la importancia de la ausencia, he decidido pedir al comando central la incorporación de un capitán suplente…

Las muchachas comenzaron con el cuchicheo, lideradas por Yoriko.

-¡Silencio!- todo volvió al orden correspondiente- Pues, bien: sin más preámbulos, les presento a su nuevo superior. El capitán Kiohira Arizuka, mi hijo.

El temor volvió a ser evidente: las oficiales detuvieron el cuchicheo.

Era el hijo del inspector: corría, por sus venas, la sangre despiadada de los Arizuka, por lo que todo antecedente era de temer. Los oficiales vieron sus días contados, y una jubilación temprana ya no era una idea desquiciada en ese instante: todo por no estar en las manos de su descendiente.

Todos los oficiales esperaban la cara endemoniada, pero con más vitalidad y maldad en su sangre, del inspector: sin embargo, un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, hizo entrada frente a todos los oficiales.

-Buenos días, oficiales: mi nombre es Kiohira Arizuka. Desde hoy, apoyaré su gestión en la zona de Bokutou. Espero, sinceramente, que todos me presten su apoyo y bienvenida…

Las oficiales se hicieron gelatina: el muchacho era un par de años mayor que sus compañeros y desengañaba a horrores la genética paternal, ya que era casi norteamericano, de complexión grande y bastante apuesto.

Yoriko, quien estaba al lado de Natsumi, iba a comentarle…

… Cuando vio que no se encontraba en el lugar…

* * *

El pecho de Natsumi subía y bajaba erráticamente: apenas vio al nuevo capitán, el corazón se le subió a la garganta, incapaz de poder articular palabra.

-Mierda, ¡mierda!: es él…

Continuará…


	3. Rosas amarillas

****

****

**Hola a todas: lamento la tardanza... Cuento viejo ya XDDDD**

**Un saludo a todos en este año nuevo, y mi compromiso, ya que estoy libre de hacerlo, de avanzar lo más pronto posible en cada fic que he hecho: nada de borrar en absoluto ^^**

**Bueno, lean y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos.**

**

* * *

**

**De momento, no**

**II**

"**Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar  
Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele  
Solo voy a quedarme ahí y escucharme llorar  
Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes, amo como mientes  
****Amo como mientes****"**

¿Era una estúpida?

Apenas vio esos ojos, esa mirada penetrante, que en nada la llamaba a ella, removió el piso y provocó su hecatombe. Estaba el teniente, más bravo que nunca, y todos sus amigos, con las mejores intenciones de observar cómo, de improviso, se hacía un socavón y saldría a la luz la gran mentira que quiso mantener en pie.

¿La verdad, ahora? Dios, ¡cuán lejos se veía!

Hervía esta mentira, como la costra que oculta la infección: no se lograba ver, pero desde lejos se sentía el hedor.

Ella era el hedor, la costra, la gran mentira que debía permanecer.

… No habrá salida, más que el mantener su posición impertérrita.

Quizás, de suerte, él no haga mención de su encuentro bajo las sábanas.

* * *

El teniente, de milagro, no observó la reacción ni el escape de su prometida: estaba por preguntarle de su paradero a Yoriko, cuando el capitán Kachou lo llamó para conversar unas cosas con él.

-… Es importante…- espetó el capitán Kachou, ante la ansiedad que mostraba el teniente.

Finalmente se rindió: apenas lo vio lejos, inspiró y botó el aire con rapidez.

-… Natsumi…

* * *

Tomó su caja de documentos: ordenó y rellenó cada uno de los cajones, vacíos ya y listos para acogerlo lo que quedaba de la temporada. Tomó la foto y la puso en el escritorio, en donde brilló entre tantos informes y documentos: su padre, quien estaba en la puerta, vio el cariz de su hijo, al observar el último elemento que lo instalaba en su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-… Espero que no haya sido impulsado por ella…- dijo el inspector, señalando con su mirada el mismo objeto que miraba el nuevo capitán.

-No haría algo tan importante impulsado por su capricho: no sería desagradable, el mostrar más apoyo y entusiasmo en mi decisión…- dijo, mientras se apoyaba en el sillón: se abstuvo de nombrarle "padre", pues conocía la imagen que mostraba en su lugar de trabajo.

-Bien, eso me alegra- entró en la oficina y tomó lugar frente a la ventana: al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su hijo, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación- espero que mi pequeño esté bien en el jardín…

Kiohira sonríe: sólo se permite esta licencia cuando se trata de su hijo- Excelente: aunque tenía mis dudas, no fue "premiado" con tu humor, pero sí con tus dotes de líder…

-De eso no me cabe duda… Espera un momento- le dijo, cuando estaba por irse a hablar con sus oficiales- No me has dicho, ¿qué fuiste a hacer esa noche? Mi nieto estuvo muy inquieto por tu ausencia…

Se quedó en pos de abrir la puerta, en un lapso que intuyó el inspector lo congeló al instante: la sorpresa duró un par de segundos, para darle aparición a la respuesta…

-Fui a tomar algo…

Su padre frunció el ceño, de extrañeza- ¿Un trago?—

-Sí, padre, un trago: alcohol en un vaso con un par de hielos… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Por qué el sarcasmo?

Kiohira se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa- No lo sé, padre: supongo que sueles hacer esto a menudo. ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio gratuito?

El inspector sonrió- Nada en especial: sólo me alegro que hayas decidido salir y despejarte un rato…

-Inspector, esto es halagador, pero necesito llamar a los oficiales: sólo hay una cosa que concuerdo contigo, y necesito arreglarla con rapidez…

-Sólo un consejo…- lo interrumpió, una vez más- Es un excelente grupo, pero la cabeza era la que imponía un gran peso a su nombre: no te impongas, que se entienden en su "caos", y, por sobre todas las cosas, cuando tengas problemas, confíate en las oficiales Kobayakawa y Tsujimoto. Han hecho un gran trabajo en la estación…

Kiohira se apoya en la puerta, con impresión acerca de las palabras pronunciadas por su padre- ¿Y a qué viene este momento de gran filantropía?: no eres así…

-Lo aprenderás de la oficial Tsujimoto: cuando la conozcas, lo comprenderás a la perfección…

El inspector Arizuka se retira del lugar, ante un impresionado capitán.

-Así que oficial Tsujimoto…- sonrió, mientras se masajeaba el cuello- … Será interesante conocerla…

* * *

Natsumi salió del baño, con el firme propósito de borrar su memoria apenas viera al sujeto: ¿falta de vergüenza o perder a quien ama? Prefería ser una desvergonzada.

Estaba en estos pensamientos, cuando vio al capitán Kachou con sus otros compañeros.

-¡Capitán, ¿por qué nos deja así, tan de repente?

-Déjalo hablar, Yoriko: ¡y basta de llorar, que nadie se ha muerto, mujer!- le reprendió Miyuki, mientras la pequeña bruna seguía llorando.

-Chicos, chicos, por favor, orden…- el capitán, con su sola presencia, impuso el orden de su equipo: ya le dolía el pensar que tenía que dejar el mando, momentáneamente, sin haber puesto siquiera un pie fuera de la estación.

Hasta ahora, nunca pensó en la posibilidad, pero le era grato el pensar en sentar raíces en este lugar, y era obvio: era su sudor, los años de constante trabajo, sacrificio, dulces y amargos momentos que siempre se rompían con las salidas de madre de alguno de sus oficiales. La mayoría, de la oficial Tsujimoto.

… Y, como si la hubiese conjurado, estaba ella entre la multitud: con el rictus como regla, totalmente indispuesta a cualquier patraña, lo que ella definiría a las excusas que proceden a esta repentina salida.

Le rompía el corazón el verla así, pero no podía quedarse ahora: no en su estado, no cuando era un martirio verla con el dedo anular ocupando su corazón completamente.

Sí, realmente patético, pero no le resultó fácil rechazar ese corazón dispuesto que le quería entregar la bruna: no correspondía, y no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en hacerse a un lado. Además, un aire más fresco no le haría mal al grupo: conocía a Kiohira, tras una reunión que tuvo meses atrás con la directiva, cuando dio con él nuevamente.

-Kiohira es un gran hombre: tiene muchas técnicas y ha sido graduado con honores de la Escuela de oficiales de policía. No quiero más reproches: espero que actúen al nivel máximo de sus capacidades de equipo y, por supuesto, no quiero ningún rictus desagradable para el nuevo capitán. Va, en especial, para aquellos que son volátiles como dinamita- Natsumi sintió el peso de su mirada reprobatoria.

-Okay, okay: culpa asumida…- masculló Natsumi, con la mano en alto.

-… Para los demás va lo mismo: sólo será una temporada, así que denle una gran acogida… Bueno, muchachos, espero que estén bien.

* * *

El teniente estaba en la azotea, afirmado de la baranda que daba la vista a toda la estación: observó cómo el capitán se iba de la estación y, con una ira ya desbordaba, la progresión de la despedida, ahora de forma privada, con la figura de su esposa.

Natsumi y sus descuidos: ¡cuándo iba a madurar y darse cuenta de sus errores!

No expía por ninguno, aunque se dé cuenta que le afecta con cada acción que toma: lamentablemente, tenía que tomar acciones a corto plazo.

Iba a hacer funcionar esta relación, sin importar el costo.

* * *

Yoriko estaba en el lobby de la estación: detrás de las puertas aparece la figura deprimida de su amiga.

Natsumi levanta su mirada y ve a su compañera.

-Natsumi, el capitán Arizuka te llama…

* * *

Tomó su taza de café, humeante, y le dio un largo sorbo.

Sonidos de la puerta lo desatienden de las fichas de sus oficiales: en modo de precaución, tomó los documentos y los guardó en un cajón.

-… Entre, por favor…

Natsumi entra, con la vista gacha: tiene unos documentos en mano, apretados a más no poder. Incapaz de poder resistir los flashes de esa maldita noche.

-… Capitán Arizuka…

El hombre subió la vista, sin que se conectara con la de Natsumi.

El silencio se hizo en el escritorio.

********

"**No puedo decirte lo que es realmente  
Solo puedo decirte que se siente  
Y ahora mismo hay una navaja de acero en mi traquea  
No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando contra lo que no puedo"**

-U-¿Usted aquí?... – estaba en el sopor, aún, cuando un golpe de cosas que cayeron al piso la obligó a encontrarse con la mirada iracunda del capitán- ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La saliva se le atoró en la garganta, se sintió pequeña ante el grito del muchacho que se imponía ante ella: en el tono y en tamaño- Y-yo—Yo no sabía que tú…-

-¡Cállese!... Usted no puede—Cree que yo…- estaba enredado en sus pensamientos: no sabía cómo reaccionar delante de ella, después de haber pensado tanto en ella, el sólo imaginar que se trataba de un chantaje le hacía hervir la sangre- ¡No obtendrá nada!

-¡Yo no soy una trepadora!- se tapó la boca, al pasar por su mente la presencia del teniente- Yo… Ahhhh- se apoyó en la pared, resignada al ataque de su mirada- yo trabajo aquí, desde hace muchos años…

Se hizo un silencio pesaroso en el lugar. Kiohira vio pasar, en un instante, toda su carrera en peligro, a su hijito en falta, del imaginar que la mujer, frente a él, contase lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Ni pensarlo: sacó su maletín y buscó pluma y su billetera. La haría desaparecer, a cualquier costo…

-¿Cuánto quieres?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a su nuevo capitán: con chequera y lápiz en mano, sin siquiera titubear por la cifra, y el peso de inferioridad cayó en ella como balde de agua fría- No importa cuántos ceros quieras: tan sólo di el precio por su salida y silencio, por supuesto…

-Póngale los que quiera usted…- el joven levantó la vista hacia la bruna- Le insto a que lo haga, pero la paliza que le daré no la cubrirá ni los mil ceros que desee colocar en ese papel corrupto.

Iba a salir, cuando Kiohira la tira contra la pared cercana.

-No juegues con tu suerte: escúchame bien, pues te estás jugando tu carrera en esto… Sólo una señal- le dijo, en un replique de dedos- Y te hago la vida imposible: a ti y a tu entorno…

-¡No me rebajaré a su precio barato!

-No dudaste en estar entre mis piernas, ¿no?- dijo Kiohira, cegado ante la posibilidad de ver a su hijo en peligro, a causa de su descuido.

Un estruendo se escuchó: provenía del escritorio del capitán.

Shouji abrió la puerta, y se quedó helado.

Natsumi, con las manos hechas puños,… y, a metros de ella, el capitán Arizuka en el piso, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-Qué… ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?

A la muchacha se le heló la sangre, al ver el rostro descompuesto de su esposo: sin poder replicar, lo hizo a un lado a todo y salió corriendo del lugar. El teniente, dividido entre golpear al capitán hasta el hartazo, por un hecho sin fundamentos, o ir en la búsqueda de Natsumi y corroborar sus ganas de matar al supuesto agresor, optó por lo segundo y fue corriendo tras ella.

-¡Tokairin, ¿qué pasó?

Yoriko fue hacia el teniente, pero ni él mismo pudo justificar.

-No lo sé, Yoriko… Ah, por favor: encárgate. Iré a ver a Natsumi: luego te cuento…

La pequeña Nikaido vio cómo el teniente iba tras la pista de la bruna: no tenía más opción que ver al capitán.

* * *

La oficial seguía con su paso rápido, aunque ya había parado de correr, como momentos antes: sabía que Shouji la estaba siguiendo, y aun así siguió en ese ritmo.

Estaba cansada: cansada de seguir con esta mentira y aparentar no sentir dolor alguno, cuando el mundo entero se le vino encima. No quería victimizarse, pero tampoco deseaba mantener este ambiente de delicadas indirectas que los dañaban a ambos.

-¡Natsumi, ya para!

-¡Déjame sola!

El teniente para su trayecto: Natsumi le daba la espalda, pero ya luego se da vuelta para hacerle frente- Dime, Tokairin, ¿por qué sigues conmigo?

La pregunta viene de golpe, aumentando en el muchacho la certeza que tenía clavada en el pecho todo este tiempo- … ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?

¿Lo iba a decir: en verdad le daría el coraje, tanto como para echar todo por la borda y hacerse cargo de lo que había hecho?

De ser el caso, nada impediría, tras la confesión, que se desatara el desastre…

… Y el chico, recién llegado-

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Miró de soslayo a su esposo: estaba nervioso, con las manos empuñadas ante la aseveración de sus intuiciones.

Botó el aire, tras apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

-… Nada… Fue una estúpida pelea por el capitán Kachou…- musitó, resignada a seguir con la mentira.

El bufido del teniente no se hizo esperar: el muchacho se sentó en el suelo, con una sonrisa tras todo el cansancio que le implicaba el sólo imaginar que fuese otro el motivo que la había impulsado a tener esa reacción. ¡Dios, si era tan típico en ella!

-Natsumi, por dios: ¿tenías que agregarle tanto dramatismo?- le dijo, con una mueca de sarcasmo en su rostro.

En otra instancia, su respuesta habría sido un golpe amistoso en el antebrazo, pero dado que en verdad le estaba ocultando cosas, la sonrisa más bien salió melancólica.

-Sin embargo, dudo que vaya a serte útil tal explicación, cuando recién ha llegado a hacerse cargo de la estación: Natsumi, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Es el problema que menos me inquieta…- musitó Natsumi, tomándose el cabello en ademán de una coleta: al ver la mirada interrogante del teniente, se apresuró a desdecir- ¡N-no es que no me preocupe: de hecho! Es mejor que vaya a hablarle…

Iba a salir, cuando el teniente le toma de un brazo y le da un beso en los labios.

Después de un tiempo, la suelta y musita en su oído- … Te espero en la casa…

Tras soltarla, se va del lugar, dejándola más tranquila.

-Sí, Shouji: hasta que supere tus fuerzas…- bajó la vista, desolada- Por nuestro bien… Mientras tanto, hagamos el intento…

* * *

"Eres como una predicción de las buenas;  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas.  
Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre.

Después de ti, la pared: no me faltes nunca.

Debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo.  
Después de ti, la pared: no me faltes nunca.

Debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo...  
Sin ti.

* * *

Yoriko, traía los implementos para curar al capitán, pero Kiohira le espetó lo innecesario que sería su esfuerzo.

-… Capitán…

-No se preocupe, oficial Nikaido: no fue nada…- se levantó del lugar y ordenó la oficina: ya eran las seis y media. Pronto traerían a su hijo a la estación y tenía que borrar el incidente de su cabeza: ya fue una reacción estúpida lo ocurrido con la oficial.

Tal vez le dio demasiada importancia. Su padre tenía razón: con los acontecimientos ocurridos tras su ruptura, se volvió un tanto celoso de su privacidad.

No quería volver a tener la guardia baja: especialmente, más ahora que nunca. Tenía quien necesitaba de él y no podía darse esos lujos.

La oficial estaba por irse, cuando el muchacho le toma la mano y le sonríe- Muchas gracias, oficial… Ha sido muy amable.

A la pobre bruna se le enrojecieron hasta los cabellos y asintió sin emitir sonido alguno. Salió del escritorio y Kiohira tenía la oficina casi lista, cuando apareció de nueva cuenta Natsumi.

El rictus del muchacho era idéntico al de su padre, por lo que supuso que no era bienvenida: algo bastante obvio, tras la conversación de alto calibre entre ambos… ¡Ah!, y también el golpe…

Pero ¿tenía acaso otra opción?: sabía que el capitán no iba a volver a hablar del tema con nadie, pero, de agarrar el guante, tenía las facultades y el pleno derecho de darse el gusto y echarla de la estación. Con su estúpida reacción, bastaba para ejercer su voluntad, sin réplica que valiese para ella.

… Váyase: después hablaré con usted…

-¡No, yo!— el capitán se le quedó mirando: Natsumi intentaba disculparse, cuando nuevamente se le venían imágenes de aquella vez. Enrojeció, para volver a guardar compostura- Necesito que esté bien aclarado: … no quiero tener más problemas con mi esposo…

¿Esposo?... Ah, era cierto: la muchacha estaba a punto de casarse, en su despedida de solteros, cuando ocurrió el fatídico encuentro.

Si bien aún dudaba de sus intenciones, logró ver que era lejano el propósito de la bruna en sacarle algún provecho a lo ocurrido hace meses atrás.

-… Lo entiendo, oficial…- la muchacha lo observó con más calma- Fui irrespetuoso con usted, y no deseo molestarla más: pierda cuidado. Nada saldrá de mí,…- la miró con más dureza, para espetar sus palabras- mientras no me ponga en predicamento…

-De mí no se preocupe: no diré nada…

Sin más que decir, el muchacho interrumpió el silencio que se hizo entre ambos…

-Sabe: lo que dije, acerca de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros…

Natsumi iba a acallar toda mención de lo ocurrido, cuando unos pasitos de niño retumbaron en el pasillo, acercándose hasta llegar a la puerta.

El niño, de tres años, corrió medio trastabillando, hasta llegar a las piernas de Kiohira. Luego, llegó Yoriko, cansada por la carrera perdida contra el chico- Lo siento, capitán Arizuka: su niño insistió en salir corriendo para verlo…

Natsumi miró a Yoriko, para dar nuevamente con el pequeño que se abrazaba de las piernas del joven capitán.

-Hey, hey, muchachito: hemos hablado de esto antes, ¿no?- lo elevó en sus brazos, y el niño se le pegó en el pecho- Vamos, que hay damas presentes: saluda…

El niño abrió sus grandes ojos celestes: miró a ambas muchachas y levantó la mano, en señal de saludo.

-¿Su hijo?- la muchacha se acercó al pequeño, quien tomó la mano de Natsumi y se la echó a la boca.

Yoriko se reía de la escena, pues el pequeño no se veía muy dispuesto a soltarle la mano: Kiohira, tras muchos esfuerzos, logró que su hijito soltara a Natsumi, quien se llevó su buena babeada.

-… Lo siento, pequeño- le dijo sonriente la bruna- Suelen decirme que tengo buen sabor, pero ésta la necesito para trabajar.

-Lo lamento, oficial: al parecer, este campeón tiene apetito.

Tras una conversación breve, Natsumi terminó por salir del lugar. El capitán la miró con nostalgia, porque en su pecho se anidó la calidez de ver a su hijito contento, a causa de Natsumi.

Esa muchacha tenía un aura especial con la gente: un aura que lo tenía encantado.

* * *

Despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba: estaba en la ducha, con los músculos distendidos y con la paz que creía haber perdido irreversiblemente hace tiempo atrás. La situación con Natsumi, finalmente, había visto fondo y esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que nada mermara este renovador bienestar.

Tomó una toalla y salió de la ducha: abrió el botiquín y miró ambos lados de la gaveta.

El lado del teniente, ordenado y pulcro: "sin ninguna emoción", como le diría Natsumi…, y bueno, la hecatombe del neoclasicismo al lado izquierdo. No existía ni las cremas, ni los maquillajes, pero los siete elementos desparramados: ni hablar de los contenidos de sus cajitas. Era entrar a un vasto desconocido…

Y, sin embargo, ya no podía vivir sin ello.

Platos acumulándose en la cocina, por el sencillo gusto de verla y reprocharle a sus anchas por lo causado. No pensaba en ordenarlos antes, aunque las manos le ardían por dejar todo limpio.

Era mejor esperarle, exasperarle y luchar: las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor.

-¡Dios, cómo pesan!- masculló la bruna, al entrar a duras penas con las bolsas llenas. Era día de supermercado, y quería darle una sorpresa a Shouji.

… Y, justamente, él la estaba esperando.

Sonriente, se revolvió un tanto el cabello y fue en su búsqueda.

La bruna no se había percatado de su presencia en la cocina, pues se encontraba de espaldas a él, "seudo organizando" las cosas en la alacena: el teniente sacó una rosa amarilla* del jarrón y estaba a punto de llegar a ella…-

Pero algo lo desencajó completamente: la rosa dio al piso

-¡Listo!- sonrió Natsumi, al ver su tarea conclusa. Saltó al piso, y justamente cayó en donde se encontraba la rosa amarilla- ¡M-maldición, esta puta rosa!...- murmuró, pero el acto silencioso se rompió- T-Tokairin, ¿por qué me miras así?...

* * *

-Bienvenidos a este lugar, ¿cuál es su pedido?

-Deme un café cargado, croissants: ¿qué quieres, hijo?

El niño señala las comidas en el menú, a lo que Kiohira le dice al mesero- Unos waffles de miel y leche blanca tibia.

El muchacho sonrió, y se fue con los pedidos: el nuevo capitán revisaba los mails, informes, cuando de pronto sintió golpes en la mesa.

Los papeles de la oficina y el notebook casi volaron por los aires: Kiohira tomó a su hijo, que no paraba de dar arcadas, y le hizo las maniobras rápidamente.

En la mesa, dando vueltas hasta quedar quieto, un anillo dorado fue el centro de atención del capitán.

-¡Paaaaa!- grita el pequeño, ante la mirada atónita de su padre.

* * *

El teniente la arrinconó contra el mueble, sin fijarse en las pisadas con sangre de la herida de ella: nada existía en su mundo, más que la mano desnuda de Natsumi. Agarró su antebrazo en alto, provocándole el rictus de dolor.

-¡S-suéltame, Shouji: me estás lastimando!

-¡¿Dónde está tu anillo?

Lo miró extrañada: no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que vio su mano y dio en cuenta a lo que Shouji se refería- Oh, es cierto…

-¡¿Esa es tu maldita respuesta? ¡Dios, Natsumi, por favor no parezcas tan preocupada!

Y su marido sumaba y seguía, mientras que en su corazón tenía la certeza que la verdad se desmembraba y escurría entre sus dedos…

Más allá del anillo, era el dolor de ver en sus ojos que poco restaba del hombre que en verdad la amaba.

-Dime la verdad, Natsumi…- la agarró de los hombros, ante su mirada nerviosa, desesperada por salir de la mentira en la que ambos vivían. Su impaciencia llegó a niveles insospechados: la zarandeaba, totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Vamos, dilo de una buena vez!

Y era su culpa: sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, ante la incapacidad de poder dar fin a la mentira en la que estaba envuelta…

_-… No puedo decírtelo: en verdad no puedo…_

Continuará…


	4. Manos en mi relación

**De momento, no**

**III**

-¡Vamos, contesta: ¿en dónde está?

Fue hacia el baño, mientras el teniente la seguía para todas partes: necesitaba aire, no lograba dar con la puta razón por la que todos sus planes se truncaban. Revisó sus puñales, se sacó la camisa y registró cada lugar de la prenda, sin éxito alguno.

-En eso estoy, en eso estoy: ¡que no ha sido a propósito!- masculló la bruna, en vano intento de calmar su propio nerviosismo.

-¡No me culpes a mí, Natsumi!: sería todo lo que podría soportar escuchar de ti…

Botó su bolso a propósito, junto con sus pesas y demás elementos para ejercitar: ninguna de las miradas se apartaban, con excepción que la de Natsumi era mucho más desafiante esta vez, mientras que Tokairin no tenía intención de bajarle los humos al ambiente.

-¿Sabes qué más?, ¡me tienes harta! No me voy a concentrar en buscar la argolla, si no dejas de echarme la culpa de algo accidental: la puerta es ancha… Hazme el favor…

Abrió la puerta, ante la mirada atónita de Shouji: sin más, tomó cada una de sus cosas y las echó a una bolsa. Natsumi vio sus acciones, extrañada: en cada paso que daba, algo desaparecía ante su vista…

-Shouji, por favor: ¡detente de una buena vez!

Le tiene del brazo, pero él se suelta de un manotazo: sólo por ser Natsumi, no cayó al piso, producto de la fuerza desmedida que utilizó el teniente.

-… Tienes un día, Natsumi: de lo contrario,…- le tiró la bolsa, sin miramiento alguno- … ni siquiera pienses en regresar…

Abrió la puerta hasta el tope: la bruna estaba a mil. La bilis amenazaba por desbordarse,… y no quiso ser prudente esta vez.

Tiró la bolsa hacia su estómago: el golpe fue fuerte, tanto así que el muchacho se dobló por el impacto- … No necesito tus migajas: puedo valerme por mí misma…

Y salió del departamento, sin importar las réplicas de su esposo.

Bajó al subterráneo: estaba su motocicleta, la que prometió no volver a utilizar nuevamente.

Dio el fuerte ronroneo: sonrió, pues su fiel compañera jamás la abandonaba. Pero, en el momento de echarla a andar con el pedal, sintió un dolor que se transportó, con rapidez, hasta el muslo y que la hizo gemir del dolor.

Estaba por ver de qué se trataba, cuando escuchó la voz de Tokairin…

Sin darle demasiada importancia al dolor, apretó el pie a fondo, por lo que salió del lugar a una rapidez asombrosa.

* * *

Abre la puerta: Natsumi, nuevamente…

-Yoriko, es tan sólo por esta vez: te aseguro que—

La chica de anteojos levantó una ceja, en espera de una nueva excusa que, irremediablemente, se revocaba a contar la misma historia que la había traído a su puerta en otras ocasiones.

Natsumi y Yoriko bufaron a la vez: la segunda, le abrió el paso y caminó hacia adentro; la primera, entró y cerró la puerta, para seguir a la dueña de la casa.

Entró a la cocina y continuó en lo que estaba: Natsumi se sentó a un lado de la muchacha, en espera de una solución milagrosa de la cual era causante y no podía detener.

-… Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras: es tu casa, así que no te apenes…

-Me da pena el molestarte con mis problemas: como si no tuvieras los propios…- musitó, apoyada en su palma: miraba su mano desnuda, y todo lo que conllevaba el haber perdido su anillo- Sólo espero encontrarlo pronto…

En realidad, sintió un malestar al verse tan despreocupada de haber perdido el símbolo que los unía como marido y mujer: es que, comparado con el engaño, el extravío era una parte mínima y casi sin importancia.

De saber la verdad, todo estaría perdido y, en cierto modo, comprendía la preocupación y la ansiedad de Shouji.

* * *

Cerró el bolso y se incorporó: Yoriko estaba en el umbral, con la mirada preocupada.

-Natsumi, sé que esto es importante para ti, pero ¿es necesario exponerse tanto? Es casi media noche…

-Demasiado, así que no me importa la hora: además- se echó el bolso al hombro, con una sonrisa en los labios- meriendo niños a esta hora, después de las pesas…

Sonrió un tanto, pero sus manos apretadas entre sí indicaban lo contrario.

Bufó, y se acercó a su amiga, a quien abarcó en un abrazo: le dio un beso en la frente y musitó en su oído- Gracias por tu preocupación, Yoriko: eres una gran amiga…- se alejo, un tanto para tomarle los hombros y mirarle- pero este es un problema que debo manejar por mi misma.

Pasó la mano por su frente, desordenando su chasquilla, y fue en dirección a la puerta.

-Cuídate, Natsumi…

* * *

Caminaba despacio, por las veredas que apenas y eran alumbradas. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, pero no tenía frío: metida en sus pensamientos, sólo era consciente de su sombra en el pavimento.

Sus pies se dirigieron solos a la estación.

Miró a la institución con nostalgia: tantos momentos gratos y felices, la gran mayoría, comenzaron al ser reclutada como oficial de Bokutou. En ese lugar, encontró a sus grandes amigos y tuvo su primer gran amor…

Como un pasado intangible, irreconocible: estaba cambiando, pero pronto tropezó con sus temores de antes… Cuando era libre y más sencilla la vida: cuando no era el grillete en el que se había convertido ahora.

Le pesan sus momentos gratos como si fueran de pesadumbre, y todo por culpa de su actitud: se detuvo en la única sala en donde había luz.

Quizás algún auxiliar podría ayudarle a encontrar su anillo: ni pensar en la idea de consultar a otras personas, compañeros de trabajo. Bastaba con la acritud de su esposo para lidiar con más de uno.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

-Estas órdenes las necesito redactadas para el jueves, cancela la visita al jardín infantil: necesito hacer un catastro de los armamentos y el estado físico de los oficiales…

-¿Estado físico, dijo usted?- musitó temerosa Yoriko, a lo que el capitán Arizuka se detiene y la mira extrañado.

-¿Algún problema, oficial Nikaido?

-¡No, no: no tenga en cuenta lo que he dicho!- exclamó, moviendo las manos rápidamente, como para borrar lo dicho con antelación.

Se acerca a ella y pone las manos en sus hombros- Nada es más importante que la opinión de uno de mis oficiales, así que no se apene…

Para terminar con la imagen, Kiohira le dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas: el cuerpo de Yoriko casi se hace gelatina. Estaba por decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta que la vista la tenía fija en otro lugar.

Ella se dio vuelta, para ver de qué se trataba.

Y tuvo que corregir el "qué" por el "quién".

-¡Natsumi!

Estaba en la oficina del capitán: tumbada en el escritorio, durmiendo plácidamente.

Yoriko iba a acercarse a la muchacha, para despertarle, pero una mano le impidió el paso.

-Yoriko, déjeme a solas…

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, ante la petición del nuevo capitán: el muchacho no dio espacio a duda, por lo que tuvo que salir forzosamente del lugar. Sólo el sonido de la puerta: después de ello, la habitación estaba envuelta en silencio.

Kiohira se quedó mirando a la bruna, quien seguía en su mundo de sueños: el verla así, tan desprotegida a lo que podría hacer, lo llenó de una calidez que no sentía hace tiempo. Tomó sus hombros y la zarandeó suavemente: los ojos púrpuras comenzaron a desperezarse lentamente, hecho que se esfumó al darse cuenta en dónde se encontraba y quién la había despertado.

-Mierda…- musitó, antes de pararse como resorte y sacudir su uniforme de forma nerviosa.

-… Espero que no sea éste su lugar de descanso, señorita Tsujimoto: tienen este lugar hecho un chiquero, como para transformarlo además en un hotel…

-Señora Tokaurin, capitán Arizuka…- musitó, molesta del trato tan indirecto que le daba.

-… ¿Y dónde se encuentra su anillo de desposada?

Frunció el ceño, ante la burla del muchacho, pero tal sentimiento pronto desapareció: Kiohira colocó en la mesa el objeto que había buscado con impaciencia toda la noche. Elevó el rostro hacia su superior, musitando cosas ininteligibles, a lo que Arizuka le respondió…

-Mi hijo, anoche: cuando le tomó la mano…

La vista de Natsumi volvió al anillo, pensando cuán tonta era, al no haber caído antes en el detalle.

-… Espero, no le haya traído problemas esta situación.

Kiohira se removió, inquieto: la mirada de Natsumi era extrañamente cálida, lo que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Ante la falta de respuesta de su oficial, Kiohira tosió disimuladamente.

-Yo—No: no causó problemas… Se lo agradezco…

El anillo volvió a su sitio, y la mirada de la muchacha se serenó- … Es todo lo que necesitaba: muchas gracias, capitán.

Saludo marcial y desapareció del lugar: Natsumi dio la vuelta, en dirección a la oficina general, cuando se topó con el inspector Arizuka.

Los colores se le fueron al rostro, ante la mirada de escrutinio del mayor: sin saludo ni más, salió rápidamente del incómodo encuentro.

-¿Qué es lo que mira tanto, inspector?

El padre saltó del susto: miró a su hijo, quien salió de la oficina.

La muchacha tenía conductas nerviosas, justamente, cuando salía de la oficina de su hijo, quien se veía bastante calmado: muy contrario a su seriedad acostumbrada.

-Tú—Tú la conocías, ¿no es así?

* * *

Volvió al departamento, para tratar de conciliar las cosas: cerró la puerta y se encaminó al dormitorio, pero se cruzó con él, quien salía del baño.

Lo observó atentamente: tenía puesta una camisa negra y unos jeans azules con zapatos negros. Una teñida cuasi formal, pero no lo suficiente como para presumir que iba al trabajo…

-Shouji, hola…- fue lo que alcanzó a decirle, antes que la pasara olímpicamente de lado, en dirección a su habitación.

Tragó pesado, presagiando que el ambiente distaba bastante del trato que siempre le tenía: dispuesta a ceder, pues era su deber hacerlo, lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba.

-Ah, ¿sigues aquí?...- dijo neutro el teniente, arreglándose los puños de la camisa.

-… Aparentemente…- musitó, rascándose nerviosa el casco- Quería conversar contigo: ya sabes…- la miró de lado, capto de su atención- como gente civilizada…

-Por supuesto, Natsumi…- sus ojos violetas se iluminaron nuevamente, pero lo que le siguió opacó sus ilusiones nuevamente: le da la espalda y continúa con lo suyo- Claro está, después de las siete: tengo una salida…

-C-claro, no tengo problemas… Bueno, con excepción que tendrá que posponerse para más tarde: tengo turno hoy…

Se puso la chaqueta rápidamente: salió del espacio frágil de encuentro de ambos, para que la bruna siguiera su paso…- Hey, vamos Shouji: arreglemos esto…

Le tomó el brazo con cariño, que provocó que el teniente detuviese su posición fría ante ella: vio, con satisfacción, que el anillo volvió al lugar donde debía permanecer. Tomó su muñeca y besó esa mano.

Pudo haber sido unas horas, menos de un día, pero el estar sin su tacto era tortuoso: era una persona apegada a ese sentido, mucho más que a cualquier otro. Natsumi intuía hacia dónde iban sus acciones, e intentó relajarse y entregarse al pequeño núcleo que se formó entre ambos.

* * *

Tomó los informes y los apiló en su escritorio: eran unas cuatro personas las que estaban en la oficina, contado el capitán Arizuka.

Iba a tomar nuevamente el lápiz, pero el esperado click de su muñeca no llegaba, y el acomodar el hueso era el comienzo para retomar su labor: mientras la máquina debía seguir trabajando, su mente daba vueltas en el hecho de la mañana…

Estaban reconciliados, pero las intenciones de Shouji estaban, por lejos, fuera de su alcance.

Un hijo: quería ser padre, quería que ella lo hiciese padre de un pequeño.

Y, nuevamente, estaba en la cuerda floja, sin saber qué hacer para evadir el problema: cuántas veces, en lucha solitaria, por tratar de mantener lo que a ella le parecía justo y terminar como la bruja en un cuento que se volvía novela.

-"Un hijo,… un hijo: veinticuatro años, huyendo de compromisos, para casarme y desgraciar a un ser inocente…"

No era una cifra agradable, sino más bien una sincera: y vio, nuevamente, una excelente ocasión para hacerle entender que no estaban lo suficientemente estables, como para planear paternidad.

Él se iría, dentro de dos semanas, a Toyama: sus superiores ya estaban hinchando bolas lo suficiente, y, de una parte hasta ahora, el capitán Arizuka no veía de buena manera el que estuviese en la estación, con tanto llamado de la otra estación…

… Esperaba, sinceramente, que ese fuese el móvil del nuevo capitán…

Sin embargo, después de jurarse amor eterno tras la reconciliación, salió de la cama echando humo por las orejas: sin siquiera despedirse, fue a arreglarse y salir…

No sabía dónde se encontraba, tampoco con quiénes: él jamás le presentó un amigo de su edad, mucho menos una amiga… (De la cual, es innegable, estaría echando pestes y mil maldiciones).

No tenía con quién saber de él, más que él mismo. En un principio, no era problema: le agradaba su seriedad y su mutismo… Jamás le entregó alguien, como pareja, tanta madurez y tranquilidad, como la que le brindaba Shouji. Sin embargo, a la hora de encararle, de enfrentar problemas como pareja, el abordarle se volvía una encrucijada que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Natsumi, por favor…- la bruna se dio vuelta: frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de quién la llamaba- ¿podrías hacerle el café al capitán?

La bruna se dio la vuelta, con el dorso de su mano apoyando su mentón- ¡Ryonoguchi, qué sorpresa!... Pensé que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra…

El muchacho sonrió, nervioso- ¿P-por qué haría ese desaire contigo, Tsujimoto?

Ella se levantó de golpe, lo que provocó que el oficial se hiciese para atrás- ¡Cierto, no me imagino porqué!...- y, de pronto, su cariz cambió- Cómo podría imaginar que captarías la indirecta que te di, hace un tiempo atrás… Subestimo tu inteligencia…

-¡Natsumi, te lo ruego: fue hace un tiempo remoto, casi inexistente!

-¡Esos arreglos de fotos rondaron por sus computadores, y siguen dando vuelta!: no creas que lo he olvidado…- musitó, ya haciendo rechinar los dientes, y arremangándose la camisa (capítulo cuarto de la segunda temporada: "Ciber policía, 24 horas", para quienes requieran verlo XD).

-Oficial Tsujimoto…

El muchacho estaba cubriéndose, mientras Natsumi se detuvo, con el puño calentado: vio que era el capitán Kiohira el que la llamaba.

-D-diga, señor…- musitó, haciendo su saludo formal.

Miró al oficial en el suelo, quien se arrastró tímidamente, para alejarse del lugar, y su vista volvió a la muchacha.

-… Sígame- ordenó, al instante en el que caminaba y se alejaba de ella.

Natsumi vio que su víctima ya no se encontraba a su alcance, por lo que siguió a su superior: vio su sombra en la cocina, así que corrió hasta llegar al lugar.

-Di-dígame, capitán…- respondió, ya con la respiración más tranquila.

Estaba ordenando unas cosas de las que desconocía su función: el capitán estaba de espaldas pero, al verla, le llamó con dos dedos para que se acercara, y continuó con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Arizuka, cuando vio una taza de café alzada hacia ella.

-Tome: se ve cansada…

Lo vio, dudosa de la acción, pues ese gesto la dejó descolocada, lo que el capitán malentendió- Oh, veo que no toma café…

-¡No, no es eso!- le tomó las manos y recibió la taza- Muchas gracias, capitán…

Kiohira le sonrió- … Bueno, esto es de parte de mi hijo: tenga…- de su bolsillo, sacó unos chocolates, de papel brillante, y los puso en su mano- Siente mucho lo ocurrido…

-Por favor, capitán: yo—no es mi intención…- revolvió su cabeza, para ordenar sus ideas- No quiero que piense que deseo involucrarlo en esto: no quiero que se vea envuelto en mis problemas… Muchas gracias, por su comprensión: por todo…

Agachó la cabeza, en forma de saludo, y salió de la cocina.

El capitán bufó: intentó tomar otra taza, para prepararse un café, pero la conversación lo dejó pensante…

… Y, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, unos clicks se perdieron en el pasillo.

Ikuko, con cámara en mano, sonrió por tal toma.

* * *

-¡Vamos, oficial Nikaido: es su turno!

La muchacha, no podía mover los pies, aunque Aoi intentaba que avanzara, de una buena vez: todas estaban en fila, esperando la prueba de la colchoneta, que correspondía al examen físico que el nuevo capitán pidió que se hiciera.

Natsumi estaba en la fila, algo triste: miraba, con tristeza, cómo Toukairin conversaba con Ikuko, mientras que a ella no le dirigía palabra.

La oficial tenía una posición corporal sospechosa: de brazos cerrados, pero jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos, mejillas sonrosadas, y riendo como si el teniente fuese el cómico más grande de todo Japón, pero con una seducción que era notable, hasta para la cohibida de Yoriko.

Él no era cómico, mucho menos cercano…

Y, lo más importante de todo aquello, Shouji Toukairin no era libre de acción.

Todavía era suyo.

Eso era,…hasta, por lo menos hoy, lo que tenía entendido que era su situación actual.

-Maldita cotilla que se ha vuelto…- masculló, enervada hasta la madre: no le gustaba sentir esa cercanía, más aún proveniente de Ikuko.

Y es que Toukairin era codiciado por las oficiales: siempre con sus atenciones baratas… No había llegado al momento de molestarle, porque él siempre la destacó por sobre el resto…

Sobre todo lo que le importaba.

¡Y volvía a donde se encontraba!: tenía que retroceder al maldito error de esa vez… Estaba tan arrepentida de lo ocurrido, y no podía hacer nada al respecto: era echarle carbón a algo que apenas daba chispas de fuego.

-Vamos, oficial: yo la auxiliaré…

Kiohira ayudó a Yoriko a resolver el ejercicio, y todos aplaudieron la acción del capitán. La bruna estaba roja, y el muchacho se veía contento: sentía una gran simpatía por la chica de anteojos, pues era muy tierna y alegre.

-Bien hecho, oficial Nikaido…- al alejarse la aludida, el capitán miró hacia las demás- Bien, ¡que pase la siguiente!

* * *

Todas fueron a las duchas: Natsumi estaba arreglándose para terminar las clases de hoy, cuando siente la puerta abrirse…

Era Ikuko: arreglaba su escote, cuando vio que Natsumi era la única que estaba en la banca.

Y el ambiente se tensó enseguida: Natsumi no era quien ocultaba su molestia, mucho menos ante la gente hipócrita, e Ikuko no le podía importar menos lo que ella sintiera…

La última sonrió, burlona: pasó de ella y fue a su box- Mal día, ¿eh?: lo digo, por tu rostro cansado…

Apretó las manos: lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia ella, la que alcanzó a captar, pues se dio la vuelta para ver la reacción…- ¡Ah, pero no te pongas así! Era un consejo, tú sabes: de compañera a compañera…

La aludida levantó una ceja- También te cruje, para juntar palabras en una oración… Me dejas impresionada…

Tomó el bolso y subió el cierre, ante la mirada indignada de Ikuko.

Estaba por salir del lugar, a sabiendas que, de quedarse por mayor tiempo, le partiría la cara cínica que le sonreía a cada instante,… a sabiendas de lo que le provocaba su esposo…

-… No sé lo que vio Toukairin en ti, Natsumi…- se detuvo: dio vuelta inmediatamente hacia ella. Ahora, era Ikuko quien tenía el control- Pero créeme, querida: durará muy poco… Tu olor a ramera se siente desde el tercer piso…

Un golpe seco retumbó en todo el lugar.

Ikuko estaba contra el box de metal: fue embestida por una descontrolada Natsumi, quien respiraba de forma rápida.

La tomó de las solapas, a la altura de sus ojos- No pruebes tu suerte, Ikuko: sabes con quién tratas… Mídete en lo que hablas…

-No te tengo miedo, Natsumi: nunca lo he tenido… Menos ahora, que tengo su atención…

-Ajá, con que se trata de eso…- la soltó de golpe, lo que provocó que Ikuko cayera al piso. Se fue a la banca y se sentó, de pierna cruzada- Me llega a enternecer tu situación, Ikuko: jamás pensé que te ilusionabas con tan poco… Te informo que el teniente es caballeroso, pero por naturaleza: es penoso, pero es la realidad…

-¡No es de tu propiedad, Natsumi!- trastabilló un tanto, producto de la furia, pero logró ponerse de pie-: no lo es, porque no te lo mereces…

-Irrelevante, mi querida Ikuko…- respondió la bruna, moviendo la mano, en señal de olvido- Palabrerías tuyas que sólo demuestran que te mueres de envidia por verme con él: ahora, separando lo real de lo irrisorio, pienso que deberías cuidarte las espaldas… Tengo fuertes influencias, y no quisiera verme en la penosa necesidad de ocuparlas.

Iba a tomar su bolso, pero lo que Ikuko dijo la dejó en frío.

-… Pero yo las conozco, ¿no?: o mejor dicho, la "nueva influencia"… La que adquiriste, después de la fiesta de solteras…

Y el piso le tembló: su cuerpo se volvió rígido…

Ikuko lo sabía: lo sabía todo…

Miró a la mujer más fuerte de Bokutou, y no pudo contener la carcajada de victoria, al verla completamente descompuesta.

-Dios, Natsumi: eres una descarada sin remedio… ¿Ni siquiera puedes mentir acerca de tu relación con el nuevo capitán?

Sin palabras: Ikuko estaba por hablar, cuando todas las chicas volvieron de las duchas. La chica tomó sus cosas y se despidió con la mano, para irse y darle un pequeño topón de hombro a hombro.

Todas estaban conversando, pero Natsumi seguía estática.

-"Se lo dirá: ¡Dios, lo sabrá todo"…

Sin poder soportarlo, se tiró en la banca, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas ^^

Bueno, esto de celar a Toukairin es algo nuevo, pero me agrada bastante ... ¬¬

Agradezco a quienes leen esta historia: a mi compañera de labores y a las lectoras silentes...

Un beso enorme.

Nos vemos en mis historias siguientes...


	5. Lo que intento proteger

**De momento, no**

**IV**

Una ráfaga de remolinos dejaba a su paso: con celeridad, el marcador sobrepasaba fácilmente los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Era un día, de por sí, tormentoso, y su imagen asemejaba a aquellos intrépidos que deseaban deshacerse de su existencia.

Faltaba poco, para llegar a la costa: tenía el pulso acelerado, pero lo daba por sentado…

Con rapidez, llegó a la bahía: había una marejada que amenazaba con destruir el puerto a su paso. Sin importarle, dejó su moto estacionada y caminó hacia la orilla. El viento golpeaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y era lo que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos, y abrió los brazos de par en par: recibía el golpe de la naturaleza, para intentar deshacer el dolor que sentía por la culpa.

-… Será—Será como lo desees: no puedo luchar más…

* * *

**Capítulo cuarto: Lo que intento proteger.**

Estaba dormitando en uno de los asientos: se quedó esperando en el aeropuerto, pero tras las horas de desvelo de la noche anterior, preguntándose dónde se encontraba su esposa, lo habían dejado sin fuerzas para mantenerse atento.

De pronto, un movimiento fuerte en su hombro lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... Es increíble que, ni aún siendo tu invitado, puedas soportar el sueño y te tenga que despertar.

-Pasé una mala noche, no me molestes…: de todos modos…- le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza- Bienvenido, Sho.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la habitación: quitó sus zapatos y los colocó en la entrada. Observó una chaqueta ajena, y el rictus del ceño no se hizo esperar.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que pertenecía a otro hombre: sus instintos la cegaban en la tortuosa idea de encontrarle con otra mujer.

Era descarado siquiera el sentir molestias, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentía el hedor pegajoso y barato de Ikuko en sus fosas nasales, y deseaba, ante todo, borrar ese rastro de una buena vez: que desaparezca y vuelva al hoyo, de donde jamás debió haber salido…

Caminó a zancadas, en busca del teniente: tiró las persianas, que dividían los ambientes…

… Y dio con Toukairin y otro muchacho, un tanto más joven que su esposo, pero con un parecido abismante al mismo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, por unos momentos, hasta que el sujeto extraño se levantó y le dio un abrazo asfixiante a la muchacha, quien seguía en estado de shock: sólo daba con mirar a Shouji, con el ceño contraído.

-¡Vaya, vaya: así que mi cuñada! Déjame verte mejor…- la alejó un poco de sí, lo suficiente como para mirarla detenidamente- Eres preciosísima: mi hermano se ganó la lotería contigo… Con lo poco agraciado que es…

-Todavía estoy aquí, Sho…- se levantó y llegó hasta donde la bruna, a quien tomó de un brazo y la llevó hacia sí- Y, por mucho que sea tu cuñada, es mi esposa: que te quede claro…- sonrió, aún con un rictus de seudo enojo.

Natsumi lo quedó mirando: luego, miró al muchacho al que ya había identificado como el hermano de Toukairin. El chico sintió la mirada indagativa de Natsumi y le tendió la mano.

-Lamento que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano no nos haya presentado: soy su hermano menor, mi nombre es Sho Toukairin.

Tocó la mano de Shouji con delicadeza, para que la soltase, y llegó hasta afirmar la mano afable tendida ante ella: sintió como un paño frío su tacto… Finalmente, esas salidas inexcusables cobraban sentido.

Sonrió y respondió con serenidad- Mucho gusto, Sho: soy Natsumi. Me alegra que vinieras a vernos…

* * *

-… Me cae bien Sho: es amable…

-Lo dices, como si fuese una cualidad extraordinaria de mi familia…- dijo Toukairin, después de escupir la pasta de dientes al lavabo y cerrar la llave. Mira a Natsumi, quien se puso su dormilona que le quedaba hasta medio muslo, y se acomodó en su lado de la cama. Se amarró el pelo en dos coletas y dispuso su cuerpo para poder dormir.

-… No te extrañes:… ahhhh, sabes cuál es el carácter de tu madre…

Tenía los ojos ya a media asta: estaba por ceder al sueño, cuando siente el peso de su esposo hundir el colchón, acercándose a ella lentamente. Sonrió, cuando las manos de Shouji llegaron hasta su cometido: la afirmó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-… Mi pequeña, mi pequeña Natsumi… Lamento mi mal humor…

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se volteó hacia Shouji: se veía notoriamente arrepentido, compungido por su anterior actitud. Le dio un beso fuerte en la frente y lo abrazó con fuerzas…- No digas nada más: fue mi culpa. Perdóname…

Sentía las caricias relajantes por su nuca, como si fuera un felino herido, pero no se relajaba: la bruna estaba intrigada, sus actitudes eran sospechosas, mas fue un pequeño roce en su consciencia.

Necesitaba arraigarse en la posibilidad de un verdadero perdón: quería creer en su cariño y en un volver a empezar.

* * *

Preparó los platos en la mesa: hoy invitaría a Yoriko a comer, junto con los hermanos Toukairin. El timbre sonó y apresuró sus pasos hacia la puerta.

-¡Yoriko, qué linda estás! Ven, ven: estás en tu casa.

-Gracias, Natsumi: se ve muy linda la mesa. Disculpa el retraso, es que no encontraba el sake que te prome—detuvo su discurso: la muchacha respingo la nariz y sintió un olor a quemado.

Natsumi miró hacia el techo: el humo trepaba por el departamento.

-¡Mierda!

Salió corriendo hasta la cocina: Yoriko reía con ganas, al escuchar los improperios de la bruna y los sonidos de extintor en la cocina. Tras terminar el barullo, fue hasta la cocina, en donde encontró a Natsumi, mutilando a "lo que sea que fuese ese carbón" que, producto de los cortes, logró identificar como un pedazo de carne.

-Pero Natsumi, ¿qué planeabas hacer, sin que Toukairin estuviese en casa?

-… Quería darle una sorpresa…

-No, no, no, Natsumi: nadie quiere tus sorpresas… Eso ya deberías tenerlo claro…

Sólo sintió la mirada amenazadora de Natsumi, pero no le impedía mantenerse divertida con la escena.

* * *

Fueron a comprar otro pedazo de carne: Yoriko, quien sabía de cocina, la ayudaría esta vez. En la zona de vegetales, miró a su amiga detenidamente: se veía mucho más tranquila, aunque no estaba feliz.

… Quizás era un privilegio que no se podría dar, en un buen tiempo más.

-Y, cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas con el teniente?

Su vista no variaba, de una verdura a otra, pero veía el matiz preocupado de la dueña.

-No lo sé realmente, Yoriko: nada está claro…

Frunció el ceño, preocupada por la respuesta de su amiga.

-… Prefiero saber a qué atenerme- prosiguió Natsumi-, pero con él: todo se ha vuelto demasiado complejo… Aunque, quizás sean elucubraciones mías: tú sabes, por el secreto que debo guardar…

-Posiblemente: esperas una reacción ante lo que hiciste, y como él no se ha enterado… Natsumi, detente- tomó sus manos, que estaban temblerosas, y esperó a que la mirara a los ojos- Hey, tienes que abstraerte de cualquier temor infundado: no tiene cómo saber la verdad…

-Ikkuko la sabe…- musitó Natsumi, a lo que Yoriko casi se cae de la impresión.

-I- ¡¿Ikuko?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Ikuko en toda esta situación?

-… Al parecer, tuvo un affaire con Shouji, antes que él se interesara en mí:… no lo sé, Yoriko, ella se ha encargado de mantenerme a raya, especialmente con—

Se detuvo: miró a Yoriko, extrañada ante su mutismo, y cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a revelar…

Todavía no le había contado, no sabía quién era el tercero fugaz de su relación: no supo porqué, tal vez su intuición jugó en ello, no quiso delatar la identidad de Kiohira.

-¿Con quién? Natsumi… ¡Natsumi!

La miró y sonrió, de forma nerviosa.

-Eh, nada, nada: no me hagas caso… Estoy un poco más cautelosa, nada más…

Nikaido sabía que Natsumi le ocultaba algo, pero no quiso indagar más.

Sólo esperaba, sinceramente, que la situación bajara de intensidad y que su matrimonio saliera a flote.

Los quería a los dos: y veía el dolor que sentían ambos, con esta situación.

* * *

Yoriko se había ido: estaba lavando los platos, cuando sintió una mirada sobre el hombro. Al darse vuelta, dio con Sho.

-Hey, me has asustado…

-Lo siento: suelo aparecer, cuando nadie quiere que aparezca…-se desordenó el cabello, en un modo similar a como lo hacía Shouji: se apenó en comparar, por lo que quitó inmediatamente la vista del bruno.

-… No te preocupes, Sho: siéntete como en casa…

-Por hoy no, Natsumi: es que Toukairin y yo—

-Saldremos…- completó escueto Toukairin, quien recién se había unido a la conversación: Natsumi frunció el ceño, pues fue él mismo quien le dijo que pidiese día de descanso, para compartirlo juntos.

-Vas a salir- repitió Natsumi, como si estuviese tratando de asimilar lo dicho, mientras Shouji se arreglaba la corbata: y se aventuró a complementar la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta-… ¿dónde?

El menor de los Toukairin le contestó, algo apenado- Mi hermanito me llevará a conocer algunos bares de Tokio: será mi guía en la ciudad… Espero, no te moleste…

_-"¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, maldito estúpido? ¡Por supuesto que me molesta!"_ No, en absoluto, chicos: pásenla bien…- sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que en verdad sentía.

A pesar de ello, de su respuesta afirmativa, la mirada del teniente se hizo aún más oscura y vigilante: fueron un par de segundos, pero sintió que, de haber tenido Shouji un arma, con esa mirada la hubiese acribillado en la pared.

Y la puerta se cerró de un portazo: Natsumi cerró los ojos, producto del golpe, hasta que sintió que estaba completamente sola.

* * *

Ikuko tomó un poco de su trago, y abrió los ojos casi desorbitados: carraspeó la garganta, para poder acostumbrarse a su sabor e intentó con un trago más largo. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, cuando una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear.

-… Lamento la tardanza, Ikuko…- musitó el teniente, quien estaba claramente entristecido.

Con una mirada cálida, la muchacha negó levemente la cabeza y extendió su mano, al puesto de su lado.

Shouji sonrió quedo: aceptó lo ofrecido y llamó al bar tender- Una botella de sake, por favor: llénele el vaso a la señorita. Va por mi cuenta…

Una luz opacada iluminaba la barra: junto con unos pares de clientes, esparcidos en las esquinas oscuras del bar, eran los únicos que daban vida al lugar. La muchacha desvió levemente la vista, para ver la mirada absorta del teniente: cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza, como castigándose a sí misma, por estar inmiscuida en esta situación.

-… No quiero seguir con esto.

Los ojos del bruno dieron hacia Ikuko, quien tomó el vaso entero, de golpe en la mesa: encaró nuevamente al teniente- Tan sólo mírate, Shouji: no puedes asimilarlo… Y quieres seguir escarbando, con mi ayuda:… aunque tu mente me grita que no quiere saber nada más, ¿qué sacas con desearlo, en contra de tu propia voluntad?

-… Necesito saberlo—

-¡Mierda, Toukairin: lo que dices es pura mierda!...- masculló Ikuko: dio vuelta la cara, meneando la cabeza, con los ojos inyectados de rabia, incapaz de entender lo que ocurría en sí, para que la metiese en tamaño lío: siguió en su discurso- Lo necesitas, dices, pero no para perdonarla:… jamás podrías perdonarla. Se te encogen los cojones, en siquiera elucubrar el instante en el que la vayas a confrontar…

Van tres vasos al seco: su cabeza está gacha, sin sentirse por ello, mareado… Sólo estaba herido.

-… La amo…- musitó, a lo que Ikuko lo miró con incredulidad-… Necesito saberme capaz de perdonarle, de aceptarla, en caso que lo reconozca: es mi esposa, Ikuko- en sus ojos, se veía marcado el dolor…

… Porque Shouji se conocía: sabía que, a la menor insinuación del tema, estallaría de la rabia y el coraje.

Y era razonable, completamente: cualquier hombre en su lugar haría cosas peores, como echarle de la casa, amarrarla a un infierno consigo, hasta saciarse en su sed de venganza… Y él no era la excepción: deseaba hacerle eso, y mucho más.

No existía nadie, como a Shouji, a quien le doliera tanto la traición.

… Pero adoraba a Natsumi: siempre la quiso, desde que lo miró con odio (de juego, claro), cuando llegó a la Estación. Imaginarla sufriendo, era algo que no se podría perdonar jamás: aunque, en su fuero interno, supiera que se lo mereciera y que se lo habría ganado a pulso. Era la niña de sus ojos, y cualquiera que dijese lo contrario, lo pagaría.

Y las lágrimas de Ikuko despertaron a Shouji de su ensoñación- Debo ser muy estúpida: no sé qué demonios hago aquí…- masculló, buscando con rabia su billetera: unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y salió del lugar.

El teniente estaba en estado de shock: cuando recobró la consciencia, corrió hasta la salida, en donde pidió a Sho que esperara, y quien contestó-… Ni pienses en seguirla: se fue en un taxi…

Bufó, y se rascó la cabeza-… Supongo, no me dirá la información que deseaba…

Pronto una risa tenue inundó el lugar: Toukairin miró con reproche a Sho, quien seguía burlándose de él- No lo veo todavía la gracia, Sho…

-Je, je, je: eres un pillo, hombre. Sabes lo que causas en Ikuko, y aún así, deseas que te preste ayuda, para salvar tu matrimonio…

Negó la cabeza, con una sonrisa burda: se hundió en su chaqueta, pues había comenzado a pasar una brisa fría por el lugar- Será mejor que entremos: tenemos que hablar…

Caminó hacia adentro, y Sho le siguió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Estaba dormitando en el sofá, con un vaso de sake en la mano: miraba con nostalgia la foto de ambos, en la luna de miel en Kioto, para terminar con otro vaso vacío. Estaba por llenar de nueva cuenta su vaso, cuando unos disparos la despiertan de su ensoñación: apenas con una camisola, quiso acercarse al ventanal de su alcoba, cuando una bala chocó contra el muro de su departamento.

Como pudo, se puso unos jeans, aunque tuvo que dejarse la camisola: los disparos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y consecutivos. Con una pistola en el costado de su cadera, afirmada únicamente por el pantalón, salió de su departamento: todos se encontraban afuera, y Natsumi, como buena oficial, les dio orden restringida de no salir de sus moradas, hasta que la situación se hubiese calmado.

Fue hasta el lobby, donde el conserje ya estaba haciendo el llamado a la policía.

-Bien, bien… Ahora, salga de acá: tiene que ponerse seguro…

-¡No vaya a salir, señorita Toukairin! Son muchos, para enfrentarse con ellos ud. Sola…

No hizo caso a lo dicho por el anciano: con el arma en mano, se dirigió hacia fuera.

Amparada por la oscuridad, tras una camioneta, apenas y se asomó para ver de cuántos se trataba.

En su campo de visión reducido, atisbó a cinco, ocultos tras los callejones: con temor, vio algunos tirados en el suelo, empapados en sangre. A su derecha, se encontraban a plena luz tres personas, y algunos disparos a sus costados.

Sin ningún apoyo, vio la escalera de incendios, la de su departamento, y subió a ella: ya en la azotea, ubicada a cinco pisos de altura, se tiró al piso y apuntó hacia abajo. Por suerte, tenía escondida su escopeta de perdigones en el armario de aseo, ubicada en altura: tomó la escopeta, esperó el sonido de acomode y apuntó hacia el sector, aguantando la respiración.

De la nada, miles de disparos en altura llovieron en la calle: todos atemorizados, salieron corriendo de lugar. Dejaron a los caídos a su suerte: uno de los integrantes, una mujer de cabellos largos, distinguió la figura causante del ataque.

-¡Vamos, Rina: esto se ha acabado!- gritó un hombre calvo, quien la tironeó para ingresar al auto y salir rápidamente del lugar.

La bruna soltó el aire, y dejó el arma a un lado: se levantó lentamente del suelo, preocupada por tal hecho.

Su respiración estaba agitada: jamás había visto una situación semejante… Era un ensañamiento entre bandas, en pleno barrio residencial.

Un par de segundos después, se escuchaban las patrullas, acercándose al lugar.

* * *

Entre oficiales tomando testimonio, Nakayima se abrió paso, hasta llegar al capitán Arizuka.

Kiohira lo divisó, pero inmediatamente volvió su mirada hacia el cadáver ante sí.

-Capitán,… hemos cerrado el perímetro del lugar de los hechos…

-… Bien…- musitó, perdido en sus pensamientos: Ken dio una vista rápida al cadáver.

Algo le llamó la atención: era una marca en su cuello, como un símbolo, hecho con un cuchillo. Estaba por acercarse al cadáver, más la imagen estuvo obstaculizada por la figura del capitán…

-Les dejo lo restante a ustedes: no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo aquí… No nos concierne, como estación, realizar estos procedimientos…

Caminó por el pavimento mojado: una leve llovizna caía por la ciudad. Natsumi estaba conversando con el conserje, pidiéndole los datos que pudo recopilar, como testigo presencial del comienzo de la pelea, cuando sintió un murmullo tras su oído: se dio vuelta, y dio con la imagen del capitán.

-¿Kiohira?…

La tomó del antebrazo y la arrastró con rapidez a un rincón, en donde nadie se percataba de lo que ocurría entre ellos- ¿A quién disparó, oficial?: sabe, perfectamente, que no tiene permiso de disparar, ni de actuar como actuó…- la oficial no entendía nada de lo que le recriminaba el capitán, que lo tuviese tan exaltado- Había una mujer, qué es lo que sabe, ¡VAMOS, CONTÉSTEME: NO SE QUEDE CALLADA, ASÍ SIN MÁS!

La bruna apenas podía dislumbrar los ojos azules del capitán, centellantes de ira, a la espera de cualquier indicio en sus facciones: pero lo que encontró Kiohira fue incertidumbre, preocupación, miedo, mucho miedo por lo que implicaba esa mirada en ella.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere…- musitó Tsujimoto, con la respiración acelerada: giró un tanto la vista y se le cortó el aire…

Estaba Toukairin, averiguando lo sucedido, a pasos en donde se encontraban ellos, hablando con Nakayima: Ken señaló a la dirección en donde se encontraban ambos, y el teniente emprendió el recorrido.

Ante el terror de encontrarlos juntos, por todo lo que le ha ocultado sobre ellos mismos, la bruna intentó zafarse del apremiante agarre del capitán, sin prestar oídos ni sentido alguno sino a la figura familiar que se acercaba con rapidez.

-¡Es una incompetente, no va a salir bien parada de esta situación: no hasta que me diga a quiénes ha disparado!- la volvió a tirar contra el muro, mientras Natsumi ejercía fuerza contraria.

-Capitán, ¡capitán, debe soltarme!: por favor, no me meta en predicamento…- le rogó Natsumi, como a nadie le pidió permiso alguno, pero nada movía al muchacho: la vista se dividía entre saberse descubierta y cometer una estupidez- Por favor, déjeme: ¡déjeme, le digo!

Y un golpe seco dejó todo en silencio: el muchacho se puso la mano en la boca y vio un poco de sangre. La mirada se clavó en la bruna, quien observó que alguien más estaba en el lugar…

Era el padre: el inspector Arizuka, y la mirada le atravesó el pecho.

Se hizo hacia atrás, con la mirada gacha, y fue corriendo a su apartamento, sin importarle las repercusiones de haber alzado la mano contra un superior: el inspector fue a ver a su hijo, mas él lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Déjame…: estoy bien…- respondió pétreo, limpiándose la boca de las pintitas de sangre. Se guardó el pañuelo y acomodó su traje. La mirada del padre aún se mantenía preocupada, por el incidente acaecido entre ambos.

-Esto merece una sanción grave, Kiohira: lo sabes perfectamente…

Tosió un poco y volvió la vista, donde se arrancó la oficial.

-No se preocupe, inspector: yo me encargo del castigo…

* * *

El teniente corrió por el departamento, llamándola: abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y la halló.

Durmiendo, tranquilamente, en su colchón: rápidamente se desencilló y se acurrucó a su lado. Los latidos en su pecho de tigre se acompasaron a la respiración de la bruna: entrelazó sus piernas, afianzó su agarre de la cintura y se afirmó a su cuerpo, como tabla de salvación.

La amaba: ¡sólo Dios sabía cuánto!

Ante los disparos, salió corriendo a buscar a Natsumi: poco le importó la fiesta personal de Sho y sus invitadas especiales… No le interesaba nada más, que el saberse en los brazos de quien tiene su mente y corazón.

Y las lágrimas cayeron en su pequeña adoración, su melena bruna, no podía evitarlas: era un estúpido, por no poder contenerse, detener sus miedos, dejar de herirla a la menor oportunidad que tenía,… seguir con el deseo insaciable de rastrear y ver muerto a quien osó tocarla, besarla..

-Perdóname, Natsumi: perdóname…

Y seguía llorando, pero no se dio cuenta de los surcos secos en el rostro de Natsumi: aquellos que llamaban su protección.

Tal vez, en su herida, podían volver a comenzar.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el escritorio, con la luz encendida: se levantó y cogió el teléfono móvil, pero dudó.

… Se prometió no volver a caer en esa trampa, pero estaba preocupado: miró a su pequeño, que dormitaba en la cama de ambos. Afianzado en su hijo, apretó el re discado y esperó el tono…

* * *

En una habitación lujosa, estaba una pareja durmiendo: sus piernas entrelazadas y los bucles castaños de la mujer se esparcían en la almohada. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, por lo que la mujer comenzó a despertarse: con movimientos erráticos, movía la mano, tanteando la superficie de su aparato telefónico. Lo llevó dentro de las sábanas, en donde se encontraba refugiada: se levantó de golpe, al ver el teléfono de Kiohira.

-Mierda…- masculló, enojada.

Caminó lentamente hacia el baño: cuando estuvo dentro, tuvo la seguridad de contestar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Son las cuatro de la mañana…

-Necesitaba saber de ti…- musitó el capitán, velando todavía por el sueño del niño- Sabes a qué me refiero…

-¿Sabes?, estaba durmiendo: lo que sea que me vayas a reprochar, o para responder a tu pregunta, mejor… Sí, estuve allí; sí, estoy bien y no: tu oficial no le disparó a nadie… Sólo eran perdigones… La estación, a la que sea que manejas, deja bastante que desear…

-Nos especializamos en el tráfico de la ciudad… Ah, Rina, ¡cómo es posible que te arriesgues de ese modo: sabes cuánto me costó sacarte de la cárcel, cuando estabas embarazada! ¿Tan poco te importa tu hijo?

-No me vengas con esos reproches, Kiohira…- respondió con sorna, sentada en el excusado cruzada de piernas: continuó, mientras se miraba las uñas de las manos- Sabes a lo que te arriesgabas con mantenerme en la vida de nuestro hijo… Tienes la tutela, velas por su bienestar, de hecho- se apoyó de codos en sus muslos, mientras tomaba uno de sus largos bucles- Pienso que el tacaño de tu padre no estaría contento, de saber que tienes contacto con tu ex mujer…

-… Velo por ti, como la madre que eres de mi hijo…

-… Pienso que, de no ser tan estricto, tú y yo la pasaríamos muy bien: ¡vamos, Kiohira! Antes no eras así… Me acompañabas a muchos lugares, disfrutábamos de los dividendos de la droga que vendíamos: tus padres te vetaron, porque eras menor de edad. Ya no tienes esas complicaciones, ¿qué es lo que te amarga tanto la existencia?: además…- su tono de voz se volvió más sensual- deseo tanto que me toques, como lo hacías antes: apuesto que con tu traje de policía debes verte irresistible.

-Rina,… ya no siento nada por ti: ni deseo, ni amor alguno…, sólo me inspiras lástima… En verdad quiero ayudarte: si me dejas—

-¡No!- le gritó al capitán- No necesito, no merezco lástima: eres tú el patético… Tú, el que dejaste de luchar por nuestro amor: te quedaste con el mocoso y me dejaste sola. Ahora, gano tanto dinero que puedo acostarme con todos tus oficiales… Si supieras cuánto nos reímos, mis amantes y yo, cuando les hablo de ti…

El muchacho resopló, entretenido por la ofuscación de la mujer- Me alegra que me recuerdes: aunque sea tu único tema de conversación…

El corte fue abrupto, mas se lo esperaba.

Dejó el teléfono: ahora, pudo exhalar… Por lo menos, sabía que aún se encontraba con vida.

-Papi…- se dio vuelta y vio a su pequeño: con los ojos a media asta, únicamente atinaba a tirarle los brazos, para ser cargado.

Su mirada enternecida, no cabía de orgullo por tenerlo consigo: lo tomó entre sus brazos, sacándose los zapatos sin dificultad, y se acostaron los dos en la cama.

Cortó la luz, y dispuso su sueño, abrazado a su hijo.

Que Rina se quedara con sus millones de dólares y cuanto pretendiente se le antojara…

Él sacó lo mejor de ella: y era su pequeño, el que clamaba su auxilio.

De su pequeño tesoro no podrían separarlo jamás.

Continuará…


	6. De momento, no

Hola a todas: disculpen la demora inexcusable... XD

Les traigo la conti, sin adelantar: sólo para darme el tiempo de agradecer a todas aquelas personas que, con sus palabras, alentan seguir con las historias de "Están Arrestados" que si bien, yo me acoto a una pareja en específico :D, trato de meterlos a todos...

No quiero dejar de lado a quienes me siguen, aunque no dejen reviews, pero graxias a los lectores anónimos, a los identificables como Natsumi THH , Paulie Gallagher, roail: besos a todas(os): sé que es difícil dejar un review, a mí de hecho a veces me da lata, pero entiendo el valor como seudo escritora que soy XD.

Saludos, que estén bien, y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

-Asumo no le has avisado tu paradero a Natsumi: te ves nervioso, además…- movió rápidamente las piezas del ajedrez y la reina ya no se encontraba- no estás concentrado en el juego: jaque, nuevamente.

Sus ojos azules se centraron en descubrir el truco de Sho, con el ceño fruncido: la sonrisa de su oponente no se hizo esperar.

-Pamplinas…- masculló el teniente: colocó una tabla de ajedrez en la mesa y volvió su vista con enojo sobre su adversario- No me doy el lujo de ponerme nervioso, mucho menos con Natsumi…

-Ajá, y soy el tata colores… ¡Vamos, Toukairin!: quiero que dejes esa actitud de sopor y sumisión. Te conozco, no eres así: hierves de tan solo pensar en la persona con la que estuvo tu bomboncito…

Y la mirada afilada recayó en Sho, como una sentencia de muerte. Con las manos hacia arriba, continuó- Hey, sólo era una expresión… Sin rencores, ¿eh?

Más la mirada no bajaba en su intensidad, sino que era cada vez más potente- Ni en blanco ni negro, ni a colores: escúchame, Sho, y grábatelo en la cabeza… Natsumi es mi esposa, mía, no tienes cuento en esto.

-De acuerdo, está bien: pero es tu culpa, Toukairin… Mira que hacerme pasar por tu hermano, sólo para poder vigilar a tu esposa…- sonrió Sho, mientras movía a su primer peón.

La mirada seria de Shouji se volvió turbia: sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iban sus indirectas y cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo. Quiso, en un instante, deshacer todo y llegar al instante en el que la conoció: cuando todo era un poco más abordable…

Y quiso, sin proponérselo,… nunca haberla conocido.

De momento, no

V

"_Nunca entendí lo que paso ese día, aunque me lo han intentado explicar miles de veces. El cuerpo y la conciencia de una mujer son débiles frente a la brutalidad del hombre. Los deseos del hombre son más fuertes que la razón; muchas veces, la locura es causada por esos sentimiento: sentimientos que nos llevan a realizar actos imperdonables hacia personas que amamos o a nosotros mismos"_

**Mi señor feudal.**

"_Actos horrendos, actos imperdonables;… como el que cometí contra mi pedazo de alma"_

Caminaba con el mayor sigilo posible: esquivando a la gente que pasaba frente a ella, todo para no ser reconocida por el capitán. Pero bastó que la montonera de papeles que llevaba en su mano cayera al suelo, haciéndole de la atención de la que intentaba, por todos los modos, no obtener.

Y las palabras que no deseaba escuchar…

-Oficial Tsujimoto: a mi oficina…- la vista del moreno recayó en la falta de respuesta de la bruna, a lo que espetó- Ahora.

* * *

Tocó la puerta y esperó: nadie respondía así que, en un acto común en ella, decidió entrar sin permiso.

No había nadie.

Comenzó a caminar por el escritorio, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor: tomó el cuadro del muchacho, junto a su hijo, y alguien más… alguien conocido…

La foto cayó al piso: se tapó la boca, aún sin poder creer que se trataba de aquella mujer…

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo con mis cosas?

La mirada, antes temerosa, se erguía con suspicacia y caía sobre él: Kiohira frunció el ceño. Siempre su mirada bastaba para decaer hasta al más fortalecido, pero todo pensamiento lógico se esfumó al ver a Natsumi.

Vio el cuadro caído, y la celosía de la oficial: no era necesario sacar tantas cuentas…

-Usted la conoce… No puede hacer esto: ¿su padre lo sabe?

La lluvia de dudas se cernió en su cabeza, incapaz de entender en el tramado en el que se veía envuelta: solo estaba la figura del capitán allí, sin movimiento alguno, sin descartar nada,… nada en absoluto.

-Por dios, usted… ¿entiende que nos pone en peligro?... Capitán… Esta estación, Kachou: todos lo sabrán- avanzaba, con cada aseveración dada, un paso más hacia Kiohira- El nombre de Bokutou se hará añicos… ¿No le importa?

-Cállese…- masculló el muchacho, adelantando el paso hacia la oficial, quien a su vez, retrocedía- Ha cometido un error: está confundida…

-No, no… No puedo olvidar un rostro tan fácilmente: esto debe saberse… ¡ah!

Su espalda dio contra la pared: cuando volteó el rostro, estaba a escasos milímetros del rostro de Kiohira… Pero, pero algo no estaba bien…

Esos ojos se desviaron de su atención; esa mirada no estaba concentrada en encararle, mucho menos en odiarle,… sentía el ardor del escrutinio en su boca: de estar firme pasó a temblar de emoción. Kiohira no pudo evitarlo: ese exceso de tensión se desvió de rumbo al ver esa boca, húmeda, de labios acolchados y suaves. No supo cómo, y ya estaba a punto de comprobar su suavidad: la tomó del mentón con fuerza, le hizo la cara a un lado, para hundirse en el nido de sus cabellos ébanos, e inspiró con fuerza, lo que provocó que la bruna diera un gemido y la ansiedad subiera por las nubes.

Tenía miedo, miedo de él: miedo por el poder que ejercía sobre ella… Por sus acciones aprensivas, por ese subyugo fuerte, decidido, que la absorbía. Sus labios no se hicieron de su cuello, sólo eran las acciones de un lobato, quien se deleitaba ante la ansiedad de su cervatillo. Esa acción tan sensual que en la oficial la dejaban desconcertada.

Y la empotró contra la pared, con las piernas mezcladas y rozándole en total intimidad: Natsumi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nada de besos, nada de sobajeos ni cercano a la vulgaridad: era una incitación abierta… Le decía tantas cosas a la vez…

Y en medio de ese remolino, Kiohira le tomó el rostro con ambas manos: tras un tragar ansioso, a escasos milímetros de sus labios, mantenía la vista fija en la bruna, a la espera del asentimiento para poseerla finalmente.

Estaba todo dado: su cuerpo era tan claro, como si se tratara de un niño…

Pero el corazón latía en claridad: esos cabellos alborotados, el tostado acaramelado de su piel, la mirada azulina dulce, ese corazón sereno, tierno… No, no era él: no era su oxígeno, no era su Toukairin. El cuerpo era fácilmente engañado, pero no su corazón.

Natsumi estaba en un karma, merecido, en un estado de culpabilidad constante: pero no quería rendirse… En su interior sabía, sabía que sin su Shouji, su corazón moriría.

-¿Por qué?- musitó, sin poder creer lo que Natsumi provocaba en él: perdía el control, cada vez que sentía el olor de su cabello, cuando la muchacha se lo peinaba de forma descuidada. Cuando, en una oportunidad llegó al trabajo, con la camisa algo abierta, mostrando un poco de la cremosa piel, que emanaba el olor fresco de su ducha matutina con cada paso que daba…

Y los músculos fuertes de Kiohira no querían ceder: era un juego de seducción que pronto daría a su favor.

¡Qué estúpido: mil veces estúpido teniente!: porque, producto de sus descuidos, la tendría finalmente en los brazos.

-Tengo que irme… por favor…

Y se hizo a un lado, lentamente, y Natsumi salió del lugar: revolvió sus cabellos, incapaz de creer haber perdido completamente el control, pero era Natsumi con sus acciones que lo obligaban a perder los estribos.

* * *

Aoi era una chica bastante callada: muchos pensamientos suyos pasaban por un colador interno que nadie identificaba… Siempre paciente, siempre silenciosa y leal, dispuesta a realizar cualquier misión con éxito y reservarse los protagonismos, tenía una percepción bastante desarrollada, en cuanto a relaciones sociales se trataba.

Mejor y ni se entera Yoriko, pues sería su conejillo de indias por una buena temporada.

Algo estaba ocurriendo en la estación, y ya había recabado información, como para sostener sus sospechas: la transferencia, casi implorada por la oficial Ikuko, a la central de oficiales de policía; para qué hablar de la retirada de Kachou… Todos esos hechos tenían nombre y apellido…

Y era la bruna, esa chiquilla chistosa y chispeante; acarreadora de problemas, alma de fiestas y de la risa burbujeante… Ahora, con la mirada perdida: con los ojos opacos, con los pasos a tropicones, resbalándose de forma indeclinable a un fracaso que no deseaba aceptar.

Estaba claro que su matrimonio no iba bien: claramente, el hecho de encontrar al capitán Kiohira entre sus piernas, haciéndose de su cuerpo como si fuese rey y señor tampoco le aclaraba la panorámica de las cosas.

Conocía a Kiohira; recuerdos de adolescente, los tiempos de instituto,… cuando no era el respetable e intachable capitán de una estación de policías. Lo recordaba rebelde, bueno para las fiestas, para la cerveza y mezclas alcohólicas que dejaban a un toro durmiendo como nenaza: lo recordaba en el equipo de football americano, derribando a cuanto oponente se le pusiese por delante… Lo recordaba intransigente con sus pobres padres, enamoradísimo de su novia, Rina…

¡Tantos recuerdos!, pero nada que diese una luz de lo que era su vida ahora: aparte de tener el mismo físico de antes, conjunto con su nombre y apellido, era una persona totalmente contraria a su compañero, tiempos atrás.

Y atosigando a su mejor amiga con su presencia, ahora que vive un momento delicado con Shouji: la única razón por la que no le rompía la cara era porque tenía a un hijo y era su único refugio, además de que su madre era una ramera barata. Por lo demás, hace mucho que lo habría alejado de ella a punta de golpes…

Conocía perfectamente esa estrategia, ese brillo en sus ojos: ¡por dios, si era una especie de flash back, a los tiempos de antaño! Esa mirada ancestral de los Arizuka, que obtenían todo lo que deseaban, tan sólo con una mirada: y aunque Natsumi no era una chica cualquiera y la apreciara demasiado, sabía, de antemano, que pronto la tendría comiendo de su mano.

-… Deberías irte a casa, Natsumi…- la chica volteó sus ojos sorprendidos hacia Aoi, quien se encontraba acuclillada, frente a ella, mientras Kiohira estaba en el asiento principal, revisando los informes redactados del día- Te ves exhausta, y ya has hecho tu turno en lo que resta de semana: dile al capitán que cubriré tu puesto, en la noche.

Sintió una mirada comprensiva, de alguien que podía acogerla sin enjuiciarla, así como Yoriko: supo que era algo imposible, con la mirada fija de Arizuka padre en su nuca- Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, Aoi, pero me temo que es imposible: verás,…- miró a su alrededor con rapidez, para luego, agacharse y musitar a Aoi- tuve un altercado con él, en la balacera del otro día, y me tienen en la vista; ante cualquier falta, me sacarán de la institución.

-Oficial Tsujimoto…- sintió la mirada fría de Kiohira: el capitán se sacó los lentes de descanso y movió un poco su muñeca, producto del cansancio- Si se siente con tanto ánimo, como para cotillear con su compañera, revise estos veinte informes: de hecho, será mejor que trabaje conmigo, si es que quiere conversar para- se levantó de su asiento, en dirección a la muchacha, cuando se percata que la mujer con la que conversaba se había incorporado: no la supo identificar, pero sentía cómo su mirada podía traspasarlo en dos, de querer hacerlo.

Quería encararle: tenía la misma mirada imponente… A pesar de tanta enseñanza que le esperaba en la vida, no aprendió un ápice de humildad.

-Discúlpeme, oficial- bajó la cabeza y la subió, con una gran sonrisa- Fue por mi causa que Natsumi se haya desconcentrado: si desea, ambas lo ayudaremos a realizar los informes.

El ambiente se cortaba con navaja: Natsumi no podía creer que alguien se atreviese a encararle. Miró hacia el capitán, quien no pudo articular palabra; sin embargo, se veía de lejos que estaba hecho una furia. Sin poder apelar nada, se dio media vuelta y fue a su escritorio. Aoi la miró y la bruna le dio un musitado "gracias".

Le sonrió, y supo que tenía a alguien que la entendía.

* * *

Estaba en la oscuridad, tanteando de vez en cuando las paredes: no deseaba irrumpir en su sueño, prendiendo las luces. Apenas llegó a la habitación, dio con Toukairin ocupando enteramente la cama: estaba durmiendo, profundamente, apenas son sus bóxers puestos. Sonrió, ante la imagen tierna del teniente: comenzó a desvestirse, y se puso su polera larga de pijama. Cuando se descalzó de los tacos, sintió el calor característico de su cuerpo, que igualmente la hizo pegar un brinco.

-¡Tú, tonto: siempre me haces lo mismo!- le dio unos golpes suaves en el pecho, a lo que el teniente comienza a reír solapadamente.

-Hey, tú eres la culpable…- la asía a su lado, como si no pesara nada, y le susurra en el oído- te siento el olor desde un kilómetro a la distancia- y se hunde en su cuello: siente las caricias de sus cabellos en la piel y el pecho se le hincha de una calidez inigualable.

Nadie la movía como él; nadie podía mover los hilos de su alma como ese chico a su lado. Le tomó el rostro, con ambas manos, y lo acercó a sí. No supo cómo, pero las palabras brotaron de su boca- Tú sabes que te amo: eres el único… Siempre el único…

Y esa mirada, la mirada dulce, de pronto cambió: se oscurecieron sus pupilas y alejó de sí.

Porque la amaba intensamente y porque, a pesar de esas hermosas palabras, sabía que dentro de ellas se ocultaba una gran mentira.

Caminó lejos de ella, pero Natsumi no pudo soportar ese desprecio: lo siguió hasta la cocina, mientras lo veía mojarse la cabeza, hasta que el pelo estilaba agua.

Estaba apoyado, en ambas manos, como un soporte de su cuerpo en el lavabo. No la miraba a los ojos: él nunca la evitaba; y ese hecho le hizo temer lo peor.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Natsumi?...- cerró la llave y se secó el rostro con las manos, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Y el corazón se le reventó en el pecho: estaba sin palabra, parada ante la persona a la que amaba, y mentía. El teniente estaba desolado, y en su cobardía interna, prefirió obviar todas las señales que reflejaban que Shouji no era tonto: él sabía que había hecho…

Él sabía que fue engañado.

Y las paredes se hicieron angostas: Natsumi se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Toukairin la vio desarmada, libre como libro abierto, y su coraza se resquebrajó.

No podía ver más allá de esa traición: intentaba pensar que la persona que estaba enfrente suyo era Natsumi, pero nada llamaba a su raciocinio; el siquiera evocarla…

-¿Quién fue?

Y sintió el escrutinio directo del teniente: en veces anteriores, lo había demostrado, pero nunca con el encaro presente.

-… Shouji, por favor— quiso tocarle, cuando el teniente perdió completamente los estribos y la acorraló.

-¡¿QUIÉN?- la asió de ambos antebrazos, zarandeándola, fuera de sí.

-¡NO, NO TE LO DIRÉ!

No podía concebirlo: colóquenle a la Natsumi de antes, con sus mismas ropas actuales, y no podría sospechar siquiera que es la misma chica simple y buena con la que se casó…

No, esta era una víbora… Esta no era su Natsumi: jamás lo hubiese herido de esa forma… No su Natsumi…

Y su vista se nubló, la consciencia se resquebrajó en mil pedazos: caminó hacia los ventanales, los abrió de par en par; pero el desconcierto no se iba… Esa maldita descarada tampoco: estaba a punto de estallar, a punto de perder los estribos y dejar que la angustia royera hasta la última pared de esa habitación.

-Por favor, Shouji: esto es mi culpa, mi error… Algo que jamás volverá a pasar…- y quiso retomarle: sabía que el engaño en el que estaba inmerso no tenía justificación alguna, pero debía volverlo a su amor con inmediatez… Era ello, o dar su relación perdida para siempre- tienes que creerme; esto ha sido un malentendido…

Nada: nada salía de sus labios… Ninguna represalia, ningún porqué… Ese error, ese estúpido "no" que deseó nunca haber pronunciado…

Lo amaba ahora, realmente lo necesitaba; debió hundirse hasta el fondo del abismo, para entender a qué se refería Yoriko.

-Cállate,… no quiero escuchar más… Ni una palabra más…

Y dio con esa mirada tan fría, que no necesitó más palabras:… seguramente, hace cuánto que lo sabía… No podía pasarlo más a llevar: lo empujó a un límite del cual no era culpable.

-… Entiendo…- musitó la bruna, sin objetarle más.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró: el teniente estuvo sentado, unos minutos, en el suelo… Ya un poco más compuesto, se levantó y buscó a Natsumi.

"_Oigo tu voz en el silencio_

_Cuando estoy solo te siento llegar_

_Vienes aun entre las sombras_

_Odio el silencio, odio el miedo a pensar"._

Ya no se encontraba en la casa.

* * *

"_En el silencio, escucho tu voz_

_Cuando estoy solo, te siento regresar_

_En el silencio, escucho tu voz_

_Cuando estoy solo,… cuando todos se van"._

El teléfono replicaba, una y otra vez, pero no daba nada por aludido: retumbaba en sus oídos el timbre infernal, pero de su posición no se movía.

Seguramente era Miyuki.

Fumaba, como una locomotora: como hacía años no lo hacía. Miró hacia el reloj…

Las seis y media…

Se quedó mirándolo, con ternura: ¡cómo poder sacarlo, si hasta los minutos sin él estaban calendarizados en su cuerpo! Todo su ser lo necesitaba… Era la hora que más amaba en su vida…

Ahora estarían haciendo el amor: ya era una costumbre, pues el único chantaje que aceptaba la bruna y que hacía a Natsumi levantarse a esa hora, para ir a trabajar.

Extrañaba su olor a jabón y melancolía: echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro. Se abrazó a sus piernas, sin detener el llanto, mientras el desorden reinaba en ese lugar.

* * *

_Sólo tú; solamente tú lo sabrás_

_Esto es lo que siento: un amor de viento, nada más…_

_Yo que te amé, que jamás te mentí _

_Me entregué sólo a ti, y te perdí…_

Semanas sin saber de ella: ni una sola llamada, ni mensaje, ni carta… Pero necesitaba ponerla a prueba: si su amor era tal, pronto regresaría a su lado.

No iba a trabajar; nadie sabía de ella: al parecer, ni la nariz ha asomado fuera del departamento.

_Volverás, volverás…_

_Seguro que pronto vuelves a mi vida…_

* * *

Sin señales: no iba al trabajo. Al parecer, solicitó permiso administrativo y le fue concedido.

De haber podido estar Kachou… Le daba vergüenza preguntarle al capitán Arizuka: no tenía nada que ver, respecto a los problemas concernientes a su relación; mucho menos, desviarle en su nueva administración.

La esperanza se le resbalaba: la mirada compasiva de Sho poco lo ayudaba.

_Y, ya nunca me darás, besos en sequía_

_Y, a tu lado, me darás, toda tu energía…_

Y recordaba su cuerpo, su aroma: el estar en esa casa se había vuelto un infierno…

Nada en esa habitación, en cada rincón, parecía tener sentido.

Ella se lo llevó; ella se lo arrebató.

Como la melancolía, como el infierno: no existía nada en pie. Todo en ella llamaba al naufragio.

Cerró los ojos y miró su armario: lo abrió a dos puertas, y comenzó a revolver sus objetos personales.

Ropas, zapatos, recuerdos: todo… Sus cosas permanecían allí, intactas: si ni siquiera volvió por sus pertenencias…

¿Tanto lo odiaba, al punto de prescindir de sus cosas, sólo por no verle?

Dio con una foto de ella: años atrás,… una competencia, de las tantas que tenían, terminó con la petición de Tokairin de una foto de ella. Lo miró interrogante, a punto de preguntarle el porqué, cuando el teniente le amenazó con contar su victoria frente a toda la estación.

Lo peor para Natsumi, es que debía ser con un vestido lila, que tenía el teniente.

Ella, pensando que era un chantaje, a sabiendas que odiaba vestirse tan femeninamente; él, quien sólo deseaba tener algo más, un recuerdo de esa chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Tomó una maleta: guardó esa foto y, de a poco, su ropa, sus zapatos…

Y se llenó una maleta, dos, tres…

Miró a su alrededor y bufó sonoramente.

-Esto se ha acabado.

* * *

Su tiempo de prórroga había terminado: quisiese o no, debía volver al trabajo.

Dejó estacionada su moto y caminó hacia la estación: a medida que se acercaba más, las miradas se apoderaban del ambiente en el que se encontraba. Su corazón le daba un mal presentimiento.

Comenzó a correr, sin siquiera preocuparse por las miradas que dejaba atrás: llegó a la azotea de la estación, en donde se encontraban sus implementos.

Estaba vacío; completamente vacío.

Temblaba entera, su cabeza daba negaciones nerviosas.

* * *

Llegó a la casa, con la respiración agitada.

Corrió a la habitación y al abrirla, se tapó la boca.

No estaban sus cosas: las pertenencias de Tokairin no se encontraban en la casa.

Encontró una carta, adjunta a las llaves de la casa: rápidamente, el sobre voló por los aires y sus ojos repasaban con agilidad cada línea, que quedaban incrustadas en su pobre corazón. Tras terminar de leerla, la estrujó contra su pecho, en su intento por adivinar hacia dónde se ha ido.

* * *

Llegó hasta el lugar: el corazón se le desbocaba…

Estaba sentado en la banquilla del río, con la mirada perdida, con las maletas a su lado, pero sin ninguna intención de moverse del lugar…

Por lo menos, de momento…

Natsumi sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos: su amor no estaba perdido… A pasos de caminar hacia él, el vibrador de su tele-comunicador la saca de su ritmo: se ve obligada a hacerse hacia atrás.

_-Natsumi, por favor: una emergencia en la estación… Es necesaria tu presencia: apresúrate…_

Intentó contestar, pero no le fue posible.

Debatida entre correr a los brazos de su esposo, pedirle perdón, recuperar su mundo;… y la estación, su deber…

No, no, no—Lo quería de vuelta, más que nada en el mundo: no podía dudar—

"_-Es necesaria tu presencia: apresúrate…"_

Y el nudo aumentó: los pies a conducían hacia él, pero, como un resorte, tuvo que cambiar de dirección y correr a la estación.

"_-E-es sólo un momento… Sólo por necesidad…"_- convencía a su corazón, a sus pasos en dirección equivocada: era por algo importante.

* * *

-Hey, Natsumi: al fin llegas…

-Lamento lo que he tardado: díganme, ¿de qué se trata la emergencia?

El silencio y las miradas suspicaces lo decían todo. La bruna tenía la expresión descompuesta: las risas de Miyuki y sus demás compañeras no se hicieron esperar…

Una broma: se trataba de una broma…

Algo tan sencillo; tan injustamente cruel, sin proponérselos.

No podía perder más tiempo: iba a salir del lugar corriendo, cuando la voz del capitán Arizuka los congregó a todos a prestar atención.

-Atención, oficiales… Bueno, hace unos momentos, me he comunicado con el teniente Toukairin y su vuelo en el avión ha sido exitoso. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, nuestro camarada irá a perfeccionarse a los Himalayas…

Y todo se volvió silencio… Los labios del capitán Arizuka seguían moviéndose, hablándoles quizás quién sabe qué: se encaminó, no sabía bien dónde, hasta que dio con la puerta de los vestidores. Con esfuerzo, la logró abrir y cerró de golpe.

No podía creerlo: la cabeza le retumbaba, esos latidos que hacían eco en su cuerpo, en su cuerpo; tan vacío…

Sabía que estaba dentro, pero se sentía tan frío.

No podía creerlo: de verdad se había ido.

Cayó en la cuenta, cuando vio su celular: ese mensaje que la terminó por desmoronar…

-_Te vi en el muelle: sobran las palabras… No te preocupes, no volveré a verte._

Y soltó un sollozo, pero tuvo que contenerse: voces de chicas, riéndose a causa de a broma tendida a Natsumi, la hicieron desistir. Se tapó la boca, pero no dejaba de sollozar.

Las chicas seguían en lo suyo, encabezadas por Miyuki y la broma tendida, para que volviera de una buena vez al trabajo…

… Cuando la aludida era prisionera de su frustración: caían gotones de lágrimas de impotencia de sus ojos, incapaces de refrenar.

Pero no había lágrima, pero no había grito, ni alarido: era lo que deseaba, pero se contuvo.

Sólo un cuerpo tan vacío, tan frío.

Quizás podría llorar después, cuando tuviese tiempo, cuando tuviese al teniente de vuelta y aclarara los malentendidos: pero ahora no,…

De momento, no.

Continuará…


	7. Inocencia vuelta karma

**Hola a todas: mil disculpas la tardanza... Tomatazos, etc...**

**Buen capítulo, lleno de acción: las traiciones son lo peor de la vida... Karma, karma y más karma**

**Ok, disfruten la lectura. Besos3**

* * *

De momento, no

VI

El chico estaba emocionadísimo: en las piernas del inspector Arizuka, leía las aventuras de la señora patata. Mientras el orgullosísimo abuelo miraba con devoción a su nieto, la señora Arizuka miraba a su hijo, quien tenía la vista fija en el periódico de esta mañana.

Intuía el dolor en su pecho y, en un gesto comprensivo, le tomó la mano a Kiohira. El capitán desvió su foco de atención hacia su madre, quien le dio una cálida sonrisa-… Ella está bien, hijo… No se preocupe por ello.

Algo en su alma se desinfló y, sin demasiada expresividad, asintió: su madre era una mujer intuitiva,… por no decir otra cosa. Su esposo no veía con buenos ojos esos aires de pitonisa; Kiohira, sólo por seguirle la corriente, optó por desviar su foco de atención sobre ella, cuando acudían por su apoyo vidente…

A pesar de todo ello, Kiohira sí sentía el descanso en el hecho que Rina estaba bien y salva, si provenía de los labios de su madre.

El niño estaba "desfallecido" en los brazos de su padre: Kiohira dejó a sus padres en su casa. El inspector le dio un abrazo a su hijo y un beso en la mejilla: la madre hizo lo mismo. Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa, cuando llamó a Kiohira.

El joven se dio vuelta: la mujer le sonrió y le dijo- He sabido que tu relación con la oficial no está en muy buenos términos…

-Madre…- entornó los ojos, a lo que la mujer levantó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo, Kio… Pero te diré esto solamente…

Se acercó a su oído y le musitó- Está sola, triste: no la dejes respirar… Vuélvete indispensable en su entorno.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa. El muchacho, quien no salía de su asombro, caminó hacia su auto y comenzó la marcha hacia su casa.

¿Volverse indispensable, no dejarle respirar?: era demasiado… La intromisión en sus asuntos llegó a un límite, y le era imposible de digerir… Él era —

"_Te volverás indispensable"._

Indispensable… ¡Qué bien sonaba! Era ese sentimiento que, en su mayoría, ocupa todo el corazón de su pequeño…

Sin embargo, escucharlo de los labios de una chica, de la bruna que le gustaba, le provocaba un encontrón de sentimientos que no sabía definir bien…

Todo ello se había ido, destruido, desde que asumió que estaba en una situación de peligro con su ex pareja: con tal de proteger a su hijo y alejarle de la mafia en la cual su madre estaba hundida hasta la sien; tenía que volverse fuerte, impenetrable.

Llegó al departamento y encendió las luces: llegó al cuarto de su hijo y lo colocó en la cama. Iba a apagar las luces, cuando topó con esos enormes ojos celestes mirándole.

-¿Papá?

-Tienes que dormir: sabes que saldremos en la madrugada por mamá.

-¿Mamá?- repitió el pequeño, mientras restregaba sus ojos: el capitán besó ambos párpados, y volvía a arroparlo. Se quedó mirándolo, y la imagen de Rina lo hizo desistir.

Mal que mal, su hijo era la imagen viva de la madre.

* * *

Caminaba y daba vuelta tras vuelta: los columpios oxidados rechinaban, balanceados por el viento oceánico. Miró a su reloj de oro y comprobó cuan atrasada estaba: estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio una silueta acercándose, a través de la neblina.

Dio un respingo y fue a encontrarlo.

Observó el bollito envuelto que se había vuelto su hijo: Kiohira se lo entregó, con algo de celosía- Lo lamento, pero no hubo manera de despertarlo…

-Está bien, Kio- musitó la pelirroja, sentándose en un banquillo, con la mirada perdida en su hijo- Siempre se pone ansioso por verme y no puede dormir bien…

Estaba por irse, pues se le hizo la costumbre, desde que tomó la decisión de dejarle ver a su hijo y tener presente que nada en el mundo la haría cambiar de opinión, cuando Rina le llamó.

Él se dio vuelta, para encararla: su rostro no presagiaba buenas noticias.

-… Se decidió, en el clan Takada, que no es necesaria nuestra intervención en Bokutou: nos iremos a Alemania,… para no volver.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, y no se han dado nunca los planes de tu familia…

-Eso no es todo…- cortó, a lo que Kiohira frunció el ceño-… Estuve conversando con mis padres, respecto a la crianza de nuestro hijo…

* * *

-¡Vete, desaparécete maldita sea!

Los arreglos de rosas, todo tirado en la mesa, en donde aún goteaba el vino de la copa quebrada: él la seguía, ido de cualquier petición de disculpas, escudado en el dolor inmenso y el primer proyectil que había incendiado y arrasado todo, por culpa de la bruna.

Si había un culpable, si es que alguna vez hubo algo rescatable en esta relación, fue Natsumi quien lo había destruido para siempre.

Eran los improperios de él, las contestaciones de ella. Luego, los gritos: eran sólo el pie inicial de un patético intento por unirse en el odio.

… El amor… ¡Dios, qué lejano su sabor!: la boca pastosa de melancolía, lo que dejó el gusto agraz del supuesto engaño.

-¡Mantén la boca cerrada, si no quieres terminar mal parada!- el dedo acusador la hirió en el medio de su cuerpo. Las palabras salieron triunfantes y dispuestas a rebajarle, a cualquier costo- ¡No tienes nada que reprocharme, para que tengas esa actitud! Si sigues con tu prédica, no dudaré en que seas una aprovechada prostitu—

Se detuvo, pero no lo suficiente: el brillo de Natsumi se perdió, reaccionando como una autómata. La angustia de Toukairin arrolló su interior como larva: tomó el cuerpo de Natsumi entre sus brazos, impidiéndole cualquier acción respecto a lo que no pudo pronunciar, mientras la bruna intentaba desasirse de su agarre.

-No, no sigamos… Esto ya no tiene vuelta…- musitó, con los ojos llorosos, indiferente a las súplicas del teniente.

-Cállate, por favor… Sólo un poco más, sólo un momento- besaba su coronilla, en aras de la mantención de la quimera para mantenerse juntos- Nos dimos este momento de desquite solamente, pero ya ha pasado: lo hemos tenido infinidad de veces…

-Toukairin, cariño…- le tomó el rostro con suavidad, con esa mirada que se obligaba a dar cuando le resultaba un extraño la persona frente a ella. El muchacho sonrió, aliviado de no experimentar su negación, por esta vez- Por dios… Shouji, después de tanto daño hecho: ¿tan cegado estás?

Frunció el ceño, estaba anonadado… No hubo palabras, sólo silencio: era una pregunta que nunca tuvo respuesta… Le soltó la cara, dándole la espalda.

-Comprendo,… no puedes perdonarme…- Así, sin más, tomó las maletas, y las imágenes se fueron diluyendo.

Volvió el rostro, hacia el lugar donde habían tenido su última plática: hace un mes atrás. Todo estaba en su sitio, aunque cubierto con su cuota de polvillo.

Era triste, ciertamente, pero a la vez, esperanzador: la tortura en la que se veía envuelta, la que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ni comienzo recordado; mucho menos, fecha de término… Finalmente, tras hacerse el mayor daño mutuo…

Todo, todo llegó a su fin.

Los pasos huecos que rebotaban contra las paredes estaban llenos de sueños, de proyectos; pero también de engaños y de desilusiones envueltas en un paquetito para llevar.

Porque él no volvería, porque Natsumi expiaría su culpa cada segundo de su existencia: ella, con el duelo en el alma, lo decidió así.

No movería un dedo por su búsqueda: ya fue demasiado el daño, como para atosigarlo por un perdón que sólo los heriría más.

Ella sabía la razón, nunca desconoció la piedra de tope: Shouji era incapaz de perdonarle el engaño, la traición. Dio al cordón su máxima tirantez,… y a pesar de todo, no se ha arrepentido.

Fue suyo: sólo por un instante, pero el recuerdo de ambos lo llevaría para siempre contra sí.

* * *

Hace un mes…

Miraba hacia su lado: ya hace un par de semanas estaba de vuelta,… pero, no del todo…

-¡Basta, Shouji: eres terrible!

Y esa perra… Esa maldita entrometida, apegada al que creía, todavía, era su esposo. Con el bolígrafo, golpeteaba el escritorio de su box, sin quitar la mirada de ambos.

Era suficiente: no podía soportar más el descaro con el que actuaban, aceptar sin réplica cada mirada desentendida de la indiferencia de él y el mutismo de ella.

Llegó hasta el ático y se apoyó en la baranda: miraba la ciudad tan tranquila, tan pacífica… Caían las hojas; se iniciaba septiembre y no había gente en las calles.

En soledad, sin que ninguna persona pudiera reprimirle, quería gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos… Aunque dudara de su efectividad, igualmente sería aliviador…

-Shouji…- musitó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: lo observó desde allí, en el garaje, buscándola como desquiciado- Si pudieras ver cuánto lo siento, no puedo dormir por la culpa…

Le hablaba a solas, intentaba encontrar palabras para llegar a su corazón, cuando no existía forma de hacerle entender encarándole.

Había vuelto a ella, ciertamente, pero sólo para poder encontrarla en plena acción del engaño…

En su fuero interno deseó que tras todo ese odio y rencor, existiera la posibilidad de perdonarle. Pero ¿cómo?: si no sabe la verdad, para hacerlo.

Y dudaba tener la fuerza para mostrársela.

* * *

-Quisiera hablar respecto a algunos puntos en la agenda…- espetó Kiohira, tras observar sin cambios, la bitácora cotidiana de los oficiales en la estación- Necesito que mantengan vigilancia en cada estación conflictiva de la ciudad: quiero a la fuerza motorizada en cada punto de congestión de Bokutou… Hágaselo saber a sus compañeros, oficial Aoi.

Levantó su mano e hizo el saludo oficial: estaba por salir del lugar, cuando la voz del capitán hizo resonar una nueva orden- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Llame a la oficial Tsujimoto…

Lo último le hizo abrir los ojos con desmesura: el muchacho sintió el peso de su mirada, más la atribuyó a la falta de atención de parte de la oficial.

-Por favor, dígale a la oficial Tsujimoto que venga, y que traiga sus cosas…- golpeó la parte de atrás del bolígrafo, y comenzó a redactar informes, aún con la oficial presente- Necesito que vacíe su box de trabajo…

* * *

-¡Tiene que estar bromeando!

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla: Aoi bajó la cabeza, ante su intento fallido de mantener el sigilo. La mirada atormentada de la bruna no se condecía con su actuar: a la mayor se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, intentando pensar cómo ayudarle.

Observó que nadie las tuviese en pendiente: tocó su hombro y susurró en su oído por un momento. Tiempo después, se incorpora: Natsumi la miraba con extrañeza.

-No te preocupes, pequeña…- musitó, acomodándole un mechón de cabellos en la oreja- Ve donde el capitán: de haber problemas, me las arreglo con él.

Miraba a su alrededor, principalmente ante la confusión de su compañera Miyuki: no era momento para dar más comidilla.

Tomó sus cosas con rapidez y, en una caja que le facilitó Yoriko, colocó todas sus pertenencias: limpio de todos los papeles que dejaba regados, recogió sus pertenencias y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Ikuko sonreía, ante la expectativa gratuitamente dada.

* * *

Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse: Kiohira se encontraba contestando unas llamadas, cuando la vio aparecer.

-Dígale que estaremos pendientes: lo llamaré en unos minutos más- espetó, cortante, y terminó la llamada- ¿No se le ha enseñado a tocar la puerta, oficial?

Tiró sus pertenencias, de golpe, en el piso: el muchacho no lo demostraba, pero el impacto fuerte contra el suelo de la caja daba indicios de la afamada fuerza de Natsumi. Le devolvió una mirada de reproche próximo, a lo que la oficial se le adelantó.

-Sí, capitán: tengo tanta sutileza como la suya, al hacerme pasar ridículo al despedirme frente a todos mis colegas… Pero, claro, ese asunto no le concierne en toda su lista de deberes, ¿no es así?... Bueno, de todos modos…- se sacó la insignia, dejándose en el borde del escritorio- Esto era lo que usted deseaba hacer, hace tiempo ya: debo felicitarlo, se aguantó lo suficiente como para no hacerlo notorio… ¡Claro!, que la cara de estreñido no la observa como novedad: viene de familia…

La crispación de los músculos en Kiohira no pasó desapercibida en ella, pero poco le importaba ya.

-Óigame usted, no le permito—

-¡Perdóneme usted, capitán Arizuka!- espetó con más fuerza, lejos el significado de pertinencia: las miradas tensas hicieron eco en Natsumi, quien bajó el volumen de la conversación- Perdóneme usted, pero ha de comprender que la situación de plena desventaja, dado que el acontecer de errores durante la interacción que hemos tenido ha sido culpa compartida, y siendo usted de rango mayor y hombre, le sale bastante barato, no me agrada en absoluto… Agradezca, de una buena vez, que será la única objeción que escuchará de alguien, y que no pasará a mayores…

Tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, sin dar lugar a decir algo al capitán.

Se hizo hacia atrás, mostrando la hilera de dientes: sonrió un tanto.

Esa chica tenía cojones: los necesarios como para confrontarle.

* * *

Estaba encendiendo los motores de la motocicleta, cuando la figura del capitán se hizo presente en el lugar: se hizo hacia atrás, tratando de no sentir ansias ante lo que él representaba en lo hecho.

Pero Kiohira era perspicaz, y lograba observar, tras la capa de fortaleza de Natsumi, que se sentía denigrada por él.

-Es lo último que se me ocurriría hacerle sentir… Al subyugo, me refiero…

-¿Qué dice?...

Caminó hasta ella: le quitó el casco, lo cual hizo que Natsumi se pusiera en alerta. Se hizo hacia atrás, claramente dolida.

¡Dios!, sí que lo odiaba… No sabía hasta qué punto: representaba lo no bienvenido en su mente, lo que intentaba superar… El desafío, la afrenta.

-Por Dios, Tsujimoto: no me dará tiempo para hablar…

-Ya tiene lo que necesita, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para sentirse intimidada.

-… No viene al caso, pero es mejor que se mantenga informada…- y, sin previo aviso, apagó el motor de la motocicleta: una gota de sudor frío corrió por el lado de su sien, hasta desaparecer por dentro del blanco uniforme- Lo quiero todo, absolutamente todo: y nada va a ser impedimento para obtenerlo… Puede pensar que soy un niño mimado, o que estoy aquí sólo por una imposición nepotista: engáñese, si eso la hacer sentirse más aliviada, si la ayuda a creer que es lo único que la hace pensar en mí. Si quiere enfrentarse, está en su libertad de hacerlo: pero, se lo advierto: de ser usted, no me fiaría ni de mi sombra…

-¿A qué viene el discurso gratuito?- dijo, con la voz insegura, a pesar de no querer delatar sus nervios frente a él.

Se miraron fijamente: el capitán desvió su punto de interés hacia sus labios. La bruna contuvo la respiración, por un instante.

-… A nada puntual, realmente… Sólo hablo de la situación en la que se encuentra- se alejó de ella, con las llaves de la motocicleta en sus bolsillos. Ante este hecho, la bruna salió corriendo tras él: de un tirón se vio entre la pared y el cuerpo fibroso del descendiente Arizuka.

-¿Se atreverá a desafiarme de nuevo, señorita Tsujimoto?

Iba a contrarrestar el ataque, pero la cercanía del muchacho, y la ansiedad que le provocaba hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir apenas elucubrara la idea en su mente, la hicieron desistir.

-Señora Toukairin- espetó, lo que hizo que el muchacho se hiciera hacia atrás- Y necesito mis llaves…

Estiró su mano, hacia el capitán: el chico bufó. Revolvió en sus bolsillos, ante la mirada impaciente de la bruna.

Las sacó: se quedó mirándolas fijamente, y miró hacia la oficial.

Una sonrisa la hizo estar en alerta: negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- No, no, no: ¡no se atreva a!—

Demasiado tarde: se abrió un tanto la camisa, y la llave se fue por su torso.

Quedó en blanco: la risa del capitán no se hizo esperar. Ese cariz casi actoral, haciendo énfasis en cada estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba, era simplemente hilarante.

Allí, se encontraba, con la mano extendida, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-P-p-p-p-p-p-ero—

El muchacho, en un acto irónico, esperaba atento que Natsumi lograra terminar frase, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de llorar de la indignación- Ah, por favor, oficial: no se alarme… Utilizará su llave, en cuanto termine su turno de trabajo.

-Pero eso es a las nueve y me—Espere, ¿qué ha dicho?- musitó, totalmente confundida.

Ante su desconcierto, el capitán bufó y le extendió su insignia.

-Que no la he dado de baja, como usted pensaba: sólo quiero que trabaje en mi escritorio, a mi lado. Era un simple cambio de lugar…

Aguantó la respiración apenas: quería golpearlo, golpearlo hasta que se disculpara, cuando cayó en cuenta que tal acción sí que la haría merecedora del sobre azul.

-… Tampoco me favorece el estar cerca de usted.

-Irrelevante…- hizo con la mano un denote despectivo- No tiene ni voz ni voto en la estación; mucho menos, hablando de un castigo respecto a su actuación frente a una orden entregada- Señaló su mejilla- Sin contar la agresión dada a un superior…

-… Lo podría acusar de acoso laboral…

- Je, je, je, je… Oficial Tsujimoto, ¿es en serio?

Se ruborizó ante el hecho, pero aún intenta mantenerse firme y seria- N-no estoy bromeando, Capitán Arizuka…

Y llegó hasta ella, con la mirada fija: quiso mantenerse firme en su postura, pero al ver lo intimidante del porte Arizuka, quedó en blanco y no pudo decir palabra.

-Sepa que yo tampoco, oficial…

Y al fiera mirada azulina no le daba lugar a dudas: sin siquiera mantener interés en la devolución de sus llaves, tomó su caja y se fue del lugar.

Unos aplausos rompieron el ambiente: de una esquina, salió Sho- Bravo, bravísimo: una excelente presentación del jefe decidido… ¿Me permites tomarte una fotografía?

Y el flash le dio lugar a un empujón monumental: Sho queda tirado en el piso. Tras sacudir un tanto la cabeza, cae en cuenta de que no tiene la cámara en su poder: una risa ronca lo despista de su búsqueda y hace mirar al capitán Arizuka.

El muchacho le sonríe, socarrón, mientras hace dar bote la cámara fotográfica: sin darle tiempo a su acosador para replicar por su pertenencia, como si fuese un balón de fútbol americano, lanza la cámara hacia el pozo que estaba tras la estación.

Sho tuvo la intención, el ademán de ir a buscarla, cuando Kiohira se le interpone.

-Ah, ah, ah: no creo que tengas cabal raciocinio respecto a la posición en la que te encuentras… Espero que no vayas a cometer la reverenda estupidez de confrontarte a un capitán de policía, espero esté en las condiciones legales óptimas para hacerlo…

Iba a insistir, pero no quería que los nervios le hicieran cometer un error. Sin decir palabra, salió corriendo del lugar; cuando el aludido se fue, la mirada socarrona del capitán cambió a una preocupada.

Miró hacia el pozo, donde había caído la cámara… De nada servía el ir a buscarla: con el chapotazo en el agua sabía que había quedado inutilizable de cualquier prueba posible sobre ambos.

Pero no servía de nada: estaba inmiscuyéndose en una situación peligrosa, y de manera gratuita: para su malestar, Natsumi no cooperaba… Quizás era para mejor: una señal para detener el acecho.

Era lo correcto y, sin embargo, lo sentía: lo sentía profundamente.

* * *

Ordenaba sus cosas en el lugar de su escritorio, frente al del capitán: estaba cansada, diluida en la masa de problemas que burbujeaba en su mente, en espera de las palabras que le prodigaría en ese instante el muchacho frente a ella.

-¿Problemas nuevamente?

Seguía ordenando las cosas, sin querer dar rienda a una nueva contienda verbal: la mirada del teniente, de haberla visto, era un pozo profundo y anhelante, pero no podía darse por aludida.

El muchacho bufó, mientras se tomaba el ceño con fuerza: puso las manos a ambos lados de las caderas, meditando en el vómito verbal que pugnaba por salir de su boca, en cuanto ella dijese una palabra.

-Quédate…

La mirada de ambos se cruza: se le seca la garganta al verle, pero hace el intento de todos modos- Es tu casa, Shouji… Por favor, quédate en casa.

-Lamento decirte esto, Natsumi—le interrumpió el teniente, mientras se rascaba la sien- pero no quiero estar contigo por ahora…- meditó en lo dicho, y aclaró- Por lo menos, no hasta que lo decida pertinente…

-Ejem, lo tengo presente…- carraspeó, no con la suficiente marca como para evitar el temblor de su voz-… Sólo que, de ser ése el problema, mejor sería que me fuera yo del departamento.

Frunció el ceño, mientras se acomodaba en el respaldar de la puerta- ¿Irte, tú, de nuestra casa?

Sabía que devenía de esa mirada.

-No me malinterpretes… Es que—Ah, prométeme que no te enfadarás por lo que te di—

-¿No vendiste tu departamento?

Sintió la vaina que la atravesaba en dos-… E-era por tener una seguridad—

-De qué, ¿eh?- no deseaba tener esos sentimientos, pero el siquiera imaginarla en brazos de otro, de otro que no fuera él: de cuántas veces pudo haberle mentido, le hacía perder los estribos. La tomó de los antebrazos, acaparando todo su campo visual- ¿De tener un lugar tranquilo, donde pudieses verte con el tipo ése? ¡Vamos, contéstame!

Abrió los ojos, negando con la cabeza- ¡No, no: jamás haría tal cosa!

-¿Por qué no, Natsumi?: es evidente que mi presencia te sofoca… Aún en este momento, tu discurso siempre recae en ambos separados: ¿es tanto tu deseo de librarte de mí?

-Yo te amo, Shouji: siempre lo he hecho—

-¡Mentirosa!- la hace a un lado, lo que provoca que Natsumi trastabille: el teniente se va y choca con Yoriko. La muchacha siente que le pide disculpas y se aleja rápidamente del lugar: intenta entrar, pero Natsumi tenía la puerta trabada con su cuerpo.

Se escuchaban sus sollozos.

-Natsumi, soy Yoriko… Por favor, déjame entrar…

No podía: ninguna palabra, ni la de su mejor amiga; nada sería suficiente consuelo para su corazón culpable.

-… Por favor…- musitó Natsumi a Yoriko, quien se puso más cerca de la puerta- Por favor, p-pídele que vuelva a casa, Yoriko… Te lo ruego…

-Pero, Natsumi…- Yoriko sentía miedo: nunca había sido una mujer de armas tomar. Mucho menos; alguien que pudiese arreglar un entuerto así.

Mas las lágrimas de Natsumi no se detenían. Su amiga lanza un suspiro de resignación.

-Lo haré, Natsumi: hablaré con él…

* * *

Arañaba su espalda con regocijo: los movimientos lentos, los parpadeos como caricias de mariposa a los ojos. Los ventanales cubiertos por cortinas purpúreas: la única luz resbalaba por el escondite secreto de los amantes y daba directamente a sus ojos avellana.

Amaba esos momentos: cuando era tierno, considerado y constante con ella… Ya asegurada que las sombras que podían menguar su amor habían desaparecido. Y él solo, y ella, tan estúpida, lo dejó a un lado. ¡Qué desperdicio!

El balanceo narcótico de la pasividad no dura demasiado: el ritmo comienza a acrecentar, las respiraciones quedas ya dan indicios de salir de su silencio impuesto. Los jadeos roncos del teniente dan el permiso para que desate el deseo de gritar a los cuatro vientos su nombre.

Desde el momento en el que lo vio: desde el instante en que sus ojos dieron con los de ella, había muerto por él.

-Shou—Shouji, te amo, te amo…-gemía la muchacha, aferrada a sus fuertes omóplatos, con los ojos llorosos.

Ella terminó primero: su interior se apretó tanto que el deseo de Toukairin se inflamó. La tarea se hizo necesidad: sin movimientos coordinados, sólo para lograr resistir, llegó al orgasmo.

Se recostó sobre ella: sus respiraciones erráticas llenaban la habitación.

El cúmulo de partículas revueltas vuelve a su cauce y gravita en son de la línea de luz.

El teniente se hizo a un lado, mientras miraba la espalda blanca de la bruna, incorporándose de la cama: la rozó lentamente, hasta llegar al coxis.

-Eres hermosa…- musitó, besándole con cariño la parte baja de su espalda.

Se coloca los lentes, nuevamente, y se reclina de costado sobre la cama, mirándole fijo.

-Y ahora, con los lentes, ¿soy hermosa aún; más hermosa que Natsumi?

Su acompañante sonrió: le acarició con cuidado la mejilla, como si se tratara de algo delicado de tomar, y le contestó, sin quitarle la mirada un segundo siquiera.

-Bellísima… Siempre lo has sido, Yoriko.

Continuará.


	8. Debilidad

Hola a todas: nueva actualización...

Antes de las correspondientes explicaciones, un agradecimiento a los reviews que me han inspirado a continuar la historia: a Paulie Gallagher y a roail por sus mensajes. Un abrazote a ambas: muchas graxias por el apoyo. Igualmente, agradezco a Natsumi THH: sé que no puedes mandar mensajes, pero tengo presente tu apoyo.

Ok, a lo que nos convoca: al comienzo del fic, un adelanto sobre lo que ocurrirá en unos capítulos más... Lo que uno está dispuesto a realizar, por la culpa, en el caso de Natsumi... Y bueno, algo más sobre la enigmática reacción de Yoriko, en este fic.

Disfrútenlo. Nos vemos.

* * *

La lluvia cae leve por la ciudad: la chica camina… No, no—la chica está corriendo…

La chica está corriendo, aunque no se demuestre por sus pies pequeños, sus pasos de pájaro herido: sus ojos están aterrorizados. Más que por un hecho sobrenatural, por el poder que tiene para auto destruirse. Tiene el hombro dislocado, está vestida únicamente con un camisón de seda, pero nada la detiene.

Pero todo no siempre fue malo, la vida de la chica no era así: la chica fue feliz, sencillamente feliz,… pero la felicidad no tiene cabida, si no fuera de las bambalinas. Y ahora era un títere: un esclavizado pero ovacionado títere.

Adiós, adiós, títere, adorado títere: tus pupilas de vidrio no volverán a ver bandolines de fiesta; su torpe ritmo no recibirá las risas enternecidas de tu baile. ¡Ah, títere!: si supieran tus fieles espectadores que intentas escapar de las manos de tu congraciado señor.

El señor está cerca: siente el dolor del corte de las cuerdas, cuan si fueran extremidades propias; no, no, no. El muñeco no puede separarse de su señor: el lugar de un muñeco es junto a su captor.

-¡Natsumi, Natsumi, vuelve aquí!- grita el teniente, corriendo en su búsqueda.

Y el muñeco no puede llorar: no… La fiesta debe continuar: aunque sea en la huida; debe ser un espectáculo ameno y rápido. Los pasos que da hacia su libertad también hieren al pobre títere: su alma amaderada comienza a pulsar chorros de desesperación por las venas; sus extremidades se vuelven tiernas y, a la vez, tan propensas al daño.

El títere ya no lo es más; nace en plena humanidad: y el nacer es sólo dolor, sólo desolación.

Y se permite llorar, porque sabe bien que sólo el amo conocía su alma de pájaro desorientado:… que nadie curará las heridas de un títere traidor.

Corre, corre, corre, títere traidor; ya no tienes salida:… que el alma no va a encumbrar el vuelo, teniendo las cuerdas atando tus alas.

* * *

**De momento, no**

**VII**

Camina con pasividad: pasa por las tiendas y le sonríe al vendedor de la fruta.

Compra las frutas y verduras para la semana; llega hasta la casa de la anciana que está postrada, vecina suya, y le hace llegar todo lo que necesita, sin cobrarle un peso.

Nikaido Yoriko, una muchacha ejemplar: cumplidora, esforzada, inteligente, y linda…

Mira hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y se desnuda. Las ropas yacen a sus pies: los lentes acompañan al desalojo, apoyados con cuidado sobre la cómoda.

El cuerpo delgado, la piel blanquecina: pecas en el rostro… La oficial sonríe, confiada en su armadura de inocencia: pero pronto, su rostro se desfigura. Sin pechos; sin nada exuberante: la mirada ajena a Nikaido recae rendido a los pies de la bruna de los ojos purpúreos. Y no ve su llanto, no; sólo siente su alma destornillada de la risa, burlándose de su cuerpo de niña.

Se tapa los oídos: no puede acallar las burlas de esa igualada… Toma un zapato y quiebra el espejo, mientras le grita que se detenga.

Cae al suelo, desolada: las dudas ciernen como nubes en su cabeza: De pronto, un haz de pensamiento le trae al teniente a su mente. Vuelve a incorporarse, con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, pero con una carcajada en el alma.

¿Qué más daba si Kiohira no la deseaba aún?... Si el teniente, quien le juró amor eterno, se devanaba los sesos por hacerla feliz a ella y no a Natsumi; dudaba que la ruleta de la fortuna mantuviese su favoritismo hacia alguien con quien sólo había tenido una instancia de sexo. Además, le rechazaba: y su súper yo siempre colocaba cualquier instancia inmediatamente por bajo del bienestar de su hijo.

Ella era la indicada para él, aunque tuviese que hacérselo notar.

* * *

Tragando palabras te vas dando cuenta  
que, a veces lo lógico, es lo más difícil  
y poquito a poco te vas acercando  
al fuego, a la llama que quema,… a las mariposas.

Azules y blancas, entre las cenizas  
las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas  
y yo las entiendo porque yo he sentido  
la luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido.  
…Y es así…

Cómo se va enredando el cuento, cómo se va torciendo el tiempo,  
como te quedas ciego: y es así, y es así, y es así…  
Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras,  
y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento de guerras perdidas;  
de guerras perdidas.

¡Quién pudo ser tan ciego para chocar,  
de frente contra el fuego como mariposa!  
¡Quién pudo ser tan loco para cambiar  
el sol de la mañana, por la llama  
de un fuego cualquiera, de un fuego cualquiera  
de un fuego, de un fuego, de un fuego cualquiera!

De un fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas, perdidas.

Azules y blancas, entre las cenizas  
las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas  
y yo las entiendo porque yo he sentido  
la luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido.  
…Y es así…

Cómo se va enredando el cuento, cómo se va torciendo el tiempo,  
como te quedas ciego: y es así, y es así, y es así…  
Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras,  
y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento de guerras perdidas;  
de guerras perdidas.

¡Quién pudo ser tan ciego para chocar,  
de frente contra el fuego como mariposa!  
¡Quién pudo ser tan loco para cambiar  
el sol de la mañana, por la llama  
de un fuego cualquiera, de un fuego cualquiera  
de un fuego, de un fuego, de un fuego cualquiera!

De un fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas, de guerras perdidas.

"**Guerras perdidas", Bacilos.**

* * *

"_-Oficial Tsujimoto, necesito el cuaderna vía con los informes del año 2009"._

"_-Hágame el favor de clasificar los informes de esta caja de archivos- le puso la caja con el centenar de informes- Los necesito catalogados en accidentes de tránsito menores, de mediana y de considerable gravedad."_

"_-¡Vamos, Natsumi!- le grita Yoriko, con las entradas a oktober fest._

_-¡Voy, Yoriko, espérame un tanto!- respondió Natsumi, arreglando su escritorio, cuando una nueva recarga de informes sobre su puesto de trabajo la hace mirar al causante._

_El nuevo capitán abre los ojos, caído en cuenta de su error- ¡Cierto, cierto!: ¿no le había informado que sus días de descanso serán vetados por un mes, a causa de su comportamiento?... Cabeza la mía…- dijo, mientras se encaminaba a otro lugar del edificio._

_Natsumi cae en su asiento, decepcionada por ver caer todos sus planes de salir se fueron al tacho: de rabia, tomó su polera y la tiró al basurero"._

"_Tomó cada colonia y sintió su aroma: al final, se decide por el aroma a cítrico. Está por colocárselo en el cuello, cuando su demonio personal se lo quita de las manos- Oi, ¡oi!- grita Natsumi, pero todo es en vano._

_El capitán lo tira al tacho de la basura: mientras limpia ambas manos, le contesta-… Este lugar no es un centro de belleza, señorita Tsujimoto: que le quede claro._

_Se encamina a la puerta y la cierra con fuerza, dejándole el amén en la boca._

_¡Cuántas veces le ha dicho que su apellido es Toukairin!"._

"_La bruna llega corriendo a la estación: recorre de a dos peldaños cada escalera, hasta llegar a la oficina de su superior. Una llamada personal urgente del capitán Arizuka, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, para llamarlos a cada uno a la estación._

_-¡Una emergencia, señor! ¿Qué ocurre, capitán Arizuka?... Ehm,… ¿capitán Arizuka?..._

_Estaba en un buzo azulino: arreglaba sus mangas, cuando cae en cuenta de la presencia de la oficial- ¡Ah, oficial Tsujimoto: me place su entusiasmo! Venga: póngase su buzo de entrenamiento y nos encontramos en el lobby._

_Al no ver a otros alrededor, opta por ir a cambiarse: ya con su buzo, lista, llega donde se encuentra el capitán, quien realiza ejercicios de calentamiento. Mientras elonga ambos brazos, la observa llegar- Perfecto… Ahora, necesito realizar una hora de trote continuo: aquí está su cronómetro… Si me acompaña, por favor…_

_Y el muchacho se fue trotando un tramo: en seguida, se dio cuenta que Natsumi no le seguía. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par: el capitán frunció el ceño, a lo que Natsumi rápidamente le dio alcance._

_-P-pero capitán Arizuka: usted—_

_-Ah, ah, ah: dígame Kiohira…- le interrumpió Kiohira, trotando a la par de Tsujimoto._

_-Kiohira,… ¿no era una emergencia, que requería a todos los oficiales en la estación Bokutou?_

_-… Evidentemente, se trata de una emergencia, pues he retardado mucho mi entrenamiento de fútbol americano, y dependen de mi óptimo estado de salud: pero me puse a pensarlo bien, y nunca he sido una persona de mucho público, así que comprendí en mi fuero interno que sólo requería de sus servicios… ¿Toda la estación viéndome correr? No, es algo exagerado e innecesario…_

_Tenía los puños enrojecidos: quería estrellar un combo en esa sonrisa petulante, pero no caería en su juego. Todas esas acciones eran para que ella misma tomara la decisión de alejarse de Bokutou; no adivinaba que cuando a Natsumi Tsujimoto se le decía que algo era imposible, ella lo hacía posibilidad._

_-La veo algo pálida, ¿se encuentra ud. Bien?- le preguntó Kiohira, quien sonreía por los gestos de la muchacha hacia él._

_-¡Perfectamente, señor! Será mejor que aumentemos la velocidad, si es que puede a este ritmo…- y sin arrugarse siquiera, comienza a correr y le llevó ventaja."_

* * *

-Natsumi,… aún no terminas tus bollos de arroz…- dijo Aoi, mientras Natsumi estaba recostada en la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada y los ojos cerrados.

-… No tengo ganas: ya almorcé con el capitán…

Aoi deja los palillos en la mesa; Natsumi abre los ojos como platos ante sus propios dichos.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Aoi.

-¿Qué?- dice Natsumi, al tiempo.

En efecto, mientras estaban arreglando los expedientes en la oficina, el capitán había llamado a un restaurant de primera y pidió un buffet de sushi y postres: mientras le daban leída a todos los textos, Natsumi y Kiohira habían tenido una cena de a dos, de lo más poco convencional que podía existir, sin que ella se diese por aludida.

Y la muy burra, preguntándole si es que se podía llevar el arreglo de flores de cerezo, que a él le darían una malísima reputación como un hombre viril, y el asintiendo, muerto de la risa.

Se toma la cabeza a dos manos, completamente enrojecida- Dios, Aoi… ¿Qué mierda he hecho?

-Me parece, Natsumi Tsujimoto, que has tenido una cena de lo más amena con el capitán de nuestra estación…

-P-pe-pero no es posible… ¡Yo jamás habría aceptado cenar con él!- se levanta del asiento, cuando se da cuenta que todos la miran: enrojecida, toma sus cosas, y camina rápidamente, en dirección a oficina principal.

Estaba por replicarle al capitán, pero se quedó en medio del periplo: ¿replicarle; por qué tendría que hacerlo: tenía un asidero como para corroborar que Kiohira estaba conquistándola?

No, no era posible: no podía replicarle nada, sin ponerse en evidencia.

Pero algo debía hacer: abrió la puerta con decisión.

No había nadie en el escritorio.

* * *

Kiohira estaba apoyado en el barandal de la azotea: miraba hacia la ciudad, pensando en su gestión durante el primer mes de estadía en el lugar. El inspector Arizuka llega hasta el lugar: la oficial Nikaido era su confidente, en cuanto a cómo se encontraba su hijo en la estación de policías. Como una oficial intachable y muy responsable; -una de las contadas con los dedos de la mano, conjunto con la oficial Kobayakawa-, y además, la persona de confianza de Kiohira, le había contado que su comportamiento estaba algo perturbado.

-Hijo,… ¿qué ocurre contigo?

Sin anestesia: ya era suficiente con ese mutismo autoimpuesto.

El capitán dirigió su mirada hacia su padre, para luego, volver a mirar al frente.

El inspector expiró, cansino: caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kiohira, para tenerle frente a frente.

Hubo silencio, por un instante, cuando es Kiohira quien rompe con el silencio.

-Han despachado la captura internacional, en contra del grupo Yakuza: la orden fue emitida ayer… No hay nada más que hacer…

El anciano pétreo se mostró considerado: tomó el hombro de su hijo y lo afirmó con contención- Es su destino, hijo: no existe dinero en este mundo capaz de hacer cambiarle de opinión… El estilo de vida, los lujos; libre de cualquier obligación: ¿qué clase de ejemplo le daría a su hijo?

-Lo sé,… sólo que—carraspeó la voz, intentando deglutir el dolor- Pensé que podía hacerla cambiar: tocar su alma, a través del niño… Mal que mal, también estuve en esa instancia.

¡Cómo olvidarlo!: las palabras de Kiohira lo remontaban a sus tiempos de padre de adolescente… Sus discusiones en el escritorio: se veía colérico, con gesticulaciones de manos, el rostro enrojecido; y Kiohira sentado, con la mirada serena, refutándole cada una de sus razones… Y la madre llamándolos a cenar: los tres sentados en la mesa, tomándose las manos, agradeciendo el pan de cada día; costumbre que tomó la madre, tiempo atrás, cuando el inspector Arizuka sabía sobrevivido a un ataque cardíaco.

Estuvo perdido, pero jamás perdió el hilo de sus afectos: estuvo en el fondo del abismo en Rina, enamorado de ella hasta delimitar sus proyectos a su lado, y sin embargo, supo que su familia era más importante que todas las quimeras que construían con las ganancias de la droga que vendían.

-Hijo, por favor, deje de mortificarse por sus actos: en cuanto nació Takeshi, te has hecho responsable como un buen padre… Rina decidió no seguirte: no la amabas cuando se fue de tu lado y, si embargo, le diste cabida en un futuro seguro. No vuelvas a sentirte culpable… Ah, ven acá…

Y lo acogió en un abrazo protector: a pesar de sentirle frío y distante en su trabajo, sabía que era un padre afectuoso y preocupado por su madre y él mismo.

* * *

Caminó tranquilamente a su escritorio: Natsumi estaba metida en los informes que debía redactar, cuando cae en cuenta de la presencia del capitán.

Se le veía taciturno, aunque no en demasía: se sentó en su escritorio y meditó un tanto. El lapso de silencio duró mientras la bruna le dio cabida.

-… Capitán, ¿ocurre algo malo?

El capitán se le queda mirando: tenía un nudo en el pecho, producto de tanta angustia por Rina… El tener que explicarle a su hijo que su madre iría a prisión, que no la volvería a ver, porque sus ilusiones no estaban destinados a verlo crecer, si no en el dinero que acumulaba con cada día que pasaba entre los maleantes que se hacían llamar su familia.

¿En qué falló: por qué el amor de su hijo no logra conmoverle?

Y alcanzó a taparse la cara, las lágrimas descendían por su rostro compungido: deseaba perderse en la muralla oscura que catapultó su entereza. Él, el hijo del demonio de Bokutou, imponente y orgulloso, se veía impotente ante la determinación de Rina.

Entre sus pensamientos oscuros, sintió calor: un abrazo…

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse: no sabía el porqué de su acción.

Fue un impulso instantáneo, lo que desearía que hicieran con ella misma.

Sintió el mismo vacío, esa mirada, cuando Toukairin escrudiñaba sus sentimientos sinceros: esos ojos de desesperación, tratando de dejarle en descubierto cuando era esa misma acción el que lo iba a llevar a la destrucción a la atalaya de su amor.

Afianzó su abrazo con fuerza; Kiohira encontró en ella un descanso.

Un lápiz se cayó: ambos fueron a dar con el ruido, cuando se percataron de la presencia de Yoriko. La muchacha estaba atónita, con lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro: la bruna se alejó torpemente del capitán, mientras Kiohira la miraba con enojo.

-Yoriko, pequeña, no es lo que estás—

Pero la oficial salió corriendo del escritorio, sin darle cabida a sus explicaciones: la bruna quiso seguirle, cuando Kiohira la toma del antebrazo.

-Déjela, oficial…- contestó Kiohira, con voz dura: Natsumi lo veía distinto, aunque no usó fuerza para mantenerle a su lado- No es algo que le incumba a usted: déjemelo a mí.

Si antes estaba extrañada, ahora sí que no entendía nada: meditaba en sus cavilaciones, cuando Kiohira la abraza de nueva cuenta.

-… Gracias…

No hizo nada más: se fue, dejándole en la nube de su incredulidad.

* * *

Golpea, una y otra vez su bóxer: quería llorar, pero su indignación podía más.

Sabía que era ella, la muy prostituta: manchaba todo lo bueno que existía, todo lo que ella deseaba. Maldita sea la hora en que Miyuki la había integrado a la estación.

Recordaba cómo esa mirada, la mirada de Kiohira, la de sus compañeros de clases, burlándose todos ellos de sus ojos grandes, de su mirada temerosa…

Pero ahora no, ahora ella estaba por sobre la situación: que disfrutaran de su estupidez, de su rápida fiabilidad entorno a la oficial servicial con la sonrisa en su rostro trigueño. No sabían que estaba preparando el momento para sacar las verdaderas armas.

Se puso a reír, cuando un golpe en los vestidores la hizo erguir.

Era Ikuko: estaba frente a ella, con la mirada fija en su persona.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Nikaido?- espetó, con los ojos chispeantes de ira contenida.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, desentendida de lo que la oficial dijese- Ah, ajá, ¡perdona, Ikuko!: voy a desocupar el lugar de inmediato.

Tomó sus cosas con fingida torpeza e iba a salir del lugar, cuando Ikuko la intercepta: la asía contra la pared más cercana- Escúchame, renacuaja: quiero que te alejes de Toukairin… ¡Él no te pertenece!

Frunció el ceño, con los ojos limpios y tiernos- Por- ¡Por supuesto que no, Ikuko!- dijo en voz alta- Natsumi es su esposa: él está casado con quien en verdad ama…

Las palabras de la oficial taladraban en su pecho herido: apretó los puños con fuerza, incapaz de poder confrontarle por un hecho real… La deja de lado, aún temblando por el cúmulo de ira contenida.

Le da la espalda: aunque Yoriko tuviese ganas de golpearle una y otra vez en el rostro, sabía que tenía que mantener su papel de víctima. Estaba a punto de salir del lugar, cuando Ikuko comienza a reír: la bruna de anteojos queda extrañada de su comportamiento.

Cuando se da vuelta, casi se desmaya de la vergüenza.

Ikuko toma las esponjas que usaba para aumentar sus pechos, de la punta de los dedos, como si fuesen algo asqueroso- ¿En serio, Yoriko: llegas tan bajo por esto? Fui una tonta- los dejó caer al piso, ante la mirada atenta de la oficial Nikaido-… Jamás atraerías a alguien como el teniente, eres sólo una chica penosísima, una alpargata para tanto hombre…

Camina hacia la salida y le pasa a golpear el hombro: sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito la hizo devolverse: Nikaido se toma de los cabellos con fuerza. Va hacia la pared y se golpea una y otra vez contra los armarios: Ikuko no sabía qué hacer, hasta que cae en cuenta que estaba fuera de sus cabales, cuando ve que sus lentes rebotan en el piso, trizados, y que podía hacerse daño.

La intenta forzar hacia atrás, para que se detuviera: fue un lapso de segundos, en los cuales llegaron el capitán con los demás oficiales, en donde Yoriko cae al piso, llorando a raudales, cambiando del cielo a la tierra su comportamiento.

-¡Oficial Ikuko, explíqueme esto!

La muchacha negaba, tiritando: todos los ojos estaban sobre ella- ¡Yo no fui: Yoriko misma fue quien se golpeaba contra la pared!

-¿Que Yoriko se golpeó sola?- repitió el teniente con incredulidad, mientras atendía a la muchacha en el piso.

-T-tiene razón, Shouji…- musitó Yoriko, con los ojos lagrimosos, mirándole- Ella—Ella cree que tú y yo tenemos una relación, y se ha ensañado conmigo… ¡Cree que engañas a Natsumi, y quiere atacarme porque te ama!

Natsumi abre los ojos, desconcertada ante la desfachatez de Ikuko: no pudieron detenerla, cuando la bruna la golpea contra la pared- ¡Eres una, eres una desgraciada: venir a pegarle así a Yoriko, que ha sido tan buena!

El teniente estaba en frío: la muchacha podía ponerle en evidencia en cualquier momento. No sabía que Ikuko estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, y que no podía refutar en absoluto.

El capitán puso paños fríos al asunto- A ver, ¡a callar todos!: ustedes- les dijo a los oficiales- vayan a sus labores; con excepción de Aoi, cuide a la oficial Nikaido… Teniente Toukairin y la oficial Ikuko…- ambos se helaron al escuchar sus nombres- Vengan al escritorio, en este instante…

De a poco, los oficiales fueron saliendo de los vestidores: Natsumi y Aoi se quedaron consolando a Yoriko, quien no levantaba la cara; suponían, por la vergüenza de verle con el rostro hinchado…

Lo que no sabían, es que se apretaba el estómago, destornillada de una risa triunfante que no lograba aplacar con nada.

Las risas de Yoriko se multiplicaban en el reflejo de sus gafas trizadas.

Continuará…


	9. La verdad

De momento, no 

VIII

Kiohira tenía puestas ambas manos frente suyo: la mirada iba en dirección a Ikuko y Toukairin. El capitán se hace hacia atrás, acomodándose la corbata- Y, bien, ¿quién me dirá qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Ambos en silencio: Ikuko estaba por hablar, cuando el teniente se le adelanta-… Lo lamento, capitán: me responsabilizo de la pelea anterior. Han sido muchos malentendidos: por favor, no tome acciones con respecto a Ikuko…

La muchacha no lo podía creer: era el teniente quien estaba en la mayor desventaja, en el gran predicamento, y sin embargo, aún así le prestaba su apoyo.

El capitán le quedó observando: en verdad, el teniente Toukairin era un hombre de valía.

-… Entiendo que la convivencia provoque altercados entre los oficiales… Ustedes, más que ningún rubro, están en un mayor rango, parecido a una filiación, entre sus compañeros: sin embargo, lo que ocurrió hoy no puede volver a repetirse. Nosotros arriesgamos la vida por un compañero, y no titubeamos en hacerlo… En cuanto a su acto de nobleza, teniente, es admirable…- se sentó recto, con la mirada fija- Admirable, pero inadmisible: no es excusa para pasar de largo tal afrenta, por parte de la señorita Ikuko…

La muchacha apretó los puños: sabía cuál era la pena por lo que creían ella misma había cometido.

El capitán volvió a observar al teniente- Toukairin, puede retirarse: hágale saber a la oficial Nikaido que requiero su presencia en el escritorio.

El teniente, sin importar la presencia del capitán, le afirmó el hombro a Ikuko, antes de salir de la sala.

* * *

Natsumi va, de un lugar a otro, tratando de asimilar las palabras que gritó Yoriko.

"_- Ella—Ella cree que tú y yo tenemos una relación, y se ha ensañado conmigo… ¡Cree que engañas a Natsumi, y quiere atacarme porque te ama!"._

No, no podía ser… Claramente, era una de las elucubraciones de Ikuko, al verse descariñada ante los ojos del teniente: no era posible; no, con la actitud de aprehensión de Shouji ante cada uno de sus pasos… y, a pesar de ello…-

"_-Ah, ¿sigues aquí?...- dijo neutro el teniente, arreglándose los puños de la camisa._

_-… Aparentemente…- musitó, rascándose nerviosa el casco- Quería conversar contigo: ya sabes…- la miró de lado, capto de su atención- como gente civilizada…_

_-Por supuesto, Natsumi…- sus ojos violetas se iluminaron nuevamente, pero lo que le siguió opacó sus ilusiones nuevamente: le da la espalda y continúa con lo suyo- Claro está, después de las siete: tengo una salida…"._

"_La oficial tenía una posición corporal sospechosa: de brazos cerrados, pero jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos, mejillas sonrosadas, y riendo como si el teniente fuese el cómico más grande de todo Japón, pero con una seducción que era notable, hasta para la cohibida de Yoriko."_

"_-… No te preocupes, Sho: siéntete como en casa…_

_-Por hoy no, Natsumi: es que Toukairin y yo—_

_-Saldremos…- completó escueto Toukairin, quien recién se había unido a la conversación: Natsumi frunció el ceño, pues fue él mismo quien le dijo que pidiese día de descanso, para compartirlo juntos."_

Se detuvo: todas las llamadas de atención, las salidas sin avisar… La confianza a pedir de boca de Ikuko.

¿De verdad había creído, todo este tiempo, que sólo se trataban de ilusiones sin fundamento?

Confiaba en Toukairin: por supuesto… Confiaba en el Toukairin antes del incidente: aquel que era incapaz de mostrar enojo con ella.

De éste, no sabía a qué atenerse, cómo confrontarle.

Era justificado, obviamente: no sería ella la descarada de enrostrar su frustración, dados los últimos acontecimientos… Sólo trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Pero ante su silencio, chocaba una y otra vez con una pared que se volvía más sólida y que, para ser sinceros, no se atrevía a cruzar.

* * *

-¿Alguien más, dices?

Ni siquiera lo miraba directamente: los hielos de su bebida ya se habían consumido, en las veleidades que la llevaron a preguntarle, directamente, lo que ocurría con su hermano.

No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, sentada con su mayor cómplice,-de darse el caso de engañarle-, pero ya estaba cansada de pillarse la cola: de deber atenerse a un posible escenario inevitable.

-Natsumi, por dios, ¿es tal tu desconfianza en mi hermano?

-No me malentiendas…- musitó, mientras revolvía la bebida con su pajilla- Es que, tú lo conoces: es tan escueto y terriblemente obtuso que—que-

Dejó la pajilla a un lado y lo encaró-… No estamos bien, Sho: nuestra relación ha decaído. Temo no poder confrontarlo de la manera en la que yo pensaba. Shouji jamás me ha dado un motivo de disgusto, o siquiera un reproche directo: Tú, como su hermano, es decir- ¿Él te ha confidenciado algo que pudiese orientarme?

-Bueno, Natsumi, lamento decirte que es igual de callado conmigo…

Bajó la cabeza, a lo que Sho acotó- Sin embargo, si algo valen mis palabras en tu impresión, puedo asegurarte que Shouji te ama: te ama como un loco…

Se tapa la cara con las manos, mientras las lágrimas descendían lentamente por sus mejillas- … Lo siento…- Sho quedó impresionado: la chica sí que estaba mal por Shouji- El tema me puede, lo siento…

El chico le tomó una mano, a lo que Natsumi lo mira.

Bufa, cansino, y musita-… De acuerdo: hablaré con él.

* * *

Nikaido quedó muda: la sonrisa de Ikuko no podía ser más reveladora. Pegó ambas manos en el escritorio y se incorporó con rabia.

-¡Está cometiendo un error, capitán!

Kiohira miró, desde su asiento, a Yoriko-… Le pido, oficial, que no levante la voz: estamos en medio de una conversación… Y, como le decía,- prosigue el capitán, mirando a ambas oficiales- no hay pruebas suficientes como para inculpar o a una o a la otra: he decidido, en esta situación, que ambas realicen trabajo comunitario, por cinco días, al ver que ambas se han increpado. Además, habrá una rebaja en su quincena, sólo por esta vez, como apremiante para que no ocurra nuevamente un comportamiento símil y me eviten el tomar una segunda acción.

-¿Y eso sería…?- dijo Ikuko, burlona.

La quedó mirando fijo, con los ojos de un verdadero Arizuka- La baja de ambas, por ejemplo…

Y la temible palabra hizo eco en su escritorio: ambas muchachas, si tenían algún pero frente a la situación, quedaron sin habla ante las palabras de Kiohira.

-Bueno, bueno… Ya está zanjado el tema; así que no quiero más reproches: es más,…- las toma a ambas de los hombros y las dirige gentilmente a la puerta- Les aconsejo que se inviten a un café, hablen de sus problemas y me ahorren la molestia de tomar medidas drásticas: con tanto que hacer…

Y la puerta se cierra: ambas oficiales quedan en silencio, sin mover un músculo. Ikuko aún mantenía el trance, cuando se da cuenta que Yoriko camina lentamente hacia los bóxers.

-E-¡Espera!

Golpe contra una pared: queda en puntilla de pies, con la solapa sofocada entre las manos irascibles de Ikuko. Su mirada clara, limpia, se vuelve una leve risa.

-… Vamos, Ikuko-san… ¿Es en serio?

-¡De qué demonios hablas!- masculló la aludida, con ademanes temblorosos.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a cabecear- T-t-t-t-t…- negaba- Mala jugada, Ikuko: ¿acaso eres tan estúpida, como para hacerle una escena al capitán? … En serio, te creía un poco más concienzuda.

Un rechinar de dientes claro y fuerte: su mano iba dirigida a la mejilla, cuando alguien le detiene la extremidad.

Observa a Yoriko, primeramente, y la metamorfosis magistral de sus ojos temerosos, hasta llegar a la figura de Aoi, totalmente en calma.

La suelta, lo que la hace trastabillar.

-Vete de aquí, Ikuko: ya fue suficiente escándalo por hoy… Ni siquiera respetas el dolor de Natsumi, al verse involucrada en tamaño engorro.

La oficial mueve la cabeza, discrepante de sus ideas-… Ni idea de lo que hablas, Aoi, ni idea: no opines, si no sabes de lo que estás hablando…

Nikaido la abraza, mientras balbucea los atavíos correspondientes a su papel de víctima: sin embargo, la mente de Aoi no estaba con su amiga…

La situación, sin lugar a dudas, se iba a salir de madre… Si es que no estaba saliéndose ya.

* * *

Cerró su locker, y encontró a Natsumi, de brazos cruzados.

Se apoyó contra el mueble, con los ojos serios.

Sabía a qué venía: deseaba que diera el primer paso…

En Natsumi, estaba un amasijo de emociones: quería tomarlo de las solapas, gritarle con quién mierda estaba saliendo, o regañarle por ser tan amable, tan condescendiente con todos, menos con ella…

Y la otra parte, el contraataque: no, no—No podía hacerlo: no tenía el valor…

-Yo, eh—Supe que me necesitabas ubicar…

Hubo un período de silencio: tras la mirada expectante de Toukairin en ella, bufó resignado-… Sí,… necesito que hablemos…

* * *

Estaban en la azotea: Natsumi lo miraba fijamente. Dejando aparte el rictus en su rostro, su mirada seguía siendo la de un niño: todavía, a pesar de ser ascendido en rango, mantenía esa carpa sencilla, lo mínimo para vivir… Fue por un móvil más bien de ética lo que lo hizo decidir comprar la casa para ambos: no permitiría que sus hijos vivieran como él, en un estado de permanente ermitaño…

-… Dime lo que necesitas hablar…- musitó Natsumi, mientras miraba atenta al teniente- El capitán me ha dejado mucho informe que revisar; debe estar buscándome ahora.

-¿Tanto tiempo con el capitán? ¡Vaya!, pensaba que yo era quien estaba casado contigo…

Lo dijo, sin sentir, como una burla más; ni pensar en Natsumi, en haber levantado la vista para observar la cara de espanto de la bruna al acertar el dardo de todos sus temores.

-… Como sea, no es de lo que quería hablarte- cierra su saburoku y la coloca a su lado, para retomar el asunto que quería conversar con ella-… Mi madre vuelve a Tokio por unos días…

-¿Tu madre? Pero—Pero ¿cuándo?—

-Mañana, en la mañana… He pedido tiempo libre en las clases de Kendo; te pediría si pudieses hacer lo mismo.

-Pero ¿por qué yo, Toukairin?

La mira detenidamente-… A menos que desees responder las mil y un preguntas de ella,- porque, de seguro, te va a localizar-, con respecto a nuestro matrimonio, te aconsejaría que siguieses mi pauta de acción: sólo será por unos días…

Aprieta los puños sobre su falda: aunque fuese sólo un día de convivencia; aunque fuese algo fingido, le podría demostrar que todavía lo amaba, que todo no estaba perdido, como él lo pensaba.

-Tendrías que traer toda tu ropa: todas tus cosas, de vuelta a la casa…

El teniente la miró levantarse: no pudo evitar recorrer toda su fisonomía en el acto… ¡Dios, la ha extrañado tanto!

-Pero, Natsumi, ¿a dónde vas?

Corrió hasta la puerta de la azotea y se devolvió, con una gran sonrisa.

-Hay mucho que arreglar en casa, mucho que comprar: ¡debo darme prisa!

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al teniente en el limbo personal de su relación.

¿No que a Natsumi no le interesaba seguir a su lado, según Ikuko?

* * *

-Son muchas cosas, Natsumi… ¿Es que acaso no necesitas pedir un camión de mudanza?

La bruna frunció el ceño, ante el comentario de Yoriko- ¿Mudarme? No, no, Yoriko: no me voy a mudar de aquí…

Eso no le hizo sentido: las manos le empezaron a transpirar frío- ¿Y por qué pediste mi ayuda, Natsumi? No comprendo…

-Shouji vuelve a casa, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

Y el jarrón de las flores va a dar al suelo, derramando el contenido sobre la alfombra azul.

La bruna va hacia el origen del estruendo, cuando ve que el lugar está vacío: corre el ventanal y le grita a Yoriko, quien apenas puede contener las lágrimas de alegría en su rostro.

Al fin, ¡al fin, Natsumi había dejado a Kiohira!

No podía perder tiempo en la farsa: cuanto antes, el llegar hasta el capitán y confesarle sus sentimientos se volvía vital.

* * *

Retira el plato de la mesa: a pesar de ser su madre, Shouji no puede evitar tragar pesarosamente. Su ceño fruncido da directamente hacia su esposa.

-Esto está sin aliño, Natsumi…

La muchacha se da vuelta y da un bufido: camina lentamente hacia el plato y lo retira de la vista de la señora Toukairin-… Pero, por supuesto, suegra: si ni siquiera me ha dejado terminar de aliñar la ensalada…

El teniente intenta retener la mueca de burla, pero su madre pilla al vuelo su intención: carraspea y se dirige a su madre- Bueno, madre, no me has contado cómo te ha ido en Osaka…

-… Bien, hijo: el negocio ha prosperado, desde que estamos en la ciudad… Sabes que Osaka es diez veces más grande que Toyoma, por lo que todo nuestro stock previsto se ha acabado: habrá que reponerlo en estos días.

-Te dije que debías contratar a nuevo personal; no quiero que colapses, como la vez anterior, por no limitarte en tus esfuerzos…- la miraba, mientras ella seguía concentrada en doblar las servilletas de modo correcto: bufó, pues sabía de antemano que ella intentaba ignorarle- Te prevengo: sabes que vienen festividades y que el trabajo aumentará en esta fecha… Mamá, por dios, tienes que escucharme: la necedad tuya por no poner mano en los ahorros de—

-¡No mientras viva, Eiji!- pegó un golpe en la mesa, a lo que Natsumi, en un instante, volvió con el bowl de miso a la cocina: Toukairin la queda mirando.

-… Shouji, mamá… Mi nombre es Shouji.

Abrió los ojos alarmada: centró la mirada en el plato de fondo, sin despegarla un segundo.

La bruna asomaba parte de la cabeza: al saberse equivocada, a la simple enunciación de tal nombre, se descolocó.

El teniente hizo ademán de tocarle, cuando ella lo rechaza en un instante.

-Déjame sola…

-Oka-san, por favor—

-¡Por favor, Ei—se tocó la sien, cayendo en cuenta de su error- Shouji, hijo… Necesito tranquilidad: después hablaremos…

El teniente la observó alejándose del living: Natsumi se hizo a un lado, pero la señora Toukairin se le quedó mirando fijo-… Bienvenida a la concordia familiar, querida…

Y se alejó de su lado, dejándola pasmada.

* * *

Puso dos tazas de té rojo: se sentó frente a él, quien se mantenía en el mismo mutismo que en la tarde.

No podía hablarle; mucho menos tomarle la mano: tanta fue la distancia y el tiempo interpuesto entre ambos que la muralla que los separaba terminó por volverse un abismo. Sus ojos eran un pozo oscuro de sentimientos ocultos que la desestabilizaban en su actuar.

El vibrar de su teléfono los sacó de sus pensamientos: la bruna tecleó su celular y abrió los ojos, con asombro.

-¿Qué?... Natsumi, ¿qué ocurre?

_"¿Qué te ocurrió anoche? No viniste a verme… Te extraño"._

Cerró el celular con fuerza- Nada… Sólo supe de alguien— Nada; no tiene importancia…

Hace el ademán de levantarse del almohadón, cuando Toukairin la ataja- ¿Adónde vas, Natsumi? Oka-san deseaba estar sola…

Y ahí vino lo inesperado: Natsumi le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso tierno en la boca… Fueron segundos interminables, hasta que se retira con lentitud de la mano del teniente, que le detenía el rostro: con otro beso corto, musitó-… Tranquilo: déjalo en mis manos.

Se apoya en su hombro para levantarse con lentitud, mientras su esposo no le quitaba la vista de encima: antes de entrar al balcón, le da la mirada.

La mirada de su verdadera Natsumi.

* * *

Cerró los ventanales, con las botellas de champagne en la siniestra.

Apenas escuchó pasos, la mujer se adelantó- No quiero conversar; no ahora…

Sin hacerle mucho caso, caminó hasta la mesa y colocó ambas botellas- No se preocupe, señora Toukairin…- acercó una silla y se puso a un lado-… No soy buena anfitriona: mi labia ya se ha agotado, hace tiempo. Supongo que por ello me he casado con su hijo…

La mira de soslayo, con suspicacia- Pues de mí no lo ha heredado, sabrás tú…- toma la botella de champagne y la descorcha con maestría, ante una atónita Natsumi: al ver su reacción, la mujer sonríe socarrona- ¿Qué te habrás creído, mocosa petulante? No seré oficial de policía, pero he criado a tres varones, incluido mi esposo, sin tener una luma… Sé cómo arreglármelas sola…

Acerca las copas y escanció abundantemente el burbujeante licor: le ofreció a su nuera, quien aceptó en seguida con una sonrisa sincera.

Apresuró la copa, para llenarla nuevamente: no despegaba los ojos de Natsumi un instante.

Ella estaba diluida en los pensamientos propios: había tomado la costumbre, mucho tiempo atrás.

-… Te he visto taciturna… Demasiado para la chica que conocí, tiempo atrás: no parabas de hablar un instante en nuestra casa…- la miró con extrañeza, pero, a la vez, con asombro: le hacía sentido cada palabra dicha- Lamento decírtelo: prefiero a la parlanchina…

-También la prefiero, ¡y quién no lo haría!…- musitó Natsumi, apresurando su copa, y abriendo la otra botella: su pena podía ahogarse al final de la vidriería esmeralda- La parlanchina estaba hueca; no tenía nada que decir, en realidad, pero tenía buena memoria para recitar temas de interés…

-Bien dicho, muchacha… ¡Ah!, este mundo está lleno de pensamientos hablados: supongo que nos arrimamos a ellos, por nuestra incapacidad de escucharnos a nosotros mismos…- termina de consumir la tercera copa y se queda mirando el cielo.

La mira detenidamente: luego, vuelve la mirada al piso. Las lágrimas pujan por salir de sus ojos: tenía el alma escocida de tanto buscar con quién desahogarse de ese nudo que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad.

-… Mi marido—Es decir, tu suegro: él murió hace unos años atrás… Era muy parecido a Shouji…

Vuelve la mirada a su suegra, quien comenzaba a abrir una ventana de su corazón: la mujer toma un cigarro y lo fuma con ciña…

Lo deja apoyado en el inicio de la mesa- Él era un esposo bueno, un buen hombre: de pocas palabras, pero con un corazón puro… Nunca hizo daño intencionalmente a nadie: éramos pobres como ratas, pero nunca nos faltó la comida.

Se hizo hacia atrás, y bufó-… En la aldea se hizo correr un rumor: se me involucró con un pescador… No me volvió a hablar durante años…

Nada de lo que decía ahora parecía auspicioso en su posición: se sentía en el limbo… Ante lo parecido con su historia, tuvo que preguntarle-… Y, ¿nunca encontró la forma de?—

-… Tuve que encararle, afirmar todo lo dicho: son muy tozudos… Rechazan cualquier salida que no sea el darles el gusto…

-¿Le funcionó?- musitó, derrotada: su corazón pulsaba otra respuesta.

-Sí,…- fue lo último que le dijo, con un brillo en su mirada- cumplí con mi objetivo.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí: Toukairin le sonrió, mientras se quitaba los calcetines- Me alegro que te hayas amigado con mi madre: es una buena señal, dado que es tan huraña conmigo…

-Tenemos que hablar- espetó Natsumi. El teniente deja las sábanas y le pone atención.

El tener su vista fija la hizo palidecer: se agarra del pomo de la puerta… Perdió el valor.

-¿Natsumi?

-Yo no quería—musitó, con los ojos llorosos- Fue un momento de estupidez: sí, fui tan estúpida…

-Hey, no comprendo lo que dices… Tú—

-Te engañé, Shouji…

Los ojos de Toukairin no cabían de la impresión: intentaba recuperar el habla- Tú… Tú—No puedes estar…- se sentó en la cama, aturdido- ¿Hace cuánto?

Se apoyó en la puerta, con los ojos apretados-… Hace unos meses: en mi despedida de soltera…

Quedó pasmado: la verdad nunca fue lo tétrico que pensaba… Lo había maquinado tantas veces en su cabeza, y no sabía más qué hacer…

-¿En tu fiesta de despedida; era tanto tu temor de casarte, que terminaste encamada con otro?

-Ah, Shouji… Por favor, bajemos el tono…

-¡Quiero que me digas a la cara, de una buena vez!- la agarró de los antebrazos, cansado de la veleidad de esa relación insana- Dímelo, dime que deseaste a otro hombre que no fui yo…

-¡¿Por qué querrías saberlo?!- gritó la bruna, deshaciéndose de su agarre- ¡Me obligarás a decirte algo que sabes, sólo para herirte más de lo que estás!

-Quiero saberlo de tu boca, Natsumi…- dejó de apretarle los brazos, aunque las marcas quedaron- Mata esta incertidumbre de una buena vez…

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos- No puedo hacerlo…

-No puedes negarme esto: me mentiste, te acostaste con otro hombre…-Se levantó de la cama, pero el teniente la arrinconaba, la perseguía, mientras Natsumi intentaba respirar- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, mi amor, por qué?

-… No quiero seguir con esto…- se pasó el dorso por los ojos: tecleó un número de teléfono y esperó- ¿Radiotaxi? Necesito uno, en cinco minutos…

Le dio la espalda, todo el tiempo: cuando escuchó el bocinazo, el teniente la retuvo para sí.

-Dímelo, ¿qué tiene él, que no te di?

Súplicas, acrecentaban el vómito verbal que evitaba.

-¡Nada, él no tenía nada!...

Quedó anonadado: Natsumi lo encaró, por última vez- No era más guapo, no lo tenía más largo ni más grueso; tampoco era más adinerado: sólo fue una vez… - se sentó en la cama, tapándose el rostro- Sí, lo hice: tuve sexo con él, y no podrás olvidarlo. Estuve con otro, pero te amo a ti, me casé contigo…

No hubo más palabras: sabía que no iba a soportarlo. Toma su bolso y está a punto de salir del lugar: lo mira de soslayo… Estaba devastado.

-Lo siento, Shouji… No quise que te enteraras así.

-No lo sientas…- la miró, con esos ojos que no deseaba ver- No vuelvas a decirme que lo sientes: es una bofetada a todo el amor que te tuve.

Se incorpora y va hacia la puerta: la abre hasta el tope- No quiero volver a verte.

La bruna agacha la mirada: pasa por Toukairin. Llega a la puerta de la casa, cuando la risa socarrona de su suegra la desconcierta: se da la vuelta, hasta que su avance la saca de la oscuridad que la amparaba.

-Siempre lo supe: ah, ese hijo mío… Se lo repetí, ¡tantas veces!- se detuvo enfrente de ella, quien estaba impactada por el cambio de actitud: tomó un mechón de sus cabellos desordenados y lo ordenó tras su oreja- Sabía que lo habías engañado, y caíste en la trampa.

-Es una víbora…- musitó Natsumi, mientras la mujer sonreía con prepotencia- No puedo creer que sienta regocijo por esta situación, por tener la razón.

En ese momento, los bocinazos del taxi eran de conocimiento público, pero nada en Natsumi la instaba a ponerle en atención a ello: aunque se hubiese partido el cielo a la mitad.

-¿Tú, en serio?- se puso manos en jarra y la encaró- ¿Tú me vas a dar un discurso de desfachatez a mí, a quien hizo lo posible por desenmascarar a quien le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo a su hijo, mientras que tú te revolcabas con otro? No, querida, no: yo no caeré en tu juego… Aquí hay una sola culpable, y ésa no soy precisamente yo.

-Debería darle vergüenza: inventar tal historia—

-No, querida… Ése no fue un invento… Tú no fuiste inteligente; yo lo pude ocultar… Y no, no soy como tú: no lo tomé todo para mí, sino para mis hijos…

Quería contrariarle, pero se dio cuenta de los bocinazos de su automóvil: agarró su bolso y salió del lugar.

Caminó afuera de la casa, pero el auto se había ido: comenzó a caer una lluvia liviana, como llanto de bebé, y quiso empaparse de ella.

Caminó lentamente, recordando todos los momentos con él, lo tonta que había sido, lo dichosa que pudo haber sido con él.

Llorar, por un momento, en memoria de lo que nunca fue: llorar, para sentirse un poco más culpable de la liviandad de su alma.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todas las lectoras! Disculpen la tardanza... Uds. saben que, a pesar de tardarme, siempre trato de hacer capítulos largos... Bueno, ya sabrán que la trama ha llegado a un punto de tensión, pero no todo terminará allí.**

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**

**"- Rina, ¿qué pasa, qué te ocurre?- Kiohira intentó tocarle, cuando se hace hacia atrás: gotas de sangre venían de su mano. Ante la lógica, le toma ambos antebrazos y los coloca frente a sí: descubre los dedos meñiques sangrantes y cae en cuenta de su vergüenza."**

**"-¡No quiero que te separes de mí!- la encaró el teniente, enfrente al abogado- No vas a lograr estar con él: ésa será mi paga por tu traición".**

**"- No quiero que sufra, pero no lo entiendo: pensé que, de aceptar sus términos, podría redimirme...-**

**Sus ojos se perdían en la taza de café que tenía enfrente: Kiohira se levanta de su escritorio y camina hasta su asiento. Toma sus manos y la insta a levantarse.**

**-No tienes por qué castigarte... No tienes- se detiene a acariciarle el rostro, a lo que Natsumi abre los ojos con desconcierto- No tienes que negarte una posibilidad de ser feliz..."**

**0.0... Vean el próximo capítulo, besos y felices fiestas!**

**Gabriela Inés. **


	10. Susurro descuidado

**De momento, no**

**IX**

"_To the heart and mind ignorance is kind: there's no comfort in the truth; pain is all you'll find"_

(Para el corazón y la mente, la ignorancia es gentil: no existe consuelo en la verdad. Dolor es todo lo que encontrarás)

**Wham. "Careless whisper".**

Se bebió la cerveza de un trago- Sírvame otra…

Mientras le servían la séptima schopera, unos motoqueros se sentaron en una mesa cercana al bar: el más grande de ellos, golpeó con fuerza la superficie- ¡Sírvame cinco jarrones de cerveza bien fría!

-De acuerdo, chicos: aquí están sus schoperos- Colocó las botellas de cerveza, para que las vaciaran, y volvió al bar- Vamos, Natsumi: deja esa botella en paz…- aludió, por cómo la hacía girar, mientras miraba con recelo a la mesa que había atendido, ya molestos por el ruido- No vayas a tener problemas en la estación, por haber bebido tanto…

Iba a retirarla, cuando la misma bruna le detiene la mano-… Hey…- le pegó un palmetazo al barman- Menos preocupación por ellos, y tragos más generosos para mí: yo me preocuparé por mi trabajo…

-Hey, no quería molestarte: sabes que me encanta tenerte en mi bar… Eres la flor de este pordiosero de borrachos…- le dijo, con voz sincera.

-¡Bah, cursilerías!- espetó Natsumi, golpeando la base del schopero en la barra- ¡No soy ninguna damita, mucho menos una flor!...- dejó el jarro y expiró, con la mirada triste- Soy una perra traicionera: una infame que no dudará en enterrarte el puñal, aunque le des el corazón en bandeja- lo último lo dijo casi susurrado, acordándose de la mirada desolada del único hombre que la amaba verdaderamente-… Sí, una perra…- meditó, dando medio a medio en su apodo, a lo que apresuró el trago rápidamente.

-¡Hey, barman!- gritó uno del grupo de motoqueros que acababa de llegar- ¡Menos cháchara con la chica y más jarros llenos!

-Hey, chicos, tranquilos… La chica no causa problemas aquí- intentó tranquilizarlos, pero Natsumi no lo secundaba en sus planes.

-Claro que les causo problemas, ¡CLARO QUE LES HE CAUSADO PROBLEMAS, A TODOS USTEDES! y, como recompensa, ¡la próxima ronda la pago yo!

Todos daban vítores y aplaudían a la bruna: el muchacho, rápidamente, llenaba las jarras de todos los presentes,- en su mayoría, clientes varones-: sin embargo, antes de empinar el codo, se pronuncia nuevamente- ¡Pero, antes de vaciarlas, propongo un brindis!

Todos la quedaron mirando: se subió a la barra de servicio, cuando su jarra estuvo nuevamente provista, y levantó la jarra, en su último atisbo de lucidez- Disculpando la autorreferencia, pido que este brindis se rinda a mi persona: por la única estúpida que puede, en sólo segundos, poner final a una felicidad, sin tropiezos, y hacer los propios impedimentos para destruirlo…

Quedaron sin habla, a lo que Natsumi les mira, extrañada- Si no me creen, ¡mírenme a mí!: casada sin marido… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!: ¿Y por qué?, ¡porque me acosté con un extraño en la despedida de solteras!

Sin explicación, las risas del fondo contagiaron a todos los del bar: Natsumi se afirma el estómago de la risa, a lo que el dueño la reprende- Mujer, por dios: ya basta…

-¿Qué, no te da risa? ¡Ah, ah!, es que no conté lo mejor del asunto!- se hizo una pequeña pausa al estruendo- Creí, de alguna forma estúpida, que nadie sabía… Y ¡zas!, ¡que es mi jefe de trabajo! ¡De la pura impresión me cagué en las braguetas!

Y la risa se hace aún mayor: los motoqueros estaban a punto de mearse de la risa, a lo que un grupo de chicas, lideradas por Ikuko, intentan salir desapercibidas.

La bruna baja el schopero, con la vista fija en ellas: de un salto, baja y camina con decisión hasta llegar a Ikuko. La da vuelta de un tirón, a lo que la aludida se encrespa entera.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo, Ikuko…- le retorció el brazo, provocándole una mueca de dolor a la oficial- Espero que lo degustes, y no te olvides con quién te enfrentas, de ahora en adelante, ¡perra petulante!

-¡Basta, Natsumi: suéltala ya!- deshizo su agarre, lo que provocó que Ikuko trastabillara. Tras separarlas, con el abucheo del público del bar, nuevamente se pronunció el barman- ¡A callar, todos ustedes!: el espectáculo terminó aquí… ¡El que quiera discutir, que sepa que la puerta es ancha y tiene una avenida amplia para pelear!... En cuanto a ti, Natsumi- la asió del brazo- Te vas: no quiero más peleas en mi local.

La soltó, a lo que Natsumi asiente- Lo siento, Iruka…

Fue a su asiento, a recoger sus cosas, cuando siente la risa al fondo, hirviéndole las tripas.

-Natsumi, Natsumi: ¿quién ha tenido la culpa de todo de lo que te quejas?- espeta Ikuko: a pesar de que Iruka intenta echarla, ella continúa- ¡Quién fue la bastarda que le rompió el corazón al único hombre que podía amar al esperpento de mujer en el que te has vuelto!... Si alguien tiene culpa, ¡si alguien debiera estar aquí, despechado, es Toukairin! Pero, como sabemos, ¡no chilla más fuerte a quien le queda algo de dignidad!

El golpe dio en medio de su herida: quedó muda, sin réplica… Supo, dentro de todo el discurso de odio y rabia, que tenía razón.

-Por tu autoría, Natsumi, él está sufriendo: si hay alguien a quien escupir en este momento, ¡es a ti!... Él no lo hará- intenta recobrar el aliento, para no escuchar su propia voz, quebrada por la pena- Él no va a destruirte, no apelará a nada a su favor, porque sabe cómo amar sin herir. Y a pesar de lo dicho, nadie podrá disfrutar de su amor sincero, porque te sigue amando: ni siquiera al ver que le puedo entregar algo mejor- lo último le hizo recobrar el brío de sus palabras: a pesar de ser sostenida por Iruka, grita con toda su rabia, apuntándola con el dedo- ¡y para que quede claro, te hago a ti causante de todo ello: si él sufre, de la manera en la que está sufriendo, es por tu culpa!

El replique de sus palabras no se iban de su cabeza: sólo ecos de Ikuko llorando, mientras sus amigas intentaban calmarla. El bar se llena de miradas acusadoras hacia ella: uno de los motoqueros levanta el jarrón frente a ella, y espeta- Por la perra infame, que nos brindó los tragos…

Los amigos del vocero levantan los jarrones, sin decir palabra: Natsumi toma sus cosas y se va del lugar rápidamente.

* * *

Cierra la puerta: el apartamento estaba desordenado, lleno de las cajas embaladas con sus pertenencias.

Una semana: hace una semana que estaban separados.

Vio la carta de reojo, abrazada a sus rodillas, sentada en el sofá: estaba en la cómoda, sin abrir.

La carta del abogado mediador: sólo podía indicar una cosa.

Y las lágrimas seguía cayendo, con sus ojos apretados: quería resistirse, con toda su alma, a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

* * *

**Día uno.**

El despertador replica por todo el departamento.

No hacía falta: la mirada purpúrea no dejó de mirar la carta en toda la noche.

Horas después, el teléfono acompañaba la sinfonía del reloj campaneando.

¿De qué le servía ir a la estación? Con el desplante del bar, era algo seguro que todo el mundo sabía sobre lo ocurrido con el capitán Arizuka y su patada en el culo, fuera de la vida de Toukairin.

No, era suficiente: su consciencia carcomida de arrepentimientos bastaba como verdugo, por ahora.

* * *

**Día dos.**

No levanta la cabeza: hace su propio yugo en el sofá.

Las llamadas siguen toda la mañana.

Tras un período estático, casi religioso, que relegó a las necesidades básicas hasta el límite de lo insoportable, el primer signo vital que produce termina por echar un bufido.

Camina decididamente hasta el teléfono y corta la conexión de la luz.

Va hacia el baño y se ducha: cumple con su aseo, pero le es imposible el alimentarse.

No podía deglutir nada, sin sentir remordimiento… Sin remembrar una y otra vez su rostro complacido de Shouji, al posar su mirada en cada uno de los experimentos que le preparaba: no dejaba nada en sus platos.

Se esmeraba para verlo feliz, al cocinar; tembló al pensar que hizo lo imposible, tanto como lo hizo para catapultar su relación.

No, ni hablar: no volvería a comer jamás.

Tenía la garganta irritada de tanto haber bebido, de tanto daño proferido por esa boca asquerosa.

Tomó una frazada y se cubrió.

* * *

**Día 5.**

Abre los ojos, lentamente: siente el olor de Toukairin y termina por incorporarse.

Como un resorte interno, le da la fuerza para recorrer el apartamento: avanza, infructuosa en su finalidad, y abre la puerta de entrada. Mira hacia un lado y al otro.

Nada: sólo era su imaginación.

Vuelve a su apartamento llorando, se abraza a la almohada y araña el sofá con fuerza.

No para el llanto en toda la noche.

* * *

**Día 7**

Abre los ojos: intenta incorporarse, pero el mundo le da vueltas.

El timbre y los golpes en la puerta replicaban en su cabeza de forma insistente.

No da ni dos pasos del sofá, cuando cae desplomada en el piso.

Sus ojos se cierran nuevamente.

* * *

-Natsumi, despierta…

Siente el llamado. Era Miyuki.

El olor fuerte a amoniaco la embota, como si fuese una segunda piel que la cubriera.

Tenía todos los sentidos alerta. Quería abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados se resisten: ¡estaba tan cansada!

Se rinde al sopor: lentamente, suelta los miembros, agarrotados por su impaciencia a poder abrir los ojos.

Le pide, en silencio, perdón a su amiga.

Nuevamente, cae en sueño.

* * *

Miyuki espera, con el teléfono en mano: intenta contactarle, pero no hay caso.

Un solo teléfono de referencia de Toukairin, que estaba disponible de uso.

Colgó: la moneda cayó en el depósito de vuelto y, como acto de inercia, vuelve a introducirla en la ranura.

-Miyuki…- la llama Nakayima, pero ella coloca su mano enfrente de él, pidiéndole espacio.

El muchacho se va adentro del hospital, derrotado en su intento de explicarle que era inútil el esfuerzo, mientras Miyuki se mantiene en el teléfono, en espera de una contestación que no llegaría esa noche.

* * *

Siente la apertura del párpado: una luz fulgura su mirada y la hace abrir los ojos.

El doctor apaga la pequeña linterna de un click: le dice algo a la enfermera que se encuentra a su lado, pero no alcanza a captarlo.

-Señorita, necesito que me responda algunas preguntas, para saber cómo está su sentido de tiempo-espacio- levanta sus lentes, con un deje nervioso, más que por estorbo- Bien, comenzaré con—

-Natsumi Tsujimoto, veinticuatro años: vivo en la calle Toriyama #1306, en la región de Bokutou. Soy oficial de policía… Estamos en septiembre del año 2012- dijo, apenas contenido el aliento: dado que se ubicó espacialmente, el joven deja el historial a un lado. Ahora, Natsumi hace las preguntas.

-¿Desde cuándo que estoy aquí?

- Una semana…- contestó el doctor, mientras Natsumi tenía la vista fija en su historial médico- No es septiembre… Estamos en octubre ya. La encontraron inconsciente, tirada en el suelo del living de su departamento: no ingirió alimento por más de una semana, y estaba con una deshidratación de consideración, lo que ha provocado su desmayo… Ahora, dado que le he respondido más de lo que usted ha preguntado, quiero que me diga qué ha sido lo que la llevó a tomar esa decisión.

Apretó la parte superior del bolígrafo, listo para describir a la paciente que tiene enfrente: la bruna observa el lápiz con detenimiento y espeta, sin emocionalidad alguna.

-… Estaba deprimida: me separé de mi marido.

El muchacho realiza unos dibujos de relaciones, y prosigue con las preguntas- ¿Debido a qué se produce la ruptura?

-… ¿Y a usted qué le importa?

El muchacho marca la punta del lápiz en el papel: mira a la muchacha, pero en ella, distinto al tono que usó, no se le ve el enojo sobre lo preguntado.

El doctor frunce el ceño, a lo que Natsumi enarca las cejas- ¿No puede responderme?

-No le he dicho eso, le dije que no era de su incumbencia…

El muchacho expiró con tristeza: la chica se veía mucho más linda cuando estaba dormida.

-Mire, doctor- dijo Natsumi- Sé que le he causado daño a mis cercanos: quisiera, si está en su facultad, me dijese cuáles son los pasos a seguir, para abandonar la clínica lo antes posible… No me puedo dar el lujo de perder el tiempo, por vanidad: así que- se incorpora de la cama, enfrente del doctor- Dígame, ¿qué debo hacer?

* * *

-Toukairin, te vas a arrepentir de esto…- masculló su primo, mientras lo observaba de idas y vueltas en la casa, empaquetando sus cosas- Tu madre no debió haberlos interpuesto a ambos: tan sólo, tan solo—no podía terminar la frase, así que tuvo que detenerle- ¡Ya basta, hombre: quédate quieto, con un carajo!

Inspiraba y expiraba pesaroso: le da una patada a una caja cercana y termina sentado en la silla. Apoya la cabeza en ambas manos, intentando encontrar el sentido a todo el dolor por el que pasaba en esos instantes.

-¿Qué haré, Sho?... Dame alguna señal de lo que deba hacer: siento que me volveré loco…

El aludido se apoya en la pared, cansino- Toukairin, creo que la amas, la amas verdaderamente…

Lo mira del rabillo del ojo- Gracias por señalar lo evidente…

-Déjame terminar, hombre…- se coloca en cuclillas, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas y espeta- La amas, pero te conozco: no le vas a perdonar esta traición fácilmente… Tendrás que hacerte de valor, tomar tus cosas y volverte a Toyoma por un tiempo, antes de que cometas una impertinencia que los separe para siempre.

Abre los ojos, con desconcierto: ¿alejarse, alejarse de su Natsumi?

-¡No puedo irme, no aún, Sho!- se incorpora, y camina, como un león enjaulado- No, ¡no, señor!: no me iré, no hasta saber el nombre del idiota que le puso los dedos encima…

-A eso, a eso me refiero… ¡Dios, Toukairin! Vas a destruirte aún más, en esta búsqueda de culpables. ¡Y no me mires así, tú lo sabes perfectamente!- se incorporó frente a él- Shouji, amigo: tú llegas a saber su nombre, y no acabarás allí. Intentarás dar con todo lo sospechoso a tu alrededor,… y te arrepentirás de seguir hurgueteando. Tu profesión, tu relación con ella y tus compañeros en Bokutou: todo destruido…

Baja la cabeza, asimilando las palabras de su primo.

-Esto es lo mejor, Toukairin… Sabes que, además, estás actuando en aras del pasado: lo ocurrido con tu madre. Y esta situación no es ni parecida a ello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- musitó el teniente, a lo que Sho tragó pesaroso: para su tranquilidad, la pregunta nació y murió en el mismo instante.

Era mejor no entrar en detalles: la ignorancia del tema no haría rebrotar antiguas susceptibilidades del muchacho.

-… De acuerdo, Sho: tienes un punto importante entre manos… Nos iremos la semana entrante.

* * *

Kiohira llega del trabajo a casa de sus padres, a recoger a Takeshi, cuando escucha risas de su hijo.

-¡Para, para: me haces cosquillas!

Camina hasta el origen de aquellas risas.

Sonríe, cansado- Por dios, papá, que lo vas a dejar sin aire… Si la gente de la estación supiera que—

-¡Kiohira, más temprano que de costumbre!- le golpea la espalda por atrás, lo que lo deja perplejo.

Su madre estaba cocinando, así que estaba descartada.

Corrió hasta el lugar, y los quedó mirando, con asombro.

La oficial Nikaido estaba allí, jugando con su hijo- ¡Bello, bellísimo, aja, ja, ja, ja, ja: juro que no lo volveré a hacer!

El niño voltea y mira a su padre: sale corriendo del salón, tirándole los brazos al capitán- ¡Paaaa!

Corre hasta sus piernas, alzándole los brazos para que lo cargue: el capitán la mira, extrañado de su presencia en el lugar.

-Buenas noches, capitán: me alegro que haya salido más temprano…- dijo, azorada, pero sonriente.

El niño comienza a gimotear, cuando cae en cuenta de ello: lo toma y lo coloca en uno de sus fuertes brazos- Hey, ¿qué cuentas, campeón?

El niño grita de emoción y lo abraza con fuerza- ¡Oye, me asfixias!

La bruna mira con adoración la escena: Kiohira era todo un prospecto de rectitud y paternidad. Todo lo que cualquier chica buscaría en su hombre de ensueños.

* * *

La comida se dio en un silencio incómodo, por parte de los hombres: por lo visto, las veces en las que Nikaido aparecía por la casa de sus padres, se había hecho comadre de su mamá.

Reían a pierna suelta, mientras Kiohira miraba con rencor a su padre: el hombre, al percatarse, comenzó a toser con fuerza, trapicándose con el sake.

-Tata, ¡tata, ayuda!- gritaba el niño. El hijo, de mala gana, golpea su espalda, para que culmine en una risotada que mueve hasta las copas de la mesa.

-¡Aja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¿Qué ocurre, inspector Arizuka?- musitó Yoriko, a lo que el inspector contesta, carraspeando la garganta.

-Nada, mi gentil muchacha: sólo recordé un momento muy incómodo y chistoso…- tales palabras se ganaron la mirada inquisidora de su hijo- ¡Y no andemos con rodeos ni formalidades: diríjase a mí como papá Arizuka, o suegrito!

Ahora, le tocó el turno a Kiohira para toser desaforadamente: golpeó repetidamente la mesa con la palma abierta, intentando controlar la impresión. La madre reprende a su esposo, por lo lengua suelta que se volvía con el sake.

El único que disfrutaba realmente era el pequeño Takeshi, quien reía por las caras de los presentes- ¡Papá y tata: cof, cof, cof!

* * *

-Me hubieses avisado que venía esta muchacha, madre: te informo que mi padre me está colocando en un terrible predicamento. Gracias…- dijo, a la par que le recibía la taza de café amargo: lo tomó lentamente, mientras observaba a Yoriko, conversando amenamente con el inspector.

-No le hagas caso: sabes que quiere meterte a una chica a toda costa… Digamos que sus gustos se han degradado, a medida que la institución se ha vuelto su vida… ¡No, no, no, jovencito, no me mires así!- espetó, a la mirada suspicaz de su hijo- Me conoció en la universidad, y salí reina de baile. Si has salido así de guapo, ha sido por mi autoría: de tu padre sacaste el mal carácter…- le pegó un gentil palmetazo en el hombro, para después sacar el dulce de leche que tenía en el horno.

-Madre, deje eso…- la hizo a un lado de forma caballerosa, para sacar la bandejilla de postres y colocarla en la mesa. Mientras la mujer cortaba el dulce, el muchacho se apoyaba en la encimera.

-… Siempre has sido un chico tan callado, Kiohira…- dijo la madre, a lo que Kiohira le presta atención- Me es difícil leerte: no me gusta que estés tan taciturno… ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecilla ahora?

-"¡Si supieras, madre!"…- pensó, con pesadumbre.

No quería pensar en ello, pero se le hacía difícil, con cada día que transcurría sin saber—

Dos semanas: se enteraban dos semanas que no la había visto.

Supo, por rumores, por el mismo permiso de la oficial Kobayakawa, que estaba internada en el hospital: el teniente llegó hasta el lugar, para justificar atropelladamente su ausencia.

Su imagen proyectaba que estaba destruido por dentro; ni pensar en cómo se encontraría Natsumi.

El último trago fue amargo.

Necesitaba tener una excusa creíble para verle: por lo menos, para decirle que no la dejaría sola en el momento por el que pasaba.

-Kiohira, ¿me estás escuchando?

Apretó la taza de café.

No, no podía esperar más: tenía que verla…

No sabía qué era lo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese deseo tan urgente por ver a alguien.

Pero no lo pasaría por alto: no ahora. Aunque ella se opusiese a tal hecho: buscaría la forma de hacerla caer en su red.

Era un Arizuka, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

Salieron caminando, pues la noche era agradable: la casa de Nikaido quedaba unas cuadras más abajo que la suya.

-Sus padres son un encanto, capitán: nunca pensé que el inspector Arizuka era una persona tan amena, fuera del trabajo…

El muchacho la queda mirando, a lo que Yoriko corrige- ¡No es que no sea un hombre correctísimo, a eso no me refería!: t-todos podemos tomarnos una copita, de vez en cuando…- el enarcar de una ceja, por parte del aludido, la dejó en predicamento- Ehm, ah… Disculpe lo dicho, capitán.

La verborrea produjo un efecto contrario en Kiohira: la bruna mira cómo su capitán reía solapadamente.

El hecho la hizo enrojecer.

-… No se preocupe, Yoriko- ¿Puedo decirle así?- ante la pregunta, la chica de anteojos asintió con fuerza-… Me es muy amena su compañía…

-¡Yo siento igual!- exclamó, emocionada, asustando a los que pasaban por esa calle- Ejem,… lo siento, capitán Arizuka.

-No se preocupe… A pesar de ello, me gustaría decirle algo…

La bruna va deteniéndose: quedan en el pórtico de la casa.

-… Me temo que las visitas a mis padres deben detenerse luego- el rictus desconsolado de la bruna lo apresura en su explicación- No quiero que me malentienda, pero quiero que sopese la situación: soy su superior, va hacia la casa de los padres, y uno de ellos es inspector del cuartel general. No se ve bien: puede dar cabida a rumores infundados.

Agacha la cabeza- C-comprendo… Gracias por la compañía.

Hace una reverencia: está a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando el capitán la detiene.

-No me ha dejado terminar lo que le estaba diciendo…- en esas palabras, se veía una intención distinta- Además, Yoriko, no es bien visto que un caballero deba recurrir a los padres, como para invitar a una señorita como usted: en la próxima oportunidad, la cena irá por mi cuenta…- le tocó el mentón con delicadeza, para comenzar el camino de vuelta a su casa-… Que descanse.

¿Que descanse, decía él? ¡No podría pegar un ojo, desde hoy en adelante!

* * *

Caminó de vuelta a su casa, pensando en cómo lograría capear la mirada de su padre y los interrogatorios de su madre, cuando observa una silueta en la puerta de la casa de sus padres: iba con un abrigo negro.

Caminó decidido hacia el lugar: al parecer, captó la presencia de alguien observándolo, por lo que la persona intenta huir. Una carrera corta que termina con él estrellándolo en una pared cercana.

Un quejido termina en un farfullo que se le hizo familiar: le quita la capucha, y contiene el aliento.

Pero se resiste: grita desesperada- ¡Nooo, no me mates, auxilio!

-¡Rina, basta: soy yo, mujer!—le era imposible: golpeaba contra sus costillas, arañaba sus brazos, ida completamente de cordura- ¡Mírame!

Contiene el aliento: se da cuenta que era Kiohira, y no uno de los hombres de los Yakuza. Abraza al muchacho con fuerza, intentando volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

La toma de la cintura, impactado por su presencia en el lugar: logra, tras unos minutos, alejarla un tanto. Tenía el pelo cortado al ras, a machetazos: acarició su cráneo con preocupación- Con un carajo, Rina… ¿Quién mierda te hizo esto?

Escuchaba sus sollozos: de pronto, un roce a sus brazos la hizo retorcerse del dolor. Frunce el ceño.

- Rina, ¿qué pasa, qué te ocurre?- Kiohira intentó tocarle, cuando se hace hacia atrás: gotas de sangre venían de su mano. Ante la lógica, le toma ambos antebrazos y los coloca frente a sí: descubre los dedos meñiques sangrantes y cae en cuenta de su vergüenza.

Estaban a la mitad: escindidos ambos…

- Mira, Kiohira… ¡Mira lo que han hecho estos bestias conmigo! Y-y no es lo peor…- intenta recuperar el habla, mas Kiohira la observa espantado- Me escapé: a mi pareja la mataron… Sabes que intentarán dar conmigo: n-no tengo a quién recurrir, por favor…

-Shhh, tranquila…- la abraza con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarla- No te dejaré sola…

* * *

-¡Ayyy, dios!- se muerde el labio, tratando de controlarse: la mujer delante de ella limpia las heridas.

Mientras tanto, Kiohira acuesta a su hijo: lo arropa bien, con la mente en blanco, incapaz de creer que Rina esté con ellos nuevamente.

…Después de maldecir cielo, mar y tierra:… al final, logra tenerla consigo.

-¿Pa?...

El niño lo mira, ilusionado: sus ojos limpios, grandes… Esperaba controlar la situación, sólo por ambos: aunque no sabía cuánto resistiría.

Besa profundamente su frente: ordena sus cabellos, despejándole…- Por hoy, dormirás con el viejo gruñón de tu abuelo…

-¿Tata?- se sentó el niño en la cama, a lo que Kiohira mira donde se encuentra su padre.

-¡Por supuesto, campeón! Vamos a ver "Cars dos", por enésima vez…

-Padre…- lo miró con reproche.

-Nah, ¡qué va! Si me encanta ver televisión con mi nieto preferido…- se acuesta con él, desordenándole el cabello.

-¿Tu único nieto, dirás?- dijo el capitán, burlón.

-… Lo que lo hace el preferido número uno…- espeta el Arizuka mayor, abrazando con mayor fuerza a su nieto- Eres el orgullo de tu abuelo; el único orgullo…

Sentía a qué hacía referencia: no le parecía en absoluto tener que dar cobijo a una mujer que había destruido, tiempo atrás, su unión familiar. En las condiciones actuales, hasta poner en peligro la carrera de su hijo y la propia.

Pero eso no era lo más importante.

-… No quiero que la vea: no, por el momento…- espetó el inspector Arizuka: Kiohira cae en cuenta de lo que decía, a pesar de no pronunciar su nombre por el niño, que estaba embelesado con el "Rayo Mac queen"- Me rehúso a generarle ilusiones: sabes perfectamente que recurre a ti, cuando la situación la vuelve insostenible.

-Reventó su membresía, ¿es que no lo viste? Sus manos—

-… No fue gratuito, Kiohira…- le recuerda el padre, mostrándole el dedo meñique- Lo hacían, siglos atrás, para dejarlos en vergüenza: el no poder tomar la katana con propiedad… Ahora, es un símbolo de traición al clan: quizás en qué estuvo metida.

El niño se desvaneció de sueño: lo arropó y caminaron hacia la pieza contigua- No la quiero metida aquí, Kiohira: apenas amanezca, la quiero confesa en el cuartel general…

-… Lo sé: debo hablar con ella al respecto.

Kiohira medita, con las manos en ambos muslos- Van a darle caza: no importa en dónde se esconda, van a encontrarla…

-De eso, no te preocupes: me encargaré de que la ubiquen en un sector aislado. Con lo que sabe, lograremos atraparle más rápido la cola a la organización. Nos servirá mucho su colaboración.

-De colaboración, un carajo: escúchame bien…- espetó, con decisión- No quiero que la expongan: muy de tu disgusto será, pero es la madre de mi hijo y de tu nieto. No la quiero envuelta en la prensa…

-Es inevitable, hijo: le van a dar caza a los Yakuza. Son la mafia más grande de toda Asia… El tema se va a desbordar, de un modo u otro.

-Lo sé; lo entiendo… Pero lo más pospuesto posible: darle el tiempo mayor, para que pueda conseguir aislarla, protegerla.

Quedaron el silencio: sabían que estaban en la encrucijada. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo cuánto resistiría la situación: y, para ello, debían estar más unidos que nunca.

* * *

-¿Una cita, dices?- enarco una ceja Aoi, a lo que Yoriko asintió con fuerza- ¡Vaya, vaya, Nikaido!: así que lograste captar su atención…

-… Se ha dado todo tan natural, sin forzar la situación en lo absoluto: ¡ay, Aoi: estoy emocionadísima!

La chica esboza una trémula sonrisa: a su pesar, puesto que aleja sus posibilidades de acercársele, con otros propósitos. Agregándole el hecho de ser un agente, encubierto en un cuerpo de mujer, no tenía muchas probabilidades.

-… A alguien que le resulten las cosas, Yoriko…- dijo la bruna, revolviendo su batido de chocolate con pesadez. Deja la cuchara y suspira- Al parecer, Toukairin y Natsumi han quebrado su relación.

-¿Qué dices?- musita la aludida, dejando su batido a un lado- N-no es posible— Él se mudó con ella, hace unas semanas atrás…

-Sí, eso es cierto… Pero ella lo confesó todo: Toukairin sabe que ella lo engaño… - expira una vez más, mientras su compañera ve, con cada afirmación, que se desmorona el plan que tenía con el capitán Kiohira- Se va de la ciudad: vuelve a su brigada, en Toyoma.

-¿Cuándo se va el teniente?

Aoi mira su reloj, a lo que Yoriko se levanta del asiento, descolocada- ¡¿Se va hoy?!

-… En una hora parte su tren.

Ni siquiera le da una explicación: coloca unos billetes en la mesa, para correr hacia el terminal de transregionales.

No, no se iría: ¡Natsumi no se llevaría a Kiohira! La ausencia del teniente es el único nexo que detiene el actuar liviano de Natsumi con otros hombres.

Estaría libre: libre de acción…

Y el simple hecho la hacía enloquecer de ansiedad.

* * *

Lleva las mochilas donde el auxiliar: busca sus boletos, cuando escucha gritos tras de sí.

Se da la vuelta: encuentra a Yoriko, con los ojos lagrimosos.

Sho se acerca al teniente- ¿Quién es la chica?

-No te vayas, ¿por favor?...- musitó la chica de anteojos.

Deja las maletas en el suelo, y toca el hombro de su primo- Cuídalas un momento: regreso enseguida.

Camina hacia Yoriko: la toma con cuidado del antebrazo, alejándolos a ambos del lugar. Toca su cara con cuidado-… Lamento te hayas enterado de otra boca, Yoriko: supongo que ha sido mi culpa…

-Pero, ¿por qué te vas, Shouji? No puedes huir de este lugar, sin más explicación…

Deja de tocarle, y sus ojos no pueden sostenerle la mirada-… No existe nada aquí que me ate: no puedo sostener la situación un solo segundo más. Mi noble Yoriko…- la abrazó tiernamente, aumentando la desesperación en la bruna- El único nexo que me queda aquí eres tú.

-P-pero, Natsumi…- lo alejó un tanto, dramatizando su sacrificio al máximo- Ella es tu verdadero amor: ¿la dejarás aquí, a su suerte, entregándole la oportunidad de conquistarla?

Las últimas palabras fueron un balazo en plena sien: el teniente queda descolocado.

No, no podía ser posible.

-¿Otro? Tú—Yoriko, ¿Él está cerca de Natsumi?

-… Shouji, son rumores: no creo que—

-¡Dímelo, dime la verdad! La sabes, lo presiento: tú, la única que jamás me ha mentido…

Sho los mira desde lejos: el rictus desencajado de Toukairin no sentaba un buen precedente.

-Shouji, la verdad…- Inspira con fuerza- Él está en la estación; mucho más cerca de Natsumi, de lo que te puedas imaginar…

Queda clavado, partido por un rayo: todo coincidía con lo que había pensado, en un tiempo atrás, y que, en diversas ocasiones, Natsumi trato de refutarle.

Miró hacia su primo: recordó las palabras que le había dicho, para hacerlo partir de aquí.

"_-Shouji, amigo: tú llegas a saber su nombre, y no acabarás allí. Intentarás dar con todo lo sospechoso a tu alrededor,… y te arrepentirás de seguir hurgueteando. Tu profesión, tu relación con ella y tus compañeros en Bokutou: todo destruido…"_

-Hombre, el auxiliar: partimos en cinco minutos…

Dejó de tocar su hombro: la mirada que le dio fue un flechazo en pecho descubierto- Lo sabías… Por ello la prisa de irnos…

El muchacho frunce el ceño, desentendido de lo que habla, hasta que cae en cuenta- Shouji, no te hagas esto…

Todo confirmado: tomó sus maletas, sin más, y se fue del lugar.

No escuchaba los gritos de Sho, tampoco cayó en cuenta por Yoriko.

Nada tenía cabida en su mente, más que Natsumi.

Retozando con otro: besándola, tocando su cremosa piel… El infierno lo devoraba en vida.

* * *

Llegó el día pospuesto: se debatió una y otra vez en verle, en apelar un momento más al amor que le sentía, pero era injusto.

Decidió, como un acto justo, en otorgarle la nulidad.

Toca a la puerta del abogado- Pase.

Aparece en el escritorio del licenciado, con el buzo de la estación.

-Buenos tardes, señora Toukairin… Agradezco la puntualidad. Si me hace el favor…- le dijo, mostrándole el asiento.

Se sentó enfrente, mientras miraba a la asistente, quien le servía un té-… Gracias.

Tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente.

-Bien: hoy, en representación de mi cliente Shouji Toukairin, intermedio para la disolución conyugal…

Tragó con pesar, temiendo la respuesta- Disculpe, caballero: ¿él vendrá?

-No, me temo…- se acomodó en su asiento- Me ha informado, unos días atrás, que se iba a Toyoma: pidió que yo lo representara, dado que no habrán problemas: ambos están en acuerdo, ¿me equivoco?

Se quedó meditando, con nostalgia: en un escenario idílico, pensó que, antes de firmar el documento de divorcio, él se arrepentiría.

No había otra alternativa: ella le daría el documento que lo dejaría libre de acción. Lejos de cualquier daño que pudiese causarle.

-Sí…- contestó Natsumi, pasándose la mano por el cabello- Común acuerdo.

-Okay,… entonces…- toma la carpeta. Humedece un tanto la punta del índice, y hojea con rapidez, hasta dar con el documento que deseaba: se lo extiende a Natsumi, y ella lo recibe- Lea atentamente este documento: resume que el patrimonio contraído durante el matrimonio, por mutuo acuerdo, se dividirá en la mitad. Fuera de lo que inscribieron, como dicta la mancomunidad de bienes que sostuvieron al casarse, los deja a ambos con los bienes que compraron de forma separada. Me pregunta cualquier duda que tenga y, para cuando termine de revisarlo…- saca una pluma de su bolsillo y se la extiende a la bruna- Firma al final del documento, en el espacio correspondiente al cónyuge.

Observa la firma de Toukairin al lado: firme, sin temblor de pulso, y le da el impulso para hacer lo correcto.

Lee pausadamente el documento, sin emoción. No le pregunta nada al abogado: confiaba en Toukairin. No le tendería una trampa adrede, sólo por perjudicarle.

Asiente, con una última mirada al abogado: está por firmar, cuando se sienten ruidos fuera de la sala.

Deja la pluma a un lado: de golpe, la presencia de Toukairin irrumpe en el lugar.

Natsumi se para del asiento, con el corazón en la boca; de igual manera, el abogado- Señor Toukairin: estábamos a punto de concretar el trámite—

-Detenga esto, por favor…

No pudo contenerse: lo abraza con fuerza. El muchacho la recibe.

Luego, Natsumi siente la aprehensión con dolor: intenta separarse, cuando el teniente le sostiene la cabeza. Siente la respiración de Shouji, golpeando en su oído.

-Creíste que te saldrías con tuya, Natsumi, que te verías libre de mí: la verdad es como un sol… No me verás la cara de estúpido, no esta vez…

Se deshace del agarre, incorporando lentamente el veneno de sus palabras.

¡No te separarás de mí!- la encaró el teniente, enfrente al abogado- No vas a lograr estar con él: ésa será mi paga por tu traición. Y prepárate… Prepárate para lo que vendrá: de ésta no te librarás. Sabré, de tu boca, ¡quién es él!

La suelta y se va, cerrando de golpe la puerta: el abogado lo llama, desconcertado por su retracto.

Natsumi se desploma en su asiento, impactada por las palabras del teniente.

Ése no era él: sus palabras estaban atiborradas de una ponzoña que jamás pensó escuchar del ser pacífico que era su Shouji.

Y ahora, ¿qué iba a ser de él, cuando supiese la verdad?

No quería ni imaginárselo.

Continuará…


	11. Chantaje, envidias, sospechas y un beso

**De momento, no**

**X**

Háblame, no me hagas esperarte más  
dime si, te he perdido o tal vez no.  
He creído en él, siempre le escuché...  
Un error que pago caro  
He creído que no fuiste...

En mis manos, en mi cabeza, en mis músculos  
emociones latiendo intensas, en mí...por ti.

Háblame, por favor no me destruyas  
más, como contigo hice yo.  
Oh, no, no...y dime si se ha acabado o  
tal vez no... O tal vez no.

En tu sufrimiento un soplo de viento,  
que te grita amor inmenso,  
necesito que vuelvas a mí...

En mis manos, en mi cabeza, en mis músculos  
emociones latiendo intensas: son así.

Confío en que tú, que un día también tú  
las reencontrarás...

Las reencontrarás, en mí.

... Y es así: el destino, tal vez, me lleve a ti

Háblame, te he perdido o tal vez no.

**Tema del fic: "Háblame", Laura Pausini.**

* * *

-… No me parece lidiar con esto, Toukairin: lo estás torciendo todo…

-Cállate, traidor: ¡no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante!

-¡Porque sabía que no podrías soportarlo: tan sólo mírate! ¿Una expugnación para obtener compensación por el engaño? Shouji, tú no eres así…- camina hacia él, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón- A ti no te interesa el dinero; mucho menos, teniendo el cargo que ocupas en la estación. Déjala tranquila, ¿no crees que está pagando lo suficiente con tu desprecio?

-¿Ahora te pones a su favor? Y deja de hablar pelotudeces…- se tira a la cama de espaldas, con las manos en el rostro- Aunque lo dudes, la amo, la sigo amando: e-esto es una enseñanza… Cuando terminemos con ello, volverá a mí. Seguiremos con el plan de familia que teníamos juntos.

-Ella te teme, Shouji: ¿es ése tu propósito?

-… No… No quiero que me tema: pero si así se deben dar las cosas, para lograr hacerla entrar en razón, así será.

* * *

Sho cierra la puerta, golpeando su cabeza contra la base maderada.

No lograba hacerlo entrar en razón: estaba enceguecido con el engaño.

Y, para colmo de males, sólo tenía en la cabeza a la bruna: llorando, tomándole las manos; rogándole por ayuda.

Era—Era preciosa, como ella sola: se sentía terriblemente mal, por los pensamientos que recorrían en su cabeza. Dios era testigo que abogó por sus ruegos: hizo lo posible por alejarla de él, con tal que la relación entre ambos tomara un respiro.

Pero él fue el terco: terco y estúpido.

Si se atrevía a herirle, a tocarle un solo pelo, él se pondría intermedio.

En cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, por pequeña que fuese, se la llevaría lejos de él: aunque, con ello, traicionara a su primo y su filiación.

Y, por lo visto, sólo tendría que esperar para obtener la ansiada oportunidad de hacerla suya.

* * *

-¿Cancelado?- dijo Natsumi, desconcertada: con los billetes en mano.

-Sí, señorita: el señor Toukairin, su esposo… Ha cancelado las cuotas del resto del año: octubre, noviembre y diciembre, respectivamente…- confirmó el conserje, verificando los pagos en el talonario de arriendos- Hablamos recientemente, cuando estuvo hospitalizada: me pidió, expresamente, que cada talonario lo mandara en correo, a su domicilio: se encargaría de pagarlos, de ahora en adelante… Con esas palabras me lo dio a entender.

Alejó los billetes del mesón, totalmente confundida.

Se va del lugar, sin poner atención a nada más de lo que decía el conserje: entra al elevador, y apoya la cabeza tras la pared.

Las imágenes del material del elevador multiplicaban su imagen al infinito, como las posibilidades de explicar qué carajo pretendía Shouji con estas acciones.

Entonces, el depósito de los casi mil quinientos yenes en su cuenta provenían de él.

¿Por qué, por qué estaba haciendo esto?, ¿qué pretendía con estas acciones; no era que la iba a catapultar por su traición?

Quizás quería controlarle, con todas esas dádivas: para hacerle presente el hecho que, si bien se encontraba lejos de él, todavía eran marido y mujer. Que, para muchos trámites, seguía necesitándolo.

Esa estúpida idea, de que mantenía relaciones con Kiohira, aunque no tuviese en claro que era él el motivo de sus desvelos.

Inconcebible, ¡si ha sido sólo por él, que no ha cruzado palabra con Arizuka!

Además, era cosa de mirarla: estaba hecha un desastre. Ningún hombre la miraría jamás con deseo en la estación; mucho menos ahora, con el caracho que tenía. Con los problemas provocados por la calentura, el sexo se había convertido en una de las últimas preocupaciones de las que se ocuparía, en el futuro lejano.

No quería su dinero: le dolía el alma el que concibiera que ese hecho la tuviese amarrada a él. Sabía que la situación de los Toukairin era acomodada, actualmente, pero jamás necesitó de su dinero: lo que Natsumi recibía de sueldo no era mucho, pero se contentaba con cenar un ramen instantáneo y tener sus cuentas saldadas, con tal de no provocarle preocupaciones.

Siempre fue independiente, en el plano económico: en su corazón, él era el dueño completo.

No comprendía cómo había llegado una señal tan equívoca a su mente: era cierto, ella había cometido un grave error… Pero el hecho no la desmembraba, para convertirle en una persona distinta a la que había sido siempre.

Era la misma Natsumi: con las mismas cualidades y falencias de antes.

Quizás, su madre estaba moviendo hilos en él, para hacerle pensar que era una trepadora interesada en lo que pudiese usufructuar: sin embargo, las acciones del teniente contravenían esa lógica. Ella recibía ese dinero cada mes, sin falta: lo más lógico hubiese sido cortarle todo ingreso.

De ser así, la idea de que era Toukairin el autor maquinal cobraba mayor fuerza: tal suposición la dejaba pasmada.

Necesitaba creer que el teniente podía perdonarle: esta advertencia golpeándole el pecho, cada vez que la sorprendía con estos acontecimientos, como si fuesen pequeñas venganzas cumplidas, al haberle engañado, la llevaban a la misma conclusión.

Demasiado tétrico; completamente alejado de lo que era el hombre que amaba.

* * *

Abre la puerta, escoltado por un gendarme: apenas reconoce a la persona que entra, Rina se levanta de su asiento. Camina hacia él y lo abraza: Kiohira le corresponde, con el pecho hinchado de una calidez que hace mucho no sentía.

Se alejan: le acaricia la frente con cuidado, peinando la corta chasquilla de su cabello.

-Te tardaste, demasiado…- tocó su insignia, en el lugar de su corazón.

-Lo lamento: en la brigada hay demasiados protocolos que hay que seguir… No pude verte antes.

-¿A pesar de ser capitán?

-A pesar de ser capitán, Rina: estoy en el ojo de la palestra de mis superiores… En mi caso, es aún más estricto: prefiero que sea así, para que evitemos tu sobre exposición.

La hace tomar asiento, frente a él: se toman las manos, y Kiohira sonríe.

-… Se ven mucho mejor. Me deja más tranquilo.

-Sí, gracias a la enfermera: fue muy atenta… No ha sido tan malo el trato aquí. No es a lo que acostumbraba vivir: mi cama es una verdadera piedra, pero se mantiene tolerable.

-Espero que sea así: los tengo a todos advertidos. Ante cualquier cosa, cualquier acoso—

-Tranquilo, Kio…- lo detuvo, con una sonrisa melancólica- Todo está bien.

El capitán lanza un bufido cansino: la bruna cae en cuenta de un detalle.

-Espera: había algo que quería decirte.

El muchacho vuelve la mirada a su pareja.

-Mira, hay un oficial que me ha estado interrogando, recientemente: no sé qué le ha dado conmigo, teniendo en cuenta la disposición de quienes me han interrogado antes. Me hace mostrarle las manos, cada vez que me niego a responderle preguntas, y amenaza con quitarme la protección de testigos, de no colaborar… He sido específica en mi testimonio, pero éste me tiene una saña: desconozco su origen. No lo había visto en mi puta vida, pero ¡por dios, que ha hinchado!

-¿Te ha dado el nombre, el cargo?- preguntó el capitán, ya sospechando de quién se trataba.

-… No, no lo sé: te lo puedo describir… Es rapado, tiene los ojos celestes: es muy temperamental.

El capitán bufó, ante las características: sabía que tenía que anteponerse a tal situación; menos mal que previó el hecho. Ese cabrón se las vería con él.

-Kio,… ¿ocurre algo?

Ante la mirada de preocupación, afirmó sus muñecas, con firmeza- No te preocupes, Rina: lo resolveré, cuanto antes. Ese tipo no volverá a interrogarte.

* * *

Salió del lugar, hecho una furia: fue directamente hacia las oficinas de los tenientes. El inspector Arizuka vio a su hijo, caminando con paso firme, y fue a seguirle: sabía lo que devenía de esa mirada furibunda.

Entró a un cubículo, el más cercano a la oficina de la inspectora Kinoshita, y abrió la puerta, de una patada: el muchacho quedó impactado, con una conversación a medio terminar con una oficial.

-Dispénseme, oficial.

Ante el sólo golpe de voz, la muchacha salió rápidamente del lugar: el teniente, con los brazos apoyados ampliamente en su sillón, le sonrió socarronamente.

-¿A qué se debe la displicente visita, capitán Kiohira?... Y, por cierto, me debe pagar la puerta.

-Contigo tengo que hablar, bastardo: y más te vale que me escuches…- cerró la puerta, para acercarse a él, señalándole con el dedo- Eres hijo de la inspectora Kinoshita, pero eso no te da derecho a pasarte las reglas. No eres omnipotente: ¡hay formalidades y protocolos que debes seguir!

El aludido levanta una ceja- ¿Me lo dices tú: el tipo que acaba de romper mi puerta?

-Podría haberlo asestado en tu cara, Souta: agradece la consideración de no verte lloriqueando en el piso, enfrente de tus subordinados.

Se levanta del asiento, frente a él: las miradas no se evadieron en un solo instante.

-¡Qué está ocurriendo aquí!- levantó la voz la inspectora Kinoshita.

Ambos debieron alejarse: el primero en pronunciarse fue Souta- No lo sé, inspectora: estaba conversando con una oficial, cuando Arizuka irrumpe en mi oficina, increpándome.

El capitán afila la mirada: la inspectora mira a Kiohira- ¿Y bien, capitán?

-El Teniente Kinoshita ha infringido la protección del testigo Rina Milch, en el caso de los Yakuza… Conversé con ella hoy: la amenaza, constantemente, con dejarla en manos de la organización que le da caza, si no cooperaba. Hablamos de esto en la oficina: no tengo reclamos de ningún otro oficial; sólo de él.

La mirada de la inspectora recayó en el aludido, a lo que el muchacho contestó- Sólo hago mi trabajo: si ella no cede en la investigación, vamos a lamentar mucho más que la queja de la señorita. Hay vidas inocentes que prevenir del ataque de los Yakuza.

-Eso no te da el derecho de increparla, Souta: no tan sólo ha sido una petición de alto rango que has infringido, torpe- espetó, con los dientes apretados- Te pueden demandar por ejercicio desmedido de la fuerza, a nivel penal: y yo mismo me encargaré de elevarla a nivel institucional, si se mantiene este comportamiento.

El trago se volvió dificultoso: una queja, a nivel institucional, colocaría nuevamente a la inspectora Kinoshita en el ojo de huracán, con respecto a sus superiores.

-… No será necesario, capitán Arizuka: ¿cierto, Souta?

El muchacho ni se pronunció: sus ojos, titilantes de ira, apuntaban a Kiohira.

-… Bien. Ha sido todo lo que tengo que decir: espero que sea la última vez que me refiera al tema…

* * *

El teniente estaba por irse a las manos con el capitán Arizuka, cuando la mujer se adelanta a los hechos- Espera, Souta: no te enfrentes a él, ahora… Cuántas veces te he advertido sobre irte encima cuando tienes la cabeza temperada.

Cierra la puerta de su oficina, y puede dar rienda a su desquite- ¡Es ese imbécil de Kiohira, que no deja de restregarme su superioridad en rango!

-No puedes hacer nada al respecto, hijo: ¿es que no te es posible olvidar su presencia aquí?

Se apoya en la ventana, apretando los barrotes de los lados- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… Recuerdo su sonrisa burlona, cada vez que nos confrontamos en la escuela de oficiales: cuando el muy bastardo era un tiro al aire, y se transformó, de la nada, en el mandamás- la mira con seriedad- ¿Es que no hay forma de sacar la maldita ascensión a capitán?

-Souta, no puedo elevarte, si no has hecho méritos suficientes: me colocarías en predicamento a mí. Sería demasiado evidente mi predilección…

Golpeó la base de la ventana, con ira: la mujer, de pronto, tiene una idea para lograr ayudarle- Sin embargo, puedo darte un camino de ascensión: lo beneficioso, es que tu labor perjudicaría a Arizuka, sin ser algo fuera del protocolo…

El hijo de Kinoshita la observa: la sonrisa de suficiencia, por parte de la inspectora, le hizo meditar. Se hizo hacia atrás, con los brazos apoyados en los soportes de su sillón- Suena demasiado bien, ¿qué tienes en mente?

* * *

Caminó hasta la salida de los tenientes del Cuartel General: al encontrarse con su padre, le susurró- Por favor, pídeles las copias de los interrogatorios en los que fue parte Kinoshita: debemos cubrirnos las espaldas con "ellos".

-Pierde cuidado- dijo el inspector, palmoteándole el hombro, antes de que se fuera del lugar.

* * *

A pesar del temor que sentía, se vio obligada a volver a la estación: al llegar a su box de trabajo, comenzó a mirar, de soslayo, a todo su alrededor.

El teniente se lo había advertido ya: iba a buscarlo, sin importar cómo. Llegaría a darle caza a Kiohira…

Todavía persistía en su mente la imagen desolada del muchacho. No supo porqué, ese instinto de abrazarlo: quizás, el peso de la identidad de esa mujer que se empecinaba en ocultar.

-Natsumi…- musitó Aoi, a lo que la aludida levanta la cabeza. La hace incorporar, y le da un abrazo apretado- Estoy feliz que hayas vuelto… Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

-Gracias, Aoi: necesitaba ver una cara afable, a lo menos… Bueno, supongo que los chismes te habrán informado de lo que me ha ocurrido.

-¡Para nada, querida! Ahora en adelante, prefiero escuchar las versiones, por parte de los propios implicados… Además, han ocurrido cosas en la estación que ni te las imaginas- dijo Aoi, indicando con el pulgar, el escritorio del capitán.

La ojipúrpura frunció el ceño. Abrió, de pronto, los ojos: sorprendida por su alcance- ¿El capitán Arizuka?

-Ajá… Me ha contado un pajarillo que tuvo que excusarse de su cargo en el lugar: al parecer, no lo veremos por un tiempo… Lograron hacer que la pareja confesara y se entregara a la policía.

Así que era eso: la muchacha, involucrada en los ataques del grupo Yakuza, era su pareja… Por ello, su intento porque no dijese nada sobre ella: trataba de encubrirle el rastro.

-… Debe estar en problemas: los Yakuza tiene influencias hasta en las instituciones incorruptibles. Va a ser difícil que no den con su rastro…

-Posiblemente, Aoi… Y, dime, ¿ha vuelto Kachou?

-Eso es lo que me intriga, Natsumi: hasta donde tengo conocimiento, el capitán no piensa volver, hasta nuevo aviso… Está en Kioto: el mismo Kiohira lo llamó, para poder hacer el traspaso, pero le ha pedido que busque en el cuartel general un reemplazo temporal.

Entornó los ojos- Otro proceso más de acostumbramiento: no sé si vaya a soportar a otro mandamás en reemplazo del capitán Kachou…

-Habrá que ver qué es lo que va a ocurrir con el nuevo postulante al cargo… De todos modos, preferiría que se mantuviera Kiohira: mal que mal, a pesar de todos los engorros, ha sabido atenderlos con diligencia. Tiene llegada entre los oficiales: se ha ganado el respeto de todos aquí.

-"Bastante llegada"- quería decir, pero no podía dárselas de lengua suelta ahora.

El teniente dio los buenos días al pasar: cualquier tema del que quisiesen hablar quedó relegado a un segundo plano. No pasó de largo para Aoi, quien vio la mirada de desesperación del que había sabido, la tuvo tanto tiempo fuera de la estación Bokutou.

-… ¿No vas a hablar con él?

¡Claro que tenía que conversar con él! El problema era su disposición. Ya había intentado, tantas veces, hablar con él en buenos términos. Sólo había logrado portazos en plena nariz.

Miró entrañablemente el halo que dejó su paso por el pasillo: su olor a jabón, su calor… Comenzaría a llorar, y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora: jugar a las mil y una preguntas con sus compañeros; específicamente, con Miyuki.

Ya fue suficiente preocupación por su estado catatónico: podía podrirse por dentro, pero estaría de pie, para ese entonces…

-… Después, debe de tener muchos problemas- se levanta de su asiento, tomando una pila de informes sin escribir, para llevarlos a su box- Ya me entenderé con él, más tarde.

Aoi quiso saber más, decirle que podía contar con ella: pero algo más la detuvo. Todos los oficiales entraron a la oficina principal, alejándola de la bruna y su intención de conversación.

Miyuki le sonrió: la abrazó con cuidado, besando su mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, Miyuki… Gracias- le sonrió.

Al final de la estampida, el capitán Kiohira entra a la estación, seguido de un hombre que no habían visto antes: por la expresión del capitán, aquel sujeto no era de su venia.

-Oficiales, teniente… Agradezco su asistencia a esta junta y el buen trabajo realizado en este lapso de tiempo: con respecto al porqué de la reunión, lo tienen frente a ustedes.

Todos fijaron la vista en el aludido: tenía una sonrisa poco formal, casi vengativa. La tirantez de la actitud del capitán corroboraba tal tesis.

-Como se habrán percatado algunos, me he visto en la necesidad de ausentarme de mis deberes en la estación: debido a una investigación, de la cual no puedo dar detalles, por estar en curso, no podré ejercer el mando si no con la vigilancia de un teniente, que proviene del cuartel general de nuestra brigada.

Souta estaba sorprendido de su sinceridad: él y todos los oficiales presentes, incluida Natsumi. Se veía, realmente, que él era un hombre de verdad confrontacional.

-… Esto no quiere decir que mi poder de acción haya disminuido; mucho menos, que tengan a un móvil con quién quejarse: la investigación es sobre un tema en concreto, y no tiene que ver con un comportamiento errado en mi calidad como capitán. La información es para que sepan que tenemos a alguien anexo, que nos acompañará por un período: sean corteses y recíbanlo con propiedad. Se presentará el teniente Souta Kinoshita.

* * *

Caminó hasta el gimnasio: sin dar aviso de su entrada, ingresó a la sala de entrenamiento. El teniente se encontraba haciendo flexiones en la barra.

Estaba de espaldas, mascullando el número de ejercicios hechos.

Cerró los ojos: no podía hablar con él ahora. Era un pésimo momento.

Iba a salir, si hacer ruido, cuando por infortunio su brazo roza una pesa mal puesta, que termina por desencadenar la caída de las demás: el muchacho mira hacia atrás y no pudo rehuir a los ojos escrutadores de Toukairin.

Se deja caer en los dos pies: toma una toalla y seca su rostro del sudor,… como si no tomara en consideración su presencia.

La bruna tragó, pesarosa- Disculpa si te interrumpí: necesitaba hablar algo contigo—

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado: Ikuko salió de los baños anexos al gimnasio. Se acercó al teniente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ante los ojos de la bruna, la aludida sonrió: pasó a su lado, sin hablar, pasándole a llevar el hombro.

Sus ojos tristes lo buscaban: pedían una explicación, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada.

-No quiero ataques de celos de ti: demasiado descaro… Ahora, si me dejas tomar una ducha, pode—

-No te preocupes: esto será corto…- la bruna tomó un sobre lleno y lo dejó en una colchoneta- Esto es tuyo. Te doy el beneficio de la duda: sé que no quieres verme…

Miró hacia donde había desaparecido Ikuko, por un momento: luego, volvió la mirada a Toukairin. No pudo evitar la pregunta- ¿Es ésta tu venganza?

No le dio tiempo para contestar: salió del gimnasio con rapidez. El teniente estaba por seguirla, pero desiste: su mirada recae en el abultado sobre.

Lo abre y frunce el ceño.

Eran los dos mil yenes del arriendo y el depósito bancario que le había hecho. Intactos.

* * *

Camina decididamente hacia dentro de la estación: era algo habitual que Sho apareciera, para ver a su "hermano" Toukairin. Los oficiales le saludan con familiaridad, pero él no se hace el entendido.

* * *

"_La madre de Shouji arregla sus maletas, lista para partir en unos minutos más: Toukairin va a arreglar la camioneta, con las cosas de su madre. No iba a discutir más con ella, respecto a una posible separación con Natsumi: el papel de conversación se lo llevaría Sho esta vez._

_-No se preocupe de más, ojisan: este tema lo tienen que resolver Shouji y su esposa…_

_-¡Esposa y un cuerno!, ¿es que no te has enterado de nada?- le increpa, presionándole con el dedo acusador- ¡Lo engañó en su despedida de soltera, ¿puedes imaginarte tamaña zorra?!_

_-¡Shhhh, no diga eso!- la reprende, quitándole la caja de enseres de su tienda, y colocándola al pie de la puerta de entrada- Modere la lengua, por lo menos aquí: respete el dolor de su hijo… Él sabe todo lo que usted le dice, pero debe meditarlo: Natsumi es una buena mujer…_

_-Ya, ya, ya: si no sabes, mejor no opines…- lo hace a un lado, llevando las otras cajas. _

_Pero algo le hace ruido, respecto a esa opinión… La emoción del timbre en su voz, quizás: queda mirando a su sobrino, mientras apiñaba las demás cajas de su mercancía._

_No prestó atención al escrutinio por parte de su ojisan, si no hasta que se le quedó mirando fijo, con las manos en jarra sobre ambas caderas._

_El muchacho frunció el ceño- Ahora, ¿qué?_

_-La pelafustana esa, Natsumi,… ¿Te gusta?_

_El sólo pronunciar las palabras, hizo que el muchacho se volviera bermejo- ¡Cómo se le ocurre tamaña estupidez, tía!_

_-Así que te gusta…- aseveró la mujer, apoyándose tras la pared- Ustedes los hombres son terribles: son incapaces de ver una falda y no correr tras de ella…_

_Intenta refutarle, pero ya era caso perdido: tira la caja sin cuidado, y se sienta en un banquito cercano- Es atractiva, simplemente… Además, es esposa de mi primo: no podría hacer eso…_

_-…- se quedó meditando: quizás, se le estaba dando la oportunidad que buscaba, para sacar a la tal Natsumi de la vida de su hijo predilecto._

_Finalmente, espetó-… ¿y, si de algún modo, te viese correspondido por ella, dejarías pasar la oportunidad? _

_Quedó quieto, sin decir palabra, pero supuso su ansiedad ante la falta de la respiración._

_-… Si se da, podríamos hacer un trato…-_

_-No siga, por favor: no quiero perderle el respeto…_

_Se cruza de brazos, con el rictus fruncido- No he dicho nada aún…_

_-Pero sé lo que trata…- se le anticipa- Me quiere de carnada, para probar cuán fidedigna es su nuera: debe de ser muy chistoso para Ud., pero no para mí… Embárrese las manos, ojisan: no le reprocharé más sobre algo que le han advertido, todos…"_

* * *

Se detuvo en la escalera, en el medio del paso de los dos pisos: se sentía partido en dos, se veía incapaz de herir intencionalmente a Shouji, quien era casi como un hermano; pero esa chica la tenía metida en media frente todo el día.

No podía olvidarse de ella: era algo enfermizo.

Y, ahora, el trato de su tía: el dinero que le ofrecía, por despejarle el paso a su primo.

La necesidad tenía cara de hereje, y en su posición, tenía en cuenta cuánto podía costar un pequeño empujón, para que las cosas se dieran a pedir de boca.

Si Toukairin rompía los lazos con ella; si la unión de ambos rayaba en lo enfermizo, él tomaría la oportunidad.

-Sho, ¿qué haces aquí?

Siente el rubor de sus mejillas tostadas: alza la mirada hasta Natsumi, quien lo escudriñaba, extrañada de su mutismo, hasta que cae en cuenta- Perdón: deseabas estar solo…

-No-No, no es eso…- musitó, en su intento por detenerla. Natsumi deja de subir las escaleras, para ponerle atención- Yo, Natsumi: tengo que hablar contigo.

La bruna frunció el ceño: de pronto, recordó la ayuda que le iba a prestar, para poder acercarse un poco más a Shouji.

-¿Me tienes noticias de él?- musitó, con la voz algo quebrada, a lo que carraspeó.

El teniente subía por las escaleras, cuando escucha la conversación.

El corazón le late con rapidez: se le seca la boca de impaciencia. Esa voz le era familiar.

-Sho, dímelo, ¿es por "él" que me quieres hablar?

El hombre adelanta pasos, hasta llegar al alcance de Natsumi- Yo sé con quién lo engañaste, Natsumi: ¿a quién pretendías cegar, todo este tiempo, teniéndole al lado?

La bruna intenta zafarse, pero el muchacho la aprieta contra sí; el agarre de Sho era cada vez más fuerte.

-¿C-cómo?

-… No quiero verlo aquí, Natsumi- el corazón se le salía por la boca; su secreto se descascaraba- ¡No quiero que le vean la cara de idiota a Shouji, mientras te revuelcas con ese tipo!

La bruna se apresuró a refutarle- ¡Te equivocas, Sho! Yo-no he tenido nada más con él…

-Pero está aquí, ¿no?- le respondía, sintiendo que cada palabra que profería era por su propio amor herido: la presencia nepotista del hombre que tenía poder sobre su cuerpo lo hizo azuzar la encerrona- ¡Te tiene controlada, a su merced!

Ya no podía emitir palabra: sólo le negaba fuertemente con la cabeza. La soltó, y Tsujimoto corrió hacia el piso superior.

El teniente se apoyó contra la pared: se afirmó la cabeza, a dos manos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado de sus labios.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones: apenas llegó donde su primo, lo asió contra la pared, completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-¿Quién fue, Sho?- el aludido estaba en silencio, no pronunciaba palabra, y el teniente se enfurecía cada vez más- ¡Vamos, traidor, tienes que decirme su nombre!

-No lo conozco, Shouji…- musitó Sho, a lo que el teniente frunció el ceño- Era una trampa para ella: en verdad, no sé quién es el tipo…

Lo soltó de su alcance: cabeceó un tanto, intentando encontrarle el sentido a tanto dolor. Este proceso que no tiene inicio ni final.

Se pega a la pared, a lo que Sho continúa- Es cuestión de tiempo, Shouji… Sabremos de quién se trata, en cuanto veamos a un oficial renunciar a su labor en el distrito.

* * *

Cuéntame al oído, muy despacio, muy bajito

Por qué tiene tanta luz, este día tan sombrío.

Cuéntame al oído, si es sincero eso que han dicho

O son frases disfrazadas, esperando sólo un guiño.

Cuéntame, cuéntame.

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso, y ese beso, a mí en el tiempo.

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso, y ese beso, a mí en el tiempo.

Cuéntame al oído a qué sabe ese momento.

Dónde quedan, hoy, los días en que aquello era un sueño.

Cuéntame al oído, dónde vienen hoy, tus miedos.

Si aún guardan sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo.

Cuéntame, cuéntame.

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso, y ese beso, a mí en el tiempo.

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso, y ese beso, a mí en el tiempo.

De cielo, acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso

Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.

Del cielo acostado: nos detuvo en el tiempo

Nos detuvo en el tiempo.

Cuéntame al oído.

"_Cuéntame al oído", La oreja de Van Gohg._

* * *

La lluvia de la regadera daba directamente en su cabeza: la temperatura de la ducha era elevada. El ruido de la bañera no atenuaba el llanto de Natsumi, quien golpeaba las baldosas con las palmas abiertas, tratando de concretizar el dolor que se auto producía.

Sho lo sabía, ¡maldita la hora en que le pidió ayuda a su verdugo!

Era claro que iba a abogar por su primo: y, por culpa propia, iban a saberlo todos los de la estación.

Cerró la llave de paso, que terminó con la lluvia convertida en un leve goteo.

Ya estaba el problema: sin duda alguna, dentro de unos cuantos días, él sabría que fue el capitán Arizuka con quien tuvo relaciones. El asunto era: ¿qué hacer?

Yoriko estaba enojada con ella; y a Miyuki no recurriría hasta que la situación no diera para más, cuando la noticia estuviese en conocimiento público.

Sólo existía una persona con la que debía hablar,… y no era una decisión sencilla.

* * *

Tras la apertura de los cerrojos, aparece la figura del inspector Arizuka.

Se quedó azul al verle: tras haber cerciorado con cautela que no fuera la casa de los Arizuka a la que parase a llegar, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la mirada extrañada del mayor.

No podía sacar palabra: ese hombre la miraba como si fuese un padre viendo a su hija llegar tarde de una fiesta.

- D-disculpe lo moleste, inspector: necesitaba—No sabía que se encontraba usted—

El inspector se apoya en una pared, dispuesto a esperar la explicación que intentaba verbalizar la oficial Tsujimoto: en realidad, para darle razón a la visita a las diez de la noche en la casa de su hijo.

Estaban en ello, cuando una voz que surgía del departamento los hizo salir del estupor.

-¡Vamos, padre! Dile a Nikaido que pase, que la pasta se va a enfriar: si ha llegado hasta acá, por lo menos que entre que hace—llega hasta el lugar, arremangándose la camisa para bañar a su hijo: levanta la vista, y no cabe en sí al descubrir la sorpresa de la visita- Oficial Tsujimoto…

La vista del Arizuka mayor dio hacia su hijo, y quedó aún más impresionado, al ver la mirada cargada de sentimiento de Kiohira.

Las caras de extrañeza eran un peso que Natsumi no podría tolerar con mediana perspicacia: estuvo llorando toda la tarde, se sentía vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Estaba por retroceder, cuando Kiohira la toma de la muñeca.

-Espéreme, baño a Takeshi y voy por mi chaqueta… Papá- miró hacia el inspector- Necesito que te quedes acá con mi madre: tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con la oficial.

-No, capitán: esto ha sido un error…- espetó Natsumi, aterrada por confrontar ahora a quien pensó que podría abordar con ligera espontaneidad- He importunado: será mejor que hable con usted después de—

-No- dijo Kiohira, espetando su autoridad en esa sola sílaba, sin darle salida a la oficial: no dejaría que se le escapara esta vez- Usted no se mueve de aquí: entre a la casa y me espera.

La hizo entrar, casi arrastrándola, puesto que la bruna se resistía: el inspector Arizuka, de pronto, se sintió invisible entre ellos dos,… y tal sensación sólo tenía una explicación racional.

La mujer sonrió, dispuesta a saludar a Nikaido, cuando se encuentra con una muchacha que no había visto en su vida: mira a su esposo, como si le pidiera una explicación de la presencia de la extraña en ese lugar, cuando Kiohira se le adelantó.

-La oficial Tsujimoto, de la estación Bokutou: Natsumi…- la acercó hacia la mujer, apoyando su mano en su espalda- Esta mujer es mi madre, la señora Arizuka.

La señora hizo una reverencia, a lo que Natsumi le secunda, con un saludo un poco más torpe. Sonríe ante sus gestos nerviosos y la insta a sentarse a la mesa.

-No le des mucho de comer, madre…- le previene el hijo, a punto de ir donde su hijo- Iremos a cenar.

Ambas mujeres miran hacia donde se encontraba Kiohira: más rápida fue la reacción de Natsumi, a quien casi le da una tortícolis por la acción.

Lamentable fue para ella, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de refutarle, cuando la matriarca de los Arizuka ya le tenía enfrente toda clase de dulces caseros: los ojos de la bruna se iluminaron ante los manjares que le proporcionaba la mujer.

Bizcochuelos, pies, struddels, alfajores y otras piezas de repostería que se llevaba a la boca con culposo placer: no entendía cómo,-con las manos de monja que tenía su madre-, el capitán Kiohira mantenía su buen estado físico: obviamente, se deducía la buena vida en el físico del inspector Arizuka.

-¡Muchas gracias por la comida!- agradeció Natsumi, ya habiéndose servido su porción generosa de glucosa.

La madre estaba por ofrecerle más, cuando aparece su hijo.

Estaba con una chaqueta café oscuro, pantalones negros, con una camisa italiana color celeste: se abrochó ambos botones de las mangas, ante la mirada embotada de la bruna.

Era guapísimo: se deducía por el traje policial,… pero, el verle en ropa de civil le hizo corroborar tal hecho.

El capitán Arizuka la pilló volando bajo: sonrió, como si hubiese logrado un objetivo.

Se despidió de sus padres y cerró la puerta: tras asegurarse de estar todo en orden, miró a la bruna- Sígame, por favor…

Caminaron, sin tocarse, hasta llegar al elevador: al entrar, Natsumi sintió como si la temperatura ambiente aumentara unos cinco grados. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, le sudaban las manos copiosamente: miraba de soslayo al capitán, quien mantenía la mirada enfrente.

Estaba a punto de dar pie atrás a la salida con el capitán, cuando las puertas del elevador se abren: camina tras de él, avanzando por el estacionamiento, hasta que el sonido de la alarma de auto del capitán los hizo detenerse.

Un hermoso _Mercedes_ negro al que avanzó Kiohira: abrió la puerta del copiloto, en espera de su ocupante- Si me permite…

La bruna miró con terror la puerta abierta del automóvil.

-Mejor hablemos aquí—

-No le estoy dando alternativa, oficial Tsujimoto- mantiene la puerta abierta del automóvil, pero la mirada de la oficial no daba pie a que fuese a obedecer: el hecho lo enervaba.

Era un hombre de pocas palabras y de genio altamente volátil: no aceptaba de buen modo que contradijesen sus mandatos, por mucho que le gustara una persona.

-No me iré de aquí a salir con usted, como si fuésemos a una cena íntima; mucho menos, en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora- dijo Natsumi, con la respiración acelerada: si bien, no se encontraba bien de ánimo, sabía que cualquier descuido podría detonar el enojo de Toukairin-… Si salimos, iremos a un lugar privado: de todos modos, la conversación será corta.

-¿Ni un ánimo por hacer amena esta conversación?—

-No- espetó la bruna, sin dar cabida a nada que pudiese desbordar en un aligeramiento de trato- No entre nosotros.

El capitán se apoya tras su auto, con los brazos cruzados- ¿Y si decidiera que no habrá conversación, si no deja de tener estos tapujos tan desagradables, y me haga caso?

En otra ocasión, se habría enrojecido, le intentaría refutar, para finalizar el berrinche entrando al auto y dirigiéndose al restorán que él decidiera.

Camina en dirección contraria, sin importarle las réplicas del capitán Arizuka tras suyo: toma las llaves de su Yahama, cuando Kiohira la alcanza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo: ya lo entendí… Será como usted disponga. Por favor, no se vaya.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para bufar luego: toma las llaves de su moto y la enciende. Se sienta en ella: asegura su casco y prende las luces. Mira hacia el capitán- Hay un bar, cerca de las lides de la ciudad: no me van a reconocer allí; tampoco a usted.

Levanta una ceja, suspicaz- Esto no me gusta, oficial Tsujimoto: soy capitán de policía, no es apropiado…

-Tampoco lo era el ir a cenar conmigo, ni el tenerme como secretaria personal en la estación- sonrió, con sorna- Pero, como ve, no hago mención de aquellas menoridades…

La burla le hinchó las venas de sangre: estaba furioso con esa mujer.

Se encaminó a su auto, al que le cerró la puerta del copiloto: luego, mira donde se encuentra la bruna- No me haga perder más el tiempo: vamos, antes que se haga más tarde.

Se adentra en su auto, mientras Natsumi hace sonar el motor de la motocicleta: tras el viaje de la bruna, acelera el automóvil Kiohira.

Desaparecen rápidamente del lugar, ante la mirada del inspector Arizuka.

Esa chica nuevamente, inmiscuida con su hijo.

* * *

-Quiero un par de cervezas y un plato de picadillo, por favor.

Se colocó en la parte más oscura del bar: se acerca el capitán a la zona más privada, y se sienta frente a Natsumi.

- Dígame entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo saber?

-… El hermano de Toukairin, Sho: él me ha amenazado… Sabe que me acosté con usted.

El capitán levantó una ceja, desinteresado- ¿Y: eso era todo?

Abrió los ojos, desconcertada- ¿Le parece poco?, ¡van a delatarnos!

-Por favor, oficial: ¿le ha creído semejante mentira?... Usted no se lo ha confidenciado a nadie, ¿con quién tendría que saberlo?- la bruna le miró con extrañeza, a lo que Kiohira prosigue en su explicación- A ver si me hago entender: este tal Sho, ¿se refirió específicamente a mí?

-… No- espetó Natsumi, meditando las palabras luego- Pero sabe que está en la estación, cerca de mí.

-Puede ser, puede ser, pero ¿por qué la advierte a usted, en vez de decirle inmediatamente a su hermano? Si yo lo tuviera,- una información certera, me refiero-, no tendría intermediarios para decirle lo que fuese necesario, con tal que no sufriera.

Se afirmó ambos brazos, pensando en lo extraño de la conclusión-… Bueno punto.

-Por supuesto, la explicación sería que ya lo ha dicho, lo cual se encuentra descartado, o…

-Que Sho no sea su hermano…

Se miraron al mismo tiempo, cayendo en la cuenta del engaño: la bruna niega insistentemente con la cabeza, mientras apura el trago de la cerveza- No puede ser posible, no: me niego a creerlo…

-… No es tan descabellado lo que ha supuesto: todo el tramado, las acciones en solitario, por parte de Sho. Es poco creíble que actúe así, siendo que es espectador del sufrimiento de su hermano, por buscar culpables…

-¡Es una tomadura del pelo, capitán! Son idénticos,… Además que—

Apretó los puños fuertemente, incapaz de poder pronunciar las palabras sentenciosas sobre algo que no desconocía.

Kiohira la observó, en espera de las palabras que iban a dilapidar sus ilusiones, cuando supo que no tendría la fuerza de decirlas. Se hizo hacia atrás: al parecer, no tenía intenciones de dejar morir su relación.

-Pierda cuidado, oficial…- dijo el capitán, mientras apagaba un cigarro en el borde del plato- El tipo no va a hablar mal de usted, en forma directa: no le conviene…

-Yo no me fio…- musitó, bebiendo un poco más de su shopero: en un instante, golpeó la base en la mesa, ya vacío- Me tendría por los cojones, de ser hombre.

El muchacho ríe solapadamente, a lo que Natsumi le increpa- ¿Y usted, a qué le ve lo chistoso?

-Verla con cojones me ha matado cualquier imagen provocativa en usted…- ante lo dicho, Natsumi esboza una sonrisa burlona- Buen intento.

-Hey, ¿cómo que "buen intento"?

-No se preocupe de ello, y póngame atención…- la bruna se acerca a él, intentando prestar atención, a pesar de sentir los embates de la cerveza en su cuerpo- Quiero que tenga cuidado con el tal Sho: no me da buena espina.

El sonrojo producto de la bebida le sentaba un aire casi angelical, hasta que el fruncido de su entrecejo y la palidez de su rostro borró cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad- ¿Con Sho: por qué dice eso?

-… Ese chico quiere algo de usted, y no me refiero a su amistad…

-Pero si he sido lo más cordial con— se detuvo, en el momento en el que sintió la mirada fija en ella: en el mismo instante, enrojeció de pies a cabeza- ¿Sho quiere algo conmigo, en ese tono?—

-… Por dios, Tsujimoto: ni que le pareciera raro…- sonrió el capitán, mientras seleccionaba una aceituna rellena.

-¡Y a usted qué le impresiona tanto: no me trate como una ofrecida!- lo señaló Natsumi, sumamente ofendida por las palabras de Kiohira.

-No me malentienda, oficial: sólo le digo que es evidente que Sho la está viendo con ojos que no son de hermandad- se acerca a ella, y baja la voz- Como mujer, siempre debe estar atenta y con cuidado, frente a cualquier cambio de actitud.

-Está rayando en la ridiculez…- masculló la bruna, comiendo del queso trozado en el plato.

-Bueno, si no me cree, ¡allá usted!: por mi parte, tendré al tipo entre ceja y ceja.

El escucharle decir tales palabras, le hicieron subir un calor sofocante por la garganta, hasta el rostro: era una indirecta de protección demasiado evidente.

-N-no es necesario que se preocupe…

Estaba diluida en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de Arizuka, pidiendo la cuenta, la sacaron de su ensoñación: el mesero le dio la charola con la cuenta, a lo que Kiohira saca su billetera y coloca unos cuantos billetes.

Se levanta de su asiento, y saca las llaves de su auto- Ahora, viene conmigo, oficial: ha bebido, y no le permitiré manejar su motocicleta en ese estado.

La bruna frunce el ceño y se levanta con rapidez- ¡Usted también ha bebido!- señala ambas shoperas vacías.

La risa del capitán sale con facilidad, a lo que Natsumi frunce el ceño.

-Tsujimoto, por dios… ¡Qué memoria tiene usted!- le señala los mismos vasos vacíos- Están de su lado: sin decirle nada, se ha tomado ambas bebidas.

Iba a refutarle, cuando recuerda haber bebido las dos.

Refunfuña, con el rostro enrojecido, mientras su jefe la mira con sorna.

-Ríase no más, capitán: tal vez haya ganado esta batalla en contra mía, pero sé bien cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo…- lo señaló, con las cervezas aún bailoteándoles en la cabeza- ¡Y no lo conseguirá, aunque tenga el físico que tiene y los autos costosos: no soy ese tipo de mujer! ¡¿Me ha escuchado?!

Se va delante de él, escuchando la risa burbujeante de Arizuka tras de sí.

* * *

El auto se detiene en el estacionamiento del departamento de la bruna: la ayuda a bajar la motocicleta. Suben al departamento, mientras la oficial lo mira con enojo, cada vez que la seguía.

Al llegar a su apartamento, ante la mirada fija del capitán, la bruna tambalea, intentando dar con el cerrojo de la puerta de su apartamento: es tal la mirada que le envía la sombra que tenía pegada al cuello, que se distrae y se le caen las llaves al piso.

-¡Me lleva la puta madre!- grita la oficial, de un golpe de pie en el suelo: mira con escrutinio al auto invitado- Y usted, ¡¿qué espera para irse?!

-¡Qué carácter, oficial! Le recuerdo que está hablando con un superior en rango: dos escalones, si mal no me equivoco…- contó mentalmente, con una ceja alzada, mientras verificaba.

-¡No me importa!: está frente a una propiedad privada…- se agacha a buscar la llave, pero cae al piso.

Estaba mareada: debió haber comido algo más, antes de tomar como había bebido.

Iba a hacer amago de levantarse, cuando el capitán la toma de la espalda y por el recoveco de sus rodillas y la lleva rápidamente hasta adentro del departamento.

Cierra la puerta de una patada: Natsumi aún estaba con la cabeza revuelta, por lo que no le dio tiempo para recriminarle el hecho de estar dentro de su apartamento.

La coloca en el sofá con cuidado: se da la vuelta, cuando una pesa lo hace tropezar. Intenta levantarse, pero siente la risa cantarina de la bruna, burlándose de él.

-No, no, ¡no, no, no!- niega la bruna, al verlo acercarse a ella.

-¡Cómo se le ocurre tener tamaño objeto en el suelo!

-¡No es mi padre para replicarme!- se aleja de él, apegándose al brazo del sofá lo más posible.

Se sienta en el sofá, frente a la oficial, con el ceño fruncido- … No me agrada, Tsujimoto.

Ante cualquier universo posible,-¡cualquiera!-, jamás pensó escuchar aquellas palabras del capitán Kiohira: se acomodó en su asiento, confundida por un discurso que la catapultó en la incertidumbre.

-Usted tampoco me—

-¡No he terminado de hablar!- espetó el capitán, haciendo amago de su cargo: Natsumi intenta escaparse de él, de esa persona tan atrayente. Trata de desasir el agarre del Arizuka, -quien la tenía afirmada de un brazo-, pero no puede- Usted es una persona desordenada, impuntual: no tiene ni una cuota de comedimiento…

Aprieta los brazos, en su esfuerzo por emparejar la fuerza contraria que la tiró contra el respaldo del sofá, pero termina con ambos brazos forzadamente apegados a cada lado de su cabeza.

La mirada desafiante de la oficial aumentaba la afrenta.

-¡No trabajo para complacerle el día, Arizuka!: mucho menos, si laboro con un mandamás estreñido…- le increpa, mientras trata de quitárselo de encima.

-¡A eso me refiero! Ningún respeto por sus superiores; ni siquiera por mi padre… Siempre haciendo lo que quiere. ¿Qué tipo de capitán estúpido, falto de gusto, completamente loco, estaría interesado un ápice en un prospecto de mujer, como usted?- la última pregunta, era más para sí, que para su adversaria.

La bruna palideció de la indignación: quiso alejarle, cuando cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro…

-¡Qué quiere, qué quiere de mí!- masculló la oficial, incapaz de poder evitar que el capitán, de un zarpazo, abriera su boca y la besara con avidez.

Aprieta los puños, aún apresados por su superior: entre el ajetreo, la seudo lucha que intenta imponer la bruna, el capitán suelta sus labios y espeta un bufido.

La bruna le estaba dando una buena lucha, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a perder así de fácil: ya la tenía entre sus brazos, ¡no la dejaría escapar!

La asía a sí más abajo, hasta que la tiene bajo él, prácticamente: ya más acomodado, vuelve a besarla lento, ya adentrado en la profundidad de su boca. Natsumi gime en el beso, lo que aumentó la temperatura corporal del capitán: la apresa entre sus brazos, y vuelve a sumergirse en el sabor de su lengua.

Natsumi lo patea, pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a menguar.

Intenta, de verdad lo trata de hacer: pero ya estaba tan cansada de luchar por todo.

Quizás le quedaba eso, solamente: rendirse; darse por vencida.

Le pidió perdón a Shouji en silencio, por lo que iba a hacer.

Y, de un momento a otro, sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta, dejó de apretar los puños.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos! El nuevo capítulo... cada día, con más intriga..**

**Saludos y envíenme sus reviews, para saber cómo está el fic.**

**Gaby-chan.**


	12. La dolorosa elección de sufrir

**De momento, no**

**XI**

El reloj replica por todo el departamento: la bruna se revuelve, intentando dar, a oscuras, con el despertador. Cuando se lleva hacia adentro el cenicero, y escucha que el ruido sigue resonando por todo el piso, saca la cabeza hacia afuera de la frazada.

Mira a su alrededor, y cae en cuenta que durmió en el living de su apartamento.

Bufa lentamente, intentando que su cuerpo vuelva a su centro de equilibrio: al pararse, y sentir los dedos de sus pies bien puestos en el piso, camina con cuidado, hasta llegar a su pieza.

Toma el despertador y lo apaga: cinco de la mañana. El tic toc del reloj de cocina era el único ruido que se sentía en el lugar: mira a su alrededor, y siente la soledad con un poco más de cabeza que un tiempo atrás, pero no quiere pensar demasiado en ello.

Toma su uniforme y lo coloca en la cama: busca su ropa interior y la deja encima. Va hacia la ducha.

Se da un largo baño caliente, para poder desentumecer los músculos: termina de bañarse y va hacia el lavabo. Toma su cepillo con pasta y abre la llave: mientras se cepilla los dientes, nota que hay una mancha oscura en el espejo.

Era obvio que el espejo estuviese sucio: nunca limpiaba las cosas en la casa.

Con el cepillo en la boca, intentó limpiar, con el pulgar, la parte sucia: retiró del espejo el vaho de la ducha, pero la mancha seguía allí…

La cuestión era, que ahora se encontraba en su cuello.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertada, dejando caer el cepillo de su boca: limpia con rapidez la totalidad del espejo, para caerse de la impresión.

Se levanta rápidamente del suelo, y se acerca con mayor proximidad hasta la copia acusadora de su figura: claramente, sin ningún tapujo, se veía un chupón.

No entendía qué tipo de bicho dejaría tremenda evidencia de la visita y el festín que se dio con su piel: de pronto, unas imágenes con Kiohira la hicieron palidecer.

Mierda: se metió con el capitán,… de nuevo.

* * *

Corrió hasta la estación: subió los pisos de dos en dos. Ya en el piso, caminó con agilidad, hasta llegar al escritorio del capitán: quedó en blanco, al interrumpir una reunión entre el inspector Arizuka, el capitán Kiohira, el teniente Souta, la inspectora Kinoshita y,-para colmo de males-, su esposo Toukairin.

Todos la miraban, extrañados: a la bruna le vino un bochorno mudo.

El capitán Arizuka se levanta de su asiento, con el ceño fruncido- Oficial, estamos en medio de una reunión semestral: ¿le importaría retirarse?

-…- no había expresión en su rostro, que delatara obediencia: el capitán se veía enojado.

-Discúlpenla, por favor…- el teniente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Natsumi, y juntos salieron del lugar.

El inspector mira con reproche a su hijo, pero se desentiende, mirando detenidamente las diapositivas de los Yakuza.

-¿Quién es la oficial que acaba de pasar?

-… Ehm, la oficial Natsumi Tsujimoto…- contesta la inspectora, mientras hojea el informe de acciones del grupo narcotraficante.

-Mmm, es linda la chica…- sonríe el teniente, lo que hace enarcar las cejas a su madre.

-Linda, pero casada, Souta…- agrega el capitán, intentando parecer calmado, a pesar de querer ahorcar al estúpido de Kinoshita por sus palabras; sólo para dejarle en ridículo.

-… Casada, pero no "muerta": ¿no eran ésas tus palabras de antaño, Kiohira?

Golpea la mesa, con la mirada iracunda.

-¡Ya basta, ustedes dos!- espeta el inspector Arizuka en un golpe de voz- Estamos tratando un tema de importancia, ¡y pelean como si fueran un par de chiquillos!

Ambos se callan, pero no dejan de mirarse, desafiantes: el inspector Arizuka era una eminencia para todos, puesto que la edad no lo hacía menguar en su deber en la policía.

Entre las disputas, la inspectora Kinoshita analizaba el cambio de actitud del capitán Arizuka.

Extraña; demasiado fuera de cabales, no condecente con la actitud normal del capitán de Bokutou.

* * *

La encaminó fuera del escritorio: sentía el empuje del teniente tras ella, pero el terror de verse enjuiciada por todos quienes la miraban en la reunión la dejó paralizada.

-… Tienes que controlar tus impulsos, Natsumi: ¡venir a importunar en una reunión tan importante!

Lo miraba de soslayo, para devolver la vista enfrente: su mente estaba tan atrofiada, pensando en las múltiples respuestas a un hecho del que no sabía cómo había caído y que, por cierto, del que no conocía la salida.

La soltó en medio del pasillo: comenzó a preocuparse por el rictus de su rostro. Estaba extremadamente pálida.

-¿Natsumi?...- sin respuesta: era como si su voz no pudiese llegar a ella. La toma de los hombros, zarandeándola un tanto- ¡Natsumi, responde!

Se marea un tanto; debe afirmarse del hombro de Toukairin, antes de devolver su mente a la realidad. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero es peor la sensación que le provoca.

-Natsumi, por dios…- la mantiene sostenida, carcomiéndole la consciencia miles de enfermedades que pudiesen aquejarle y de las que,- a causa de su ausencia-, no ha podido cuidarle.

Intenta volver a caminar, pero sus acciones rápidas la hacen marear cada vez más: el teniente la toma por los hombros, reprendiéndole suavemente- Quieta, amor. Mantente en un lugar en específico: fija la vista en algo.

Posa la cabeza en su pecho; sudaba copiosamente- Lo intentaré—

Se quedó quieta unos segundos: Miyuki está caminando, cuando los mira a ambos. La bruna se veía notoriamente descompensada. Corre hasta donde se encuentra el teniente, verificando que Natsumi tenía una recaída.

Ya la reprendería en su momento: le dijo que respetara la licencia del doctor, antes de volver a trabajar, pero nunca toma en serio los temas de salud.

-Pero ¡¿qué ha sucedido aquí?!- espeta el inspector Arizuka.

Todos los oficiales estaban circundando a los protagonistas de la escena: fue a buscar al teniente, para proseguir con la reunión, cuando sorprende a la pareja en medio de todos los oficiales haraganes.

Los demás miembros del consejo salieron a ver qué ocurría en el lugar: el corazón de Kiohira se detuvo, al ver a Natsumi sentada en el piso del pasillo, con su esposo acuclillado. Los oficiales, al verle, le apartan el paso, para poder llegar al sitio de suceso.

-Teniente Toukairin, ¿se encuentra bien la oficial?- se hincó el capitán, para comprobar de propia cuenta, cómo se encontraba la bruna.

-Sí, ha sido sólo una recaída. Está muy pálida: debió de ser una baja de azúcar, o una impresión muy grande…

No podía mirar a nadie: de pronto, unas arcadas le hacían doblarse. Terminó vomitando, lo que desató la desesperación completa de los oficiales: todos gritando, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡A callar todos, tropa de urracas parlanchinas!- les reprendió el inspector, haciendo mayor el espacio vacío, para la oficial Tsujimoto- Se van a realizar labores: ¡no quiero a ninguno de ustedes de vago por aquí!

De a poco, el lugar se evacuó: el teniente se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y se la colocó a la bruna. Tomó un chocolate de su bolsillo, pero ella lo rechazó.

Sabía que no era consciente, pero dolía pensar que rechazaba su ayuda, de algún modo.

Aoi le pasó un paño limpio por la boca: tomó una botella y la puso en sus labios- Vamos, primor: toma un poco de agua. Para quitar lo agraz, querida.

Tomó un tanto, para sacar el sabor de su garganta: lo hizo lentamente a un lado- Disculpen… Ha sido una indigestión mal cuidada.

Miró a Toukairin: se encontraba devastado, con la vista fijada en su esposa, y su pecho se reprimió de pena. De verdad, ambos se querían mucho.

-Vayan a mi escritorio, si necesitan espacio para atenderla… Por favor.

El teniente asiente: la lleva en brazos, siguiendo al capitán. Tras mover algunos elementos de escritorio, sienta a la oficial en la mesa.

-Natsumi, reacciona…

Miró el lugar, hasta dar con el capitán Arizuka: el estómago se le revuelve de nueva cuenta.

-Sácame, sácame de aquí…

-¿Qué dices?- el teniente no comprende su malestar: la bruna no deja de mirar al capitán, quien no puede ocultar la culpa por esa mirada.

-No quiero- ¡Déjame!- le pega un manotazo a sus brazos, y sale del lugar. El teniente quiere darle alcance, cuando Ikuko llega al escritorio.

-Toukairin, debo hablar contigo…

-Ahora no, Ikuko: es un pésimo momento para—

-No puedo esperar- interrumpe la oficial, con los ojos enrojecidos- Ven conmigo.

El teniente estaba dividido, cuando Kiohira le toca el hombro.

-No se preocupe: llamaré a la oficial Kobayakawa, para que se preocupe de ella… Lo excuso frente a sus superiores.

El teniente esboza una sonrisa- Muchas gracias, capitán Arizuka.

Caminan en dirección contraria a la que toma Kiohira, en búsqueda de la oficial Tsujimoto.

* * *

Ikuko entra al gimnasio, seguida por el teniente. Tras dar unos pasos más, sin querer tenerlo muy cerca, se da la vuelta: sigue con los brazos cruzados, taconeando el suelo.

No se inició ninguna conversación: sólo había un abismo de incertidumbre entre ambos.

-Ikuko, ¿qué ocurre? Estás muy pálida…

-Escúchame…- espetó la oficial, marcando el tono de la conversación- Sé que estás preocupado, respecto a cómo pueda sentirse tu ex mujer, pero hay algo que va a cambiar mi vida, y que debes saberlo.

Se sentó en la pila de colchonetas, para escucharla: el tema se veía importante. Se encontraba muy desconcertada.

-Tú dirás, Ikuko…

Inspiró fuerte: miró hacia arriba, y le corrió una lágrima por el rostro.

-Estoy con retraso…

El muchacho abrió los ojos, impactado por la noticia: no, no era posible.

-P-pero Ikuko… Tú y yo—

-Seis semanas ya…- le interrumpe, mientras se sienta en un escaño- Ya me hice las pruebas de rigor: estoy esperando un hijo… ¡Un hijo tuyo!

Se quedó mirando el suelo: de la nada, el peso de su relación cayó en él como concreto. Si la información era certera; si es que acaso podía confirmarlo—

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, para encontrarla con la otra en su rostro: el silencio que ocupó el lugar tenía en vilo el alma de la joven madre.

Sabía que el teniente estaba en un plan, para poder recomponer su matrimonio con Natsumi, y tal hecho catapultaba cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación posible: más aún, con lo duro que había sido con ella, cuando supo del encuentro entre sábanas que tuvo con otro hombre.

-… Sé que no me quieres, Toukairin: lo tengo claro…- el muchacho seguía con la cara oculta: ni un respiro se escuchaba de sus labios- Y sé, perfectamente, en qué nos hemos metido: fue de común acuerdo, sin siquiera decirlo… No-no puedo negarte el saber de esta noticia: tú—Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, en este momento…

Se levanta, sin decir palabra: Ikuko sollozaba, tenía un nudo en la garanta, por la incertidumbre- Por favor, dime algo… Me estás matando…

Mira a Ikuko con ternura: avanza hasta ella. Le toma las manos y las besa.

El sollozo de la oficial mengua: el teniente le sonríe- Tranquila, Ikuko: estaré contigo… No estás sola en esto…

Tales palabras hicieron sonreír a la muchacha: lo abrazó con fuerza, con una nueva esperanza en su corazón.

Lo haría enamorarse de ella: el fantasma de Natsumi se desvanecería, con este hijo nacido del amor.

* * *

Kiohira camina por los alrededores de la estación: llega hasta donde se encontraba la bruna.

Estaba sentada en la orilla de un pozo, muy antiguo.

El capitán se para frente a ella: la oficial ni se preocupa en encararle. La vista del muchacho se distrae en un frasco de fármacos, que tiene aferrada entre sus manos.

-Son corticoides…- musitó Natsumi, sin aún mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Está enferma, oficial?- preguntó, sin emocionalidad en su voz.

Lo mira de soslayo, para volver la vista enfrente-… Algo así.

Se mantienen nuevamente en silencio: el capitán se acerca nuevamente. Por sus piernas, corrió un hilo de sangre: el temor le embargó por un instante, pero un sollozo de la bruna terminó por desmoronarle.

-Tengo que llevarle a un doctor: esto se ve de cuidado…

Quiso acercársele, cuando la bruna lo detiene de un grito- ¡No!

Queda congelado: las manos de Natsumi aprietan sus muslos, presa de un dolor desgarrador.

-Oficial—

-¡Es mi tercer tratamiento!- exclama, cortando cualquier reclamo- E-El tercer tratamiento, en lo que lleva el mes…

La sangre goteaba en el piso: la incertidumbre de no saber de su estado lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Por favor, oficial: esto se ve de cuidado…

-… No es de peligro: sólo se me desprendió el útero…- musitó, botando finalmente lo que había sido, el último de los secretos que tenía guardados de la gente.

Cerró los ojos, fregándose el rostro con la mano: en un bufido, golpea su costado- Intentaba quedar embarazada de su esposo: el rechazo autoinmune por corticoides…

-El doctor me lo advirtió, en el momento en el que tuve la segunda hemorragia… Estaba dentro de las posibilidades-dejó el frasco con pastillas a un lado, tomándose ambas manos- Le dije que correría el riesgo: que mi matrimonio valía el esfuerzo…

-Por dios, Tsujimoto… Colocar su salud en riesgo, no resolverá sus problemas con el teniente.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sólo la obligó a afirmarse del constructo de piedra: el capitán intenta ayudarle, cuando la bruna nuevamente se niega.

-V-Vaya a pedirle a Aoi que me ayude: por favor, no se me acerque.

-Esto es ridículo… ¡No va a poner su salud en peligro, sólo por un capricho!

-¡No es un capricho, capitán! No quiero volver a verle…

El golpe de voz caló hondo en los oídos del capitán: el muchacho se separa de ella, negando con la cabeza.

-… Esto no es lo que usted quiere: se está dejando llevar por provocaciones que no tienen asidero en la realidad.

-Capitán, ayer volvimos a caer en un tema que ya estaba zanjado: soy una mujer casada, y amo a mi marido…

-Usted lo ama; permítame dudar sobre los afectos de su esposo…

Se levantó de a poco, quedando a pocos pasos del capitán: sin dudar un segundo, le pega una cachetada que apenas lo hace voltear la cara.

-No vuelva a hablar de él en mi presencia, ¡me ha escuchado!

Siente el ardor del rechazo lacerante en su pecho: pero ella no pensaba así.

Lo correspondió, en un momento: cuando estaban besándose. Sintió la misma quemazón, que cuando besaba a Rina, tiempo atrás, en los pastos del instituto.

La cargó entre sus brazos, hasta llevarle a su auto: intentaba hacerle a un lado, cuando al depositarle atrás, en su auto, le pega una patada fuerte en una de sus canillas, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Apenas logró no colocar todo su peso sobre la oficial.

-Ahh, eso sí que ha dolido…- masculla el capitán, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor.

-¡Se lo merece, por pervertido!

Tales palabras provocaron la risa naciente en el joven Arizuka: apenas y pudo incorporarse, sólo a centímetros del rostro de la oficial Tsujimoto- Esto ha sido por su culpa, oficial… Trate de definir lo que siente, antes de que esto de golpearme para crear un ambiente más íntimo no se me antoje tan romántico, como al principio.

Sus palabras hicieron enrojecer a la bruna: ese rubor incipiente, que le hizo perder la cabeza nuevamente. La tomó del mentón, acercándose nuevamente a sus labios: el pecho se le encogió al verse nuevamente en la misma situación.

-Kiohira, por favor… No está bien esto: déjeme— pero no lo detuvo, a pesar de sus palabras, vuelve a caer en los brazos del capitán. La besaba suave, pero profundamente: estaba entre sus piernas, intentando volver a hundirse en la cavidad cálida de su boca.

Logra adentrarse, tras un respiro de Natsumi: le saca la bufanda con cuidado, para ver la marca de sus besos en el cuello albino. Los besa con cuidado, con toda la calma posible.

Natsumi estaba en un limbo, partida en carne viva: no podía entender cómo se había hecho cabida en su mente tan rápido, si jamás le dio el lugar para quedarse. Ella amaba a Shouji, se desvivía por el muchacho de la mirada profunda; pero Kiohira tenía cada vez más importancia en su corazón, mientras que el teniente y sus negativas a reconciliarse lo tenían colgando en un rincón del que se resistía dejarle caer.

Lo saca de su clavícula, para mirarle a los ojos: la acción de la bruna, de forma involuntaria, le dio una esperanza que no tenía en ese momento. Le acarició el rostro con cariño, sin decirle palabra: cuando el capitán intenta decirle algo, ella lo calla con un beso.

Tomaba la iniciativa, por primera vez.

De pronto, sumergidos en el pequeño núcleo íntimo entre ambos, Natsumi comienza a resistirse: nuevamente, las patadas lo hicieron dejar esa boca que lo tenía pendido. La línea de la mirada purpúrea hizo que él se diese la vuelta, para ver a Aoi frente a ellos. La impresión vuelve a dejarle inactivo.

-Salte, ¡salte, Kiohira!- le apresura la oficial, cuando el capitán vuelve a la realidad.

Se retira de la parte trasera del coche: por su parte, Natsumi se abrocha la camisa, que tenía abierta hasta el ombligo, sin que se diese cuenta de ello. Intenta incorporarse, pero el tirón a su columna la hace caer hacia atrás de nueva cuenta.

-N-Natsumi, tus muslos—

Sin decir más palabras, Aoi la toma en brazos, y cierra de una patada la puerta. El capitán intenta detenerle, para ser él quien la llevara al doctor.

-¡Hey!, la llevaré en mi auto…

-¡Usted ni se acerque, capitán Kiohira!- le espeta de un golpe de voz, deteniéndose para encararle- No lo quiero cerca de Natsumi: ya he visto suficiente de usted, y no toleraré ni una sola cosa más, que pueda perjudicarle.

-Aoi, tú—intentó explicarse, cuando su compañera la corta de tajo.

-Contigo hablaré después, Natsumi: es con este tipo que no debes volver a frecuentar- mira nuevamente con rabia a Kiohira.

-No le permito meterse en una situación que no le incumbe: nos concierne a la oficial Tsujimoto y a mí…

-No, si yo lo impido… Lo conozco muy bien, capitán Kiohira: no sabe cuánto. Y no le permitiré que la haga caer en sus encantos falsos.

El capitán avanza hacia Aoi, con los ojos tiritantes de furia- Escúcheme, no la conozco, esto no le concierne: no me busque, que va a sufrir las consecuencias de su desacato…

-Usted tiene cosas más importantes, que el modo de sacarme de aquí: Rina está todavía en medio, ¿o es que ya lo ha olvidado?

Natsumi frunce el ceño, algo confusa- Rina,… ¿Hablas de la mujer que tienen de testigo, en el caso Yakuza? Es su pareja, lo sé…

-¡Basta, le he dicho!- le increpa Arizuka, a punto de ser develado su secreto.

-Rina Milch, la involucrada en el caso Yakuza es la esposa del capitán Arizuka, así como también es la madre de su hijo…

Abre la boca, sin respirar siquiera: mira hacia donde está Kiohira, pidiéndole una explicación.

-Natsumi, eso no es así: no te estoy engañando—

Vuelve la vista a la nada: quería golpearse… ¡Era tan estúpida, de haber caído en ese juego, sólo por sentirse halagada!

-¡Natsumi, por dios!

Corre Toukairin hasta el lugar: Aoi no le quitaba la vista a Arizuka, a pesar de saberse enterada de la presencia del teniente en el lugar.

-Natsumi, ¿estás bien?- mira a la bruna, quien seguía perdida en el impacto de la información que le dio Aoi. Bastó para ver el sangrado que tenía entre sus piernas, para desesperarse- Hay que ir al hospital; esto es de cuidado. Capitán, ¿puedo excusarme?

Quedó en ascuas, sin poder hacer nada más que asentir: no pudo borrar la mirada de decepción de Natsumi, ni aclarar el engorro en el que le había entrometido gratuitamente esa desconocida.

Se alejan los tres, ante el capitán Arizuka: se acerca el inspector a su hijo, quien mantenía la vista hacia Natsumi y su esposo.

Aprieta los puños: toda esta situación, innecesaria, que lo aleja nuevamente de Natsumi.

-Hijo, la reunión—

-Cancélala…- espeta, alejándose del lugar raudamente, sin espera de peros, por parte de su padre: el inspector mira a su hijo alejarse.

La situación reinante no le parecía nada: por primera vez, desde hace tres años ya que sentó cabeza por su hijo, lo veía envuelto en una situación realmente peligrosa para la estabilidad de su hijo, y no le veía muy centrado.

No tan sólo por el dolor que se mantenía latente, al ver a la madre de su hijo entre las rejas: ahora, venir a fijar sus ojos en alguien que no era el estandarte de la tranquilidad y estabilidad que necesitaba.

No le parecía, en absoluto: tanto así, que su intervención parecía ser la única alternativa. Su hijo no lo aprobaría, pero no tendría por qué saberlo.

Carraspeó la garganta: quizás, una conversación con el teniente mantendría la situación a raya…

* * *

El teniente asentía a cada palabra, mientras el doctor le explicaba la situación concerniente a su esposa. Aoi miraba, de costado, a su compañera: tenía la mirada perdida, con ambas manos en el vientre.

Volvió la vista al frente: se sintió culpable de provocar el desconcierto en la bruna, pero sabía que Natsumi quería al teniente; solo que en los _dimes y diretes_ de ambos, se herían mutuamente y buscaban un respiro que podría catapultar el final indeseado.

-… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

Volvió la mirada a Natsumi, quien seguía con los ojos fijos en cualquier parte: tragó, pesarosa, incapaz de contestarle a Natsumi, en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-… Eso no importa, Natsumi: no le diré nada a Shouji. Puedes confiar en mí.

-No importa… Ya todo se está desmoronando: será una humorada para todos, el saber que se trata de él…-se incorpora un poco más, ya mirando a Toukairin, que se acercaba a ella.

La toma de la mano, sentándose a su lado. Aoi se retira del lugar, para dejarles tranquilos.

Mira a su compañera, hasta ver que salía del lugar: se levantó del asiento, examinó que el suero que le colocaran goteara correctamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shouji?

Volvió su atención a su esposa, quien mantenía su mirada en los bordes de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo- Dime tú, qué hago aquí: no soy yo, quien está en una cama, hospitalizada por cabezonería.

-Te es evidente; pregunto por tu intención…- se incorpora un tanto, para proseguir- ¿Cuál es tu intención? ¿Qué esperas acorralándome así? ¿Pincharme de nuevo, para ver si sangro? ¿Humillarme?

- Preocupación, Natsumi: así se llama el sentimiento que me mueve a estar aquí frente a ti, a pesar de todo, y no quedar en ascuas respecto a este peso de sentirme cada día, más afectado, cuando te pasa algo…

-… Esto ya no te concierne—

-¡No tienes derecho, a hacerme pasar esto, a preocuparme así!- le increpó, al fin: sacó un tanto de todo lo que tenía acumulado- ¡¿En qué mierda pensabas, intoxicándote, experimentando en tu cuerpo con esas cosas?! El querer tener hijos, no implica que te dejes llevar por un acto pueril, ¡que termina arriesgando tu vida!

Golpea contra la pared, intentando calmarse un tanto.

-¿Es porque no podré darte hijos?- le preguntó Natsumi, sin que el teniente le diera respuesta- ¿Es por eso?

El teniente bufa, al escucharle llorar: camina hasta la cama, sentándose a los pies. Su esposa estaba con las piernas dobladas, apoyado los codos, afirmándose la cabeza, mientras corrían las lágrimas, sin ánimo de detenerlas.

-… No necesito un hijo, para amarte: ¡por dios, Natsumi!- se levanta, sin poder contener esa rabia- ¡Me mata el saber que, apenas me doy vuelta, cometes estas estupideces!

-¡Era mi opción! Si no me arriesgaba, no existiría otra oportunidad…

-Ajá, y terminar, así como estás ahora…

Lo mira con sorpresa, herida por sus palabras: ni Shouji entendió bien de dónde salió eso.

-Ándate…- espetó Natsumi, con rabia hacia él- ¡Ándate de aquí!

-Natsumi, perdóname…- quiso acercársele, pero ella le quitó la mano de encima.

-No quiero que estés aquí: si te molesta tanto el que haya quedado estéril, ¡pues allí está Ikuko! Te dejo el camino libre…

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, ante las palabras de la bruna: se levantó de la cama, con el ánimo cada vez más exacerbado. La señala con el dedo, rodeando su camilla- Eso… ¿Eso era lo que querías, eh? Conseguir una vía rápida, para poder estar con ese maldito…

-Seah, Shouji, lo que digas: me desangro por él, ¿es que no me ves? ¡Qué más obvio, ¿no?! Quedar estéril, ¡para hacerlo todo más sencillo!

-Cállate, ¡no quiero que me hables de él!

-¡Es todo lo que has querido de mí: saber quién es él!

-¿Cómo está la cuñadita más linda del lugar?- entra Sho, con una sonrisa amplia: los mira a los dos, matándose con la mirada. El tono de su voz se transforma inmediatamente- L-lo siento, chicos: parece que interrumpo.

-No interrumpes nada: Shouji se va…

No le quita la mirada un instante: sin decir una palabra, toma su chaqueta y se retira del lugar, con un portazo monumental.

-Natsumi, ¿estás bien?...- se sienta Sho, en el lugar que ocupaba el teniente.

-No, no estoy bien: y no quieras parecer lindo…- le encaró ahora a él- Me quedó claro en qué posición estás: tampoco quiero que estés aquí.

-… Es por eso mismo que estoy aquí…- dejó el ramo de claveles a un lado del velador- Quiero que conversemos: debes entender mi posición… Es mi hermano y me preocupa su bienestar.

- Me has amenazado, Sho.

-Me sobrepasé, y lo siento: las palabras no salieron como quería expresarme… Discúlpame.

Tragó, pesarosa: recordó las palabras de Kiohira, y se detuvo a verle un tanto. Pero, inmediatamente, como una película sobre sus palabras, estaba la mentira en la que estuvo envuelta. El verse deseada obnubiló su razonamiento.

-Te disculpo… Ahora, necesito que te vayas: estoy cansada- tomó las sábanas y se hundió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir un poco.

Se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a salir, pero algo en su corazón le hizo desistir.

La miró con detención- Eres una mujer fantástica, Natsumi… Mi tía no puede estar más errada, con respecto a ti.

Apretó su vientre con sorna, dejando caer las lágrimas por su rostro- Déjame sola…

Cerró la puerta, dejándole en soledad: ahora, en esta situación en la que no contaba ni con Kiohira, supo que debía terminar con esa relación estúpida que había dado cabida a una duda irracional.

Amaba a Toukairin, realmente lo amaba: lo sentía, con todo su corazón.

Bota el ramo de flores a un lado, con la respiración agitada.

Pero ¿por qué?: ¿por qué debía repetírselo, con tanta insistencia: por qué le costaba sentirlo, cada vez más? Las palabras salían insípidas, y el terror le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

No podía; su corazón no quería dejarle ir.

* * *

Aoi avanza por los pasillos, atormentada por una salida de madre que, quizás, no era propicia en el momento en el que se encontraban.

Tenía que reivindicarse con Kiohira: a lo menos, escuchar su parte en la historia.

Entra a su camarín personal: busca su traje de oficial, mientras se encontraba en interiores, cuando mira con escrutinio unos zapatos de hombre, que sobresalían de la puerta de su lócker.

Cierra la puerta lentamente, hasta dar con la figura del nuevo teniente: Souta Kinoshita. Traga un grito, sorprendida de la impertinencia del recién llegado.

-¿Se le ha perdido, teniente?- pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Nada, al parecer: de hecho- la caminata lenta hacia ella, mientras intenta retroceder, pero termina entre la pared y el cuerpo fibroso del muchacho frente a sí- He encontrado lo que estaba buscando…

Iba a gritarle que era un hombre, cuando el muchacho le tapa la boca con fuerza- A ver, a ver: shhh… Tranquila, oficial. No le conviene gritar; no, por el momento…

Toma una camisa y, de un tirón, amarra ambas manos de la bruna por sobre el fierro de la cortina: intentaba luchar contra él, pero era mucho más grande. La agarró del mentón con fuerza, mientras corrían lágrimas por sus ojos.

Sus manos amasaban su cuerpo blanco, apolíneo: sí, conocía su natura hermafrodita, y tal información suscitó en él una obsesión erótica, incapaz de poder controlar. Respiró contra su cuello, sin marcarle: sólo se remitía a tocarle en plena intimidad.

Estuvo mucho tiempo, acariciándole, sin que pudiese decir palabra: se sentía ultrajada, partida en carne viva… Además que su lugar de cambio estaba lejos de cualquier persona que pudiese socorrerle.

Sin saber cuándo, perdida en su dolor, siente cómo las amarras la hacen caer entre sus brazos: se desliza hasta el suelo, con la vista perdida ante la sonrisa mordaz de Souta.

-Me lo imaginé: eres una delicia de ser andrógino… ¡Qué lástima que ocupes ese cuerpo para esta institución!- se acomoda su traje, acariciándose su pelo raso- Pero es mejor así: te tendré sólo para mí…

Se incorpora, con ayuda de un banquito: lo mira con odio, a lo que el teniente termina por utilizar sus armas.

-… Como usted debe de pensar, soy un cretino; pero uno bien informado, ha de saber…- toma un papel, con unos números inscritos en él- ¿Reconocerá el número telefónico de sus padres?

Ante tal hecho, palideció por la expectativa: el sólo ver la reacción de la belleza bruna le hizo sonreír, hasta carcajear.

-Tranquila, mi bella oficial Aoi: su secreto quedará a salvo conmigo…- toma el papelito y lo guarda en el bolsillo del corazón- Siempre y cuando, sea tan cariñosa y reservada conmigo, como lo ha sido hoy.

Aprieta sus puños, incapaz de poder poner en peligro el secreto que mantuvo tanto tiempo en tinieblas; para no dañarlos demás.

-… Así lo imaginé… ¡Bueno, ha sido un momento maravillosos, pero ha llegado la hora de retirarme!

Besa su dorso, como si fuera un caballero: la retira con rapidez, como si sus labios fuesen veneno- Adiós, mi bella petunia…

Esa mirada, esa mirada que le comía entera: el golpe de la puerta no la despertó de la pesadilla, que apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Cierra la puerta de su apartamento, con el niño en brazos: avanza unos pasos, hasta que se percata de la presencia de su padre.

El rictus en su rostro no le anunciaba buenas noticias.

-Ve a acostar al niño: deja la puerta abierta del dormitorio…- descubre la botella de sake, que traía en la bolsa apoyada en la mesita- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Sin añadir nada más, va a dejar a Takeshi a su cama: tras unos minutos en espera, aparece el capitán. Trae dos vasos limpios, sin el hielo.

Se sientan y el inspector sirve dos vasos llenos del licor: ambos toman los vasos, y brindan sin decir palabra. Ven luego el fondo del vaso, por lo que se sirven continuamente.

Tras la cuarta ronda, el inspector es quien rompe el silencio.

-La oficial Nikaido me ha preguntado por ti…- el capitán tose, por la impresión- Me pregunta que qué te ha pasado: que por qué te comportas tan frío con ella…

-Sabes que no tengo interés en esa muchacha, padre: no quiero que te entrometas más en ello…

-Tengo derecho a darte consejos, cuando piense que estás cometiendo un error…

-Consejos, padre;…- lo corta, con voz espetante- No imposiciones.

Se saca la corbata, abriéndose un poco el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con la oficial Tsujimoto?

Abrió los ojos, puesto en evidencia: la mirada ni el rictus cambió un ápice.

-… No es nada: ha sido sólo—No es nada…

-Ese "nada" que tienes con ella, debe culminar en este preciso instante…

-Padre…- masculló, en espera de confrontarle.

-No puede seguir: estás metiéndote hasta el cuello en una situación en la que te has desmadrado, ¡no voy a permitirte!—

-¡¿Permitirme qué, padre?!- se levanta, y el padre hace lo mismo: de nueva cuenta, se enfrentarían en bandos contrarios.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a perder la cabeza: Kiohira, ella no es para ti.

Se apoya, de ambas manos, tratando de volver a su centro: siempre su padre terminaba por sacarle de las casillas, pero no podía permitírselo nuevamente.

El silencio era abrumador: todos los fantasmas a los que temía volvieron a hacerse presente en su vida.

-Dios, papá: no me hagas esto…- se da la vuelta, para encararle- No quiero enfrentarme a ti, nuevamente.

-Es una oficial de tu estación; peor aún, casada con un teniente de otro distrito, ¡ya ha sido suficiente de este absurdo en el que te has encaprichado!

-Natsumi no es un capricho, padre… La quiero, y la tendré: cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Se levanta del suelo: toma su chaqueta, cuando mira una luz infrarroja, recorriendo en línea horizontal toda la habitación. De pronto, Kiohira se tira encima de él: múltiples disparos van destrozando el camino que dejó la luz guía.

Esperaron hasta que los disparos se detuvieron: a punta y codo, el capitán avanza, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo.

Estaba llorando, pero sólo por el susto a causa de los estruendos.

La alarma sirena replica por todo el edificio: Kiohira intenta calmar al niño, pero le es imposible. Toma el valor de incorporarse, para verificar que todo haya pasado, cuando un gimoteo largo del niño le hace dar la vuelta.

Palidece: corre hasta donde su padre, quien se agarra el pecho con la fuerza de su puño.

-¡Abuelito, abuelito!- le gritaba su nieto, mientras Kiohira llama a una ambulancia, pero lentamente, su voz se diluía en un fondo acuoso.

Sin poder resistir más, se rinde al sopor del sueño.

-¿Papá?- espeta Kiohira, sin terminar de hablar con la señorita de emergencias: lo coloca en el suelo, y le realiza la operación RCP, sin dejar de hablarle en todo momento- Papá, papá: reacciona, por favor…

El tono de la súplica se hacía estridente, perdiendo el control, al ver que su padre no respondía: su hijo miraba, con tristeza, la luz amarilla que movía las partículas en un vaivén gravitante.

-¡No, no, papá, despierta, por favor: papá, no nos dejes!

Continuará…


	13. No debo seguirte

**De momento, no**

**XII**

Respira con profundidad, antes de abrir la puerta y soportar el cúmulo de reproches que tenía su abuela en contra de ella: golpea la aldaba, desganada, con la esperanza de no ser escuchada.

Poco a poco, el arrastre de los pies, y el golpe sordo del bastón comprimían su pecho: la puerta se abre, y la careta nuevamente en el rostro.

-¡Abuela, qué alegría verte!

-No digas mentiras, Yoriko: mira que estar tantos meses sin ver a esta pobre vieja…- la inspecciona: ese vestido cuadrillé no le parecía en absoluto- ¿Cuándo vas a comprar ropa decente? Así, como vas, no encontrarás pretendiente nunca…

Se aleja de ella, angustiándole cada vez más: ingresa a la casona, inundada de gritos y cazuelas moviéndose desde el comedor hasta la cocina, y viceversa.

-¡Oigan, ya ha llegado Yoriko!

-Hey, chica: siéntate a mi lado…- sonríe, mordaz, su primo, pero ella opta por sentarse más alejada de los demás: el primo alza una ceja- ¡Bueno!, como tú quieras: era para que sintieras, aunque sea una vez en tu vida, un hombre a tu lado, feúcha…

Se acomoda en su lugar, sin decir palabra: era lo mejor para su mente, para no sentir el desprecio de sus parientes.

-¡Y, bueno, cuéntame, Yoriko!...- espeta su madre, mientras se escancia una generosa copa de vino- ¿Cómo te ha ido con el tal Kiohira?

La chica enrojece, ante las palabras de su progenitora- Madre, por favor: fue una confidencia…

-¡Qué más da, si te ha dado resultados, chica!- le sonríe, con burla- Que al fin traigas a un hombre a la casa, y dejemos de recibir tributos de tus buenos trabajos como oficial, que parecen más un orgullo a tu soltería.

Agachó un tanto la cabeza, al recordar al capitán: no le había hablado, desde hace tanto, que realmente le echaba de menos. Ante su mutismo, la mujer frunce el ceño.

-Ajá, seguramente, ya lo has espantado: ¡qué pánfila es esta cría que he tenido, por dios!

Y, todos, riéndose de ella: la mesa se hacía un corredor de burlas, teniéndole a ella como centro de atención. No quería escucharles, pero debía permanecer allí.

El comedimiento, el deber: ¡nadie, más que a ella, le pesaba tanto el cumplir!

* * *

La señora Arizuka estaba sentada, rezando el rosario junto a su nieto: mientras tanto, Kiohira manda a una enfermera, a los doctores que iban y volvían de la sala de operaciones.

Las pobres enfermeras recibían réplicas, por parte del joven capitán: era guapo, sí, pero estaba mandando hasta a las muchachas que se encontraban de colación hacia adentro del quirófano.

¡Y pobre del doctor que las enviara afuera de la sala!: se encontraba con el muchacho, dándole un discurso largo y tendido de los remedios que toma, de las implicancias que podrían causas sus tardanzas de un buen tratamiento y, luego, como una sugerencia no muy amable de su parte, recomendarles trabajar en un lugar de matasanos, en vez de tener vidas peligrando en sus manos.

Estuvo en ello casi tres cuartos de hora, cuando Takeshi reprende a su abuela, que estaba rezando el cuatro misterio por tercera vez, a causa de sus nervios por las idas y venidas de su hijo.

Fue el quiebre de su paciencia: tomó el rosario, y fue hasta donde se encontraba Kiohira. De un carterazo en su brazo, reprende a su hijo.

-¡Basta, Kiohira!: pones nervioso al niño y a mí, con tus dotes de jefe… ¿Podrías dejar la cabeza de líder a un lado, y dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo?

El niño mira a su padre, bufando de ansiedad, y sentándose finalmente con ellos. No podía estarse tranquilo, no con su padre en el quirófano: y, nuevamente, por culpa de sus acciones.

A los minutos de espera, salen el doctor de cabecera y sus ayudantes: Kiohira se incorpora y los ataja, ante el palmetazo en la cara que se pega la madre. De todas formas, deja que le informen del estado de su esposo, mientras cuida a su nieto.

El muchacho asiente, ante cada palabra del doctor, sin decir palabra: el hombre se ve sereno. Le pega unas palmadas en los hombros, y avanza con los demás doctores, por el pasillo.

La mujer, junto a su hijo, llegan donde se encuentra Kiohira.

-¿Y, bien?

Bufa, cansado- Padre está bien: lograron aplicar los anticoagulantes y los desfibralizadores a tiempo. Tendremos que esperar para entrar, pero está consciente: el peligro ya pasó.

-Ahhh, me alegro…- sonríe la madre, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Abraza a su madre e hijo, pero su mente sólo tenía una parte en paz.

Sin duda, ¡sin duda!, los Yakuza han sido la cabeza de este ataque que han sufrido en su apartamento.

La sombra de sus errores en el pasado estaban cubriendo a todo su círculo familiar: cada vez más, le costaba tenerlos a salvo de los estragos de esta persecución en contra de Rina.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentar esta situación nuevamente? Ahora, con su hijo pequeño y su padre enfermo, estaba más propenso que nunca a un ataque por parte de esa mafia.

Tendría que presionar a Rina, aunque le costara el perder su confianza: tenía que defender a los que amaba, aunque su propia seguridad estuviese en peligro.

* * *

**Flash back. Tres años atrás… **

-Natsumi, ¿es que acaso te has dormido?

Siente la brisa traspasar por su costado: estaba dormitando, en el estado narcótico en el que se encontraba, al no poder abrir los ojos. La luz lograba llegar a sus párpados, lo que le hace comenzar a despertar de su ensueño: sin embargo, parecía permanecer en la misma situación que la de hace media hora.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No, todavía no…

Frunce el ceño, algo impaciente: se cruza de brazos, tratando de agudizar los sentidos restantes, dado que tiene uno vetado.

-¿Y, ahora?

-Dios, Natsumi: han pasado tres segundos… Dame chance, ¿quieres?

Palpa con cuidado, hasta llegar a tocar la pierna del teniente: tal acción provocó un escalofrío en el muchacho que le hizo perder un tanto la atención en el volante.

-Natsumi, eso es trampa…- masculló, algo encendido por las caricias en su piel: llegan al peaje, y tiene la posibilidad de colocar su mano lejos de él- Quédate quieta.

-¡Tú tienes tus trucos, y yo los míos!: no hablo de lo psicópata que son tus métodos románticos…

La cajera del peaje escuchó sus palabras: frunció el ceño, suspicaz ante la venda en los ojos de su acompañante y la mirada inocente del joven. Le sonríe, algo nervioso, y la cajera cierra la ventanilla, mirándole de reojo.

Da el avance a la camioneta, a lo que el teniente logra respirar, más tranquilo: mira hacia la bruna, con enojo- No vuelvas a hablar de más, Natsumi: te lo advierto…

-¡Me tienes muerta de hambre, con los ojos vendados, ¿y no puedo expresarme con libertad?! Esto es represión…

-De acuerdo: te lo he advertido…

De un giro, desvió la camioneta hasta un bosque.

Pasó tres cuartos de hora, cuando la camioneta vuelve a su recorrido: ambos están jadeando, con las mejillas arreboladas, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Bien, te lo advertí, y no me escuchaste- le habla, algo cansado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se lo podía sacar nadie.

Natsumi estaba callada, con el rostro rojo: pero poco duró el silencio, porque se removía adolorida en su asiento.

-E-estás hecho un bruto, Shouji: ni siquiera me tienes cómoda en este lugar… Mira que "asaltarme" en plena carretera: eres un pervertido con cara de niño bueno…

Bufa, en búsqueda de algo para acomodar su cuerpo tras la amorosa arremetida que había cometido él mismo.

-Levanta un poco tus preciosas posaderas: ok… Ahí, ya puedes sentarte…- le acomoda el almohadón que traía convenientemente en los asientos traseros.

-… Más te valía…- agachó su cabeza un tanto. Toukairin se mantenía con la vista fija, cuando siente un temblor constante en el lado de Natsumi. Al final, siente la risa cantarina de la bruna a su lado.

-Ahora, ¿de qué te ríes?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Si supiera tu madre que me hemos tenido sexo en el auto que te ha comprado, ya habría desistido en llamar al obispo, para bautizarlo… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

El muchacho comienza a reír, negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de Natsumi- Ya lo hemos "bautizado", oficialmente… Pero trata de no mencionárselo en misa: a mi pobre madre le dará un ataque…

Baja lentamente su risa, hasta suspirar: ese acto inconsciente llenó su pecho de la misma calidez que ha sentido cada vez que vuelve a Japón y se reencuentra con su amada Natsumi.

La mano que tiene libre la lleva a su cabellera achocolatada, y hunde sus dedos en ella: la bruna siente el tacto de sus dedos callosos, y suspira con agrado ante sus caricias.

-Te amo, preciosa… Amo tu cabello: tan suave…

-Quisiera cortármelo, pero sé que no me dejarás hacerlo…- tomó su mano y besó sus dedos: uno de ellos lo chupeteó, haciendo nuevamente estragos en su autocontrol.

-Vamos, pequeña: deja de hacer eso…- tomó su mano de vuelta, y la bruna se acomodó en su hombro, mientras el teniente se mantenía con la vista fija.

-Tengo hambre… Y tu piel es un dulce caramelo…- sonríe, aspirando su aroma.

Lo extrañaba tanto, cuando no estaba: se sentía especial, cuando lo tenía a su alrededor. El temor que la embargó, cuando se cayó haciendo alpinismo, le hizo reconsiderar la posibilidad de ingresar al comando central.

En la estación Bokutou, todos lo aceptarían: si bien, no la dejaba irse con él, el estar en la misma estación no le influía en absoluto. Amaba a todo el grupo de personas que conformaba su lugar de trabajo.

Sin embargo, al sentir que se iba… Ese dolor de tenerle pendiente en la mente, con el alma en un hilo, era algo que no podía hacerle saber y que le hería profundamente

El muchacho besa su frente, sacándole del trance, y la bruna se separa- ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspira, y se tira en su asiento.

-¿Te irás esta semana?- pregunta la oficial, con la voz más apagada.

-Sí… Sabes que esta temporada es complicada: muchos turistas no respetan los límites de la zona de esquí. Hay que estar supervisando a los alpinistas y los oficiales, todo el tiempo.

Se va hacia un lado, meditando: el teniente se percata de ello, y bufa, cansado- No había necesidad de sacar el tema a colación: ya te preocuparás, cuando sea el día…

Se sacó la venda de los ojos, sin que Shouji le replicara nada: se venía una discusión luego.

-… Rechacé la propuesta: la del comando central…

Su prometido se le quedó mirando- ¿Qué? P-pero tú dijiste— Me dijiste que lo pensarías…

-Lo pensé, realmente: y decidí no hacerlo…- musitó, llevándose el cabello hacia atrás- Kinoshita podrá encontrar a alguien idóneo en el cargo: por ahora, no puedo moverme de aquí…

-¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo?... Natsumi, ¿qué me estás ocultando ahora?

Lo miró de soslayo, y Shouji se detuvo cerca de un cerro: apaga el motor, y se queda mirando a la bruna, quien no le devuelve la mirada.

La respiración se le vuelve errática: ya no podía ocultárselo más.

-… No puedo hacerlo, Shouji…- dice la bruna, con la voz emocionada- No puedo casarme contigo…

Apenas y podía creérselo: nuevamente, Natsumi le plantea esa catapulta, antes de siquiera avisarle a sus familias.

El moreno se pone una mano en la sien, intentando mantener la cabeza en esta situación. Ante la mirada desolada del teniente, intenta explicarse.

-E-es que, ¿es tan necesario el tener el papel en mano? Yo sé que te quiero, y que no me separaré de ti jamás: ¿por qué obligarnos a hacer esto?

-Yo no lo siento como una obligación, bruna: te amo, quiero que te vean como mi esposa… ¿No te causa una cuota de emoción?

Su boca en línea recta le dijo lo suficiente: se bajó de la camioneta, y Natsumi lo vio caminar un tramo. Tras un período corto de tiempo, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Shouji: quiso abrazarle, pero la mirada del teniente era fija.

-¿Aún estás enamorada de Kacho?

-¡No, Shouji: por dios, que no! Es-Es difícil de explicar… Yo te amo, no voy a estar con nadie más que contigo: pero lo he visto, tantas veces, matrimonios que se destruyen sólo por tener el papel. Mírate: tú y la libertad de realizarte… ¿Qué sacarás, encadenándote a mí?

-¡No somos cualquier pareja! Tú eres mía, y quiero que todos lo sepan…- la tomó de las caderas, instándole a mirarlo- Te necesito conmigo, Natsumi: en mi vida, he logrado concretar todas mis metas, y ser feliz… Pero nada valdría, si no puedo casarme contigo.

Tragaba con pesar: le era imposible negar algo a Toukairin… Lo amaba, necesitaba tenerlo consigo, en cada momento del día.

-Pero si no te importa: está bien…- botó el aire con pesadez, alejándose un tanto de ella- No puedo obligarte a que ates a mí.

Su espalda, no: de nuevo, vería su espalda, yéndose con un dolor que no le haría saber, para no causarle dolor. Lo afianzó desde atrás, besándole con desesperación la espalda.

Lo hizo dar la vuelta, para besarle con lentitud: lo abrazó, tiempo después, mirando hacia el cielo- De acuerdo, nos casaremos… Haremos el intento…

* * *

Hoy salí a cortarme el pelo  
Por ti  
Después me maquillé.  
Esperando, me consuelo  
Sin llorar aguantaré.

¿Cómo vives tú sin mí?  
Ahora que  
Podemos decir, aquí  
Que no existe nadie que  
Pretenda vivir así:  
Un amor,  
Sin un defecto o dos.

Hoy he subrayado mis recuerdos  
Para contemplar mejor  
El perfil de nuestro tiempo  
Y las cosas que echo en falta, sin amor.

¿Cómo vives tú sin mí?  
Ahora que,  
Tú admites y yo también  
¿Qué motivos puede haber?  
¿Por qué esperar?  
No sé.

¿Cómo es que tú  
No crees  
Un poco más en mí?  
¿Por qué  
Tú ya  
No nos defenderás?  
De ti  
De mí,  
Rencores nunca más.  
Jamás.

Tú sin mí,  
¿Cómo vives tú sin mí?

Ahora que conoces ya…  
Bien o mal; mis defectos cómo van.

Si los aceptas…

Con amor, tú volverás.

"**Cómo vives tú sin mí", Laura Pausini**

* * *

Capítulo duodécimo: **No debo seguirte**

-Listo, señorita Natsumi…- sonrió el peluquero, dándole la vuelta: Natsumi abre sorprendida sus ojos.

Se levanta del asiento, acariciando su cabello corto: se lo revolvió un tanto, y sonrió melancólica.

-¿Algo mal con el peinado, señorita?

-No, no…- se limpió los ojos, incapaz de retener las lágrimas, ante tanto recuerdo- Es perfecto.

Le pagó al caballero, y se colocó su chaqueta negra: caminó lentamente por las avenidas, mientras en su mente se dilucidaban todos los momentos que ha tenido con él.

Tenía que meditar: todo este tiempo, negándose a ver un final posible, y el acabose de ella, al catapultarse con su esterilidad. Quizás, ya llegaba el tiempo de dejarle ir.

Pero, no: de momento, no lo haría. Se tomaría este día, para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

Dejaría la cabeza a un lado, por un instante, y se entregaría un tiempo para ella.

* * *

Llegó a la estación: arreglaba sus pertenencias en su mesa, cuando siente unos gimoteos.

Se levanta de su asiento y camina por el pasillo: llega hasta el camerino de Aoi.

-¿Aoi?- musitó, corriendo hasta la oficial, tirada en el piso: estaba con la ropa, pero encogida en el piso- Dios… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Intenta hablar, pero su dolor y la censura impuesta por el teniente Kinoshita le impiden hablar: sólo puede abrazar a Natsumi, botar una vergüenza que le impide respirar con normalidad.

-Aoi, dime: por favor…- vuelve en su súplica, pero no logra sacar palabra de su compañera. De pronto, Yoriko entra al lugar.

-Natsumi, tienes unos informes que— interrumpe su discurso, cuando ve a la aludida con Aoi entre sus brazos: suelta los papeles que tenía en manos, para estar con su amiga- ¿Qué le ocurre a Aoi?

-No lo sé; no quiere decírmelo…- musita la bruna, mientras es el apoyo del llanto desconsolado de la bella oficial- Quizás, haya que llevarle al doctor…

-¡No!- gritó, alejándose de ambas oficiales: la quedaron mirando con extrañeza, por su reacción tan temerosa.

Intenta volver a la calma: no podía perder los estribos tan fácilmente.

-Yo- estoy bien—No he tenido un buen día: necesito algo de aire fresco…- camina lentamente, a lo que Yoriko insiste.

-¿Estás segura: no quieres que hablemos?

La oficial sonríe, trémula- Tranquilas, chicas: todo está bien…

Aoi se va, con paso dificultoso: ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Natsumi, quien seguía suspicaz por esa reacción tan salida de lugar, por parte de una persona tranquila.

Alguien la había lastimado.

De pronto, se acordó de la mirada iracunda del capitán Arizuka, al sentirse descubierto con ella: su enojo, lento como lava, iba a dar a sus manos empuñadas.

Si fue él, ¡si se atrevió a tocarle, un cabello siquiera, lo mataría!

* * *

Fue hasta el escritorio, sin escuchar la voz de su compañera: se encuentra de frente con capitán, apenas había cerrado la puerta.

-¡¿Qué le ha hecho a Aoi?!

-Natsumi…

Esa mirada, nuevamente: recordó ese tono, tan cálido. Estaba por replicar, cuando la aprieta contra la puerta, besándole con lentitud: puso las manos en su pecho, pero algo en su trato le hizo desistir.

No la besaba, como en veces anteriores: era lánguido, desesperado, intentando hacer desaparecer pensamientos pútridos, al borde del vacío de la inactividad.

Logra, con suavidad, hacerle espacio: respiraba con ajetreo, ante la mirada vacía de Kiohira.

-¿Qué?...- intentó hablar, pero no podía: el demostrar interés en sus problemas serían un nuevo puente que no deseaba- Apártese…

Lo hizo a un lado: tomó sus cosas y las metió en un bolso… Una por una, vaciaba su lugar de trabajo. Kiohira quiso tocarle el hombro, pero ella le hace a un lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Recojo mis cosas…- cierra el bolso, colocándosela en el hombro- Renuncio…

-¿Qué estás?... No puedes- ¡Hey, no te vayas!- la asida de un hombro, pero ella lo empuja nuevamente. El bolso cae al piso, y su paciencia llega al límite.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?... ¡Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con esto! ¿Por qué se ha metido con ella, si no le ha hecho nada?

Abre un tanto la boca, pero cae en cuenta que no tenía cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera había podido justificarse él mismo. Con una mano, se hizo atrás y se agarró el pelo, con desespero.

-Ya no puedo más, Kiohira: no puedo seguir guardando este secreto…- espetó, mirando hacia el ventanal -No aquí, en esta estación, con estas recaídas estúpidas. Acepta esta renuncia, y me desapareceré: no te pondré en peligro ni a ti ni a los tuyos…

-No tiene por qué hacerlo…- la siguió hasta la puerta: obstruyó su salida, con un palmetazo en ella- Yo no voy a oponerme—

-Vas a arriesgarte: no te conviene estar en boca de los demás…

-Es tarde para mí: tarde para mi familia…- botó el aire con pesadez- Ayer, los Yakuza nos interceptaron: destruyeron mi departamento… Mi padre está en el hospital…

Por un momento, dejó de evitarle: los brazos del joven Arizuka cayeron a sus lados.

-¿Él—Él está?—

-… Recuperándose, sí: tuvo un infarto, pero está a salvo. Lograron estabilizarle, antes de empeorar…

La bruna expiró, aliviada de escucharle- Lo lamento, no sabes cuánto…

Tragó con pesar: estaba tan confundida, al verle tan expuesto.

-¿Ves lo que dijo? Tengo que alejarme de aquí… No puedo mantener esta fachada de objetividad que necesitas: tienes que ser fuerte—

-Lo seré…- masculló el capitán, mirándole a los ojos- Pero no pondré un precio por tu cabeza. Pensarás lo peor de mí, pero me es inconcebible sacrificarte, por algo en lo que ambos estuvimos involucrados…

-No basta ya; no, por mi lado…- contestó, tratando de eliminar el tinte sentimental oculto tras esas palabras de apoyo- Me está presionando…

Se puso la mano sobre los ojos, tratando de deglutir una nueva situación en la que se quebrarían sus esquemas: como buen Arizuka, odiaba que sus planes se destruyeran.

-Hablaré con él…

-No, no: no es lo que quise—

-Pero lo quiere así, ¿no? Estaría tranquila, sin importar el futuro que les depare a ambos…

Respiró a bocanadas, viéndose incapaz de retener una avalancha de consecuencias que intentó detener.

-Yo—No voy a dejarle… Lucharé por mantenernos unidos. Si va a hablar con él, me voy a alejar de usted, de todos modos.

-… Me parece justo, y lo comprendo… Pero sé que no va a perdonarle.

Lo alejó de un empujón: fue hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo en ella.

Le daba la espalda. El capitán se incorporó, viendo una rotura profunda en el cariño incondicional que tenía Natsumi, respecto a su marido.

-… No lo lastimes…

El moreno frunce el ceño, sin comprender a cabalidad de lo que estaba hablando.

Se vuelve un tanto, con una sonrisa melancólica- Es arrebatado, al igual que yo: buscará asestarte un golpe… Sé que a él no puedo pedirle nada, pero— lo pensó por un momento, y su cabeza se irguió- Si lo haces, no volverás a verme.

No esperó respuesta a su condición: cerró la puerta, dejándole en el aire palabras que taladraron su pecho.

Había una esperanza: dejó un camino para seguirle.

Si existía la oportunidad, seguiría la senda que lo llevaría a su corazón.

* * *

Peinaba su cabello rojizo con los dedos, mientras pensaba en la ausencia de su suegro: todo este tiempo, había visto a Kiohira más taciturno que nunca. Apenas lograba sacarle palabra, con respecto a un ámbito que no fuese el laboral.

Algo le estaban ocultando, y su pecho se comprimió de angustia.

Se lo había dicho, ¡tantas veces!: quiso desaparecer, diluirse de los amarres emocionales que formaba Kiohira, para poder ser parte del constructo familiar que le tenía preparado.

Hilvanó tan fino ese amor, que al irse, tenía que sacarse las telarañas del cuerpo: ahora, ya no era la mujer fuerte que alguna vez fue.

Ya era inevitable: era una carga emocional… Por más que intentó alejarle, gritarle que no era nada en su vida, terminó llevándole tras los hombros.

Ahora, conjunto con ella, estaban sus padres y el hijo de ambos en peligro: lo peor, es que la más segura en ese momento era ella misma, la causante de sus desvelos. Entre esas cuatro paredes, al amparo y vigilancia constante de todos los oficiales, nadie podía hacerle daño.

De pronto, el sonido de las aldabas la hicieron volver a la realidad: al ver al hombre rasurado nuevamente, se levantó del camastro.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- espetó Rina, ya a sabiendas que Kiohira había cantado claramente su opinión, con respecto a ese sujeto.

-¡Vaya, vaya!: he aquí la reclusa más prestigiosa de todo Japón… De haberlo adivinado, por el tono de sus contestaciones, jamás me habría atrevido recriminarle cosa alguna: acepte mis disculpas…

Frunció el ceño, sin creerle palabra al hombre delante de ella: sabía leer entre líneas, en cuanto a la intencionalidad de sus palabras, la de sus compradores, y él no era más inteligente que los demás.

Se dejaba llevar: demasiado… Era un hombre con muchas trancas en su cabeza.

-No hablaré con usted: me vale si le han dado el permiso de ingresar aquí…

-No será necesario, mi querida pelirroja…

Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero una luz en su mente le hizo abrir los ojos, desconcertada.

-¿T-tú?

El muchacho sonrió, sentándose en la silla frente a ella, con el respaldar delante: puso ambos brazos, apoyándose en la base- Te ha sido difícil reconocerme: sin embargo, apenas una palabra del recuerdo…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- espetó, con el sudor corriéndole por la frente- ¿Es ésta tu venganza por mi rechazo?

-¡Por favor, Rina querida!- pegó un palmetazo a la base de la silla, levantándose luego: se apoyó en una pared, sin quitarle la mirada- Somos adultos. No estamos en la preparatoria… Atrás quedó tu rechazo, por el prepotente de Kiohira. Mal que mal…- se acercó a su lado, hablándole al oído- También lo abandonaste, ¿no es así?

Lo hizo a un lado, azorada, mientras el muchacho la miraba, socarrón-… Sí que hemos cambiado, Rina: si yo no me imaginaba dentro de una estación de policías, compitiendo con tu querido Kiohira; has sido tú la de la gran sorpresa.

-Déjame tranquila…- intentaba alejarle, pero el teniente Kinoshita la intercepta: de ambas manos, la inmoviliza contra la pared.

-¿Te doy asco, todavía?- toma una de sus manos, para que le tocara el abdomen- Tócame, Rina: siente lo que es un hombre verdadero.

Esa mirada de deseo, tan marcada en ella, inflamó en ella el calor de sentirse atrayente al sexo opuesto: mal que mal, Souta no estaba nada de mal, como para dejarse querer. Lo asió a ella, con las piernas contra sus nalgas, y lo besó con fiereza, sin decir más palabra.

Se mantuvieron unidos, ajenos a la mirada atónita de un oficial, quien mantenía grabando cada detalle de la supuesta interrogación que exigió realizar su superior: inspiró con fuerza, sacando un cd para realizar la petición del inspector Arizuka.

-Con esto, sí que va a armarse la grande…- masculló, mientras metía el cd virgen y hacía la recopilación del material del día de hoy: el inspector Arizuka elevaría sus quejas hasta la torre más alta de Tokio, cuando se enterara cómo eran los supuestos "interrogatorios" con su testigo estrella.

Después de un rato, llegó Kiohira al lugar: el muchacho se levantó con rapidez, haciendo el saludo oficial.

-Descanse, oficial…- bajó la mano ante el mandato, y el capitán dirigió la mirada a la cámara cuatro, en donde se encontraba tranquilamente Rina, para devolverla con prontitud hacia el muchacho- Vengo de parte de mi padre: necesito las recopilaciones de la semana, las que te encargó por el caso Rina Milch.

-Por supuesto, capitán: inmediatamente se los embalo…- fue hasta la repisa de material audiovisual, en donde había grabado el resto de los días de indagatoria. Estaba por partir, cuando el oficial lo detiene- Espere: le entrego el del día de hoy…

El joven Arizuka asiente, cruzándose de brazos, mientras el oficial guardaba la información en un "porta cd": le extiende el objeto esperado, a lo que el capitán lo recibe- Se agradece su labor, oficial.

Se levanta, para dar la despedida protocolar, hasta verle fuera de la sala de seguridad: se tira en la silla, pensando en cómo se venía una discusión de alto calibre entre ambos superiores. Ya era conocida la animadversión que sentían ambos.

Difícilmente, esto pasaría de largo.

* * *

-¿Falso?...- musitó, mientras el doctor miraba una y otra vez los exámenes de sangre que le había mandado a hacer.

-Al parecer, muchacha: no veo rastro de un embarazo… Suele suceder a menudo, cuando las mujeres están en campaña para tener un bebé: el cuerpo metaboliza los deseos de la persona, y los vuelven una ilusión; inclusive, para los médicos- sentenció, mientras se sacaba los lentes, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

No podía ser así: no ahora, que el teniente se veía más próximo a su bienestar.

Se va del lugar, afirmándose el vientre con fuerza: de nada le servían las palabras de esperanza del doctor, respecto a su fertilidad, si todo lo que le había dicho al teniente tan sólo fue un juego de su mente.

Y, como si lo hubiese conjurado, apareció corriendo el teniente: llega hasta donde se encuentra Ikuko, con la respiración agitada por su corrida.

-Discúlpame el no haber podido llegar: cuéntame, ¿qué te ha dicho el médico?

Y esa mirada preocupada: adiós, adiós a su cariño desinteresado, a sus mimos… No lo volvería a tener así: ¿cómo iba a confrontarle?

-Todo bien…- le sonrió, algo nerviosa.

Ya habría tiempo de dejarle: por ahora, lo disfrutaría un tanto más.

* * *

-¡No la quiero aquí, ¿me ha escuchado?!

Tragó con pesar, viendo cómo comenzaba a huir la enfermera de la sala de cuidados especiales: inspirando con profundidad, da el empujón a la puerta que le conduciría a un interrogatorio gratuito.

Vio la expresión de impacto del inspector Arizuka, al colocarle justamente a la oficial Tsujimoto para que lo cuidara, pero decidió que todo sería peor, de seguirle la corriente.

Se sentó en la esquina de la ventana: sin esperar una orden de su superior, tomó una revista de mujeres y comenzó la lectura de ella.

No podía creerlo: esa chiquilla malcriada, sin respeto por alguna autoridad, capaz de llegar ebria a su lugar de trabajo; peor aún, involucrada en un affaire con su hijo, ¿en ella depositaban el resguardo de su vida?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Cuidándole, ¿qué no ve?- espeta, sacando un tanto la cabeza de la revista- El capitán Kiohira me ha enviado a hacerle guardia.

Se tira atrás, mascullando- Mejor, me hubiesen mandado a la oficial Kobayakawa…

-Eso mismo le dije…- contestó, mientras daba vuelta la hoja de la entrevista a Hyde-… Pero me dijo que ella era muy blanda: además, con lo bonita que es, su esposa se sentiría muy celosa de ella…

Brotó en el inspector una risa profunda, moviendo un tanto la camilla en la que se encontraba, para contestarle, socarrón-… No sería el caso: tengo más elementos en común con mi hijo. Me gustan más los desafíos.

Levantó la mirada, con una ceja alzada, ante las palabras sugerentes del inspector: lo miró con detención, y el rostro se le encendió, al caer en la indirecta.

-¡Inspector!- le gritó, muerta de la risa.

Sin poder evitarlo, el veterano le secundó en su risa: de pronto, le dio un punzón en el brazo, y su rictus pasó a ser de dolor. La bruna se levantó del asiento, para verle con preocupación, pero el inspector la detuvo: se tiró hacia atrás, mientras recibía gustoso el vaso de agua que le prodigaba la bruna.

-… Se lo agradezco…- alejó el vaso de entre sus labios, para volver a recostarse en la camilla.

-… Será mejor que descanse: proposiciones para un próximo día…- acomodó sus almohadas, y se sentó más cerca de él- ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

-Bien, oficial: Kiohira es un tanto desproporcionado en sus preocupaciones. Nada podrían sacar en limpio, matando a un veterano como yo…

-…No diga eso…-lo reprendió- Es su hijo: obviamente, se preocupa por su bienestar…

-Nada le pueden hacer a este cuero viejo…

En el silencio que se cernió, el inspector la miraba fijamente- Y usted, ¿no tiene familiares?

Miró con cuidado las manos del inspector, y le bajó una melancolía tremenda- Mi madre: vive en Tailandia… Mi padre murió, hace cinco años atrás…

Apretó las manos en sus muslos: el inspector sintió el dolor que le causaba el acordarse de su padre.

-Lo quería mucho: era mi puntal…-

Carraspeó un tanto, sin poder hablar de él: le sonrió y volvió a ubicarse en su asiento.

Tomó la revista, hojeando apenas: decidió, por respeto, no continuar con el tema. De algún modo, esa sensibilidad cambió su punto de vista respecto a la oficial Tsujimoto, en su plano más íntimo.

Se hizo inmediatamente a un lado, sin entrar mucho en el tema: no era una técnica para ganárselo, eso podía verlo con claridad.

Quizás, de poder conversar con ella, encontraría la vía para comprender la misteriosa mentalidad de su hijo.

Ella sería la llave para descubrir los deseos de Kiohira.

* * *

-¿Tata?- tironeó Takeshi la manga de su camisa, mientras miraba los videos de las grabaciones durante la semana de los interrogatorios a Rina. Se tomó el ceño, tras las cinco horas seguidas de grabaciones vistas: miró hacia el CD de esta tarde, y decidió echarle el vistazo más tarde.

-¡Ok, papá está libre!- levanta los brazos, a lo que el niño salta de alegría: el joven padre camina hasta la cocina, y observa, con ternura, la cantidad de comida de la que le suministró su madre.

Se alojaban en un hotel, por el momento: mientras esperaban la reparación y, posteriormente, la venta del lugar. Claramente, estaban buscando a Rina, y ya se encontraban bajo la mirada del clan Yakuza.

Nuevamente, la vida de su hijo y sus padres estaban en peligro.

No podía perder la cabeza; mucho menos ahora, que los enemigos habían traspasado su privacidad: pero no los dejaría pasar, aunque tuviese que movilizar a cada uniformado en las calles de Tokio. Pronto, daría con la cola de la organización, para acabarles en su totalidad.

Se organizaba, de manera tal, que no descuidaba los estudios ni la alimentación de Takeshi, el visitar cada día a su padre, atender a su madre, ocuparse de los informes detallados de la estación a su cargo y también, estar presente en cada fin de semana, para compilar las informaciones, con respecto a los mandatos del cuartel general.

Debía comer y dormir bien, para poder rendir en todos los requerimientos que le imponía el ser capitán: ser esquemático, para no dejar ningún bache por el cual pudiese entrometerse la desesperación o el caos. No podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos.

Preparó las verduras cocidas y el pescado, mientras Takeshi colocaba en puntillas los cubiertos para la cena: se sentaron en la mesa. Kiohira cortó en cubitos sus verduras y el trozo de pescado y lo tendió frente a su hijo.

Tomó su vaso de leche y lo empinó con rapidez: el jadeo de satisfacción y los bigotitos de leche le hicieron sonreír. Acarició con ternura la cabeza de su hijo, besándole la frente.

Terminó con su rutina de pesas: el ejercicio lograba, de algún modo, sacarla de los pensamient

* * *

os nefastos que la seguían persiguiendo. Secó su cabello con la toalla que tenía a mano: de pronto, cayó en cuenta.

Miró la pequeña toalla entre sus manos: se la acercó al rostro con cuidado, y pudo inspirar el olor del teniente en ella. Se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose en la puerta: la angustia de tenerle cerca, tan sólo con la ayuda de esa prenda.

No, no podía seguir mortificándose así: lanzó la prenda lejos de sí, como si tuviese la peste.

Se cambió al uniforme: fue al baño a refrescarse un tanto, cuando observó, por la puerta, que salía raudo el nuevo teniente.

Estaba exasperado, sudando, con una sonrisa en su rostro que desconcertaba a cualquiera: se irguió, dejando el agua correr.

Su corazón latía de manera irregular: sentía un peso en su pecho, que no sabía a qué atribuir.

* * *

Caminó en dirección de la oficina, cuando unos quejidos provenientes del camerino de Aoi la detuvieron en su recorrido: abrió con cuidado la puerta, y abrió los ojos enteramente.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Aoi: estaba amarrada de las manos, alzada en la ventana, y los pies abiertos a cada esquina. La ropa interior estaba empapada de un líquido blanquecino, que la derrumbó por completo: tomó su rostro, y apenas boqueaba un tanto.

Estaba drogada.

Cortó las amarras que la tenían prisionera: comenzó a golpear un tanto su rostro, para despertarle, pero no reaccionaba.

-Dios, Aoi…- la tocaba con inseguridad, temblando ante el ataque garrafal del que había sido víctima su amiga: miró hacia la puerta, y sabiendo que no podría dejarle sola, comenzó a gritar- ¡Ayuda, ayuda por favor!

Gritaba, sin encontrar respuesta: pasó un tiempo, hasta que el teniente Kinoshita llegó al lugar- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? ¡Oh, por dios!

En una gran simulación, llegó hasta donde se encontraba la oficial con su compañera: miró el escenario perfecto en el que la había dejado, pero disimulaba su satisfacción frente a Tsujimoto- Esto, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió, oficial Tsujimoto?

-… No lo sé, teniente…- musitó confundida por sus palabras- He llegado, hace unos minutos atrás, y la he visto así…

-Se ve que fue una violación: será mejor que la llevemos al hospital, lo antes posible…

* * *

Tomó su mano derecha con las propias, temblorosas: no se movió del lugar. Las lágrimas salían silentes por los ojos de la pequeña bruna, empapando sus anteojos. Natsumi la quedó mirando, sin atreverse a entrar.

Salió de la puerta y caminó hasta llegar a la sala de espera: se apoya tras la pared, pero el peso de su cuerpo la hizo resbalar hasta el piso. No pudo evitarlo: apenas alcanzó a colocarse las manos sobre el rostro, para llorar de impotencia por lo ocurrido.

Aoi, su tierna amiga Aoi… ¿Por qué, por qué ella, quien nunca le hizo daño a nadie, tuvo que sufrir una violación?

Empuñó las manos, enfurecida: esto no quedaría así, ¡quien fuese, le haría pagar por todo lo que sufrió su Aoi!

Caminó hasta el ascensor, hasta que la voz del teniente Kinoshita la sacó de su recorrido: se dio vuelta para verle, no con muy buen ánimo.

-Oficial, le agradezco la acción apresurada con respecto a la oficial Aoi: ha sido un buen trabajo…

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras- Pues, gracias, teniente Souta,… pero no lo considero un trabajo: es una gran amiga mía, ¿sabe?

El muchacho apretó los puños, con la necesidad de callarle, de eliminar esa expresión escrutadora en su rostro- Me imagino, y, por ello, quisiera hablar con usted… ¿Tuviese tiempo usted para un café?

Tenía la garganta apretada: miró hacia la sala de espera, en temor por la soledad de su amiga, y que estuviese cerca ese maldito- Si pudiese ser en la cafetería aledaña… Tengo miedo de dejarle sola.

-Ningún problema: ¿me permite?- se hace a un lado, para que fuese ella quien caminara en dirección. Avanzan juntos, y, en una esquina, los intercepta el capitán Arizuka.

La mirada de sorpresa fue sustituida inmediatamente por enojo, al ver a Natsumi con ese engreído de Souta- Teniente, oficial Tsujimoto: me he enterado de lo ocurrido…

Natsumi sintió el cambio de ánimo del capitán: se le veía cortante, y no comprendía la razón. Quizás, la animosidad con el teniente Souta era cosa seria.

-…S-sí: la encontré en su camerino… Estaba inconsciente, semidesnuda: alguien se encargó de maniatarla… Le están haciendo los exámenes de rigor.

Sabía que le estaba escuchando, pero la mirada de Kiohira estaba clavada con furia en la figura de Souta, y la mano que afirmaba su brazo.

-… Por el relato prestado de la oficial Tsujimoto, me atrevería a decir que se trata de una persona fuera de la institución: al analizar los rasgos de la escena de los hechos, podría decir que—

-¿Conjetura, teniente Kinoshita?- cortó inmediatamente Kiohira, ante las palabras del teniente: la mirada de incredulidad, por parte de Natsumi, no tardó en aparecer.

-Yo—Por supuesto que conjeturo…- insistió en ello Souta, pero, de nuevo, recibió la respuesta cortante del capitán Arizuka.

-Ajá, lo imaginé: agradezco su prestancia en aclarar el incidente, pero necesito de los testimonios directos. Tsujimoto…- tal llamado de atención le hizo volver hacia el joven Arizuka- Venga conmigo: le prestaré declaraciones, para que no nos olvidemos de los detalles…

Sin dudar un segundo, la toma del brazo y se la lleva del lugar.

-Maldito entrometido…- masculló Souta, apretando los puños con fuerza- Podrás ser quien mande aquí, por ahora: pero ya estoy fraguando tu hundimiento. Y de ésta, Kiohira…- sonríe con sorna- De ésta, ni tu padre ni la máxima autoridad en el caso podrán ayudarte…

* * *

-¿Está segura que no encontró a nadie por alrededor; a nadie sospechoso de?—

-Capitán, por dios: le he dicho que no… Me ocupé de revisar el perímetro, pero, de todos modos, eso no presta de completa veracidad para nadie. La cámara de seguridad le va a prestar información fidedigna- espetó, por enésima vez, restregándose la cara por las horas de lo que se suponía, eran unos minutos recopilando la declaración jurada.

-… Sí, sí: necesito que vuelvas, una vez más a relatarme, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que viste…

Abrió los ojos, indignada por la actitud de Kiohira: sabía que su padre era un energúmeno de la burocracia, pero su hijo estaba a punto de convertirse en una compiladora de información humana. Con total desagrado, fue espetando el discurso que había repetido hasta el cansancio- Caminaba en dirección a mi box de trabajo, cuando vi la puerta semi abierta del camerino de Aoi: entré y la vi desnuda, maniatada, colgada del fierro que sostenía el cortinaje de la habitación. En cuanto la vi, corrí a desatarle: traté de despertarle, pero estaba inconsciente… Pedí ayuda, por un buen rato, y llegó hasta el lugar el teniente Kinoshita: llamamos a la ambulancia, y se hicieron los peritajes en el sitio del suceso…

-Ok…- volvía a escribir, y la bruna hizo la cabeza hacia adelante, a punto de acriminarse con el muchacho frente suyo.

-Capitán, disculpe: mire, ya presté la declaración correspondiente… Estaba a punto de conversar con el teniente Souta de algo importante: ¿puedo retirarme?

La mirada fría le coló el cuerpo-… No.

-¿Disculpe?- musitó Natsumi sin entender su actitud.

-No irá a hablar con el teniente: mucho menos, a solas…

Se levantó del asiento con rapidez, sintiendo cómo borboteaba la rabia en su garganta, clamando por ser liberada- ¿Qué- Qué mierda le pasa?

Tiró los libros hacia un lado, ante la mirada atónita de Natsumi: tenía el corazón salido por la boca. La agarró de los antebrazos, empotrándole contra el escritorio: quiso besarle, pero ella lo empujaba. Sólo dio contra su mejilla, la que besó, lamió, como un animal herido: Natsumi quería llorar, se sentía tan indefensa ante su trato dulce.

-Dime que no has sido de él…

Abrió los ojos, como si un rayo la partiese a la mitad: lo miró de frentazo, sintiendo el mismo peso que intentaba sacarse del cuerpo. Él no eludía su mirada, si no que tomó mayor brío en sus palabras- No fuiste de él: no te ha engatusado; a ella sí, pero contigo no pudo… No a ti…

Ella no lo comprendía a cabalidad, de lo que estaba hablando: Kiohira, momentos atrás de la llamada por el caso de la oficial Aoi, vio el video de la última grabación de la cámara de seguridad: al encontrarse con Souta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no romperle la cara; mucho más fuerte, al ver que Natsumi le acompañaba.

Descubrió, con sorpresa, que la última acción le había destruido el corazón: el siquiera imaginar que Natsumi sería de otro, que no fuese él,… que se alejaría de él para siempre.

Y la asió hacia sí: Natsumi terminó sentada en el escritorio, con él abrazándole con fuerza… Lloraba, desconsolado, y la bruna no sabía qué hacer: cada vez más, involucrándose con la persona que dilapidaría la única oportunidad que tendría, para seguir con Toukairin.

-Kio,… ¿Qué ocurre? Cuéntame…- sin quererlo, sintió una angustia similar al ver al capitán en tal estado: le apretó los hombros, empapándolos en lágrimas de dolor por no poder ayudarle- P-por favor, cariño: ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-… Te quiero…- las palabras recibieron un mutismo helado: la miró con detención, tomándole del rostro- Te quiero, no voy a dejar que te vayas; no con él… Elígeme a mí.

Apenas y podía respirar: las palabras del capitán la hundían en el tul de la incertidumbre.

Se deshizo del afiance del capitán, huyendo del lugar: corrió, sin rumbo más que el contrario al de Kiohira.

No podía amarle: sentía algo por él, sí… Pero Toukairin era la luz fulgurante en su alma: era su corazón, y ella moriría en soledad, antes de dejarle ir del pecho.

Corrió hasta el ascensor, apretando el número del piso en el que se encontraba Aoi: lo apretaba, una y otra vez, hasta que pudo cerrarlo. Al estar a solas, explotó en lágrimas, apenas puso sus manos en el rostro.

Sabía que debía dejarle; que la separación era un hecho inminente: lo más sano, para los dos. Eso le decía la mente: que alguien se lo explicara a su corazón.

Al agujero en el pecho, a la falta de respiración, a la angustia atravesarle, mientras veía su espalda una vez más, alejándose de su lado.

Se sabía un lastre: que no aportaba en absoluto a la tranquilidad de Toukairin, que era molesta para ese tipo de personas… "Es tú culpa", piensa de manera recurrente: la manera como eres le molesta a las personas como él. Él ya no te necesita pero tú sí a él. Sigues necesitándolo como él primer día, con tantas ganas que duele. No importa cuando tiempo pase, es la única herida que no cicatrizará. Precisas que alguien te necesite para seguir existiendo, pero nadie lo hará como él.

-No me dejes, Shouji: por favor,- se hinca en el piso, incapaz de verse alejada de su lado- No me dejes ir…

Continuará…

* * *

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo...**

**"-Se han verificado los rastros de semen que hay en la ropa interior de la oficial encubierta Aoi Futaba...- espetó, con la mirada reprochante, con asco de tenerle enfrente.**

**Abrió los brazos, golpeando de una palmada en los del sillón- Dígamelo, inspectora Kinoshita: sin tapujos, que será ajusticiado sin ningún reproche-**

**-Suyos, capitán Kiohira: el examen arrojó positivo... Usted ha sido el maldito salido que le hizo esto a la oficial Aoi Futaba".**

**"- Eres una maldita infeliz, Ikuko...- masculló, envilecida de verle tan sonriente: motivo, del cual, sabría pronto el origen.**

**-Ni tanto, Natsumi: a diferencia de ti, yegua estéril, yo sí he podido darle un hijo a Shouji."**

**"-No tengo tiempo para esto, Yoriko: por favor, retírate de la oficina...- espetó Kiohira, mientras intentaba dimensionar su soledad, pero la bruna le detuvo.**

**-Capitán,... Es información del comando central: su esposa Rina...- el azabache se dio vuelta a mirarle, sin poder ocultar su ansiedad- Ella- Ella escapó de la sala de testigos". **

**Hooooooooolas a mis lectoras(res): nuevo capítulo, bien largo y tendido... **

**Con rapidez, para poder terminarlo antes de volver a la vorágine del trabajo. **

**Un gusto verles: nos leemos pronto... Gaby-chan.**


	14. Deshilvanando venganzas

**De momento, no**

**XIII**

Camina hasta su escritorio: mira la revista de modas con cuidado, y vuelve la vista a la muchacha que está enfrente.

-Veamos,…- espetó, cruzando la pierna- ¿viene usted por la atención de terapia de parejas?

-… En efecto, sí…- musitó la bruna, rascándose incómoda la cabeza, en espera de la llegada de su esposo.

-Pues, ya hemos partido con el pie izquierdo… Llevamos media hora, esperándole…-bufa, mirándole con seriedad: Natsumi sólo inspira, sin poder evitar que el nervio le suba como espuma por el cuerpo.

Tras un instante de silencio de lo más incómodo, una leve sonrisa comienza a inundar el lugar: la aludida levanta la cabeza, para encontrarse con la sicóloga, de lo más amenizada con una situación de la que ella desconocía.

-Ah, chica, chica: me ha llamado tu esposo… Dijo que estuvo llamándote, todo este tiempo: tiene reunión de emergencia en la estación Bokutou. Me pidió que adelantáramos tu sesión personalizada conmigo.

Frunció el ceño, con los ojos abiertos de par en par: revisó su bolso… Tras unos minutos, lanzando todas las cosas que tenía en él, dio con el bendito aparato.

Seis llamadas de él y tres mensajes de texto: mientras los repasaba, mascullaba para sí- Soy una cabeza de chorlito…

-Je, je, je: me dijo que diría algo por el estilo… Acostumbra el llamar a alguien cercano a usted, para que le comuniquen los mensajes que tenía dispuesto entregárselos a usted- su paciente lanza un suspiro, a lo que inmediatamente interfiere-… Parece más tranquila, el que la haya llamado…

Guarda con rapidez todas sus chucherías y basura desperdigada en la superficie -A decir verdad, pensé que no llegaría: tiene razones, para no hacerlo…

-A mí no me lo parece: Natsumi, ha sido él quien me ha contactado. Tiene la disposición de que ambos logren solucionar sus problemas…

Se tira hacia atrás de la silla, mientras observa su argolla: la mujer se levanta del asiento, buscando la carpeta en donde se encontraba el historial nuevo de ambos, y la mente de la oficial se pierde.

-Bueno, buen: será mejor que comencemos nosotras…- dejó la carpeta a un lado, y se puso a mirarle, con ambas manos entrelazadas- Cuéntame, querida: ¿cuál es el estado actual de su relación?

Se removió, inquieta, en su silla: el tema no era de lo más ameno- … Estamos casados, todavía: pero no vivimos juntos. Me parece que ha frecuentado a alguien más, durante nuestro distanciamiento.

Bajó la mirada, pensando en cuánto le hacía falta tenerlo cerca: si este período de incertidumbre era parte de lo que tenía que expugnar, a causa de su traición, bien castigada se sentía por su ausencia. Era una sensación desgastante, con cada minuto viéndole, sin poder reprocharle nada.

-Veo que te afecta, el hecho que frecuente a una mujer…

-¡Por supuesto que me afecta! Esa pelagatos con la que me ha sustituido: habrase visto cosa más ridícula…- masculló, refunfuñada, cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ahhh!: al parecer, estás entendiendo lo que ha sufrido Toukairin por lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no es así, Natsumi?

Respira con profundidad: se sienta, apoyada de ambos brazos de la silla- No necesito hacerle entender lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberle engañado: y aunque a usted le parezca hipócrita el hecho de sentir celos por él, debo decirle que no es nada bonito el sentirlo; pero es inevitable…- se recuesta en la silla, meciéndose de un lado a otro- Si supiese que mi presencia le hace mal, lo dejaría ser libre… Pero me busca, y amándolo tanto, ¿qué espera que haga?

-No te impacientes, muchacha… Sólo te estoy preguntando: haciendo conversación…

-Incómodo…- le contesta, frunciendo el ceño.

-… Necesito saber cuál es la situación; la de ambos… Sé, de antemano, que Shouji te quiere: sin embargo, la mayoría de las relaciones fracasan, porque no comprenden que el comprometerse, como marido y mujer, implica la renuncia de algunos aspectos de la vida personal.

No salía palabra de la bruna: el dolor que estaba sintiendo, a causa de su constante egotismo, ¿y ella le viene con el discursito?

-Será mejor que hablemos otro día: creo que estoy demasiado preocupada por otros asuntos, como para conspirar las medidas que deba tomar, respecto a Shouji.

Mete sus cosas en el bolso, sin siquiera que la terapeuta le pusiese un pero: atravesó la puerta y salió raudamente del lugar.

Se hizo hacia atrás, mordiendo con parsimonia la tapa de su bolígrafo.

Al parecer, el tratar con la contraparte le será mucho más difícil, que con la víctima.

* * *

Rina dormitaba en su camastro, hasta que gritos entre los oficiales la hicieron levantarse de su asiento: en unos segundos, Kiohira avanza hasta ella, agarrándole de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué, pero?!— No pudo hablar más: su ex esposo estaba hecho una masa de odio contra ella.

-¿Por qué?...- masculló, con el ceño fruncido, desentendido su actuar de cualquier lógica, más que la de esta daga, nuevamente, hiriéndolo por su mano: al pensar en la traición, el afiance se volvió asfixiante, haciéndole quejar de dolor- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga; qué debo contestarte?

-¡Dime la verdad!

Se le comprimió el pecho al verle así: hacía años, como si fuera un deja vú, recordaba el mismo ánimo en él, cuando le dijo sobre su involucro con los Yakuza y su rompimiento.

-… No sé porqué actúas así, Kio…- lo alejó de sí, sentándose en el camastro: se sentía la respiración agitada de Kiohira- Sigo colaborándote en la investigación: me aclaraste que nuestra relación había muerto… Lo que viste, fue sólo una cosa de momento…

-Me he estado desviviendo, todo este tiempo, sólo para verte bien: por lo menos, pudiste reprimirte—

Se levantó hacia él, tomándole el rostro: esa mirada, llena de furia, era lo que esperaba conseguir. Sin que el mismo Kiohira pudiese espetarle palabra alguna, lo besó con fuerza.

El capitán quedó clavado, sin poder comprender cabalmente qué había ocurrido en ese momento: tras unos segundos de necesaria incredulidad, hizo espacio entre ellos.

Ambos respiraban dificultosamente, pero Rina esbozaba una risa trémula que no daba lugar para el rostro asombrado de Kiohira: acarició su rosto anguloso, con mucha ternura- Eso necesitaba, Kio… Alguna señal tuya, para saber si aún me amabas lo suficiente: tu ofrecimiento de mudarte a Alemania con nuestro hijo, para estar más cerca del recinto carcelario, me pareció la primera prueba irrefutable- musita frente a él, casi rozándole los labios- No es necesario que te reprimas; puedo escucharte claramente…

Se alejó un tanto de ella, dándole la espalda, mientras ella seguía con su discurso- He comprendido que nunca dejaste de quererme, a pesar de haberte rechazado; tantas veces… Tú sí sabías que era nuestro destino, el terminar juntos: algún día, ser como la familia que siempre estuvimos destinados a ser.

El muchacho la miró de soslayo, con el ceño fruncido-… Rina, malinterpretas las cosas…

-¡No tienes por qué reprimirte más, cariño! Sé, que en cada momento, me tratabas de encontrar, ¡y yo fui tan ciega, pensando que tu móvil era el bienestar de nuestro hijo!

Nada; nada en sus palabras lograban que el discurso atenuara sus facciones compresas, la mirada extrañada- ¿De qué estás hablando; me tomas el pelo?

Sus palabras fueron como una cubeta de agua fría: ya no se sentía tan segura de su propia labia-… Kio, tú—Tú me sigues amando, ¿verdad?

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, con un aire de incomodidad evidente: tras soltar un bufido, a Rina le quedó clara su posición en la vida del Arizuka.

-Te pido, por favor, que no vuelvas a hacer estas cosas con Souta: sabiendo cómo es, de lengua suelta, temía que estuvieses en boca de todos los oficiales en la estación…

Caminó con rapidez, asestándole una cachetada que le dio vuelta la cara- ¡Poco hombre: siempre supe que eras un maricón!

Sus ojos azulinos la traspasaron, hasta llegar a su alma herida: ninguna palabra fue proferida por él, en respuesta a la afrenta. Sólo musitó, con marcada emoción- Lo siento, Rina…

Tomó sus cosas y se fue de la celda: tras terminar de escuchar sus pasos, las lágrimas descendieron con rabia por sus ojos. Se tapó el rostro, incapaz de poder sobrellevar la realidad: perdió la única oportunidad de tener a alguien quien la amara sinceramente.

Y, ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer, con el dolor de estar sola, a punto de caer en las fauces de los Yakuza?

La muerte de los traidores era la más cruenta y vil; apenas y podía hacerse a la idea de verse enfrentada a un final así.

Miró hacia la cámara y sonrió: no, ese no sería su final… No el de Rina Minch.

Nadie la vería nuevamente en un estado lastimoso: si el final de su vida se acercaba, tenía que ser un final espectacular, glamoroso e impactante… Como siempre sobrellevó la vida.

Se sentó en el camastro: tomó el pequeño espejo que logró rescatar de sus pertenencias y limpió con cuidado el rímel que se había corrido, producto de las lágrimas. Activó, por medio de un botón, la interrupción de su video vigilante: tras asegurarse de no ser escuchada por nadie, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

-Aló, cariño…- musitó, con la voz rasposa- Lo sé, lo sé: tardé un tanto… Pero fue necesario el escarmiento: escúchame, necesito que vengas a buscarme.

* * *

-… Bajemos con cuidado: hay mucho tumulto por el lugar…- dijo la señora Arizuka, mirando con detención a la cantidad de personas apiñadas contra la puerta de entrada del hospital. La bruna miró de soslayo, con pesar, a sabiendas de cuál era el móvil de tanta prensa en el lugar: había tratado de estar con Aoi, el mayor tiempo posible, para ser el soporte de su compañera, pero con recurrencia, el teniente Souta y los oficiales del comando central no dejaban pasar a nadie más.

-¡Pues esto sí que corrobora mi teoría!: estos ineptos del comando central, sin que esté inspeccionando a cada momento del día, no pueden realizar un trabajo como la gente…- masculló, a regañadientes aceptando el tener que ser llevado en silla de ruedas. La bruna sonríe, con sorna.

-Por primera vez en la vida, concuerdo con su opinión, inspector…- secundó la oficial. Iban a descender por la ramplilla, cuando el tumulto de periodistas se fue en picada hacia el inspector y sus acompañantes: Natsumi intentó, por todos los medios, alejar a su superior del acoso de la prensa, pero sabía que sería algo imposible el no encontrarse con ellos. Mal que mal, El inspector Arizuka era una de las cabezas del comando central; peor, quien era el rostro principal de la estación Bokutou, cabeza de la investigación, era su primogénito.

Kiohira, cayendo en un remolino de sospechas contra su persona, como si en el acto de caer, la mirase con esos ojos que no demostraba a nadie.

Otra vez pensando en él; ¡maldito sea el día en el que lo conoció!

Lograron, con dificultad, salir del lugar: el anciano miraba con detención a la bruna, sosteniéndose la cabeza, abatida por un causante a quien conocía muy bien.

"-Ah, si supieras, Kiohira"- pensó el inspector, mirando por la ventana cómo resbalaban las gotas por la ventana- "Si supieras que estás sembrando dudas en la mente de esta chiquilla, respecto a su matrimonio".

* * *

Llegó hasta la estación de policías, sin saludar a ninguno de los oficiales: de pronto, se detuvo a observar a su alrededor. Lo miraban con escrutinio, hablándose entre sí en voz baja: pero, al ver que el capitán Arizuka hacía lo mismo, fingían no darse cuenta y seguían en sus labores.

Movió la cabeza en signo de negación: iba en camino a su oficina, cuando Yoriko lo intercepta en la vuelta- Capitán, gracias a dios que ha vuelto…- dijo sinceramente, pero con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Noto que algo no anda bien aquí: supongo que ha sido por el ataque de la oficial Futaba…- concluye el joven Arizuka, pero la bruna deniega.

-… Es algo aparte: capitán… La junta del comando central está en su oficina: han estado, toda la mañana, revisando los expedientes e informes. Les dije que no tenían su permiso, porque hurguetearon entre sus pertenencias—

-Con su permiso, oficial…- espetó, con rapidez, la cabeza central: entró en su escritorio de un portazo, dejando helados a los peritos que revisaban el escritorio de arriba abajo.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!- dijo, en un golpe de voz, a lo que todos los oficiales iban a hacer el ademán de salir, cuando Souta, sentado en su silla reclinable, les hace una seña con la mano, para que continúen su labor.

-… Buenos días, capitán Arizuka… Bueno,…- se levanta del asiento, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Kiohira: ninguno menguaba en la intensidad opositora de su contendiente- he de comprender que se encuentre sorprendido, dado que no fue reportado—

-No juegues conmigo, Kinoshita: esta ha sido la piedra de tope… Te lo recalqué, la vez anterior—

-Nada de eso, Arizuka…- le cortó de tajo, con la suficiencia que le hacía temer que algo turbio había tras esa máscara de autosuficiencia- Sabe lo que ha ocurrido con la agente encubierta, la oficial Aoi Futaba: dado que no le han encontrado estos últimos días en su puesto de trabajo, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de registrar el departamento completo, para obtener el peritaje y buscar el culpable de tan horrendo crimen.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, inepto: lo que no te ha quedado claro, es que estoy una cabeza por sobre tu accionar. Si se va a hacer una investigación profunda en el lugar, debo estar yo en su liderazgo… Además, tengo algo llamado "bipper", si no me ubicas en mi escritorio, como todo superior en rango: ¿alguna otra prueba para espetar que no has seguido el conducto regular, o es que en verdad tienes dañado el cerebro?

Todos los peritos quedaron atónitos, ante el evidente menosprecio del capitán sobre el hijo de la funcionaria mayor del comando central: sin embargo, en contra de lo esperable, Souta no emitió palabra. Sólo observaba a Kiohira, desencajado de ira, y comprendió, más ahora que nunca, el significado de las palabras de su madre.

No dijo palabra: sólo pasó por su lado, empujándole el hombro. El jefe de la estación tuvo que contenerse, para no asestarle un golpe en su cara infame.

Era evidente que tendría que esperar una estocada, por parte de los Kinoshita: esa paciente sonrisa ladeada no le daba buena espina.

* * *

La mirada atónita de su primo lo decía todo: se frotó la mano por los ojos, preso de un insomnio que ya habitaba como rey y señor en su pecho.

Los chicos corrían por el parque, mientras Sho apagaba su cuarto cigarro, y se apresuraba en encender el siguiente- ¿Estás seguro? Ella—No puedo creerlo…

Tenía la cabeza gacha, con los ojos surcados por ojeras melancólicas- No te he contado lo peor…

-Por amor a Elvis… Ahora, ¿qué?- da un golpe al suelo, mirándole de soslayo- "_Shouji, ya no me des motivos para acercármele"._

-… Ikuko perdió el niño…- se apretaba las manos, sin mirarle- No sabe que lo he descubierto, y me ha estado mintiendo: lo corroboré con su doctor.

-¡Uffff, gracias a Dios! Shouji, no sé cómo, pero has logrado salvar tu cuello en cada oportunidad- le golpeteaba el hombro, con camarería- Siempre tienes la oportunidad de alejarte de las locas que—

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- lo mira con reproche- Ikuko no es un problema: te refieres a ella, como si hablara de un parche poroso…

-… No es una mala comparación…- le sonrió de lado, pero el cariz partido de Shouji no le daba cabida a las bromas- Ok, ok: lo he captado… Pero ¿qué planeas que te diga, hombre?: mira que haberle dejado embarazada, justo ahora que a tu esposa le ha fallado el dispositivo de fertilidad. Sería fatal que se enterase de ello.

El silencio y la mirada fija en su compañero le hizo palidecer: lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza, encarándole- ¿Shouji?... ¡Te lo prohíbo, hombre!: ¿cómo vas a hacer tamaña tontería?

-¿Qué sacaría, tanto tiempo de haber predicado sobre la confianza, si no le digo la verdad: crees que Ikuko no le va a contar sobre su estado?

Estaba congelado: era imposible el ver tal clase de persona… No sabía si catalogarle de honesto, o terriblemente estúpido: ¿qué sacaba con mantener su ideal, si iba a herir horrorosamente a quien dice amar tanto?

-Con un carajo, Toukairin: ¡la chica sabía que estabas casado! Ella misma se ha puesto la soga en el cuello: ¡oblígale a cerrar el pico!

-¿No le basta con perder a nuestro hijo, como para que yo venga a imponerle nada? Se entregó, sinceramente, sin tapujos; lanzándose a un proyecto que nunca lo fue… No, Sho: responderé ante ella… Aunque en el proceso, deba perder a Natsumi.

-¡Pero no la amas!- intentó refutarle, pero esa postura no daba lugar a ninguna duda.

Lo miró con nostalgia, sintiendo el peso de la palabra amor cada vez más vacuo: en algún momento de su vida, pensaba así, como Sho… Cuando no tenía los problemas actuales: llegaba ansioso a Tokio, y veía los ojos ilusionados de Natsumi. Corría de donde fuese que estuviese, en búsqueda de su lugar de reunión: el mismo banquito en el que descubrieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Apenas y se tenían enfrente, se abrazaban con fuerza: como si el tiempo se congelara, cuando cada uno vivía aparte; luchando por los proyectos propios que los hiciese felices. Pero su momento, juntos, era algo aparte: era generoso, apasionado, espacioso. Bastaba tenerse juntos, el uno con el otro, y nada más.

Ese sentimiento que creía indestructible; impenetrable y dorado.

En realidad, no recordaba cuándo fue que lo atosigó ese miedo de perderle: quizás, los hostigamientos de amigos, familiares, esos preceptos tan anticuados, que lo empujaban a casarse… ¿Pero era tan terrible el querer estar con ella, para siempre?

-… No basta con amar: ahora, más que nunca, lo sé…- mira su reloj y se levanta del banquito- No puedo mentirle, cuando he sido yo quien le ha pedido, durante todo este tiempo, que me sea sincera: está fuera de discusión…

Camina en dirección contraria, mientras Sho lo ve desde el banco en el que se habían juntado.

-_To the heart and mind, ignorance it's kind –_ musitó las palabras de aquella canción, mientras observaba a Shouji perderse entre los caminantes: apagó la colilla de su cigarro en la superficie tablada-… Si lo decides así…

Caminó hacia el otro lado: tenía un par de asuntos que encadenar, antes de poder perderse en la trampa que los sacaría de dudas.

Natsumi tendría el pretexto para dejarle, y Toukairin… Bueno, Shouji se convencería en dejar morir la última luz de su amor por ella.

* * *

Yoriko estaba con el alma en un hilo: miraba hacia el pasillo, que daba directamente hacia el escritorio del capitán Arizuka, y se devolvía a caminar en deriva. Desde el primer instante que lo vio, al teniente Souta Kinoshita, no le dio nada de confianza: esa mirada lasciva a su amiga Aoi, de forma insistente; no le cabía duda que fue él quien tuvo parte en lo que ocurrió con su compañera.

Pero tenía otra información que la tenía preocupada: la mujer tras las rejas, que lo tenía constantemente en vilo, se había involucrado con el teniente Souta. Se estaba formando una especie de complot, en contra del joven Arizuka, y parecía no tener un buen auspicio, si se mantenía en la vida del joven.

Debía—Tenía que existir una solución; una vía de acción, quizás: sintió el golpe en la ventana, y casi cayó de espaldas, al darse cuenta de quién era.

El príncipe Saki Abdusha, rodeado de un centenar de guardias en trajes negros: el muchacho tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La oficial corrió hasta el lugar, y le dio una colleja que dejó atónitos a todos los guardias que le escoltaban: todos con armas en mano, que el mismo monarca hizo bajar.

-Dios, ¡príncipe, no debió haber venido aquí!

-… Pero, Yoriko, ¿cómo iba a ser una sorpresa, si no contrato a guardias privados?

-… Por supuesto: el infarto al miocardio, ha sido una gran sorpresa…- mira de vuelta los ojos desolados del muchacho, y agacha la mirada-… No debiste venir: las cosas no están bien por los alrededores.

El muchacho tragó pesaroso- Te extraño…

Mantenía la mirada baja, aunque se veía notoriamente afectada: el muchacho observó a los guardias, algo más alejados, al darse cuenta que su conversación se hizo más privada, y volvió a espetarle-… En verdad te extraño…- no vuelve la mirada hacia él, y le pesa el corazón: la atrae de los hombros, intentando llegar a ella- Yoriko, ¿es que aún piensas que esto es un juego?

No dice palabra: el pecho comprimido le dictaba el ser fiel a sus sentimientos; mucho más ahora, que Kiohira estaba entre las cuerdas.

-…No puedo mirarte como algo más; no puedo—

-¿Es por alguien: tienes alguien más?

-… No, aún no…- musitó: tan hondo caló su sentimiento oculto que no pudo evitar las lágrimas- Pero lo esperaré, aunque me cueste la vida en soledad…

Apretó las manos: nuevamente, la respuesta de la oficial se volvía rechazo. Pero no podía aceptarlo; ella interponía una muralla entre ambos, impidiéndole tener más importancia de la que en verdad sentía por él.

-No tienes por qué negarte a ver la bondad en la gente: existe algo más allá de las apariencias, del daño que te han hecho, tiempo atrás… Yoriko- intentaba llegar a su corazón, y mantendría la promesa que le hizo- No sé de quién dices estar enamorada; tampoco sé si es un buen hombre o no: sólo sé que te amo… Amé tu sinceridad, cuando me hiciste ver la bondad y la sencillez de vivir en un mundo normal: sé que está aquí, contigo, ¡y no lo voy a perder!

Salió del lugar, dejando a Yoriko confundida: parecía una broma de mal gusto, venir justamente alguien de noble linaje a declarársele…

No, no caería en esa absurda broma nuevamente: ella ya tenía un objetivo… Se merecía tener a quien ella desease amar; en eso sí que concordaba.

Nadie le impondría con quién deseara estar: este mundo estaba tan corrompido, mujeres sin recato, chabacanas, que no respetan a su marido, que faltan a sus palabras y a su valía como la figura devota y amante que debían ser.

Ella, con su ejemplo, les demostraría que la justicia estaba de su lado.

Aunque, en el proceso, tuviese que mancharse las manos con sangre.

* * *

Camina hasta la sala de espera: la parvularia de delantal salmón le sonríe, instándole a sentarse, para esperar al pequeño Takeshi.

Se sienta en el banquito, mirando a la recepcionista atender con suma calma todas las instrucciones de las madres que consultaban por sus hijos: después, su vista se desvió hacia un mural, en donde estaban marcadas las manos entintadas de todos los niños.

Inspiró melancólica, pensando en todas las experiencias que vería trunca, al no poder tener hijos: no deseaba haber ido al jardín, a sabiendas de lo que estaría expuesta; pero la mirada desesperada del inspector Arizuka, teniendo los malos presentimientos sobre la investigación acusatoria de su hijo, le hizo ir a buscar a su nieto.

Los ruidos de la puerta la hicieron levantarse: el niño se despedía de las tías, reacio a los besos de ellas, y su grupo lo saludaba. Caminó con una sonrisa, pero al ver quién la iba a buscar, comenzó a caminar lentamente; sin atreverse a llegar hasta ella.

Al ver lo reacio que se encontraba, la tía se agachó a verle- Mira, Takeshi: tu abuelito me llamó, para decirte que la oficial Tsujimoto vendría a buscarte… Tu papá está muy ocupado hoy.

El ceño fruncido no se iba: tras el momento de silencio, la muchacha espeta un bufido. A pesar de los gemidos del niño, Natsumi se lo lleva en el hombro- Disculpen las molestias, tías: gracias por la diligencia. Vamos.

El niño gritaba, pataleaba, pero Natsumi lo subió en la patrulla: Miyuki observó al pequeño berrear con más brío, y miró con sorna a la bruna.

La miró de soslayo, y miró al frente, con una gota en la frente- De acuerdo: ya se me pasó lo de tener hijos…- y, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, le sonrió- Vamos ya…

* * *

Dejó a su compañera en el departamento del capitán: intentó llevar al niño de la mano, pero le tironeaba el brazo a cada oportunidad. Finalmente, tuvo que llamar al conserje, para avisarle a la abuela Arizuka que estaba su nieto.

El ascensor se abrió, pero de él salió Kiohira.

Tragó pesarosa: el niño, apenas vio que era su padre, le dio un empujón a Natsumi, yendo rápidamente a sus piernas.

El niño mantenía su abrazo, llorando con maña: sin embargo, no se sentía alzar en brazos, como siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer.

Levantó sus ojos celestes hacia él, cuando miró el rictus serio de su padre: la bruna se sorprendió al ver al niño sin decir palabra.

-… No vuelvas a irrespetar a la oficial Tsujimoto, de esa manera: yo no te he criado para que seas un mocoso malcriado. Ahora, vamos al departamento: te quedarás castigado en tu habitación- Agachó la cabecita, asintiendo con tristeza. Miró a la oficial, con más calma- Agradezco lo que ha hecho, oficial: espéreme un momento, que ya bajaré.

Estaba por cerrar las puertas del ascensor, cuando el niño se acerca, y le grita- Natsumi no mamá, ¡no mamá!

Se cerraron las puertas, antes que el capitán pudiese decir palabra: el dolor de saberse en falta en las palabras del niño.

Quería irse, pero sabía que debía de rendir cuentas, respecto a su vigilancia y el ser testigo del incidente: salió hasta el recibidor, hacia afuera. Tomó su encendedor, intentando prender fuego a su cigarro, antes de humedecerlo con su vaho molesto: ya sentía las manos sudadas, producto de la frustración.

De pronto, las manos gruesas del capitán encendieron con facilidad el aparatillo: Natsumi lo miraba con angustia, pero finalmente termina por acceder. Se le acerca, mirando hacia la pequeña llama: el capitán desvía su mirada a los labios resecos de la bruna, quien aspiraba con fuerza, para poder encenderlo.

-… Gracias.

El capitán retira el encendedor, rememorando la vez en que se conocieron: lo guardó en su bolsillo, y se obligó a guardar distancia.

Tras un par de aspiradas, la bruna logra recuperar la labia-… ¡Vaya! Ha mantenido a su hijo muy bien informado- el capitán la queda mirando, desentendido de sus palabras, pero ella retoma el hilo- No se haga el desentendido: me refiero a lo de nosotros…

Las palabras de sorna irritaron al Arizuka, que no dudó en contrarrestar el ataque- Hasta donde me sé conocedor, entre nosotros no existe nada, oficial: y con respecto a los deslices, -de los que ha sido activa participante, debo recalcar-, jamás he comentado a mi hijo…

-¡Escúchame bien; no me importa cómo haya sido la situación, sí esperaría que tuvieses un poco de atino y me evitases el estar en boca de Takeshi! Esto también le hace daño a él—Ah—las palabras le fueron cortadas, al tomarla del brazo con fuerza.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo no te he expuesto! Y dudo que mis padres tuviesen tal desatino: estaría bien que tuviese un poco más de confianza en mi criterio…

-¿Debo de recordarte cuántas veces hemos estado a punto de?—

-Dije en mi criterio; no en mis instintos…- el tenerle tan cerca le impedía hablarle con seriedad, así que lentamente la fue soltando- Pero pierda cuidado: la situación en la que me encuentro dista de cualquier relajo, como el que tuve con usted…

Se pegó un palmetazo en la frente: se sentó en un banco de piedra, meditando en la situación en la que se encontraba- Lamento lo ocurrido con Aoi: intenté, repetidas veces, decirle al teniente Kinoshita, que dudaba fuese usted…

El capitán bota el aire: mira la cara de frustración de la bruna- No tiene por qué sentirse culpable: el teniente siempre ha tenido resentimiento contra mí; sólo halló la oportunidad para tirarme el guante y que me desmadre en frente de mis superiores. Dudo que pase de ello: sería demasiado estúpido, el tratar de inculparme, sin tener la evidencia.

-… Jamás ponga en boga, lo que una mente retorcida pueda hacer: el rencor puede más que el olvido, capitán.

La queda mirando, para volver la vista al edificio-… Quizás, oficial: la verdad, no lo sé…

* * *

Comenzaba a llover: intentaba llegar rápidamente a su departamento, porque la carpeta con la que intentaba taparse de la lluvia no le servía de nada. La camisa comenzaba a transparentarse, y ya nada tendría de pudor: intentó capear al conserje, pero éste la llamó.

-Dígame, que tengo prisa…

-Su señor esposo… Ha venido a su apartamento: la está esperando…

Quedó estática por un momento: no podía creerlo… ¿Shouji, su Shouji, en el apartamento?

-Le di las llaves, para que estuviese adentro: con este frío…

-Gracias, gracias: no sabe lo que le agradezco…- le sonrió, nerviosa, y fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Llegó hasta su piso, entrando en el apartamento: las luces estaban encendidas, hasta que un haz de relámpago cortó con toda la electricidad… Lograba observar su espalda, hasta que lo llamó.

-¿Toukairin?- musitó, con el pecho contraído: ¿era posible tal milagro, el que la buscara, a pesar de todo lo cometido?

Se dio vuelta, con la respiración agitada: tenía las manos empuñadas, intentando sobrellevar la tensión y nerviosismo en su mente.

-Lo siento: sé que me has pedido que me aleje… Lo intenté: por sobre todas las vallas morales que he cruzado. Natsumi, yo te—

No pudo decir más: Natsumi lo besó, con ansiedad, acariciándole con potencia. Intentó controlarse, pero la respuesta febril de la bruna le hizo explosionar de deseo: la tomó de las posaderas, besándola con ansias, llevándole al sillón.

Tal hecho le hizo un tanto de ruido, pero se perdió en las mismas conclusiones perdidas que había dejado de lado, como las ropas del teniente; tan distintas a sus camisas tradicionales: el muchacho no la dejaba respirar, realmente afiebrado por el deseo de poseerla.

-Quiero que seas mía, Natsumi: no me importa lo que mi tía haya dicho de ti…- masculló en su oído, quitándole sus braguetas, y el golpe en la realidad le hizo encresparse de un escalofrío aturdidor- Soy capaz de todo; ya no hay otra salida, si tú me deseas así… Nunca te imaginé tan fogosa.

No—No: éstas no eran palabras de Shouji. Lo hizo hacia atrás, y se apegó al respaldo del sillón- ¿Sho?

-¿Qué—qué te ocurre, Natsumi? Ven, acércate: terminemos con esto…- quiso tocarle, pero ella se alejó de allí: tomó sus interiores, colocándoselos con rapidez- ¿Quieres dejarlo hasta aquí? Pero, Natsumi: se sentía tan bien—

-¡Cállate, cállate de una buena vez!- le grita, desesperada: se soba los antebrazos con brío, temblando de espanto.

Él intenta tocarle, cuando ella le pega un manotazo- ¡No te me acerques, Sho! Por dios, por dios… ¿Es que acaso te volviste loco?: ¡soy la mujer de tu hermano!

-Natsumi, es mucho más fuerte que yo: él no te desea, con la fuerza de este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti… Si tan sólo tú me lo permitieras, yo— quiso acercársele de nueva cuenta, pero ella le respondió, desencajada por las palabras de su cuñado.

-¿Sentimiento, dices? ¡Sho, por dios: que acabas de saltarme encima! Lo que tienes es calentura… Te respondí, ¡porque pensaba que eras Shouji, entiende!

La tomó de los antebrazos, empotrándole contra el tocador-… No reconociste su olor, ni tampoco sus ropas, ¿es que crees que nací ayer? Vamos, primor: no me hagas rogarte más…- comenzó a devorarle el cuello, pero la bruna, haciendo uso de su fuerza, logra tirarlo en lado contrario.

-Vete, Sho: vete o me pondré a gritar…

Hizo amago de besarle nuevamente, sin importarle sus amenazas, y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire.

-¡Ayuda, por favor: auxilio!

El grito que pegó la oficial le hizo retroceder: Natsumi estaba por tomar su arma de servicio, la de fogueo, y que se asustara; pero Sho lo interpretó como un amago por acusarle.

Sin medir fuerzas, la tira al otro extremo, replicándole el golpe en el hombro izquierdo: tuvo que deslizarse al suelo, tratando de detener la ola hormigueante de dolor, pulsando por todo el brazo, haciéndole mascullar.

Su cuñado se asustó, producto de la fuerza desmedida que usó para frenarle, pero debía salir de allí: tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Llegó hasta la oficina, algo crispada por el hecho anterior: si bien, sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo, al recordar las manos de Sho en su cuerpo, también sabía lo que iba a implicar el correr la voz.

Ya la situación estaba precaria, por su lado: no poseía ni una mota de la confianza de Shouji, por mucho que él le diese muestras de lo contrario, con las citas a la terapeuta. De saberse lo ocurrido con su hermano, no habría nada que arreglar.

Eso sí, no volvería a ser condescendiente con Sho: ayer estaba impactada, fuera de sí, al saberse deseada por su propio cuñado; pero ya estaba en sus cabales, y dispuesta a hacerle entender a las malas, de ser necesario, que tal escenita no volvería a repetirse jamás…

Revisaban informes en silencio: Kiohira miraba de soslayo a la bruna, pegada en todos los documentos, redactando uno tras otro. Tras unos instantes de suspenso, pegó contra la mesa, espetando maldiciones.

El capitán frota su sien con saña, hasta sentir el dolor menguar.

-¿Le ocurre algo, oficial? La veo irritable…

Miró hacia el Arizuka, y recordó las palabras dichas en aquel bar: bufó, soltando el aire de golpe… Al fin y al cabo, tendría a alguien con quien confidenciar.

-… Se me ha tirado mi cuñado…

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio: Natsumi mira hacia Kiohira, en espera de alguna reacción, pero lo ve calmado. Atento a lo que decía, pero en sus cabales.

-¿Sho, el pariente de Toukairin?

-Sí,… Bueno, al parecer, desconocía que las leyes del siglo diecinueve seguían vigentes hoy en día…- cerró un informe con fuerza, para tomar otro y revisarlo.

-¿Siglo diecinueve, a qué se refiere?- dijo Kiohira, a lo que la bruna le contesta, con evidente sorna.

-… Que el dejar de tener una relación con un hombre me hace pieza hereditaria del pariente más cercano…- termina la frase, apretándose el ceño.

El muchacho ríe un tanto: la bruna lo mira enojada.

-No es chistoso, capitán. Estoy cansada de que, por el hecho de ser mujer y haber caído en un desliz, se me catalogue como una vía rápida de sexo: me revienta que sean tan básicos…

Tiró el último informe en el escritorio, ya logrando sacar la frustración que tenía en el pecho.

-Por dios, oficial: se lo dije… No me hizo caso, cuando le pedí tuviese cautela, con respecto a su cuñado. Y respecto a su apreciación al sexo masculino, es cosa del mundo en el que nos desenvolvemos: todos fingimos afectos, para obtener el provecho individual.

Termina por ver un informe, para tomar otro, cuando la mano de la oficial se afirma en la carpeta: levanta la vista hacia ella, quien tiene los ojos clavados en él. Sonríe, caminando hacia su asiento: se coloca sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado- ¿Así que intereses individuales? Dígame, entonces, ¿qué es lo que desea de mí?

Se le estaba ofreciendo; tal cual como lo esperaba… Sin embargo, esa mujer no se parecía a su Natsumi: las palabras salían vacuas, sin sentimientos.

La tomó del rostro, y observó su cariz contraído, lleno de lágrimas: verla tan vulnerable le hizo abrazarla con fuerza, intentando contenerla. Sin saber muy bien el móvil de lo que deseaba decir, finalmente tuvo el valor de encararle.

-¿Quién te forzó, Natsumi?

Pero no lograba sacarle palabra: estuvo mucho tiempo abrazada de él, cuando logró descubrir lo que estaba buscando.

-Fue Souta, Kiohira: no lo olvides…

* * *

Despertó de golpe, al incorporarse en seguida, se llevó la mano a la frente: se había quedado dormido, sentado en el sillón, cuidando en vigilia a sus padres y a Takeshi.

De pronto, al intentar controlar el entumecimiento de los músculos, recordó el sueño que lo había despertado de la inconsciencia.

Se veía terriblemente real: las lágrimas y la mirada profunda de Natsumi le calaron el alma.

¿Es que acaso el pronóstico fue más allá de una simple advertencia? Se atrevió a tocarle… Dio el paso siguiente al acoso, sin lugar a dudas: quizás estaba sola, indefensa a lo que él desea hacer con ella…

-No, no…- se hizo hacia atrás en el sillón, afirmándose la sien- Natsumi jamás se dejaría hacer: ella no es la damisela en apuros; se defendería contra quien intentara propasarse…

Con una sonrisa trémula, recordó las veces en las que él mismo había sido víctima de sus puños, al intentar acercársele más de lo que le permitía su subordinación y la capitanía propia.

-¿Desvelas?

El silencio en el que estaba, minutos antes que la voz lo interrumpiera, lo hizo rebotar en el asiento: la palidez dio rienda al enrojecimiento, ante la risa triunfante y socarrona del padre.

-… Podrías tener más tino: madre y Takeshi duermen…

-No ha sido mi tono el culpable de tus malsanos pensamientos…- le contesta, sin siquiera inmutarse por el cariz partido en el entrecejo: iba a sentarse, y su hijo lo apoya contra el hombro propio, para caer con suavidad en el asiento del frente- Tienes mucho que decirme, puedo verte retenerlo a la fuerza; y aún así, sigues tan taciturno como siempre…

-… No puedo hablar contigo, porque sé que recibiré un reproche por lo que siento—intentó buscar la cajetilla, y recordó haberla botado, cuando supo que su padre estaría de vuelta en casa, y devuelve las manos a sus muslos- Necesito que, por segunda vez en tu vida, guardes silencio de cualquier advertencia, y escuches lo que voy a decirte.

Frunce el ceño, completamente terco- Ya conozco la cantaleta tuya: sólo que fue hace unos cinco años atrás, cuando nos metimos en los fangos por tus peticiones… ¿Es que acaso jamás vas a escuchar los consejos de tu padre?—

-No voy a caer en ese juego, padre… Hazme el favor de evitarte los chantajes…- estaba nervioso, y la mirada de su padre no amainaba: ¡maldita sea, daría lo que fuese por un cigarro!

Al parecer, el tema se desviaría: las palabras que planeaban salir en confidencia los terminó encaminando por el mismo resultado, repetido por los años: los asuntos de la policía.

-… Hoy día los periódicos saltaron con la noticia de la oficial Futaba, ¡primera plana!:… estuve en el hospital, pero ya me ves aquí- se palmeó los muslos de una vez, acentuando su mejoría en la salud- ¿Cuándo planeabas contarme este escándalo?

Se hizo hacia atrás, apoyando ambas extremidades en los brazos del sillón de cuero.

-… Es algo más que un escándalo, papá: me parece un hecho demasiado bien ligado, como para ser un hecho que explosionase justamente ahora… Me han reportado más de cinco veces, antes de que ocurriese lo que le pasó a la oficial Aoi.

-¿Quieres decir que?—tuvo que sobreponerse primero al mutismo: era imposible concebir una idea tan descabellada- No, no puede ser… Hijo, estamos hablando de una violación…

-… Violación, de la cual, estoy seguro, me van a inculpar…

Sus ojos, normalmente pequeños, se dilataron al escucharle: en su amada institución, a la que consideraba como si fuese un hijo, ¿corrompida?

Y su primogénito, su correctísimo hijo: algo impulsivo, sin lugar a dudas, pero incapaz de realizar un acto, a sabiendas que va a catapultar a otro, ¿envuelto en un caso de violación?

-… Esto—esto no puede quedar así, Kiohira: ¡no pueden acusarte de un acto tan grave, y que te mantengas así de sereno!

-¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces: que me coloque en evidencia, entregándoles a ellos la oportunidad idónea, sin tener que mancharse las manos?... Obviamente, están preparando el momento en el que estoy ahora, pero todavía no han logrado asestar el golpe de gracia: he tratado de aprovechar el tiempo, como para obtener pruebas de lo contrario…- se apoyó en sus rodillas, entrecruzando las manos a la altura de su boca, meditando cada palabra- Sin embargo, no creo que pase de mañana: si mal no me equivoco, apenas llegue a mi escritorio, van a recluirme en prisión.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir, no lo haré!- gruñó con rabia el padre- Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a la mismísima cabeza de la institución japonesa, ¡no te van a meter en prisión!

-¡No vas a salir de aquí, convaleciente como lo estás, sólo por una acusación injusta! Lo arreglaré a mi modo…

-¡Basta!- golpeó el inspector Arizuka con su bastón, cansado de pelear con su hijo hasta por el detalle más mínimo: inclusive ahora, unidos por el motivo de su inocencia- Esto ya ha cruzado los límites de lo indecible: ¡no puedes pasar sobre mí, como si fuese una especie de tapete: soy tu padre, carajo!

Y las luces se prendieron: se escuchó, a lo lejos, el llanto de Takeshi, y los pies diligentes de su madre, acudiendo a su lastimero llamado.

El inspector se iba a ver al niño, cuando Kiohira le detiene el paso.

-… Irán por Takeshi…

Con esas simples palabras, Kiohira rompía con su muralla de acero: el inspector soltó los miembros en tensión, cuando vio los ojos desolados de su hijo. Kiohira continuó- Si llegaran a acusarme, aunque vaya a parar a una prisión, podré soportarlo: pero si llegaran a tocar a Takeshi, y lo intentarán…- Entonces, no voy a refrenarme…

-Hijo—

-Los mataría, a la inspectora y a Souta: en verdad te lo digo… Ése es mi límite, es lo último que pudiese soportar: si te mantienes fuera de esto, junto con mi madre. Tú lo sabes, padre- se dio la vuelta, para mirar a su padre a los ojos- Sé que chocamos, que divergimos en la mayoría de los temas: pero también sé que son a los únicos a quienes les dejaría a su cuidado. Mientras estén fuera de este asunto, yo podré pensar las cosas con claridad.

Bajó los hombros, mirando detenidamente a su hijo.

-Kiohira, hijo…

-Por favor, prométemelo…- musitó el capitán, con los ojos angustiados- Dame la tranquilidad que necesito ahora: prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de este embrollo, hazlo por tu nieto y por mamá…

-Está demás que lo digas, hijo: a Takeshi nadie se le va a acercar, te lo juro… Sólo—Sólo ve con cuidado: te estás jugando toda tu trayectoria en la institución…

-Lo sé, padre, lo sé: pero nada es más importante que la familia… Me lo has enseñado; ¿lo habrás recalcado un millón de veces?: "Te prefiero matarife, pero uno que no se olvide de su sangre".

Por supuesto que lo recordaba: fue la última vez que Kiohira le dio la espalda a su padre. Aquella noche, hace dos años ya, tras diversas fuentes de contacto, el inspector Arizuka supo de la redada que tenía dispuesta el comando central.

Estaba alterado; vio con rabia que, a pesar de haber tomado consciencia de las consecuencias que acarrearía para su hijo el que estuviese enredado en el ambiente de Rina, no la podía dejar ir.

Estaba a un paso de perder todo lo avanzado con anterioridad: el ingreso a la escuela especial de policías, negándose a aceptar el ascenso al ser familiar directo del inspector de la comandancia. Su responsabilidad con el pequeño Takeshi le hizo ver lo que, tras muchas discusiones y temores acentuados con su actitud prepotente, temía no haber sembrado en él. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de bien.

De nada servía: hace dos días atrás… Bastó con llamarle, con esa voz de víctima, metida hasta las narices en el fango, y él correría a buscarle. Colocaba en peligro su vida, a pesar de ser precisamente Rina quien pisoteara su corazón una y otra vez.

_-Tú no te moverás de aquí, Kiohira…- espetó el inspector, fijando el arma a la altura de la cabeza de su primogénito._

_Por el grito que pegó su madre, imaginó la sorpresa metálica que le esperaba: lentamente, se dio vuelta, hasta tener el campo visual completo. El patriarca Arizuka no vacilaba; una gota de sudor zigzagueaba entre los surcos demarcados de su cariz: Kiohira botó el aire, destruyendo el juego del cazador y la víctima._

_-Iré, aunque aprietes el gatillo: no la dejaré sola…_

_-¿Vas a arriesgarte, una vez más, por una desnaturalizada? ¡Ni siquiera ha preguntado por Takeshi, cuando estuvimos en vela, por un mes, a causa de no haberle amamantado lo suficiente! Es una hija de perra insensible, ¡y no hay nada en este mundo que deniegue el hecho!_

_-¡Escúchame bien!- le levantó el dedo, señalándole- ¡Es la madre de Takeshi, tenle más respeto!_

_-El respeto se gana, Kiohira: ella no tiene nada ganado aquí… Y dudo que le importe: tiene una criatura llena de amor y dulzura a su lado, y lo mira como si fuese mierda descompuesta. Poco valor le dará a las palabras que intentas apelar en su corazón: Kiohira- la falta del uso de "hijo" le hizo mirarle- Ella no cambiará…_

Su padre se lo repitió, muchas veces atrás, y tenía la razón: sin embargo, Natsumi no entraba en su categoría. Pero ahora, justamente ahora, que estaba logrando la estabilidad que necesitaba para el crecimiento de su hijo, ¿tenía que renunciarle?

* * *

Estaba dormida, apenas con la camisola: en el velador, quedó el trago sin terminar, que le permitió el conciliar el sueño. Gemía a veces, frunciendo el ceño, mientras caían lentas lágrimas por su rostro.

El teniente la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación; atrás de sí dejaba las copas rotas, el desastre en el living, producto de la confesión de hace horas.

-… Deberías irte, Shouji…

Una voz lo irrumpió de sus pensamientos: miró hacia Kobayakawa, quien había sido llamada por él mismo, al ver el estado en el que había quedado Natsumi.

-Miyuki, yo sólo—

-No, no digas nada… No soy yo quien te pide explicaciones…- miró en dirección a la cama- Ya le has confesado lo que has hecho: sé que no es una santa, ni mucho menos… Pero ya estuvo bien de dispararse para ver quién se siente vengado. Tú tienes más cabeza que ella: haz lo que te parezca correcto.

Apretó su sien con saña, queriendo prodigarse un dolor tan grande como el que dimensionaba haberle hecho a Natsumi.

Y el sentimiento que le embargó fue peor: ¿es que acaso sentía satisfacción por verle demacrada, herida, al igual que lo sintió él mismo? Ahora lo veía, con la estupefacción horrenda de una plena acción maquiavélica, no se sentía de ningún modo errando mal.

Ese monstruo interior ronroneaba, fuerte y claro, en su ahora apaciguada conciencia: y el hecho lo sepultó en la misma duda de siempre.

¿La perdonaría, de corazón, o no era capaz de hacerlo? Tiempo de alejarse, quizás distancia: ¿es que acaso alguna vez se iría de su mente la posibilidad de esta enmienda en la que se ha empecinado por tanto tiempo? Porque borboteaba la respuesta en su boca: el decir que no, que él sí había dicho toda la verdad, y que era ella quien faltaba en su palabra.

-… No, Miyuki, te equivocas…- la miraba sin descansar- Estoy en su mismo laberinto…

* * *

Preparaba café: a pesar de las súplicas de la azabache, no pudo irse. Sintió los pasos de la bruna. No quería presionarla, ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

No pronunció palabra: la única vez que le vio, fue una mirada perdida, dolorosa, como si estuviese viendo a su verdugo. Como si lo hubiese anticipado…

Se sacó la ropa lentamente, sin importarle que se encontraba el teniente mirándole todo el tiempo: cerró la puerta del baño. Pronto el sonido de la ducha se escuchó en el departamento.

Se apretó los puños, queriendo morderlos de la ansiedad: en un par de minutos, salió de la ducha, con la camisola de dormir puesta. Su mirada reflejaba un sopor que no era tal: estaba cansada, pero ahora, más que nunca, tuvo la claridad de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba.

Toukairin estaba mirando hacia afuera, por el ventanal: Natsumi estaba sentada en el sillón, con los ojos fijos en pared.

-Fue con el capitán Arizuka…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: se ladeo lentamente, hasta mirar a la causante de esa sentencia tan indolente.

-¿Qué mierda has dicho?- escupió el teniente, cada vez más furioso con esa mujer que había aprendido a detestar, con demasiada facilidad con la que la amaba. Pero no hizo eco en ella, como tampoco la creciente tensión en el ambiente de esa habitación.

-… Con quien te fui infiel, antes del matrimonio: fue con Kiohira…

Se sentó frente a ella, y Natsumi no le retiró la vista- ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?

-… Porque ahora lo he comprendido todo- lo miró fijo, con ese cariz vacío y melancólico- Creía que nos movilizaba el amor que nos teníamos, el mantenernos unidos, a pesar de todo. Nos mantenía unidos el ganarnos el uno al otro: me acosté con él; pero te amo a ti…- cerró los ojos, con el bochorno agolpándose en su rostro- Quiero que te vayas…

Brotó una sonrisa mordaz, que se apagó en un espeto de voz, ennegreciéndose con rapidez- ¿Kiohira, el capitán de Bokutou: ha sido él tu salvador de mi tedio, de mi cariño profesado con tanta insistencia, que molestaba a tus oídos?

No respondió a su ataque; ni hizo algún amago de venganza: sólo se limitó a desfogar el pecho, liberándose de la gran mentira que los tenía unidos.

Pero algo le hizo alertar los sentidos: el teniente iba arreglándose, pistola en mano, para salir del departamento. Se le interpuso, tratando de hacerle hacia atrás- Basta, Shouji: ¡basta ya! La culpa es de nosotros mismos…

-¡Por supuesto que es nuestra culpa!: mía, por querer salvar nuestra relación; y tuya, por darme indicios de reparar algo que está muerto…- no podía herirle, pero estaba tan cerca de poder decirle la verdad.

La bruna lo intuyó: el teniente se forzaba por no decirlo, estaba llorando, cuando jamás se quebraba. Lo tomó de los hombros y le instó a que hablara- Dilo, Shouji: dilo ya…

Intentaba atragantarlo con bocanadas de aire, pero no podía: era demasiado tarde.

-No puedo estar contigo, Natsumi…- sus brazos comenzaron a perder fuerza, hasta tenerlos lánguidos a los lados de su cuerpo- Fuiste indolente, cuando te pedía que me dijeras la verdad: ¿preferiste taparle la espalda a ese sujeto, antes de serme franca?

-Pensé que nos heriría más, el ser específicos: Shouji, por dios que no siento—

-No jures, Natsumi… Se te puede podrir la boca- la alejó de sí, caminando hacia un extremo. De pronto, a Natsumi le pareció injusto el ataque.

-¿Y lo de Ikuko ha sido sólo por despecho?- le miró de perfil, con la voz pastosa- ¿Le has hecho un hijo, sólo porque no te sentías lo suficientemente vengado de mí?

-¡No es su culpa que!—quiso proseguir, pero se contuvo, por temor a ser malinterpretado: fue demasiado tarde.

Los amatistas de la bruna se abrieron desmedidamente- ¿Qué, tú?... ¡Termina de decirlo: termina inculpándome por quedar infértil, idiota! Eso querías decirme, ¡que te mueres por ser padre de un hijo que jamás podré tener en mi vientre!- y se quebró, intentó contener un llanto que salía entrecortado.

-No, no, Natsumi: yo jamás diría tal cosa…- musitó acongojado, devolviendo sus pasos, por los muebles destrozados, hasta llegar a la bruna: la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándole contra sí, mientras su esposa se mantenía aferrada a su pecho. Después de unos minutos largos, el teniente le empezó a besar con más pasión de la que tenía calculada.

No importaba la situación: el sólo imaginar que Natsumi no estaría en su vida el día de mañana, era el aliciente suficiente que requería para desearla como un loco. Ella no quería aceptarle, pero era narcótico: su amor era una necesidad tan grande, como el respirar.

-No, no quiero—Déjame… ¡Déjame!- le hizo a un lado, corriendo fuera del departamento: debía alejarle de sí.

El teniente quedó en ascuas, sólo por un momento: se vio en la oscuridad de la habitación, incapaz de tolerar el murmullo de la soledad que le siguió, desde su niñez hasta ahora.

No podía dejarle ir.

-¡Natsumi!- se escuchaba el eco de sus gritos. La aludida intentó despistarle, corriendo por la escalera, pero supo por los pasos acelerados que no lo había logrado.

No lo comprenderían jamás: estando juntos, no lo pensarían correctamente… Se terminarían matando a besos, rasguñándose entre caricias desgarradoras: en cualquier oportunidad; de cualquier modo. No faltaría el motivo para desatar sus temores: porque era el temor, no otra cosa, lo que los destruía a los dos.

Un paso en falso, y los últimos escalones los voló: su hombro dio contra la esquina de la pared, y sintió sus huesos molidos. Por la misma euforia del momento, siguió escapando del lugar, y a la par, peleando en su interior por el dolor que le causaba el alejarse.

Salió del departamento, en camisolas, sin una ruta propia: sólo debía alejarle, llorar, pero sin mirar hacia atrás, como lo hacía la lluvia al caer de las nubes. Estuvo alguna vez en lo más alto del cielo, feliz, en un estado sublime y sencillo, pero no lo estaría jamás.

Era una llovizna, como lágrima de niño, y quiso empaparse de ella: era su corazón, su vida entera, y nunca se lo dijo.

Pero ya no más dolor, no más recriminaciones ni "pude haber hecho esto": el títere traidor dejaría de decepcionar a su amo.

Continuará…


	15. Separación

**Hola a todas mis lectoras: dado este receso en mi trabajo, aprovecho de actualizar esta historia...**

**Sí, cada vez nos interiorizamos más en las mentes psicóticas de los personajes... Le añade el drama característico en mis historias.**

**Un saludo especial a Paulie Gallagher, por su extendido comentario: espero disfrute la historia...**

**Y a quienes la siguen, gracias por los reviews: a una oficial que la lee en su turno de trabajo, muchos cariños, Soffy... Espero que este capítulo te quite el sueño: sin duda, lo va a lograr XP**

**¡Bueno!, no les quito más el tiempo... Espero, esta semana que viene, tener el siguiente capítulo: terminarlo, porque tengo muchos fics en tráfico aún...**

**Un abrazo, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

De momento, no

XIV

Sentía un hormigueo pasar por su cuerpo, desentumeciéndole los miembros: un masaje que la despertaba de su ensueño barbitúrico. De pronto, el olor que le había hecho, antes, sentirse angustiada, se impregnaba en toda la habitación.

Sus profundos ojos verdes se enclavaron en la figura del muchacho de ojos celestes: las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus irises.

-Hola, primor: no volvemos a encontrar, ¿no?

Cierra los ojos, temerosa de la siguiente acción del teniente: se hizo a un lado, y el oficial se recostó a su lado- Ahh, no, no: sh-sh-sh… No quiero gimoteos, ni nada por el estilo: mira que no he sido yo quien tiene padres insensibles, que dejan a su preciosa hija entre cuatro paredes…

Intentaba mover la boca, pero tenía la mandíbula adormecida: seguramente, le dieron tantos calmantes que la dejaron embotada. Sólo alejaba la cabeza, apretando los puños a más no poder.

El teniente Kinoshita se daba cuenta de aquello, y sonrió satisfecho- Pero mira cómo te tienen estos matasanos: y yo que quería platicar contigo, primor… Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

Aoi quería matarse; no podía creer que la seguiría, estando en una clínica hospitalaria tan cara. De algún modo, se sentía segura en un lugar de poca accesibilidad para una persona común y corriente. Tonta: seguramente, el ser primogénito de la cabeza del comando central le daba acceso a pasar, -como Pedro por su casa-, a todos los sectores privados nipones.

¿Por qué, por qué la seguía molestando? Dudaba que supiese de su procedencia: si no, se daría un tiro en plena sien. Estaría en evidencia ante todos, estando en la plataforma pública, más aún siendo teniente de policía.

Le mostraba los dientes, pero el dolor de no poder hablar surcaba en grandes lagrimones que descendían por sus bellos pómulos. A Souta, quien estaba constantemente relacionado con el morbo de las torturas, le era un escenario idílico el tener plena disposición de su víctima.

-Mi preciosa princesa: no volverás a ver la luz natural del día; me encargaré de aquello…- besó su nuca con detención, mientras la aludida gimoteaba sin parar- Pero no vas a estar sola, no más: te quedarás conmigo, a mi lado. Nos iremos juntos a una isla paradisíaca, con el dinero que logre juntar del cargo de capitán de Bokutou, y no nos volverán a ver un pelo…

Subió su camisola sin premura: la acariciaba con detención, completamente fiado en la droga que le habían inyectado, minutos antes de saber que venía.

* * *

Después de retozar todo el día con su prisionera, abusando de ella, sin que se le pudiera resistir, el teniente se dio una ducha: caminó hasta donde se encontraba el auxiliar de enfermería, a quien le dio un par de billetes.

-Ya sabes: te seguirán llegando estos mismos "incentivos"… Cuídala, y mucho cuidado con propasarse con ella: es mía, ¿me has escuchado?

-Sí, sí: no se preocupe, señor…- contó lentamente los billetes, y luego los arrugó en su bolsillo- ¿No se le ofrece nada más, mi teniente?

_-Nada de ti…-_ masculló, para sí: la puerta de su prisionera era el único caramelo culposo que se permitiría saborear- No, nada más: vendré en la noche…

El muchacho sonrió, mientras observaba al teniente salir- Mira con qué nos encontramos: y los ricos dicen que tenemos gustos excéntricos…

* * *

Llegó hasta el cuartel general: saludó a las oficiales con frialdad, mas ellas suspiraban por el hijo mayor de la inspectora Kinoshita. A Souta no le podía ser más indiferente: sólo tenía cabeza para la hermosa Aoi, ya completamente suya.

Eso sí, tenía un pendiente con una mujer.

Abrió la celda, sin la autorización de los oficiales de turno. Un privilegio que se daba únicamente a él; ni el más avezado se atrevía a infringir los mandatos de encarcelamiento como él.

La mujer estaba de pie, mirando hacia la ventana, cuando unos golpeteos a su puerta la hicieron darse vuelta con violencia: la figura del teniente Souta apareció de la nada- ¡Por dios, Souta! Ve a asustar a tu abuela…- el hizo a un lado, pero el teniente la retuvo de un brazo.

-Hey, hey: sabes que no tienes derecho a comportarte así… Es cierto que la pasamos bien juntos- acarició con lentitud su brazo desnudo, a lo que ella se retiró. El alejamiento de ella propició su mal semblante- Pero eso no te da ningún privilegio.

-Aléjate,…- le espetó, dándole la espalda- No quiero que vuelvas a darte licencias conmigo…

Su tono displicente enervó sus ánimos: la asió de los hombros, hasta tenerle enfrente- Maldita puta sucia, ¡a mí no me vas a despreciar!

Tal dicho hizo reír a la pelirroja: en tono seductor, de mofa, se le acercó a los labios- ¿Tienes tantas ganas de una puta sucia, como yo? No me hagas reír, por favor…- se acercó a su oído, musitándole palabras que le hirieron su orgullo-… Pobre tonto, siempre a la sombra de Kiohira: él sí que es un verdadero hombre en la cama, no como tú…

Fueron un par de segundos: una cachetada le volteó el rostro. La tiró contra la cama, mientras le seguía pegando.

De pronto, una oficial comenzó a alejar al teniente de sí: Rina se fue a un rincón, llorando por su rostro hinchado.

-¡Basta, teniente Kinoshita: es una mujer!- le detenía Natsumi, con todo lo que podía hacer contra el mastodonte de Souta. El oficial estaba encolerizado: se dio vuelta hacia la bruna, dándole una cachetada que la tiró contra la pared.

-¡Cállese!: se las va a ver… ¡Usted no puede darle órdenes a un teniente, ¿me ha escuchado?!

Souta miraba cómo la mano de la oficial temblaba en su mejilla: sonrió ante la imagen.

Lo que él no sabía era que Natsumi no temblaba de miedo, si no de rabia: con la mano izquierda empuñada, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo mandó al suelo, a dormir con los pajaritos.

Rina quedó estupefacta: apenas podía incorporarse, pero lo hizo, para darse cuenta de la fuerza que tenía esa oficial. Caminó hasta la altura de la bruna, colocándose a su lado, mientras la oficial mascullaba, agitando la mano por la fuerza empleada.

-¿Lo has muerto?- musitó, sorprendida al constatar que el teniente no movía un músculo.

-Ojalá, pero sólo me ha dado como para adormecerlo… ¡Mi madre, ayyy!- se encorvó un tanto, afirmándose el hombro: Rina la observó, y cayó en cuenta que tenía un brazo enyesado. Brazo con el cual, pudo corroborar, había dado la zurda milagrosa que tenía al aprovechado inconsciente en el piso.

-Si lo encuentran aquí, me voy a meter en problemas…- dijo la prisionera, a lo que Natsumi detuvo su queja: miró al bulto, y cayó en la misma premisa que su compañera golpeada. Sin pensar en el inconveniente del hombro, tomó los pies de Kinoshita y procedió a arrastrarlo, hasta dejarle en la sala de grabaciones.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la prisionera: había tomado, a su paso, un par de bistecs que robó del refrigerador de los oficiales, y algunos antisépticos indispensables. Tomó un algodón con povidona y lo pasó con cuidado, por su labio roto.

-Duele, ¿sabes? Ahhh, dios…- masculló la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño. La bruna elevó una ceja, socarrona: tomó uno de los bistecs y lo plantó con rapidez sobre su mejilla hinchada.

-Hey, calma, chica linda: con esto, no se verán las consecuencias tan pronto…- le sonrió, con candidez. Rina sonrió: con el otro bistec, le dio a la mejilla golpeada de la bruna- ¡Auch, eso ha dolido!

-Eso mismo te dije: no cuesta nada algo de sutileza, ¿eh? Dado que somos un par de mujeres golpeadas por una mole…

-Ciertamente, pero lo hemos llevado con más dignidad que ese pobre diablo, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo con risa, algo oculta tras las muecas de dolor, por el contraste de frío-calor en su mejilla.

Le limpió el rostro de la mugre, hasta dejarle limpia: cerró el botiquín, y lo dejó a un lado.

-Vaya, vaya… Si esta es la atención de mi "hotel"; ni me imagino cómo deben pasarla los otros: esto es de lo más chick…- se burló Rina, cruzándose de piernas.

-Es verdad: no deberías de estar en un lugar así, Rina…

La miró con detención: esa mirada le hizo bajar lentamente la mano que tenía el algodón con la povidona. Sus ojos eran serios ahora- ¿Te mandó Kiohira?

-… Sí…- no pudo decirle más que aquello: tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. El saber cuánto se había involucrado con la mujer que tenía delante de sí.

Y las odiosas comparaciones: Rina era una preciosidad… El cabello lo tenía corto, pero parecía acentuarse aún más sus bellas facciones. Los pómulos sonrosados, la boca carnosa que era coronada por una nariz recta y marfileña. Era bastante alta; lo deducía por que alcanzaba su estatura, con ella y sus tacones puestos.

Arqueó las cejas, ya habiendo meditado sobre su silencio selectivo: se apoyó en ambos brazos, sonriéndole de forma mordaz- Ahhhh, veo, veo: así que tú eres su nuevo capricho…- sonrió un tanto, mordiendo su dedo con detención, sin quitarle la mirada- Ha cambiado gustos, al parecer…

No, no podía entrar en comparaciones; no, en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-No sé de lo que me hablas…- musitó, con la voz grave: luego, ordenó las cosas, para irse prontamente del lugar.

La risa clara de Rina le hizo detener sus acciones: quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared. No podía evitar el ser tan evidente, en su incomodidad.

-Vamos, no te enojes: ya me ha dejado claro que no siente nada por mí…- habiéndose levantado, extiende sus brazos- Mírame, ¿en serio me ves como una amenaza?

-No he dicho nada…- musitó la bruna, si siquiera refutarle una seudo rivalidad: ¿es que acaso en verdad le sentía como competencia?, ¿no era que lo que había tenido con Kiohira no era nada? ¡A quién quería engañar! Si era el motivo, por el cual, se había levantado de su tristeza por el teniente, para ayudarle con su ex esposa.

-No es necesario que me lo digas en explícito: basta ver cómo has mudado el color, en cuanto me he referido a ustedes juntos. No soy tonta, oficial…- se sentó, acariciando sus labios con los dedos finos de su diestra- Y, sin intención de ofenderle, usted no ha sido muy escueta en sus reacciones: esperaba que pusiese más resistencia.

Se pegó contra la puerta, sin poder devolverle la mirada.

Rina se quedó meditando, para luego, dar la sonrisa más triste que le había visto dar: ni siquiera uno de los golpes del teniente sabría tan amargo, como la mirada que le dio la mujer sentada en el camastro.

-… Ahora lo comprendo…- musitó, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, que no tardó en aclarar- Te he visto ahora, sólo hemos cruzado un par de palabras: sin embargo, eres un libro abierto… Eres tan clara que serías incapaz de herirle, como yo lo he hecho…

Botó un tanto el aire, pero aún tenía el pecho compreso: tenía un mal presentimiento… Como si estuviese en medio del ojo del huracán.

-Puedes salir, Rina…- la mujer la observó, Natsumi tenía que hacerle cambiar de opinión- Esto no ha terminado aquí: ¿lo sabes, no es así?- la mujer bajó la cabeza, y el dolor se acentuó- Tienes a tu hijo, a Takeshi: a ese maravilloso ser que salió de tu vientre. Kiohira aún se preocupa por ti: ¿no es una señal de que la línea de sus afectos no ha muerto?

-… Lo he herido, chica: las heridas en el amor no se borran fácilmente.

Tales palabras le apretujaron el pecho: sabía de lo que hablaba, y cada palabra era la reprimenda constante que se daba hacia sí misma.

-Es tu núcleo: ¡no me apropiaré de algo que no es mío!- espetó, levantándose de su estupor- Quiero construir algo limpio; me rehúso a seguir hundiéndome en el fango…

Apretó los ojos, para evitar llorar: estaba desmadrándose demasiado.

De pronto, la mujer se levantó: caminó lentamente hacia Natsumi, hasta estar a un palmo de distancia- Es muy noble de tu parte, chica: noble, pero estúpido… Si no eres tú, cualquier bataclana lo hará. Kiohira no es nada de feo: más de alguna en la estación debe de estar tras de él… Si no le das la lucha ahora, no vengas a llorar después.

La imagen de Yoriko llegó inmediatamente a la memoria de la bruna: y de un momento, como si fuese una perversión, quiso sacarlo de su mente- El capitán Kiohira es un hombre a quien respeto; y usted no debería darlo todo por vencido… Él se preocupa por su bienestar, y daría lo que fuera porque no estuviese aquí—

Le tocó los labios con sus dedos, en señal de silencio: la miró con detención, hasta que la mujer sonrió- Gracias por tu gentileza, querida: y discúlpame por lo que te voy a hacer.

De un certero golpe en la nuca, la bruna cayó al piso, quedando inconsciente: se quedó en pie, silenciosa, corroborando que no moviese un músculo.

-… Ojalá pudieras hacerle feliz…- musitó, como un conjuro, que llegara a sus oídos, a pesar de estar en sopor. Tomó sus cosas, pasó por sobre ella: caminó sin cuidado, sonriendo a los oficiales que entraban al comando central.

Al salir a la luz del sol, el golpe cálido de los rayos acariciaron su corazón: cuando tiempo atrás, nada lograba conmoverle. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, una lágrima terminó por salir de sus ojos apretados: rápidamente, sin darse licencia, se limpió los ojos y se colocó unas gafas oscuras

De estar en su voluntad, no volvería jamás a estar entre rejas: aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

El capitán estaba revisando sus informes, con rapidez: quería culminar luego los protocolos, para darle un vistazo a Rina. Hace mucho tiempo que no la había visto, y no quería que mantuviese en su mente un desdeño que jamás fue tal.

Miró hacia el puesto de la oficial Tsujimoto, preguntándose dónde estaría ahora: justamente, cuando necesitaba que estuviese allí. De pronto, una figura irrumpió su tensa inactividad.

El teniente Toukairin estaba frente a él.

No se veía bien: estaba con el rostro lúgubre, y supo, en seguida, el motivo por el cual se encontraba en el lugar. Se hizo hacia atrás, para incorporarse, pero se sorprendió al verle sentarse: por un instante, toda la tensión en su cuerpo parecía querer desfogarse con el intruso en su relación.

Sin embargo, no lo pudo hacer: no era parte de su actuar el ser violento, a pesar de haber sido herido tan fuertemente por la persona que tenía enfrente.

-… - quería hablar, pero no pudo articular palabra: el teniente tuvo el acto caballeroso de no asestarle un golpe de primera, y para él, era demasiado pedir con sólo quedar en silencio. Era, en muchas áreas, superior a él: ahora comprendía la aprehensión de la bruna en no herirle.

-Supongo, por su silencio, que sabe a qué he venido…

Carraspeó lentamente, como si tragara vidrios en el acto- Supone bien, teniente: quisiera decirle que no ha sido algo planificado… Fue sólo una vez que—

Seguía sin decir nada: no podía seguir hablándole… No tenía derecho a réplica alguna, si le había hecho tanto daño al teniente.

-… Sólo quería decirte que—Si tu intención con ella es seria, yo no me voy a interponer: necesito saber si es que tienes algún interés en Natsumi- espetó, con la mirada penetrante.

Frunció el ceño, pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo: podía interpretarse como que no le tomaba en serio todo lo dicho, cuando era todo lo contrario… Algo en su discurso le hizo poner más atención: un instante crítico que quedaba en dirá, en sus palabras.

-Me gusta, y mucho: pero sé que no me corresponderá, estando tú como su prioridad.

Directo, como él lo suponía: las palabras de él no titubeaban… Nada en él le hacía suponer si no lo que él mismo le había confirmado: no importaba lo que le había dicho; mucho menos, que se pusiese en credo su palabra. Natsumi y Kiohira tuvieron más que un enredo de sábanas.

-Lo sé, y planeo dejarle libre de acción… Ha sufrido en nuestra crisis, mucho más de lo que yo pueda tolerar: Natsumi tendrá, por mi parte, toda la seguridad, para que pueda hacer y deshacer. Me ha hecho un hombre inmensamente feliz, y no dudo, lo hará de cualquier persona que tenga a su lado…

Se hizo hacia atrás, incapaz de poder creer la bondad del hombre frente de sí.

-Sin embargo,- recobró su discurso, una vez más- Si sé que la has hecho sufrir, de un modo u otro, voy a matarte: no quiero saber de ella más que buenas noticias…- el tono fue bajando de nivel, hasta volver al ambiente melancólico de antes- Además de aquello, no vas a tener problemas: me voy a ir, lejos, para que ella no sienta más remordimientos…

El teniente se levantó: cuando vio que el capitán Arizuka estaba frente de sí, le extendió la mano.

Se la sostuvo con molestia: a pesar de que todos los actos de Toukairin fueron nobles, era inevitable el pensar que fue superior siempre a sí mismo. Lo observó recoger sus pertenencias, recargadas a un costado de la puerta, y no dudó que su determinación era verídica. Quizás, no lo volviese a ver: quizás, en su dolor, no tendría en cuenta la dimensión del regalo que le había entregado… Era lo único que podría hacer.

Se levantó de su asiento, apoyando las manos en su escritorio.

-Teniente Toukairin…- espetó Kiohira, a lo que el aludido se detuvo.

Se quedaron mirando: luego, el capitán sonrió mordaz- Espero que no se aparezca ni se arrepienta de lo dicho: puede que ponga resistencia, pero Natsumi va a ser mía…

El tono de sus palabras fue captado: él sí estaba interesado en ella.

-… De eso me ocupo yo, Arizuka: más te valdría moderar tu tono. No me hace gracia, no todavía- repuso, con la mirada penetrante.

No, él no perdonaba: por Natsumi estaba haciendo el sacrificio; por nadie más dejaría de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara al tercero que arruinó su idilio. Pero sabía que debía apelar al amor: a ese amor que le llevó a dejarlo todo, sólo por verla sonreír.

_-Sólo por ti, mi Natsumi…- pensó, mientras se alejaba de Bokutou- Haré esto sólo por ti._

* * *

Yoriko observó al teniente alejarse, tras haber ido al escritorio del capitán Arizuka: se hizo paso, hasta dar con el lugar de Shouji.

-Yoriko…- musitó, al verle desesperada llegar a sí. Esperó a que lograra recobrar el aliento, tras la carrera en su búsqueda.

-Shouji, por dios: ¿es cierto? ¿Te irás, sin decirle a nadie?- habló atropelladamente: no podía creer que, nuevamente, dejaría a la perra de su prometida libre.

-… Es una decisión tomada, Yoriko: esta vez, sólo me queda despedirme de ti…- le colocó el cabello cariñosamente tras la oreja, y, por primera vez, la oficial sintió el dolor de no ver más al teniente, quien la quiso para bien… Aunque, siempre se supo el sustituto de Natsumi, Shouji era un hombre especial.

Sin importarle el estar afuera, lo besó con fuerza: le urgió el hacerle saber que lo amaba, a pesar de todo.

Kiohira abrió el ventanal de su escritorio, cuando vio a Toukairin y a Yoriko besándose, sin ninguna culpabilidad, enfrente de la estación: estaba boquiabierto… ¿Es que la seudo imagen de hombre magnánimo era una treta? No tenía tapujos en besarle, aunque supiese que Natsumi trabajaba en ese lugar.

No estaba prestando atención, cuando un cortante "buenas tardes" le hizo darse la vuelta: en un par de segundos, aparecía la inspectora Kinoshita, seguida de cuatro oficiales del comando central.

Frunció el ceño, ante la invasión sorpresiva de la gente- Buenas tardes, oficiales,… inspectora Kinoshita- tardó un tanto en decir su nombre- ¿Podrían informarme en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Agradezco la deferencia, pero ahórrese todo protocolo: estamos aquí por el caso de la oficial Aoi Futaba…- se sentó, quitándose los guantes delante del capitán Arizuka.

Frunció el ceño: se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento, tratando de mantenerse sereno- Cuénteme, inspectora: me dijo que hoy obtendría las pruebas que le hicieron, para tener los indicios de un sospechoso…

-Se han verificado los rastros de semen que hay en la ropa interior de la oficial encubierta Aoi Futaba...- espetó, con la mirada reprochante, asquienta de tenerle enfrente.

Abrió los brazos, golpeando de una palmada en los del sillón- Dígamelo, inspectora Kinoshita: sin tapujos, que será ajusticiado sin ningún reproche-

-Suyos, capitán Kiohira: el examen arrojó positivo... Usted ha sido el maldito salido que le hizo esto a la oficial Aoi Futaba.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido: jamás pensó que la inspectora llegaría tan lejos.

-Esto se ha pasado de la raya, inspectora Kinoshita: ¡no permitiré que se me desprestigie de este modo, sólo porque su hijo no soporta que sea su superior!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el teniente Kinoshita, ¡que le quede bien claro!- espetó, golpeando la mesa de escritorio- Algo será la actitud infantil de disputa entre ambos: el ataque a una oficial, siendo cual sea su natura, ¡jamás lo voy a permitir! Y usted ha cometido un acto repugnante, ¡valiéndose de su autoridad, venir a aprovecharse de una mujer inocente!

-… Jamás me atrevería a decir que la oficial Futaba no fuese si no una víctima inocente de una mente sórdida, y que esté aquí: ¡pero no soy culpable!

Respiraba con furia, mas no le hacía sentido la profunda irascibilidad de la inspectora… Demasiado real, a decir verdad: ¿acaso el teniente estaba actuando a solas?

-Eso se verificará en una investigación. Tendrá que acompañarnos, capitán Arizuka- dijo uno de los oficiales, que igualaban a la contextura de Kiohira: cuidó de hablar con tono parcial, para no crear un escándalo de algo que es muy delicado, más a sabiendas de los espectáculos de ira que había dejado en la escuela de oficiales.

Los tres oficiales restantes le secundaron. El capitán sabía a qué se exponía ahora, sin la venia de su padre, para ayudarle: ahora, en ese mismo instante, se encontraba solo.

Lo que menos propiciaba era que se resistiera a la aprehensión.

-De acuerdo…- respondió. Ni siquiera buscó sus pertenencias: saldría así, sin ninguna rogativa. De algún modo, se las cobraría, en cuanto saliera libre de toda duda.

Salió de la sala de la capitanía, vigilado por los oficiales que guardaban que no escapara: Yoriko, que había despedido al teniente ya, y no volvía de la impresión. Kiohira estaba siendo aprehendido, como le había predicho él mismo.

-Por dios, capitán…- musitó, con los ojos lagrimosos- ¿En qué le han metido ahora?

Por los dichos de la oficial Nikaido, a la inspectora le entró dudas, con respecto a su hijo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, oficial Yoriko: por favor, omita comentarios...- espetó Kiohira, mientras intentaba dimensionar los problemas que conllevarían tener una prueba biológica a favor de sus oponentes, pero la bruna detuvo a la "comitiva".

-Capitán,... Es información del comando central: su esposa Rina...- el azabache se dio vuelta a mirarle, sin poder ocultar su ansiedad- Ella- Ella escapó de la sala de testigos.

La inspectora Kinoshita no estaba al corriente de aquello: había dejado encargado a Souta de la prisionera Milch.

Kiohira estaba al pendiente de aquello: lo sacó en cara, hace tiempo atrás, por mucho tiempo… Sabía y le hizo saber sobre las relaciones que se hacían recurrentes entre su hijo y su esposa: había hecho "oídos sordos" a sus precauciones, como parecía bien corroborar. Él no tardó en verle con recriminación; ella prontamente se dio por aludida.

-Eiji, Onohara: vayan a investigar inmediatamente al lugar… Nos encargaremos del capitán Kiohira, para que sea interrogado. Vayan.

No sacó nada en limpio: se lo llevaron, de todos modos… Ahora, parecía ser que el verdadero problema fuese la famosa esposa del capitán, y no Natsumi.

* * *

-… Natsumi, despierta…

Abrió los ojos con cuidado: en cuanto pudo enfocar la vista, se levantó de la camilla. Luego, la onda recorriendo su nuca la hizo encoger de dolor- Dios, mi cabeza…- masculló, hiriéndose el labio con los dientes apretados.

-No te muevas, que Miyuki fue a buscar al doctor…- reconoció, en la voz, a su compañero Nakayima- ¿Estás bien?

-Menuda pregunta, Nakayima: se me parte la cabeza…- masculló, pero cambió el tono: sabía que Ken-chan tiene buenas intenciones- Además de eso, bien. Pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en Estados Unidos un tanto más…

-Gracias por la cariñosa bienvenida- le sonrió con mofa, revolviéndole los cabellos, a lo que ella bufó- Bueno, Miyuki se sentía melancólica y no quise que siguiera sola: así que apresuré el viaje, para llegar lo antes posible…

-Estoy que lo creo- dijo, mordaz- Estabas que te morías de los nervios, pensando que a Miyuki le iban a echar el ojo, mientras estuvieses tan lejos…

-¿La han pretendido en mi ausencia?: ¡siempre lo supe!- gritó refunfuñando el halcón blanco de Bokutou, cuando Natsumi estalló en risa, lo que provocó que el aludido se ruborizara con furia- ¡Natsumi, siempre haciendo lo mismo!

-Ajajaja, ow: mi cabeza…- masculló de dolor, por el simple hecho de reír- Ya no me hagas expugnar más: cuéntame, mejor… ¿Cómo te fue allá?

-Muy bien, Natsumi: los chicos sabían bastante… He mejorado mi experticia en muchos manejos de la motocicleta: así que te conviene estar de buenas conmigo, si no, te quedarás con cuello respecto a—no pudo continuar: Natsumi no le prestaba atención.

Delante de ella, con Miyuki al lado, estaba su psicóloga de parejas…

-¿Cómo te va, muchacha?- dijo con cordialidad la alta mujer, mientras Miyuki y Nakayima las dejaban solas. Ella continuó- Espero que esté evolucionando lo de su hombro: me han comentado que su salud no ha sido su prioridad; debería cuidarla…

-Gracias por su preocupación: dígame, ¿qué la ha traído aquí?- le preguntó, con rapidez, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía ansiedad.

-… Tranquila, Natsumi: no te hace bien el hiperventilar ahora…- se sentó a un lado, con un sobre marrón en sus brazos- Tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo, y espero no me interrumpas, hasta que te diga todo lo que debo comunicarte. Es sobre Toukairin.

-Evidentemente, por eso le pagamos…- sonrió, algo nerviosa- Dígame lo que quiere que escuche…

Los pajaritos se posaron en la ventana de su sala: a través de ella, se le veía a la terapeuta hablar lentamente, sosteniéndole la mano a la bruna. A medida que iba explicándole el motivo de su presencia en el lugar, la muchacha iba mudando el color de su piel a un tono más pálido. Tras un tiempo de explicaciones, el cuerpo se le iba resintiendo: de apoco, alejó el tacto de la mujer y su intento por calmarle se fue por el desagüe.

-No, no… No pudo haberle dicho eso…- negaba, mientras se incorporaba de su camilla: respiraba con irregularidad, apoyándose del ventanal- Él no pudo haberse ido de aquí…

-Natsumi, escúchame…- apretó los ojos: sólo quería que desapareciera, que se desdijera de todos sus dichos- No es fácil lo que le he pedido: Toukairin no quería dejarte sola, pero yo le he guiado. Se estaban haciendo demasiado daño, el uno al otro, y ninguno de los dos daba señal de querer apartarse.

-¿Qué has hecho?- se afirmó la cabeza a dos manos, sentándose nuevamente en la camilla, incapaz de poder creer que lo haya hecho irse. De pronto, la ira le hizo bullir de rabia: la señaló- ¡No tenía derecho a apartarle!

-Por dios, Natsumi: me apuntas con el brazo enyesado… El mismo que sufrió las consecuencias de sus peleas, ¿tan cegada estás?- al caer en cuenta de ello, bajó el brazo. Continuó- ¿No ves que no pueden estar juntos, así, queriéndose matar cada cinco minutos, para después hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

La miró en silencio, para volver a negar con la cabeza, afirmándosela con ambas manos- Mi Shouji, ¿qué he hecho?

No dijo nada más: esperó a que saliera de su sopor, para que le preguntase sobre cosas evidentes.

-¿Dónde está?- musitó, mirándole con dolor.

-No sacaríamos nada si te lo digo, Natsumi… Sólo puedo afirmar que no va a estar solo: tendrá la ayuda que necesita, y tú serás libre de elegir, sin que él esté a tu alrededor.

-Elegir: tú—se detuvo, y el rojo volvió a teñir sus mejillas- ¡¿Le dijiste que me dejara elegir entre él y Kiohira?! ¡No necesito tiempo para meditarlo: es a él a quien necesito! Le planteaste la posibilidad de que pudiese dejarle, ¡eso jamás lo he insinuado siquiera!

-Natsumi, detén este ataque sin sentido: me haces ver como si quisiera que ustedes estuviesen separados, cuando no es así- de nada valían sus palabras, pues hace bastante tiempo ya su interlocutora no le hacía caso: se colocó la muda de ropa que tenía sobre el velador, tomó su celular e iba a salir, cuando la terapeuta la detiene- Espera…

Se queda quieta, mirándole con reproche- No sacará nada… Agradezco sus métodos, pero prefiero hablarle: él no puede irse de aquí, con esta duda tan horrible que le he provocado.

-Casi tuve que obligarle a salir: Natsumi,…- quería partir ya; le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo- Si vas, ahora, lo harás sufrir: mucho más de lo que tienes dimensionado. Él no te ha perdonado, y no soporta la culpa: déjalo ir.

Dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo: salió corriendo, sin importarle las miradas ni los reproches de Miyuki y Nakayima…

Se iría a los Himalayas; eso no lo ponía en duda…

* * *

Caminó, hasta el punto de entrega de pasaportes: dio sus documentos, evitando la mirada insistente de la azafata sobre él.

Revisó su maleta, con los elementos indispensables a mano: no quería pensar… Debía volverse un maldito autómata: por lo menos, hasta llegar a su destino. Envolver su rencor, su infinita rabia, y lo guardó donde no pudiese lastimarla: lejos, para evitar seguir haciéndole daño…

* * *

Natsumi corrió, pero estaba ante un mar de gente: la respiración errática, el dolor de cabeza la tenía en exasperación- ¡Shouji, Shouji!

Gritaba, pero nadie contestaba: una que otra cabeza se asomaba a verle, más por la curiosidad que por serle de ayuda. Se angustiaba cada vez más, al ver que la masa la llevaba al mismo sitio. Se hizo lugar a base de empujones, hasta llegar al lugar de revisión de pasaportes, con dirección al Tíbet.

Se quedó allí, esperando hasta que entrara el último pasajero: abrió los ojos, desconcertada…

Era el único vuelo, con dirección al Tíbet, en lo que restaba del día.

"_-¿Dónde está?_

_-No sacaría nada con decírtelo: sólo puedo decirte que no estará solo…"._

Se fue, en verdad se fue sin despedirse: caminó lentamente, sin importarle los empujones de los apresurados pasajeros.

Estaba abatida, sin fuerzas,… hasta que lo vio.

A punto de embarcar viaje, rumbo a Kioto: sonrió.

Caminó hacia él, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora: estaba a cinco pasajeros de entrar, tenía que gritarle, para que se detuviera.

Y se detuvo: la voz no salió.

"_Casi tuve que obligarle a salir: Natsumi,… Si vas, ahora, lo harás sufrir: mucho más de lo que tienes dimensionado. Él no te ha perdonado, y no soporta la culpa: déjalo ir"._

Dejarlo ir…

Debía…

¿Iba a hacerlo, teniéndole enfrente?

Se hizo hacia atrás, apoyando la mano en su frente.

¡No, no, no!: estaban equivocados, todos… ¿Cómo era posible que el abandonar a quien era parte de su alma significara un acto de amor?

-Pasajeros del vuelo, con dirección a Kioto, favor de abordar el avión: el vuelo despega en cinco minutos…

No se movía de allí: sus malditas piernas no querían ceder…

…No… No eran sus piernas, era su consciencia: su corazón le dictaba correr hacia él, plantarle miles de besos en el cuerpo, llevárselo y mandar a la mierda todo.

Pero ese plan ya lo habían tenido antes: después, al volver a la realidad, el rencor les esperaba cómodamente en su casa… Ante cualquier nimiedad, saldría campante, a evidenciar presencia.

Tenía el alma dividida, entre el amor y la rabia. Así, amándole hasta dolerle cada centímetro del cuerpo; así también lo odiaba.

Dos personas delante de él: sentía el cuerpo afiebrado, así tanto lo necesitaba, pero no se movió un centímetro.

Una persona: se pasó la mano por los ojos, sentía que se le agolpaban las lágrimas.

¿Estaba en lo correcto: lo dejaría ir así?

Toukairin entregaba el pasaje: un gemido le hizo dar vuelta la cabeza.

Nadie… Fue sólo su imaginación.

Reprimió todo recuerdo pasado, cuando ella le fue a buscar: cuando él no tuvo el valor de declarársele, años atrás, y la dejaba en el limbo de sus sentimientos.

Entró al acceso de pasajeros, y la azafata cerró la puerta: tras del pilar, sin que el teniente pudiese adivinarlo, Natsumi ahogaba su llanto, con la boca tapada.

Era lo correcto: debía repetírselo.

-… Lo siento…- soltó Natsumi, sin poder ya contener la angustia.

Resbaló el cuerpo tras el pilar, desconsolada, mientras las personas seguían caminando por el aeropuerto.

Era lo correcto, pero no dejaba de doler: y no dejaría de hacerlo, toda su vida.

* * *

-¡Esa maldita Rina, dándole la oportunidad de redimirse!- golpeó la mesa el inspector Arizuka, mientras que su señora le hacía gestos con la mano: Takeshi lo miraba, con sus grandes ojos celestes.

El abuelo miró a su nieto, sonriéndole, a pesar de todo: con sus dedos manchados con kétchup, le ofrecía una mordida de su hamburguesa.

-No, hijo: cómaselo usted, antes de que se enfríe el pollo…- le dijo con dulzura, revolviéndole el cabello. Le parecía increíble esta dicotomía: maldiciendo el acecho constante que significaba el lidiar con los problemas de su nuera, mientras su nieto, fruto de la relación denegada e impedida en todos los ámbitos posibles, lo consolaba con su simple existencia.

El niño asintió, y se preocupaba en obedecer a su abuelo en todo.

La abuela, al ver que el niño lo había calmado, respiró más tranquilamente. Le hizo una seña ladeada, para indicar la pieza tras el tatami. Apenas estuvieron dentro, su esposa le increpa.

- No sacarás nada con sulfurarte, Takao: el niño está tranquilo, porque nos sabe en control… No sé si lo tendremos nuevamente, si caes al hospital por tus arranques de ira.

-Lo sé; lo siento, querida…- le contestó contrito, más calmado que antes.

Le ordena el cabello, impolutamente apegado a su cabeza, y le besa la mejilla: se abrazan, entregándose a una nueva tarea… Tuvieron un solo hijo, tras muchos esfuerzos: Kiohira era un hombre de bien, un padre excelente, y lo ayudarían a salir de esta situación tan grave.

* * *

Yoriko los estaba acompañando, como siempre: Takeshi jugaba con los legos y Yoriko le prestaba las piezas.

-Takeshi siempre ha sido un niño bueno: ¡mira qué lindo castillo haremos!- el niño estaba embelesado con el juego, mientras la bruna maquinaba sus propias movidas.

Ahora, tenía diversos problemas que atacar, y estaba en libertad de acción: Kiohira estaba entre rejas,- lo cual no dejaba de serle insoportable-; pero era necesario. Mucho sentimentalismo le obstruía el razonamiento, y ahora, más que nunca, le hacía falta tener la cabeza fría.

Tomó tres piezas de lego: un hombre, un niño y una mujer con gafas- Aquí estaremos tú, tu papá y yo: en lo alto de la torre, ¿qué te parece?

El pequeño asintió, riéndose de puro gusto.

-… Así, así debemos estar: solos, completamente… No queremos ninguna intrusa marimacha, ¿no es así?- le seguía sonriendo, susurrándole la saña que tenía en contra de Natsumi.

-No mamá, ¡no mamá!- gritaba, furioso, mas ella lo calmaba- Tranquilo, tranquilo: estoy aquí, para cuidarte… Nadie sacará a la mamá Yoriko de aquí, ¿verdad?

Se quedaron mirando: el niño, de un momento a otro, le abrazaba con fuerzas.

Por supuesto, se había ganado el corazón del chico: de a poco, se ha introducido en la vida de Takeshi, hasta que la viese como una madre.

Nunca tuvo una imagen maternal, si no sólo a su abuela: el imponerle la imagen de una mujer libertina, narcotraficante, ludópata, como un ejemplo materno, ha sido uno de los tantos graves errores que había cometido Kiohira, como padre.

Pero le era incapaz el juzgarle: obviamente, frente a un envoltorio voluptuoso y bello, cualquier hombre caería redondo a sus pies. Él, siendo el hombre abnegado por su familia, como era: sólo a él se le permitía esa licencia.

Sin embargo, el permiso ya estaba caduco.

Kiohira no podía estar tras las huellas de Rina: no ahora, que estaba en camino de vivir con moralidad, a punto de obtener su expiación, al conocerla a ella. A Yoriko Nikaido, la esposa ideal, fiel y abnegada: la madre ideal y nuera óptima. Su amada salvadora.

Y ella lo sabía: él ya la había desechado, a Rina; a lo menos, en cuanto a sus afectos. Ellos ya no volverían a juntarse, para armar familia: era un hecho imposible.

Rina se aprovechaba de su bondad, de su incondicional apoyo: de los deberes de un padre para con su hijo, y el cuidado de la imagen materna, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Kiohira seguiría cuidándole, aunque cayese a un foso, tratando de socorrerle: ella lo sabía; el mismo inspector Arizuka le había contado.

Pero ya no: ya no podía mantenerse así, de brazos cruzados.

Aunque actuara a espaldas de su futuro esposo, ella sería su salvadora, su Lucifer: haría el acto mesiánico, sólo por verle libre de las garras de esa arpía indolente.

Rina no podía seguir en el juego: le dio la oportunidad de entregarse, de hacer su vida, expiando las culpas en la cárcel, y no lo aceptó.

No había otra opción: tenía que eliminarla… ¡Sólo ella podía acometer tal proeza!

¡El acto de amor sublime: manchar con tinta indeleble, marcas de sangre, la unión de almas!

-Mamá Yoriko, ¿por qué te estás riendo?- musitó el niño, ante la imagen de la muchacha deformada, con los ojos grandes y abiertos, sin pestañear: lo abrazaba con cuidado, tratando de aguantar la risa que borboteaba en sus labios.

-Shhh, mi pequeño caballero…- musitó la bruna en su oído, acunándole en el delirio propio- Tu querida Yoriko te vela el sueño.

Sí, velaría por el sueño de Takeshi…

Luego, se preocuparía por el sueño eterno de Rina Milch.

Continuará…


	16. La mujer en el espejo

**Hola a mis queridas lectoras: crucifixión por la tardanza... Espero que el suspenso compense el agravio producido...**

**Gracias por los reviews escritos con tanto cariño: a Paulie Gallagher, Sofía agente pfa y mi incondicional Roail, que ha seguido esta historia a pesar de las tardanzas y desvaríos. Un besote enorme también a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Ya, basta: a leer se ha dicho!**

**Gaby Inés**

* * *

De momento, no

XV

_Yo crucé la línea blanca un día,  
Fue una noche con su amanecer,  
Puse un par de rombos en mi vida,  
Hice un viaje a un mundo que no ves._

_¿Cuántos gramos pesa mi alegría?_  
_¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?_  
_Nunca me he sentido tan perdida,_  
_Y a ti tan lejos de mí._

_Levanté la tapa de mi misma,_  
_Encontré una niña en un jardín,_  
_Flores de papel y una muñeca,_  
_Nadie con un cuento para mí._

_Pude ver los restos de una fiesta,_  
_Restos en mi vida junto a ti,_  
_Pude ver la soledad tan cerca,_  
_Y a ti tan lejos de mi_

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería,_  
_Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mí,_  
_Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,_  
_Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz,_  
_Sin ti, no sé vivir._

_Todos los errores van a un puerto_  
_Donde espera un barco de vapor,_  
_Pero el mío aun lo llevo dentro_  
_Porque soy adicta a tu perdón._

_Pude ver los restos de una fiesta,_  
_Restos en mi vida junto a ti,_  
_Pude ver la soledad tan cerca,_  
_Y a ti tan lejos de mi_

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería,_  
_Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mí,_  
_Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,_  
_Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz._

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería,_  
_Pensé que te quería un poco más que a mí,_  
_Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,_  
_Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz,_  
_Sin ti , no sé vivir._

"Perdida", La oreja de Van Gohg

* * *

Kinoshita se frota la frente, tratando de aplazar la migraña que tiene desde hace días: su vista varía, desde los informes que se han estado aplazando, como torres tambaleantes en su escritorio, pasando por la carpeta con la investigación de los Yakuza, y culminando en la oficial Tsujimoto, sentada delante de ella.

Parecía que nada a su alrededor le daba respiro. La investigación contra Kiohira y el escándalo de la oficial Aoi Futaba ya era portada de los medios de comunicación sensacionalistas, que ya hablaban de una corrupción, a nivel institucional, de la muy recatada sociedad nipona.

Una cosa era que tuviesen oficiales encubiertos, que actuaran camuflados en género: otra cosa era el abuso cometido por diferencia de rango hacia un chico, vestido como una mujer.

Para agregarle más al embrollo: el tener a su hijo involucrado en el escape de la única testigo fiable, la famosa Rina Milch, esposa del capitán Arizuka. Y la oficial Tsujimoto, que no soltaba nada de información.

-… ¿Eso es todo?- musitó Natsumi, llamando la atención ida de la inspectora Kinoshita- ¿No debo comentar lo ocurrido con el teniente Kinoshita?

Tragó una bocanada de expectación, asintiendo ante su consulta: la bruna se obligaba a decir cada palabra con coherencia. Estaba algo confusa, con las pastillas que había tomado en la mañana: por petición de Miyuki, accedió a medicarse, para no desvelarse con la partida de Toukairin. Evitó el alcohol y el cigarro, sólo en presencia de la azabache: ella sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de desobedecerle.

-Sí,… es más por proteger la imagen de la institución, que mi intención de encubrirle: el inspector Arizuka ya está pasando mucho dolor, por el encarcelamiento del capitán, como para agregarle más el peso institucional de una investigación en la médula de sus funcionarios…

Abrió los ojos, desconcertada por lo dicho con anterioridad- Disculpe, inspectora: ¿el capitán Kiohira?—

-No le han informado…- asumió, dando un largo suspiro: tomó uno de los tantos diarios que le compraron, para mantenerse informada de cómo es tomada la noticia, y lo colocó frente a la oficial. La portada con la foto de Aoi era la principal- Es información confidencial, pero creo que deben darse por enterados, todos, ante cualquier pregunta de la prensa: el capitán Arizuka ha sido acusado, como principal sospechoso en la violación reiterada de la oficial Futaba.

* * *

-Le he dicho que no es posible, señorita: no me haga más difícil esto…- musitó el oficial, pero la bruna no se rendiría fácilmente.

-¡Espero que tengas un buen argumento, como para colocar problemas en la investigación que hacemos del caso Futaba! Iré a comunicarme con el inspector Takao Arizuka, para dar informe de tu ineficiencia…- no dio ni dos pasos, cuando la aldaba de la cárcel se abría para ella.

El capitán levantó la vista: se incorporó rápidamente de su camastro al reconocerle.

Tragó saliva con dificultad: escuchó sin mucha atención los quince minutos de venia.

-Capitán Arizuka…- musitó, angustiada al verle entre rejas. El muchacho sonrió, quitándole la carga de lástima, que le era molesta.

-Tsk, tranquila, oficial: no hay razón para preocuparse…

-Lamento que esté así: esta falta de aclaración, el no haber estado atenta- ¿Cómo ha sido posible que lo involucraran en algo tan sórdido?

No pudo evitar conmoverse ante sus palabras: no hubo ni siquiera un pero de su accionar. Definitivamente, ella lo sabía inocente.

-Son odiosidades que se dan entre altos cargos: no es difícil de imaginar que más de alguno quiera mi cabeza en un plato, para ascender a la capitanía—

-¿Por medio de una acusación de violación; chantaje?- respondió, con extrañeza: el capitán la observó, y terminó por bufar.

-… Quizás la medida es más radical, pero va en la misma línea: no pretendo que la comparta… Mucho menos, el justificarle. Sólo intento seguir la mentalidad de mi presunto enemigo.

La bruna bufó, afirmándose en los barrotes de la reclusión del capitán Arizuka. Era tan injusto, siendo los Arizuka tan correctos, amantes de su trabajo y de la institución: por lo menos, lo veía en el inspector Arizuka.

-Voy a buscar la declaración de Aoi, pero me es un tanto dificultoso: sé que sus padres la tienen recluida en un hospital privado…- no salían palabras de la boca del capitán Arizuka: ciertamente, la situación no era como para charlar con amenidad, pero necesitaba saber si es que podía ayudarle en algo más-… ¿Necesita de algo en especial, capitán?

Bufa, para luego sacar una sonrisa que deja a Tsujimoto perpleja- No puedes quedar en silencio un instante, ¿no es así?

Ante la reprimenda, la oficial se coloró inmediatamente- ¡Capitán Kiohira!- espetó, con vergüenza de sus comentarios, además de quedar en evidencia.

Tras recuperar la postura, se acerca más a los barrotes, cuando todavía la oficial Tsujimoto estaba con la cabeza gacha, intentando controlar el bochorno: al incorporarse, da de lleno con la mirada fija de Kiohira.

Baja la mirada nuevamente, cuando es el mismo capitán quien le levanta el rostro.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas: se estaba medicando.

Estaba ida en la mirada preocupada de Kiohira: de pronto, todos los peros que tenía contra él desaparecieron de golpe. Las palabras escuetas del capitán Arizuka se colaron lentamente en su mente, removiendo la herida que estaba tratando de ocultar.

Respiró con dificultad, porque le dolía decir cada palabra.

-… Terminamos…- musitó, y el silencio se hizo rey y señor del lugar.

A eso se debía la reacción: el capitán Arizuka no cabía de la impresión. No esperó nunca que ocurriese algo así.

-¡Oficial Tsujimoto, acabaron los quince minutos!

Entraron los oficiales a la sala: la bruna se levantó, a la par de Kiohira. Vio cómo le colocaban las esposas, para luego llevárselo a reclusión: estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, cuando Natsumi le llamó.

-¡Capitán!

Se dio la vuelta, enfocándose en la mirada desolada de la bruna. Con la respiración entrecortada, le sonrió- Siempre supe que usted es inocente: jamás dude de eso…

El joven capitán le secundó, esbozando una sonrisa- Gracias, Tsujimoto: por favor, cuiden a mi familia…

Y salió de la sala, sin permitir que ninguna persona lo tratase mal: él era así, irradiaba un aire de autoridad y respeto por donde fuera, aunque estuviese con cadenas, tratado como un vulgar violador… Esa verdad que no se puede ocultar: la verdad de saberse inocente.

Alguien debía hacer algo al respecto: Kiohira no podía seguir expugnando una culpa ajena, y lo que era peor…

Alguien, haciéndose pasar por un inocente, todavía seguía cometiendo fechorías, manchando su nombre: la desaparición de Aoi en una clínica privada, por temor al "qué dirán" de la familia Futaba, era un arma de doble filo.

Si fue tan grande la influencia del agresor, como para colocar evidencias corpóreas que formaran una culpabilidad inmediata a uno de los capitanes de policía más influyentes en la prefectura de Bokutou; no sería, para nada raro, que éste pudiese ingresar a la muralla de hierro en la que tienen enclaustrada a Aoi.

Y el pensar en ella le dolía el alma: ultrajada a voluntad por un cobarde, siendo renegada por su familia… Aunque sus amigos en Bokutou eran, desde hace mucho tiempo ya, su real fortaleza. Estaba sola, arrinconada por demonios sin rostros.

-Aoi,…- musitó con dolor, pensando en el sufrimiento lacerante de una mujer admirable, a quien consideraba una amiga incondicional: sus ojos se fijaron en lo alto, mirando hacia el cielo limpio de la mañana- ¿Dónde te encontrarás?

* * *

Caminaba con lentitud: sentía los amoratados miembros dolorosos en cada movimiento, mientras intentaba coordinar la parte motora de su cuerpo.

No quería pensar sobre la situación; mucho menos ahora, que el demonio interno roía cada parte de su integridad moral: ya se daría el tiempo para llorar, para construirse de nuevo… Por ahora, debía salir de allí lo antes posible: estaba bajo los hilos invisibles de Kinoshita.

Entre sus pensamientos, el demonio se hizo presente: apenas pudo tragar con dificultad, cuando veía avanzar con rapidez a su verdugo, aproximándose con una sonrisa que la dejó anonadada. Souta se veía genuinamente feliz de verle.

Al llegar a ella, la abrazó como si no hubiese mañana: el olor masculino de su captor le hizo recordar sus tiempos de infancia, cuando su padre la iba a buscar y se sentía protegida.

-Ah, te extrañé, preciosa: déjame mirarte…- miró con cuidado su rostro: se veía delgada, apagada, con la mirada confundida- Te ves cansada, primor: ¿me extrañaste?

Sus ojos elevándose hacia él, agradecida por el trato dulce, confundida por su posesividad como un acto de cariño sublime hacia un ser andrógino: hacia la mescolanza de enredos sobre su propia identidad. Él la amaba así, tal cual, y la halagaba, a la par de herirle.

Lo que estuvo alimentando,- el miedo y la protección-, estaba haciendo mella en el límite de su moralidad.

-Iremos al jardín, para que tomes un poco de sol: comerás conmigo, y tendremos todo el fin de semana juntos…- la apretaba contra sí, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad y entusiasmo- Estaremos en una casona, para tener mayor privacidad: no tendrás que recatarte en gemidos, seré cariñoso contigo- sus ojos lo vieron con miedo, a lo que Souta se anticipó.

- Perdóname las veces anteriores: es que eres tan hermosa, explotas todos los poros de mi cuerpo… No puedo resistirme: quisiera hacerte el amor noche y día.

El desdeño de los padres es su mayor patrocinador: nadie podía hacerle mayor publicidad que la falta de cariño y protección de su familia.

Caminaron hasta la zona del exterior: era primavera, un escenario idílico en la mente enfermiza de Souta. Los rayos pálidos del sol entibiaban los bancos de piedra, en donde se posaban los pájaros a refrescarse con un baño en las piletas del jardín.

Caminaban, uno al lado del otro, mirando las flores cálidas de un almendro, intentando descifrar el sentimiento reposado tras un torbellino de actos forzados en complicidad: sólo ellos sabían cuánto lucharon, en bandos opuestos.

Y están allí, tratando de explicarse un vínculo que resquebrajaba el sentirse menospreciados en la sociedad: él, hijo de una brillante inspectora policial, encasillado en un rango del que no podía salir; envidiando cada paso de un adversario al que, tiempo atrás, le producía simpatía y émulo de admiración. Ella, en su dicotómica natura, siempre antepuesta a cualquier signo brillante como oficial.

¡Cuánto se parecían, seres sufrientes, uno al otro! Aoi lo observaba con disimulo, como un cervatillo curioso ante la actitud melosa del felino captor.

No debía resultar así: no podía estar siquiera pensando en una posibilidad de afecto. Era retorcido: en sí, todo su mundo lo era… Retorcido, familiar, pero ¡tan lleno de un cariño que deseaba obtener!

Yoriko le tenía estima, pero como a una colega: a lo máxime, -tras el lograr romper con un comprensible retraimiento por ser un hombre transformado en mujer-, llegó a admirarle su valorización como una oficial competente y líder.

Pero, desde un tiempo hasta esta parte, la mujer carismática y risueña había desaparecido, para dar cabida a una mujer desilusionada: lejos de dejarle por ello, intentó dar con la causa de su tristeza.

Fue un golpe a su vínculo afectivo inmediato: toda su esperanza se echó abajo al ver que el motivo de sus desesperanzas recaía en el nuevo capitán de la estación Bokutou.

Kiohira era el sueño de Yoriko: era por él por quien cambiaría. No sería por la persona que velaba por su felicidad noche y día, sin que se diese cuenta.

Quizás eran así las cosas, y debía aceptarlo: un amor dañado atraía a otro, no tendría la capacidad de poder construir una relación sana.

-Iré…- musitó con voz apagada, a lo que Souta terminó por enmudecer: todo ese tiempo le conversaba, sin tener una esperanza concreta por hacerle sentir un cariño verdadero, y con ese pie, comenzaba a esperanzarle en que le secundara en los planes juntos. Lo miró con una sonrisa suave, y aclaró sus dudas- Nos iremos juntos…

* * *

**Lléname esta noche de poesía  
Por ejemplo hazme creer que el día  
Se atrasó y llegará mas tarde  
Quédate, no te lleves la fantasía  
Quedan muchos besos todavía  
Hoy el sol no vendrá a buscarte  
Lléname, quédate, cómplices**

**Cruzaré el estrecho puente imaginario**  
**Hipnotizado llegaré al santuario**  
**Al rincón donde el delirio es señor**  
**Pediré un deseo revolucionario**  
**Una entrevista con el calendario**  
**Y el reloj**  
**Porque los odio a los dos**  
**Cruzaré, pediré, cómplices**

**Volaremos amor, en el sueño mayor hasta el borde del sol**  
**Llevaremos un mar y un diluvio de sombras solos tu y yo**  
**Abracémonos mas, y una nube de paz quedará para siempre**  
**Quédate, mi cómplice**

**Llevaré el recuerdo eterno de tu abrazo**  
**Ya mañana estallará en pedazos**  
**Y jamás volveremos a ver**  
**Guardaré el destello de tus ojos mansos**  
**Cuando sufra me darán descanso**  
**Y el dolor me ayudarán a vencer**  
**Llevaré, guardaré, cómplices**

**Volaremos amor en el sueño mayor hasta el borde del sol**  
**Y empapados de luz calmaremos la sed solos tu y yo**  
**Abracémonos mas y una nube de paz quedará para siempre**  
**Quédate, mi cómplice**  
**Volaremos amor...**

"Cómplices", Alberto Plaza

* * *

El sol golpeaba su rostro somnoliento: el sonido familiar les hace levantar a todos, como si fuese automático, del asiento por el que estuvieron desde hace unas horas atrás. Tomó los pocos bolsos que pudo embalar, sin que su madre tuviese el tiempo para empapelarlo con las recriminaciones que se habían hecho invitado infaltable en todos sus encuentros.

Necesitaba tener la cabeza en frío, así que la presencia en casa de su progenitora iba a hacerle más mal que bien en su proceso de auto exilio.

Una mujer le saludó amena, le secundó en el saludo: salió con celeridad del tráfico ferroviario; odiaba estar entre tanta gente. Fue un descubrimiento algo ingrato el verse con tanta animadversión ante las situaciones que le disgustaban; él no era así, nunca lo fue: se obligaba a poner una máscara de apatía. Alguien tenía que tomar un rol neutral; de lo contrario, todos se sacarían los ojos.

Estaba confundido: amándole como la amaba, ¿cómo pudo permitirse perder los estribos así? Estuvo a un punto de hacerle un daño irrevocable, al extremo de perderle para siempre.

_-"Es natural, Shouji…- le sonrió la terapeuta, levantándose de su sillón: se sentó a su lado, afianzándole con un apretón en su hombro- El amor nos devela, el verdadero: está en ustedes el aceptarse expuestos, con las heridas y sus temores. El que no se terminen matando, dependerá de si pueden encontrar el instante en el que se miren sin tapujos, y acepten que son imperfectos: que por quererse como se quieren, tienen el arma para hacerse infelices… Pero que en el momento de la verdad, serían incapaces de usarla"._

Recordó las palabras de la terapeuta, en su última conversación antes de tomar la decisión que lo alejaba de su esposa por un tiempo.

Debía aceptarlo: que ahora, en este mismo instante, no tenía el poder de ayudarle. Era incapaz de contenerse y dejar el puñal en el cinto. No deseaba herirle con una inseguridad que sólo se resolvería si le daba el espacio propicio para pensar: tenía mucho que meditar…

Rebuscó en su bolsillo el papel, donde se descubrió tras los dobleces el paupérrimo mapa realizado por el señor Osho: quizás logró notar mucho más de lo que él quisiera demostrar, porque bastó el verle compungido, sin decir más que el saludo, para que él le diera una dirección en un templo de Kioto, que le diera acogida.

_-Señor, tengo como para buscar un hotel…_

_-No lo coloco en duda, muchacho…- esbozó una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba lentamente el lomo del minino- Pero no estaba pensando en un simple alojo: mi sobrina estará encantada de recibirle._

Sólo porque no se trataba de un extraño, no concibió en su mente el tipo de ayuda a la que se refería: llegó hasta una larga escalinata, llena de árboles frutales que aliviaban el calor del mediodía. Avanzó sin problemas, debido a su excelente estado físico, y llegó a la cumbre del lugar elevado: llegó hasta una pagoda muy antigua, en donde niños corrían alrededor.

Una mujer barría la entrada al templo: al observar que un hombre se le acercaba con timidez, reconoció en él al mentado muchacho que le había mencionado su tío.

Se limpió las manos, con una pañoleta, y se le acercó con paso reposado.

-Buenos días…- sonrió el teniente, haciendo una leve reverencia- Vengo de parte del señor Osho—

-Lo sé- le interrumpió cortante, de manos en jarra, inspeccionándole sin decir palabra: la mirada detallada y el rictus en su rostro no le indicaba nada bueno salir de ella- Como lo suponía…- terminó por pesquisar.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó desorientado, a lo que la mujer se desentiende y sólo le indica que la siguiera.

Camina sin molestarse en la deferencia de esperar al teniente, pero en él no existe ningún problema: toma sus cosas y decide seguir a la mujer con tratos huraños.

Algo en ella le hacía recordarle.

* * *

Toma un nudo de prendas y las echa indiscriminadamente en su maleta: la pantalla de su laptop brillaba, pero no le prestaba atención.

El tiempo era apremiante: en cuanto hiciesen algunas pesquisas que intentaran profundizar sobre la muestra de semen, o intentaran interrogar a Aoi, su plan se iría al fiasco. Por mucho que prestara algo de entusiasmo respecto a una vida, juntos, no confiaba en un alineamiento tal que la hiciera culpar a Kiohira del abuso.

Futaba no era amiga del Arizuka ni mucho menos; pero sabía que no iba a culpar a un inocente. Su Aoi no era así: pues bien, no iba a obligarle ni mucho menos. La línea de sus afectos pendía frágil, ante cualquier exabrupto de su parte: no sería tan estúpido para formarlo él mismo.

Se irían, juntos, lejos de allí: donde nadie pudiese hacer juicio de su cariño.

Sólo en ella encontraría la satisfacción de sentirse completo.

* * *

El inspector Arizuka, a pesar de las "contra avenencias" de su implicación en el caso, movilizó cielo, mar y tierra para derrocar las pruebas en contra de su hijo: sólo le bastó hacerse de unos llamados, para que los principales oficiales, veteranos curtidos durante décadas en contra de las mafias aparecieran, apoyando a uno de sus camaradas.

En cosa de unos días, se arregló una reunión a nivel institucional: la inspectora Kinoshita tenía el cenicero casi completo, llamando ininterrumpidamente a Souta, a quien, de un tiempo al actual, se había desaparecido cual se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Tiró el celular lejos, agarrándose la sien fuertemente: esto era malo, muy malo. El que desapareciera, así como así, no tenía más justificativo que el evidente.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos: la presencia de Kobayakawa en su oficina la dejó pasmada- ¿Requiere de algo, oficial Miyuki?

Observó su escritorio patas arriba, completamente enajenado a la pulcritud y orden enfermizo que solía prestarse en el comando central: la acusación institucional que recaía en ella, cabeza de la prefectura de Bokutou, en el ojo crítico de todos los noticieros, desde hace un mes ya.

Era la primera mujer en encabezar una institución aquistada en sus tradiciones: sin duda, el peso completo iba a recaer en sus hombros; peor, siendo del sexo femenino.

Tras el saludo protocolar, la oficial se saca su gorro y camina hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba la superior- Efectivamente, inspectora: necesito mostrarle información sobre los abusos en contra de la oficial Futaba.

No se movía, ni recibía la ansiada contestación que requería, tras darle a saber que obtuvieron con Yoriko información importante que desbarataba la culpabilidad de Kiohira: se levantó, aún fijando la mirada en el rostro escondido de la inspectora, tras sus brazos que le sostenían la cabeza y un cigarro que se consumía indolente entre sus dedos.

Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la videocasetera: en sus manos, el video perdido de la cámara vigía, donde muestra el culpable de lo ocurrido.

Sintoniza en el canal, está por colocar el video, cuando la inspectora se pronuncia.

-… Deténgase- espetó.

La oficial se incorporó, algo confundida por su orden: pero el desconcierto inicial no fue nada, ante lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Aún tenía el rostro cubierto, pero el temblor en su cuerpo le advirtió de su quiebre emocional. Ya sin tapujos, las lágrimas caían lentas y pesarosas en una carpeta.

No era necesaria, cualquier prueba: la corazonada de madre le llegó; mucho antes de que se le informara. De algún modo, quizás retorcido, el amor maternal se adelanta a los hechos, para poder confrontar lo que se le avecinaba a su hijo.

Quiso acercársele, pero la imagen dura que siempre tuvo se le imponía: un toque en su hombro la hizo voltear, hacia la figura sorpresiva del capitán Kacho.

-Ca-Capitán…- musitó la bruna, a lo que su superior le contestó, sin dejar de mirar a la inspectora Kinoshita.

-Déjenos solos…

Al volver la vista a la inspectora, se dio cuenta que su papel en ese lugar era innecesario: su presencia sólo demarcaba el dolor de sentirse incompetente, al presentarse en tal condición frente a una subalterna. Kachou era de la completa fiabilidad de la inspectora, por lo que sería su soporte en ese momento tan difícil en el que se encontraba.

Las pesquisas propias resultaron ciertas: a pesar de la incredulidad de sus compañeras, Miyuki sabía que la inspectora no encubriría un acto tan retorcido.

-… Sí, sí…- musitó, caminando hasta la puerta, la cual cerró sin asomarse siquiera.

* * *

Sentía ser remecida, con brusquedad, aunque no podía abrir los ojos: le costaba; sentía que sus párpados pesaban toneladas.

-Dios, Aoi…- musitó la bruna, quitándose el sudor de la frente, mirando a cada rato la puerta de su cárcel, y luego concentrándose nuevamente en la bella durmiente- ¡Despiértate, te vengo a sacar de aquí!

Las palabras hicieron que la bruna hiciese un esfuerzo por despabilarse: tras unos segundos de necesario impacto, se incorporó a medias, para verificar que habían logrado dar con ella.

-Natsumi, ¿tú aquí?- musitó: luego, se enroscó por una fuerte punzada en su cabeza-Oh, dios—

-Tranquila…-musitó, al verle emocionada hasta las lágrimas: con lo dopada que se encontraba, una crisis de llanto la dejaría incapaz de poder controlar su cuerpo para una huida- Tenemos que salir de aquí, cuanto antes…

-No…- musitó Aoi, a lo que Natsumi quedó pasmada- No voy a irme: Souta vendrá por mí, a salvarme. Él me ama en verdad: el ama el amasijo de cosas en las que me he vuelto, por mi profesión. No podré seguir sin él.

-Dios, Aoi: no puedes estar hablando en serio…- estaba estupefacta, ante las palabras de su compañera, incapaz de poder creer que tuviesen validez: la vio, se obligó a verle, todas las violaciones, para corroborar que fueron en contra de su voluntad. Causadas por el mismísimo teniente- ¡Souta te forzó, yo lo vi: te usó para complacerse, nunca ha pensado en ti, si no como un muñeco con el cual saciarse de sus instintos!

-¡Él me ha dado su amor, por sobre todo! El único que ha sentido cariño desinteresado en mí.

A cada palabra dicha, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más: las palabras que espetaba eran terribles, y se lo haría saber.

Sin una cuota de arrepentimiento, una cachetada la hizo caer de la camilla: Aoi se tocó la zona inflamada, blanca de la impresión de ver a la bruna descontrolada con ella.

-Jamás…- masculló, con la voz grave- Jamás vuelvas a decir tal cosa, Aoi: tú sí tienes a una familia, ¡nos tienes a nosotros! El maricón de Souta no volverá a tocarte, ¡aunque tenga que enfrentármele a golpes, porque mereces ser amada como la hermosa mujer que eres! Así que si planeas que te deje ir con ese maldito, y quedar muy campante, ¡estás muy equivocada!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación: las lágrimas de Futaba se secaron, perdiéndose por su cuello marmóreo. No, antes era así: delante de su cama, el espejo de cuerpo entero delataba la verdad.

Estaba llena de moretones, marcas de actos forzados: la mujer delante del espejo no era lo que esperaba ver. Natsumi guardó silencio, a pesar de la situación de latente peligro: sabía que el dejarle asumir la realidad era el paso decisivo a amarse, a dejar de idolatrar el miedo y enfrentarse a él con las manos desnudas.

Fueron minutos largos, hasta que Aoi bajó la cabeza, permitiéndose llorar una última vez: incorporó el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos amplias. Miró de soslayo a Natsumi, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

-… Gracias por despertarme, querida…

Sin esperar más, tras la figura de la ojipúrpura, Aoi avanzaba con sigilo por los pasillos de la clínica: Natsumi, a cada esquina, vigilaba que no se encontrara ningún interno. Miró a su compañera, asintiéndole para que se moviera con ella.

Sólo avanzó un par de pasos: delante de la bruna, una magnum daba como punto fijo a su cabeza, a lo que Aoi gimió de angustia. La figura del teniente era lo único que obstaculizaba su libertad del manicomio.

Souta respiraba lentamente, pero tenía la mirada ensombrecida y el cuerpo enfebrecido: estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Basta de juegos: Aoi…- llamó a la bruna, en una orden- Ven aquí, antes de que desencadenes una tragedia en este lugar.

-Ella no es tu propiedad, Souta…- espetó Natsumi, ante el amago de Aoi por soltarle e ir hacia él- ¡No dejaré que la vuelvas a forzar, maldito cerdo asqueroso!

-Natsumi, no…- musitó la aludida, empapándole la camisa con su llanto.

Miraba alternamente a ambas mujeres: de pronto fijó el arma cargada en Natsumi, y el fulgor de sus ojos no desmentían cada amenaza- Es la última vez que lo repetiré, Aoi: o vienes conmigo, o le vuelo los sesos a Tsujimoto. Que te lleve conmigo, y anexo al cadáver de tu amiga, eso lo decides tú.

-Pasas por mi cadáver entonces…- le rebatía, pero Aoi se le adelantó: la quedó mirando fijo, y esbozó una sonrisa. Natsumi quedó extrañada por su rictus, cuando una luz clarificadora la dejó pasmada- Aoi, no…

Caminó hacia él, y Souta la jaló hacia sí.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí, ¡y me traicionaste!- ante el afiance, Aoi cerró los ojos de miedo: en un momento, el aire quedó agraviado, en antesala de una explosión. Natsumi intentaba barajar las posibilidades que tenía, ante un eventual escape de los dos, pero nunca se imaginó lo que ocurriría a continuación. Souta continuó con su discurso-… Pero tranquila, que encontré la forma de expugnarte de tu pecado…

De un disparo, Natsumi sintió la quemazón en su hombro izquierdo: cayó al piso, afirmándose el área sangrante.

Souta caminó con rapidez, y apuntó la pistola hacia la oficial caída.

En un segundo, descuidó el afiance del cuerpo de su Aoi.

El segundo disparo resonó en todo el edificio.

Souta quedó helado: Natsumi había apretado los ojos, resignada a un fulgurante final en manos del arma de fuego.

Sintió las gotas salpicar su rostro, pero el dolor nunca se materializó en miembro propio alguno.

Al abrir los ojos, supo el porqué.

Aoi estaba frente a ella, abierta de brazos: con la bala atravesándole limpiamente el pecho.

En un instante, la escena se descongeló: el cuerpo de la oficial cayó limpio en el suelo, a lo que Natsumi gateó hacia ella.

-Aoi…- musitó, moviéndole con timidez, hasta graduarlo en fuertes sacudidas- ¡Aoi!

La mano temblaba fuertemente: tenía los ojos desorbitados, su cabeza se movía de forma involuntaria, incapaz de creer que mató a lo único a lo que amaba en el mundo.

En un momento, las voces de los enfermos eran gritos destemplados, aterrorizados, como una extensión de su propia mente, sin orden ni raciocinio: los brazos de los reos mentales golpeteaban las puertas, gritando sin cesar, desde los cuartos más cercanos al escenario dantesco, hasta multiplicarse como efecto dominó al último lugar del manicomio.

Tras los esfuerzos infructuosos porque Aoi despertara, la mirada de la oficial se fijó en él. Sólo su voz se escuchó en un instante.

-¡Qué le has hecho, hijo de puta!

Y así, con el grito replicándose en su mente, su cordura se partió a la mitad: pronto, las patrullas y el grupo de los policías especiales ocuparon todo el perímetro.

Apuntándole, se acercaron: colocaron en protección a las heridas, protegiéndolas entre los escudos de represión.

-Estás acorralado… ¡Levanta los brazos y tira tu arma!- gritó uno de los oficiales.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, con los ojos entornados: tomó el arma, apuntándola hacia ellos… Bajó los brazos, y botó el aire.

-… Lo siento, pero Aoi me está esperando- espetó.

Y, en un instante, puso la punta del revólver en su boca.

La ampolleta del pasillo se reventó, salpicada de sangre.

Continuará…


	17. De recuerdos y canjes dolorosos

Caminó a su lado, sosteniéndole: Kinoshita estaba en shock, y no era para menos; a pesar de las advertencias de Tokuno, el saber que era apresurado el exponerle a verle por última vez, Kacho sabía que tenía que decirle adiós a su hijo.

Hizo cosas terribles, fuera de lo jamás podría lograr a perdonar: pero ya estaba muerto, él lo decidió así. Direccionó su destino a su haber: y no había reclamo posible… Reproche que lo trajese consigo; no resentir tan fuertemente el golpe de haberle fallado como madre.

El pasillo se les antojó un laberinto, hasta llegar donde se encontraba un hombre de camisa blanca: al llegar hacia él, hizo un ademán al capitán Kacho para no admitirle el ingreso, pero la inspectora Kinoshita negó.

-El señor viene conmigo.

El hombre miró sus manos temblorosas, y dedujo la explicación: el capitán sostuvo sus hombros, en señal de apoyo, lo que la hizo mirarle.

-Eres fuerte, puedes hacerlo: darle un adiós, impulsarle a irse tranquilo…

-Mató a una persona, Kacho… Él no puede descansar en paz…

-Es algo en lo que tú no puedes controlar: tus acciones ni tus lágrimas lograrán expugnar su actuar…- mientras le hablaba, surgían renovadas ganas de llorar- Pero sí puedes dejarle ir: hacerle saber que lo sigues amando, a pesar de lo que ha hecho. Es una manera de darle tu apoyo en su ascenso.

Tras un momento de merecida incredulidad, asiente con la cabeza: con la afirmación dada, el capitán Kacho asiente al perito forense.

Abren la puerta, para ingresar a reconocer el cuerpo de Souta.

* * *

**De momento, no**

**XVI **

Tras negar la ducha de regalía que pretendía otorgarle el alcaide y la mirada encolerizada del capitán, optaron por darle las mayores facilidades para salir inmediatamente del lugar y no presenciar el porqué del tan famoso humor que caracterizaba a los Arizuka.

Estaba furioso; siempre lo estuvo, sólo que no podía darse el gusto de replicar ni cometer una imprudencia, -por muy valedera que esta fuese-, que conllevase el encerrarle sin la menor posibilidad de contra argumentar.

Pero ya estaba libre: la confirmación que había sido Souta Kinoshita cometió los abusos en contra de la oficial Futaba le dieron la libertad, y su promesa de moler a combos al cabrón de Souta ya era un hecho inminente, sí señor.

El inspector Arizuka estaba en la entrada de gendarmería, conversando con uno de los cabos.

Inevitable: aunque hayan sido los mismos gendarmes que lo apresaran siendo inocente, tenía que saciar su curiosidad de cómo marchaban las cosas en el lugar. Típico de su padre.

Al ver el oficial que el capitán Kiohira se acercaba, se excusó de un salto y salió con celeridad del lugar: Kiohira miró al oficial, hasta saber que se encontraba lejos de allí, y la risa entre dientes de su padre lo volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?- le espetó, sin dureza, ya curtido en la sorna de su padre.

-… Que, a pesar de tus remilgos conmigo, cada vez te estás pareciendo más a mí.

-Es sólo sentido común: a pesar que me las he pasado de las mil maravillas en su "suite presidencial"- espetó, con sorna- no esperaba que ibas a hacer de amigos con ellos, teniendo a tu hijo encarcelado.

Su risa no cambió un ápice, a pesar de los reproches de su hijo, pero cambió su sorna en seriedad.

-No metas los huevos en la misma canasta, hombre: sabes que ellos sólo cumplen con órdenes de superiores… Además, ya eres libre de acción. Vamos,- le señaló con la cabeza la salida- No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Adelantó el paso, hacia la salida, cuando una risotada inundó el lugar. Ahora, quien se mofaba era Kiohira- No, no, no: en eso sí que estás equivocado. Tengo una paliza pendiente con el hijo de puta de Souta: ahora sí que me las cobraré…

Volvió en la mente del inspector el motivo por el que se adelantó a su esposa- Ahora que tocamos el tema, creo que tendrás de olvidarte de ese tema—

-¿_Olvidarme del tema_, dices?- le irrumpió Kiohira, ya molesto con la actitud reposada de su padre- ¡Eso sí que no lo permitiré! Sabía que había una razón para que te adelantases a mamá y Takeshi.

-Hijo, escúchame—

-¡No, inspector!- se adelantó, con el vocativo de su cargo- Siempre velas por la integridad de la institución, y he seguido a cada uno de tus petitorios, ¡sólo por no pasar por tu autoridad!; pero esta vez es diferente: ¡no dejaré que un cabrón incompetente, más encima pervertido, venga a colocar en boga mi credibilidad, sólo por ser hijo de una superior!—

-Se ha suicidado…

Las palabras del inspector cortaron de tajo el vuelo ascendente de la rabia de Kiohira, hasta hacerlo estrellar en el piso: tenía los ojos desorbitados; no podía asumir la noticia con mejor talante.

¿Souta se suicidó? Él, quien siempre le confrontaba, con esa actitud de mandamás del mundo, ¿se dejó vencer?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir, con mediana compostura.

Al ver el rostro desconcertado de Kiohira, el inspector bufó: se sentó en las bancas para quienes visitan a sus familiares reos. Continuó- Al parecer, según los datos que han recabado preliminarmente, Kinoshita seguía frecuentando a Aoi Futaba en la clínica psiquiátrica: tenía un amorío enfermizo por la oficial. Concluirás que, con sus contactos, podía visitarle cuanto quisiera, sin tener idea los padres.

-Pero ¿por qué se suicidó?- musitó, sentándose de golpe, al lado de su padre, con la vista perdida en el piso.

Ahora se venía lo que tendría que contarle- Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa y Nikaido dieron con los videos perdidos: al corroborar la verdad tras el montaje que hizo Souta, fueron a comunicárselo a la inspectora Kinoshita…

Tras nombrar a las oficiales, no pudo evitar sentir ameno el nombre de Natsumi entre las oficiales que investigaron.

_- Siempre supe que usted es inocente: jamás dude de eso…_

-Tsujimoto…- musitó, esbozando una sonrisa: el inspector carraspeó, hasta que tuvo la atención de su hijo nuevamente- Eso no me explica la situación, padre…

-Bueno, la oficial Tsujimoto, conjunto con otros oficiales, fueron a rescatar a la oficial Futaba: las interceptó en la salida. Le disparó a la oficial Tsujimoto—

-¡A Natsumi!- se levantó Kiohira, sin querer esperar, hasta ir a verle, pero Takao detuvo a su hijo.

-Está bien: fue sólo el paso de la bala por sobre su hombro; no puedo decir lo mismo de Futaba… Aoi se interpuso en el ataque: está grave en el hospital. Muy grave- espetó, con voz apagada.

-… Por dios…- musitó, tocándose la frente. Caminó hacia la ventana, intentando digerir tanta calamidad. El padre prosiguió con su relato.

-El resto es deducible: cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había provocado, antes de entregarse, se puso el cañón de la pistola en la boca.

-… No lo justifico, ni mucho menos: pero me pesa pensar en la inspectora Kinoshita. Cuánto debe de estar sufriendo ahora…

El inspector Arizuka frunció el ceño, ante sus declaraciones- No tiene nada que ver con su desempeño como policía: tendrá que dar cuenta de las repetidas consideraciones que objetó, al involucrar a su hijo contigo. Estiró su poder hasta que concatenó a lo que ahora nos estamos lamentando.

-Respecto a eso…- musitó, meditando las consecuencias de la situación actual- Creo que ya no valdría la pena el seguir con un enjuiciamiento: no creo que sea adecuado el mantenerle en vilo. No podría imaginarme dolor más grande, un castigo mayor al de culparse por no haber prestado atención a los cambios de su hijo.

El inspector escuchó, emocionado, las palabras de su hijo: sabía que era un hombre juicioso, justo en sus acciones, pero esto mostraba una arista altruista que desconocía de él.

No pudo evitarlo: lo abrazó con fuerza, tomando desprevenido a Kiohira.

El siquiera pensar lo que estaba viviendo la inspectora Kinoshita, era demasiado: sabía lo que era confrontar la muerte, cara a cara, en defensa del hijo. Kiohira pasó por lo mismo, ¡tantas veces!: lo vio perdido, metido hasta el cuello en el narcotráfico, tratando de rescatar a quien amaba.

Lo apretaba entre sus brazos, sin poder evitar llorar: él sí tenía a su hijo a salvo.

Él sí podía abrazarle, tantas veces quisiera, y no lo hacía lo suficiente.

El azabache sonrió: palmoteó su espalda, sin decirle nada. Su padre nunca fue afectuoso, en sus acciones: pero lo comprendía. Al ver lo ocurrido con su compañera de trabajo, sensibilizaría a cualquiera: hasta al más tosco de los hombres.

-Te amo, hijo- musitó, conmovido por el abrazo de su hijo.

-Tranquilo, papá: también te amo…- besó su mejilla y arregló sus cabellos blanquecinos- Es mejor que partamos: mamá y Takeshi nos esperan.

El sonido de unos pasos alertaron a la mujer, quien se levantó del asiento: el pequeño corrió a los brazos de Kiohira, quien corrió a recibir los besos de su hijo.

-¡Papá!- lloriqueó el niño, besándole toda la cara, a lo que Kiohira sonreía.

-Hey, campeón: menuda bienvenida que me han dado… ¡Arriba!- y lo sube a la altura de sus hombros. Al mirar a su madre, con los ojos llorosos, avanza hasta llegar a su lado.

La mujer le sonríe- Al fin con nosotros, hijo…

-Discúlpame, todo lo que les he hecho pasar…- el inspector se le unió a su esposa- A ustedes dos: los malos ratos, la preocupación constante… El que no descansen lo suficiente—

-¡Bah, ya empezamos!- cortó el inspector Arizuka, colocándose su gorro de oficial, devolviéndole la mirada característica- Ni muerto me sacan de la institución, ¡con todo lo que hay que arreglar en esa institución "patas arriba"!

-¡Ya quieres que me aleje de Takeshi, y coloquen a una nana que vagabundee en la casa: además, van a llenar a mi nieto de comida chatarra!- le reprendió, quitándole el niño de los brazos, ante la mirada atónita de Kiohira.

Tras un momento de incredulidad, no pudo evitar reír de buena gana: apoyó las manos en sendos hombros, mirándoles con cariño- No sé qué haría sin ustedes: muchas gracias.

Los abrazó a los cuatro, mientras Takeshi sonreía dichoso, feliz de estar en medio del abrazo y regaloneo.

-Bien: mi tropa de hombres está completa, nuevamente. ¡Esto merece una buena cena casera! Te agasajaré con una buena porción, hijo- le tocó la mejilla con cariño, pero la mirada de Kiohira le hizo desistir- ¿Qué ocurre, Kio?

-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad: no voy a poder acompañarlos… Debo ir a mi estación.

-P-pero hijo, con todo lo que has tenido que pasar, ¡cómo no te van a dar el día libre!- espetó indignada la señora Arizuka.

-Han ocurrido cosas muy graves, durante mi ausencia: no puedo dejarles ahora… _No ahora, cuando me he enterado lo que han dado por mi liberación: ahora, que no sé cómo te encuentras…-_ lo último lo pensó, pero su padre ya se adelantó a sus planes.

-¿Papá?- musitó, con los ojos lagrimosos: al verle así, se acuclilló a su altura.

-Prometo compensarlo, Takeshi: ahora, necesito que seas bueno con la abuela…- revolvió los cabellos negros de su hijo- El abuelo y yo iremos a la estación, pero llegaremos luego.

Tras abrazarle, asiente con efusividad: los dejan con el auto en el lobby del edificio, y se dirigen a la estación de Bokutou.

* * *

-… En coma inducido…- musitó Miyuki, tratando de asimilar las palabras: nunca deglutirlas.

¿Cómo era posible, tal situación? Aoi, siendo una persona sana, deportista: sin malas intenciones, siempre colaborando, con la mejor de las sonrisas.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, parece una pesadilla…- musitó Yoriko, sin parar de llorar un segundo- Quiero despertarme…

Nakayima miraba con lástima a su compañera: con pasos lentos, se ubicó a la siniestra de su esposa.

-¿Todavía está con ellos?- musitó Miyuki, observando la mampara que los separaba a ellos de la sala de operaciones. Su esposo miró hacia la misma dirección.

-Sabes que sí: han estado discutiendo desde hace unas dos horas… Ah…- bufó, haciéndose sonar los nudillos- Esa Natsumi es una luchadora incansable: con la pinta que tienen de tradicionalistas, es un logro que los haya mantenido siquiera quince minutos… No sé si vaya a lograr, por cansancio, darles la mano a torcer…

Lo mira de soslayo, para perderse en sus pensamientos.

-_No la vas a dejar ir, ¿verdad, Natsumi?...-_pensó con tristeza la azabache-_ A pesar—A pesar de que dijesen que estaba a punto de morir._

Traspasaban las palabras, hasta llegar al pasillo de cuidados intensivos: Natsumi rebatiendo las palabras del doctor, ante la mirada incrédula de los padres de Aoi.

No le daba espacio a los padres para preguntar nada, en absoluto: si la dejaron abandonada, a tal punto que Souta la abusaba cada vez que a él se le antojara, no le cabía duda alguna que la dejarían morir, sin que ella diese la lucha.

Y lo vio, fue un instante: cuando todo estaba en suspenso. La mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, sonriente y feliz: la Aoi que ella reconocía su amiga.

-No pueden dejarle así, como así: ¡Aoi no se rendirá: va a dar batalla, permítanla luchar por su vida!

Los padres estaban acongojados, completamente avergonzados por su descuido: a tal punto, que se estaban dando por vencidos antes de tiempo.

-Señorita Tsujimoto, no está bien que reaccione de ese modo…- trataba de calmarle el doctor, ante la urgencia de Natsumi- Sus padres tienen razón para estar acongojados.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, si le han dejado en el manicomio sin preguntarle nada!- y negó con la cabeza- Pero no es tiempo de estar llorando ni lamentándose, ¡díganos qué debemos hacer, debe de existir alguna forma en la que podamos ayudarle!

El doctor bufó, rascándose la cabeza con impaciencia: no iba a lograr hacer desistir a esa muchacha del ímpetu que la embargaba.

-Dadores de sangre, RH negativo: unos treinta…-calculó, con rapidez- Esto por ahora, hasta que los exámenes nos den una noción más específica de lo que tenemos que hacer: por ahora, sería uno de los requerimientos mínimos a suplir.

* * *

Después de unos instantes, Natsumi sale de la sala de cuidados intensivos: sus compañeros se le reúnen, y ella les dice, sin perder un ápice del fervor por ayudarle.

-Necesitan dadores de sangre: muchos… A lo menos, unos treinta. Es del tipo RH negativo…- dijo a sus compañeros. Con rapidez, Yoriko interviene.

-Yo soy de ese tipo de sangre…- sonrió, a lo que sus compañeros le secundaron.

-Conozco a algunas cheerleaders de mi generación: tendría que preguntarles si están en el peso, como para poder donar- agregó Miyuki.

-Tenemos que congregarlos, a todos: hacer un comunicado a los oficiales, o en las noticias…- mentaba la bruna, sin dar importancia alguna a su herida en el hombro: al terror que sintió al verse a un palmo de la muerte; al observar cómo a Souta se le desfiguró el rostro al dispararle a Aoi, el estar en ascuas, en espera del siguiente paso que pudiese acabar con su vida…

No, no podía descolocarse así: Souta estaba muerto, y Aoi tenía que luchar por su vida.

* * *

El capitán fumaba afuera de la terraza, mirando hacia el atardecer: miró el reloj en su muñeca, y volvió la vista hacia el departamento.

Estaba decorado en negro, en espera de los pocos parientes que le tuvieron real cariño a Souta o, por lo menos, compartieran el dolor de la inspectora Kinoshita: lástima que las noticias se antepusieran a todo el suceso.

En todos los noticieros, el caso de abuso del teniente Kinoshita con la oficial Futaba fue el escándalo de la semana: ya se rumoreaban sectores de la policía nipona inmiscuidos en una especie de cofradía de abusos, dinero lavado, de los cuales ninguno podía hacer referencia.

Mentiras que enlodaban a su institución: en verdad, no podía negarse a que existían casos de los que no se enteraban, hasta que las llamaradas ya amainaban, pero las especulaciones eran peores de lo que daba alcance la realidad.

Tokuno, quien se quedó un tanto, cuidando el reposo del cuerpo, fue hasta donde se encontraba Kacho.

No se dio vuelta, ni tampoco dirigió la mirada a su compañero: sólo miraba cómo el sol se iba colocando en los cerros.

-¿Está dormida?- preguntó, con voz grave, a lo que el capitán asintió.

-Con los calmantes: hace unos minutos atrás…- respondió, mientras apagaba la coletilla del cigarro en el barandal de la terraza. Siguieron en un silencio meditador, hasta que el capitán preguntó por sus oficiales en la estación.

-Están organizándose: el joven Arizuka está ordenando los turnos de vigilancia en la estación; las oficiales Tsujimoto y Kobayakawa velan por la oficial Aoi. También se encuentran Nakayima y Yoriko en espera.

Asintió, mientras colocaba los brazos en jarra. Tokuno estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de su compañero: la venia de su ausencia era hasta que pudiese recuperarse del amorío que tenía por Natsumi. Pero no se veía mejor: aunque, con la situación con la que se encontró al llegar de su viaje, no dejaba a nadie indiferente.

En un primer momento, se había reído por la seriedad con la que le contó el cariño que le tenía a la revoltosa oficial: pero, a medida que la conversación se fue profundizando, tomó en cuenta que ese capricho inicial se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Natsumi siempre se le mostraba coqueta, pendiente de cada uno de sus petitorios, los que cumplía con un gusto que no le era desapercibido a un interesado teniente, quien la veía de lejos: no reunía el valor para confesársele de buenas a primeras, teniendo en cuenta la arrolladora personalidad del objeto de su enamoramiento.

Peor, al haberse enterado que a la bruna le gustaba mucho el capitán.

_-¿Va a contárselo, teniente?- le dijo el capitán Kacho, a lo que el teniente termina por sorber lo que restaba de sus fideos chinos, y tomar con celeridad otro plato de sopas._

_-… Tengo que consultarle algo, capitán- musitó Shouji, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta que tenía a la mano, y dirigiendo su mirada azulina a su superior- ¿Estaba enterado que la oficial Tsujimoto está interesada en usted?_

_Ante los dichos del teniente, el capitán tosió desaforadamente: Natsumi, como era costumbre, corrió desde el otro extremo de la cafetería, hasta donde se encontraba su superior._

_-¡Capitán, por dios! Levante los brazos así- le ordenaba la bruna, lo que descolocaba aún más a Kacho: el teniente sonreía de buena gana, pero se dio cuenta que si la mantenía con él, el capitán Kacho definitivamente terminaría ahogado con la croqueta de camarón._

_Caballerosamente la hizo a un lado, y le hizo una maniobra._

_En menos de un segundo, el pedazo de croqueta estaba frente a los tres: la mirada de la bruna fue directa hacia la del capitán, quien, conjunto con el teniente, la miraban fijo._

_No supo por qué, pero se le subieron los colores al rostro sin quererlo- Ehm, disculpen: los dejo solos…_

_Y se fue corriendo a su puesto, mientras Miyuki la esperaba: ambos superiores no dejaron de verla, hasta que la bruna estuvo lejos del alcance de su audición._

_El teniente bufó- Bueno, al parecer, desconocía esto…- le sonrió, melancólico, mientras revolvía con los palillos los fideos en la sopa._

_-Pero, teniente, yo no tengo interés en la oficial Tsujimoto…- ante esas palabras, Shouji levantó los ojos hacia el capitán- Tiene que declarársele: se va a ir esta semana, y quizás no se dé esta complicidad que se ha dado entre ustedes otra vez, para cuando regrese…_

_-Ella está interesada en usted…- dijo, ya resignado- No creo que se interese en mí, más que como un compañero de juegos… _

_Kacho bufó, cansado: sabía que el teniente era muy reservado. Pero otra cosa era dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con una chica de oro._

_Sí; Natsumi era una mujer que oro. Una oficial no muy brillante, pero a pesar de ello, una de sus oficiales "estrella" en la estación"._

Desde ese momento en adelante, se cernió la duda de sus verdaderos afectos hacia la oficial Tsujimoto: no lo consideró en serio, pero, por las dudas, ayudó al teniente en la conquista de la revoltosa oficial. Tras verle desistir del propósito, sintió tranquilidad: eso le inquietó.

Era el orden de las cosas, como si el teniente fuese un ente ajeno, que transformaba y le dejaba en ascuas: Natsumi siempre le profesó toda su atención, así como Yoriko era quien los abastecía de información glamorosa y Kobayakawa apaciguaba los ánimos. Le dolería de igual modo el que alguno de ellos faltara en la estación: simplemente eso. No tenía que ver con los celos; tan sólo era la edad, los cambios no le gustaban; lo volvían mañoso…

Eso quería creer él: no entraba dentro de las posibilidades el amar a alguien a su edad…

Otro pensamiento que lo catapultó en la nada: el dolor de saber que sus sentimientos estaban lejos de menguar se intensificó cuando Natsumi, al ver la herida en su mano, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Shouji.

No había nada que hacer, más que darle el paso a su discípula a la felicidad: se lo había ganado a pulso, le retuvo a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio, restándose de sus famosas juntas que la dejaban con resaca al día siguiente.

Por él, por él y no por otro iba a intentar seguir con una vida tranquila. Se casó con él, a pesar de todos los elementos en contra que se le pudiesen imputar: ella quería su vida entera junto a él.

El último pensamiento fue amargo: su estómago se revolvía ante la idea de verle nuevamente.

-_¿Habré vuelto antes de tiempo?_- pensó para sí, mientras se perdía en un tul de incertidumbre. Tokuno lo miraba, sin decir nada, pero adivinaba sus pensamientos.

Ahora, y no en otro momento, se probaría si podía continuar realizando lo que amaba, y seguir adelante.

* * *

Lograron juntar, sin la necesidad de recurrir a los medios, a los treinta dadores de sangre: Natsumi se mantuvo en la sala, sosteniéndole la mano, cuando ni los padres tenían el valor de mantenerse con ella.

Era una obviedad: pero ella no sería parte de los que se rendían. Natsumi se mantendría firme con ella: aunque los demás no tuviesen la fe que se necesitaba, la fortaleza que se requería para darle el empuje, no importaba.

Ella estaría allí, a su lado: le entregaría la fuerza que uniese el puente quebrado de sus afectos.

-Aoi, no te rindas: por favor… Te estoy esperando, amiga- puso un rosario entre sus dedos ahusados, y los besó con fuerza, entibiando la superficie con el calor de sus labios resecos- No dejaré que te lleve con él: no voy a dejarte ir…

Miyuki la observaba, tras la ventana que daba a la camilla de su compañera: Natsumi tuvo el acceso a ella, a pesar de todas las restricciones de los doctores. Fue tanto lo que apeló, tanto el tiempo en el que se encontraba en el lugar: lo que movilizó por ella, más que los propios familiares.

Se esfumaron, en cuanto la condición de Aoi fue de conocimiento público.

Tras media hora de venia para hablarle, Natsumi sale de la sala: Miyuki la espera. Como en una cadena de apoyo, es su compañera quien le presta la fuerza para que siga fuerte.

Caminan hasta una sala contigua: ha sido su lugar de descanso, antes de ser bombardeada con preguntas por parte de sus compañeros. Los entendía, pero la carga de pesadumbre era muy grande: debía reponerse, armarse, y seguir la vigía.

No se iría, ya no más. Ya se dio un descuido, y no volvería a permitírselo.

-Te traje un sándwich: tranquila, no tiene carne…- agregó, ante la repulsión que sentía por el lugar en el que debía merendar.

-Eres un ángel, Miyuki: gracias…- le sonrió, mientras destapaba el termo con sopa que hizo al tiempo que iban al hospital.

La bruna volvió a despertarse, por quinta vez en lo que iba de semana: el terror se hizo de sus sueños como amo y señor.

Souta con Aoi durmiendo entre sus brazos, llevándosela lejos: donde nadie pudiese truncarle el poseerla cuantas veces quisiera. Ella, corriendo sin poder darle alcance, hasta que se hacía una distancia insondable entre ellos.

Se despertaba de la pesadilla: y, a los pocos minutos, ya se arreglaba para ir al hospital.

Al final de todo, se quedó en el lugar, con lo mínimo: allí, donde le necesitaba.

- Tiene color en sus mejillas, Miyuki: sé que aún está aquí…- musitó, bebiendo la sopa de miso. Su amiga acariciaba su dorso, escuchando atenta las palabras de la bruna- Va a recuperarse, ¿verdad?

-Sí, amiga: Aoi es fuerte. No se dejará vencer…- la bruna colocó su cabeza en las piernas de su compañera, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos- Así como tú lo has sido: volverá con nosotros, y la apoyaremos, pase lo que pase…

Se quedó en silencio, acariciando su cabeza, mientras la bruna intentaba relajarse: tenía los músculos tensos, no podía sentir el mínimo de descanso, que no le provocase remordimiento de consciencia.

-Natsumi, no te culpabilices por lo ocurrido…- musitó, a lo que siente un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de su compañera- Nadie, en su sano juicio, podría imaginarse que algo tan pérfido le estaba ocurriendo.

-... La abusaba en nuestras narices: en algún momento, la vi triste, y no me di cuenta…- las lágrimas caían largas por su rostro, mientras negaba con lentitud- La dejamos a su suerte, a la suerte de ese monstruo.

-Pero está muerto, bruna: ya no va a ser una amenaza… Concéntrate en que se recuperará, mentalízate en verla fuerte, capaz de seguir adelante.

Dejó que pudiese llorar un tanto, para botar la angustia que le provocaba el verla tan indefensa, con los comentarios fatalistas respecto a una recuperación poco probable.

Pero no se daría así: ellas no se moverían del hospital, hasta ver a su compañera volver a la estación, con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de desesperezarse: miró hacia la sala de operaciones, y se levantó como un resorte.

-Mierda…- espetó, arreglándose la camisa, mientras buscaba su celular.

Las ocho y media de la mañana: se quedó dormida, y Miyuki no quiso despertarle.

Salió corriendo del lugar, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Aoi.

Bajó el ritmo de su caminata, hasta acercarse con sigilo: Kiohira se encontraba con los padres de Aoi.

-¡Ya estamos cansados que estén aquí: no sabe cómo hemos tenido que sortear el bochorno de descubrirse que nuestro hijo se transformó en una mujer, para cumplir su papel de agente encubierto! No queremos que recaiga más vergüenza en nuestro apellido: si mi hijo no puede seguir viviendo…- musitó, con los puños apretados, el padre de Aoi- Lo mejor sería dejarle ir.

Ante esas palabras, Natsumi abrió los ojos de desconcierto: lo sabía… Sabía que querían dejarle abandonada. Solucionar el "engorro" que significaba mantener con vida a un hijo que tenía una vida distinta de los demás.

A pesar del abuso, a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar por su institución, por ahorrarles un problema a sus progenitores.

-Concuerdo con lo que me han dicho: están en su derecho… Son los padres de la oficial Futaba, y nadie está por sobre su derecho respecto a su hijo: sólo quiero que comprendan que no estuvo en absoluto la pretensión de quererles hacerles daño. La institución se preocupa, como una hermandad, que cada uno de los funcionarios esté bien- trató de apaciguarles el ánimo, pero la señora Futaba ya le interrumpía.

-¡Sí, sí: mucha preocupación, pero no justifica que la oficial Tsujimoto no esté dale que dale de tratarnos como ineptos en nuestro cargo! No está en sus funciones el desautorizarnos, como familiares directos que somos- terminó, frotándose los antebrazos- Además, esto no va a quedar así: se viene una demanda millonaria en contra de la institución, por no preservar el bienestar de nuestro hijo.

-Estamos conscientes de ello: no está en nuestro ánimo el siquiera considerar en evitar una eventual compensación por los daños ocurridos a nuestro oficial…- terminó, desviando la mirada levemente hacia Natsumi, a quien veía con el cuerpo tieso de rabia por sus declaraciones- Oficial Tsujimoto…- espetó, por lo que los padres de Futaba cayeron en cuenta de la presencia de la oficial a quien increpaban- Venga conmigo…

Con la respiración afectada, pasó por sobre los padres sin saludarlos, para seguir a su superior: cuando se supo un tanto más alejados de los padres, Kiohira la agarró de un brazo y caminó con celeridad.

-Ey, ¡ey!, ¿qué hace?: ¡suélteme!- intentaba desasirse de su afiance, pero él no cedía: al encontrar una habitación vacía, la empujó hacia ella. Cerró la puerta con llave, y Natsumi tragó pesarosa.

El capitán se volvió hacia ella, con la mirada severa- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-¿Perdón?- musitó, confundida la bruna.

Se adelanta unos pasos hacia ella, y le señala con el brazo hacia afuera- Los que están allá, velando por su hijo, quienes han sufrido toda la ignominia de un medio despiadado que los acosa a cada segundo, tienen la necesidad de estar en un ambiente protegido, de dolerse un tanto por lo que le ha ocurrido a su pariente, ¿quién se ha creído usted para enjuiciarlos? Es una petulante, si piensa que sólo su persona posee el conocimiento de su vida.

-No les he dicho si no la verdad: yo sé que ellos la dejaron en un manicomio, cuando ella no estaba loca: ¡quisieron tapar la vergüenza que su hijo sea travesti, condenándole, cuando aún tiene posibilidades de vivir!

-Está tomando palco, cuando debe mantenerse fuera de acciones sentimentaloides que sólo le causan dolor a sus familiares:- la señaló con el dedo, imponiéndose con su carácter prepotente- Si no puede mantenerse al margen, entonces está estorbando.

Kiohira le parecía un enigma, completamente: ¿cómo era posible que la deseaba, a la par de ningunearla, de un momento a otro?

Su respiración se volvió sonora, desesperada: sabía que el capitán Arizuka tenía todo el poder para despacharle del lado de Aoi, sin que pudiese cumplir con su promesa de protegerla hasta el final.

Su mirada no daba pie a sensibilizarse.

¡Dios!, tendría que hacerlo: todo por no verle morir…

Se acercó a él, abrazándole melosa, acercando su voz susurrante a su cuello, dejando en blanco al joven Arizuka- Por favor, Kiohira: haré lo que quieras, lo que tú desees. Sólo—sólo no me alejes de ella… Te lo suplico…

Su corazón latió a mil por hora: la miró de lado, y supo que, en esa acción, no se encontraba la Natsumi de la que estaba prendido. Sin embargo,- Sin embargo—

Tomó su rostro con fuerza y la besó, se introdujo en ella, con la sed de un náufrago por los labios ajenos: Natsumi se quejó en el beso, sorprendida de la fogosidad con la que le respondía, con el cuerpo cansado y sin poder haberse dado un baño decente desde hace más de tres días, no se sentía en absoluto provocativa. La deseaba, de todos modos.

La empujó contra un box, amasando su cuerpo: tras un tiempo prolongado, tomando lo que se le había ofrecido, se sintió dueño de lo que el teniente le había cedido.

_-Pero no responde…- _pensó el capitán, mientras besaba su cuello, intentando en su rabia encontrar el olor de otro hombre en su piel cremosa: quizás a quién más tuvo que ofrecerse, para estar en el lugar- _No poseo sus pensamientos de amor: no me corresponde…_

Y, con la rabia a flor de piel, la hizo a un lado: la bruna sintió que la había utilizado. Fue mucho más inteligente que ella misma, y sintió repulsión por haber llegado a ese extremo, sólo por proteger a Aoi.

Como lo hizo, tiempo atrás, por el teniente.

Se arregló la camisa, sin darse la vuelta para verle- Te vas a la estación, con todos los demás oficiales: de ahora en adelante, el asunto recaerá en manos del comando central.

Pensaba que, por el rechazo, ella se dejaría hacer: el error recayó en él con la respuesta intempestiva de la bruna.

-No me vas a mandar, ¡voy a estar aquí, pese a quien le pese!

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, si yo no te he dado el permiso: rogarle al doctor, como lo has hecho conmigo?

Y un rayo aclarador le hizo comparar el precio con el que le intentaba coimear, a otro hombre del que necesitara una venia. La lengua batió su ira: como un torrente que era inevitable.

-¡Ah, comprendo!- asintió, mordaz, mientras se acercaba a ella: la tomó de ambos brazos, acercándose a sus labios- Los privilegios de entrar como dueña y señora en el hospital, ¿te han salido muy caro?- espetó, pasando los labios por la piel de la bruna, mientras ella intentaba hacerse a un lado, con la mirada aterrada- ¿Te aceptó de buen modo, aún siendo policía? Por supuesto que sí: debes de tener loco al doctor, insinuándote al igual que a mí, con tu precioso cuerpo… Pero conmigo no te resultará:- esto último, casi lo escupió- Yo no acepto las sobras- la alejó de golpe, saliendo de la sala con rapidez, cerrando la puerta.

Natsumi se recuperaba del rechazo, con las lágrimas hirviendo en sus ojos enrojecidos: tras colocarse la mano en los ojos, lloró con fuerza.

¿Por qué, por qué todo debía terminar así, sintiéndose incapaz de poder revertir sus errores, haciéndolos cada vez mayores?

De pronto, tuvo que limpiarse los ojos hinchados con rapidez: unos pasos presurosos amenazaron su privacidad.

Abrió la puerta Miyuki, blanca como nadie y con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Natsumi se le cayó el mundo encima- ¿Miyuki?

Intentaba recuperar el habla, por la corrida, hasta que su retahíla de jadeos culminó en una gran sonrisa.

-Abrió los ojos…- musitó, para volver a sacar la risa nerviosa, como el gozo de algo increíble- ¡Se ha despertado del coma!

Continuará…


	18. Amor en tu sacrificio

De momento, no

XVII

_**Diez años atrás…**_

_Caminó con lentitud, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido con la bisagra de la puerta de entrada: pasó, con holgada desfachatez, la hora de llegada a la casa. _

_Iba a pasar, directo a su habitación, cuando una imagen la hace devolver._

_Mesas, platos regados en el piso: ¿todo en silencio?_

_-¿Mamá?- musitó, con temor: tras dar unos pasos en falso, retrocediendo, opta por subir corriendo las escaleras-¡¿Mamá?!_

_Llegó hasta la pieza de sus padres, golpeando con fuerza la habitación: al sentir la resistencia del pomo, comienza a forzar su apertura- ¡Abre la puerta!_

_-¡VETE: SACA TUS PILCHAS Y VE CON ESA PUTA, CAFICHE!- ante las palabras pronunciadas, Natsumi deja de tocar._

_Las palabras de su madre, sólo podían aducir a una persona y a un acontecimiento._

_Apoyó la cabeza y ambas manos en la puerta, con los ojos apretados- "Mierda, le ha descubierto"…_

_Estaba así, cuando sintió una persona pasar tras ella: se dio la vuelta, para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su padre._

_Le daba la espalda: tomó lo poco que tenía de ropa, metiéndola en una de las maletas de oficiales, y las cuatro piezas de uniformado._

_Hayato Fushida, mayor de la policía nipona: su padre… Por sus venas corría el mismo cariño por la institución policial: fue él quien le inculcó el amor, por sobre todas las cosas, a la justicia. A proteger al débil, a verse como iguales, sin que la nominación los vuelva locos por el poder._

_Él, su modelo inspirador, su héroe perfecto… tenía una amante._

_Lo supo, hace un año atrás: lo descubrió con lentitud, porque había pasado de ser un hombre fácil de risa, limpio, transparente, a un oficial inescrutable._

_Sabía que ocultaba algo: si ella era igual a él en casi todo._

_Lo forzó a hablar: tras desbaratar una a una cualquiera de las excusas posibles de formarse, aceptó el hecho._

_Lo alejaba de sí, pero él se le impuso._

_-Si le dices a tu madre; si lo advirtiese, yo—le suelta lentamente los brazos, hasta sentarse nuevamente en el asiento de plástico- Me muero de sólo pensar que me alejará de ti, hija: por favor,- volvió a tomarle de los brazos, rogándole por su silencio- ¡Por favor, no le digas nada a tu madre, hasta que yo pueda solucionar esto!_

_No pudo seguir negándose: asintió, y así tuvo que callar._

_Un año desde aquello, y la verdad relució, a pesar de los designios del padre._

_-Papá…- musitó, a lo que el hombre cayó en la presencia de la bruna. Se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hija- Tranquilo: sabíamos que esto iba a pasar…_

_-Lo siento, hija…- besó su frente, mientras tomaba las maletas, saliendo de la habitación- No puedo vivir más de esta mentira…_

_Abrió los ojos de asombro, sin poder aceptar las palabras de su padre: tras unos minutos de estupefacción, corrió hasta la entrada. _

_-¿Le dijiste?- musitó, hasta hacerlo recriminando, agarrándole el brazo con fuerza- ¡¿Le dijiste que no la querías?!_

_El hombre se dio vuelta, y le dio un beso en la frente: se quedaron en silencio, sin decir palabra, hasta que su padre dijo las últimas palabras que le dejó pronunciar._

_-La familia es donde uno coloca sus afectos…- le acomodó un mechón tras la oreja, mientras la hería con sus palabras- Y éste ya no es mi hogar._

_Se fue de la casa, dejándole con el alma partida por la mitad._

_Se lo permitió: se permitió herir a su madre, a ella misma, con tal de no romper con el nexo con su padre._

_Su madre supo, por la reacción de la bruna, que ella conocía del engaño perpetuado por su esposo: nunca se lo reveló, pero la cortante cordialidad entre ambas, durante el tiempo en el que Natsumi tuvo que vivir en la casa, le era revelador._

_A final de cuentas, para no traerle más dolor a su madre, optó por vivir en otro lugar: mantuvo conversaciones con su padre, a pesar de su distanciamiento con la casa._

_Eso se mantuvo, hasta que, cuando la bruna cumplió la mayoría de edad, el oficial Fushida se le concedió el honor de extraditarse a Corea del Sur, en un cargo brillante como Mayor en la policía surcoreana. No volvió a saber de él: de un golpe, las conversaciones entre ambos se disolvieron como el humo._

* * *

Las lágrimas caían largas, sin poder cortarlas: la terapeuta se mantuvo en silencio. Desde hace ya unos quince minutos que se le había cortado su confesión, sin que Natsumi pudiese continuar hablando.

Ahora podía hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría en el fondo: a simple vista, no existía una verdadera justificación para que la bruna ocultara el incidente con el capitán Arizuka; mucho menos, el hecho de no haber llevado una relación paralela. No era porque sus afectos se desviaron del teniente.

Se amaban, pero ambos estaban heridos: provenían de familias rotas, en donde la confianza era nula.

-Dime, Natsumi…- dijo con suavidad, mientras la bruna intentaba calmar el llanto- ¿Ese fue el último encuentro entre ambos?

Se limpió las lágrimas con los pañuelos desechables que estaban predispuestos hábilmente en un costado del escritorio, para el paciente de turno. Intentaba relajarse, controlar nuevamente sus emociones, pero siempre lloraba como atragantada, y no podía dejarlo.

Una vez que abría el espacio, le costaba volver a cerrarlo.

-…No: tuve la oportunidad de verlo…- se pasó las manos repetidamente por el rostro, hasta que logró detener la angustia y encapsularla en el pecho- Digo, de forma indirecta: salió en las noticias, que fue herido en una trifulca entre narcotraficantes. Fui a Corea del Sur. No le había contado nada a Shouji, porque estaba en los Himalayas, y era la temporada de primavera: él no puede controlar la preocupación, y debía tener la mente en blanco para predisponerse por entero en su trabajo.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste que habías visto de forma indirecta?

La miró de soslayo, y volvió la vista al escritorio.

Recordaba la última vez que intentó acercársele: justamente, para el tiempo en el que estaban planeando los preparativos para la boda. Cuando estaba pensando en la posibilidad de invitarle al matrimonio, supo de su hospitalización y fue a verle.

El error más grande que pudo haber cometido.

* * *

"_Intentaba hablar con una de las enfermeras, pero no podía hacerse entender: además, tenían prohibida la entrada a cualquier persona. El ataque de los magnates del tráfico aún no cobraba víctimas por la osadía de la policía surcoreana._

_Así era su padre: siempre al frente, luchando con valor._

_Estaba desesperada: supo, desde un principio que no le creerían. Se había cambiado el apellido, adelantando el Tsujimoto, de su madre, por el paterno. A pesar de seguir queriéndole, no perdonó fácilmente su alejamiento._

_Con ese acto, terminó por dificultar que se le diese la entrada: intentaba hablarle, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo, asiéndole hasta la figura iracunda de una mujer madura._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocosa?_

_La mujer hablaba en japonés: debía tratarse de la amante de su padre. Miró de soslayo, y reconoció a un par de muchachos junto con ella._

_Los hijos de su padre: varones, como él siempre quiso en su matrimonio anterior._

_No pudo actuar con cordura: sentía nuevamente escocer el dolor a llama viva de la herida de su desdeño. El haberse ido, el no haberle contactado, cuando ella esperaba los minutos para saludarlo en fechas importantes._

_Seguramente, en ese instante, estaba con sus hijos: la muchacha, de nuevo, hinchando, con las llamadas… Luego, volvían a ser felices, sin más irrupciones hasta que llegase otra fecha importante._

_-Te estaba hablando, ¡qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!- la zarandeó, volviéndola a su realidad- ¡Le dije a tu madre que nos dejara en paz!_

_Se quitó la garra de encima, para preguntar en el mismo tono desconcertado- ¿Cómo está papá?_

_-Ahora…- masculló de ira, aumentando su desprecio con cada palabra- ¡Ahora se preocupan por él, cuando el seguro se activa y pueden usufructuar de él: ahora sí que son familia presente!_

_Frunció el ceño, desconcertada, cuando es el mayor de sus hijos quien la encara._

_-Mira bien, Natsumi: sé que papá las abandonó, pero al menos, te pediría que fueses consecuente con tus acciones. Hace años que esperaba que tú te acercaras a nosotros, y vienes escudando a tu madre, para sacar dinero._

_-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Yo no quiero ningún dinero…- contestó indignada, intentando deshacerse de sus increpaciones, y señaló a la mujer- ¡Y no vuelvas a insultar a mi madre: ella sí que es una mujer decente, no como tú, yegua rompe-familias!_

_Y las discusiones se elevaron: los dos chicos intentaron golpearle, cuando ella los dejó tirados en el suelo, en gala de su fuerza. La mujer comenzó a tiritar entera, y a gritar como una posesa: de inmediato, un par de policías forzaron a Natsumi a salir del hospital._

_Estaba enfurecida: sólo quería ir a verle… Le hacía un favor, siendo ella quien diese el primer paso. Sólo estaba rodeado de víboras, y quizás no le dejasen verle._

_Se quedó unos días más: a los dos días pasados, recibió un llamado de su padre._

_-¿Papá?- musitó, emocionada al escucharle, pero el tono de la conversación se tergiversó con rapidez: la voz golpeada del Mayor salió a la luz._

_-¿Cómo es posible, Natsumi?: ¡cómo es posible que te hayas puesto a confabular con tu madre! Insultar a tus hermanos, ¡a la mujer que amo!- seguía gritándole, y la bruna quedó estupefacta- Si tienen necesidad de aumentar el dinero mensual de tu madre, no hay problema: pero no vuelvas a hacer un escándalo por algo tan ordinario como el dinero…_

_¿Qué: qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde se encontraba su padre afectuoso, el que la amaba, el que le decía que era su sol? _

_Seguía retándole por teléfono, pero ella bajó el auricular, hasta colgarlo: estaba estática, sin más lágrimas que llorar._

_Volvió a Japón el mismo día._

_Unos meses después, a causa de las angustias del divorcio que no pudo asimilar, su madre se quitó la vida._

_La noticia llegó con rapidez a los oídos de su padre: llegó al velorio, e intentó abrazarla, pero fue implacable._

_Tiró todas las maletas con sus cosas, las que no se alcanzó a llevar, cuando huyó como una rata de su casa, mientras él la seguía, intentando disculparse por todo lo dicho: fotos, recuerdos de la familia que nunca fueron. Un trozo de memoria que le recordaba que fueron el segundo plato de selección: que siempre estarían en segunda categoría en sus afectos. _

_Eran tantos recuerdos contenidos en el maletero, que terminó por abrirse y desparramar en la calle las cosas: ni se inmutó en recogerlos. Cuando se devolvía a la casa, ante la vista de todos los vecinos, que hicieron de un dolor privado el show del que se hablaría hasta muchos meses después, Hayato se hinca frente a ella, rogándole por su perdón._

_-Hija mírame, ¡mírame!- le pedía el padre, pero ella, temblando de llanto, le fue superior la llaga en su orgullo: le dio vuelta la cara, sin decir palabra. Se mantuvo así durante una hora, rogándole perdón, empapándole la falda con lágrimas de un remordimiento sincero- Perdóname, cariño…_

_Pero ella no se ablandó: sus ojos daban hacia la casa, donde estaba el cuerpo de la única persona que la quiso en verdad, aunque le hubiese ocultado el dolor más grande de su vida. _

_No, no había perdón: no existía forma en la que se revirtiese la traición al amor que le tenía. El perdón no devolvería la vida a su madre; el perdón no borraba los insultos que venían hacia ella, apenas le veía a la cara. Él era su sol, su mayor modelo de cariño: y la hizo a un lado, como trapo sucio. Después de sentir que el afiance a sus piernas menguó, se fue en dirección a la casa._

_No lo volvió a ver: terminó por echarle de su vida, aliviarle con la carga de sus afectos, al saber que no quería de su amor de limosnero._

_Ya le había dado la cabida para encontrarle, y sólo saboreó su desprecio: no volvería a cometer el error una vez más._

_Pero la llama de la venganza no menguaba: aún resonaban las palabras de su padre, comprándole con dinero. Si lo dejaba inconcluso, su dolor no tendría sentido._

_Un día viernes, la flamante esposa de Hayato Fushida, al ir al banco a depositar un monto, casi se cayó de espaldas: vio que, en la cuenta de su marido, se encontraban unos cinco mil yenes a su disposición._

_Natsumi lo vendió todo: la casa, los muebles en su interior. No recibió un peso de la venta de herencias: en silencio, le dio la respuesta al golpe que terminó por derrumbar todo lo que ella creyó amar._

_No tenía un peso, pero se alimentó de la rabia de habérselas cobrado con su padre._

_Desde ese día, juró que no volvería a reverberar el dilema familiar: el darle cabida en su vida, significaba que aún era importante, y ella quería sentirle nulo, incapaz de herirle, como si fuese sólo un roedor en una mansión impenetrable._

_Toukairin nunca lo supo, ni nadie de su alrededor: para el conocimiento público, sus padres habían muerto, tiempo atrás, sin dejar mácula en su alma…_

_Nadie supo del dolor que involucraba a su familia, a nadie quiso dárselo a conocer… hasta que Kiohira llegó a su vida._

* * *

Ante el pensamiento de este último, sintió el vibrador de su celular: vio el mensaje, y se levantó del asiento- Es Aoi: le han dado el alta…

Tomó su chaqueta, y se armó para dar una buena lucha: sabía que los pares intentarían volver a meterle en un sanatorio, pero ella les haría frente.

-Señorita Tsujimoto…- dijo la terapeuta, a lo que Natsumi se da vuelta.

Tras un período de silencio, termina por sonreírle.

-Es una mujer muy fuerte, a pesar del dolor que ha tenido que pasar: es admirable su cariño sincero por los demás… Lo digo sinceramente- terminó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ante los dichos de la mujer frente a sí, la bruna sonrió- Muchas gracias, doctora: sus palabras significan mucho…

* * *

Caminó hasta el vestíbulo, cuando escuchó unos gritos, provenientes de la sala de hospitalizados: los padres de Aoi la seguían, mientras ella avanzaba con la silla de ruedas.

-¡Hija, es por tu bien: debes completar el tratamiento en el sanatorio! Allí sí vas a estar bien cuidada…- trató de apelar su madre, pero Aoi no le prestó atención.

-Aoi, tu madre tiene razón: en la estación, los rumores no se van a detener. ¡Debes proteger la honra de tu familia!

En el golpe de voz del patriarca Futaba, la joven detuvo su escape: se dio vuelta, con dificultad, hasta hacerles frente. Con la voz dulce que siempre le caracterizó, les dijo.

-Les agradezco querer mantener el apellido intacto, así no tengo yo de qué preocuparme: sin embargo…- espetó, apretando el afiance de sus manos en los soportes de la rueda- Desde hoy en adelante, determinaré cuáles serán los cursos que quiera en mi vida: apreciaría que me dejasen sola, y que no vuelvan a verme… Por lo menos, hasta que no sean capaces de aceptar que no me dejaré doblegar, como en tiempos pasados.

Quedaron sin habla, no pudieron contrarrestar el enorme potencial de su hija: cuando dio vuelta un tanto el rostro, se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga- Natsumi…

La bruna sonrió, ante las lágrimas que descendían en el rostro de Aoi: en ellas, estaba el agradecimiento infinito que le profesaba, por los cuidados constantes que tuvo con ella.

-De acuerdo, Aoi…- caminó hacia ella, llevándole desde el respaldar de la silla de ruedas- Te vienes a vivir conmigo, y espero no oír ningún reproche ante ello.

La bella oficial sonrió, tomándole del dorso de la mano- Jamás tendré palabras suficientes para agradecértelo, Natsumi…

-¡Espere, oficial Tsujimoto!- espetó el padre de Aoi, con suficiencia- Permítame recordarle que si usted interfiere en la intervención de nuestra hija, su superior Arizuka va a tener que reprenderla nuevamente…

Se dio media vuelta, y los padres temblaron por su mirada: pero de pronto, se volvió seductora, así como su voz dulzona- Pues ya me ha reprendido antes: y nos hemos entendido "bastante bien" que digamos…

Ante el tono de la bruna, los padres Futaba palidecieron: caminaron en dirección contraria, mientras que Aoi intentaba refrenar la risa con una mano en su boca.

-Natsumi, por dios, ¡qué manera de expresarte es esa!- reía, sin contemplaciones, cuando se percató que la mirada de la bruna se había oscurecido- ¿Natsumi?- musitó.

-No es nada…- musitó, negando con la cabeza: se la llevó hasta la rampla del hospital. La luz otoñal deslumbró a Aoi unos momentos: para cuando abrió los ojos, todos los oficiales de la estación Bokutou estaban allí.

Nakayima, Yoriko, Miyuki y las demás oficiales: el detective Tokuno, Kachou y los dos Arizukas, padre e hijo se encontraban allí.

Su mano temblaba de la emoción: de pronto, Natsumi enlazó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Levantó la mirada hacia la bruna, los ojos lagrimosos.

-No esperabas que tu familia no te fuera a recibir, ¿verdad?- musitó, besando su cabeza cobriza.

-¡Tres hurras por la oficial Aoi Futaba!- exclamó fuerte Nakayima, a lo que casi mata de un infarto a todos los presentes- ¡Hip-hip!

-¡Hurra!- gritó fuerte Natsumi, matando las otras pocas neuronas que le quedaban al resto de los oficiales: los otros la secundaron en los gritos.

El inspector Arizuka intentó hacer el ademán de callarlos, pero Kiohira se le antepuso.

Miró a toda la estación dándole ánimos a su compañera, y sonrió: en verdad, eran un gran equipo: desde la recepcionista, hasta los cargos más elevados dentro de la institución.

Y ella, sobre todo el tumulto de caras: luminosa, alentando a sus compañeros: con su sonrisa brillante y limpia.

No pudo evitar que algo se moviera en él: las palabras pérfidas que había pronunciado pronto se le vinieron en contra. Sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría fácilmente; mucho menos, cuando necesitaba apoyo en el momento de estar de puntal de su amiga Aoi.

Sonrió con suficiencia: ya tendría el tiempo para volver a entrar en su vida. Era persistente, y sentía que sus afectos hacia ella se estaban volviendo incontrolables: por ello, la cobranza de sentimientos.

Eran celos: estaba realmente celoso, de que ella pudiese estar en la mira de alguien más, cuando no se le cortejaba siquiera.

Pero aquello iba a cambiar: no le quedarían dudas. Desde ese momento en adelante, Natsumi volvería a estar consigo; sin importar las implicancias que acarreara en su círculo cercano.

* * *

**Una semana después…**

Tokuno caminaba por la zona residencial de Kioto, sacándole fotos a los dulces cerezos: en ello se encontraba, cuando una voz familiar lo llamaba.

Al darse la vuelta, sonrió: el teniente Toukairin se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

-Teniente Toukairin, a buena hora…- le sonrió, palmoteándole la espalda- Me ha pillado en un pequeño receso, ¿se ha pasado de su estación hasta aquí?

-No, Tokuno-san: he estado aquí desde hace unos meses ya…

-Oh, comprendo: ¿su esposa, la oficial Tsujimoto sabe que se encuentra fuera de su distrito?- le dijo, en marcado son de mofa.

Pero la repuesta en sus ojos lo dejó extrañado: el teniente se veía triste, acongojado por la memoria de Natsumi. Quizás, quizás él—

¿Es que acaso se habría enterado de los sentimientos del capitán Kacho? Meditó un tanto, y luego le dio una sonrisa cordial a Shouji: tomó su hombro con decisión.

-Me gustaría conversar contigo, muchacho: ¿qué te parece un té con panecillos? Irán por mi cuenta…

-No sé si se mantendrá la promesa, créame: mejor que dividamos la cuenta… Tengo un poco de hambre, y sé que pediré repetición- contesta el teniente, como si fuese un niño, a lo que Tokuno le sonrió como un padre.

-¡Tanto mejor!: nos daremos un buen banquete. Te lo puedo garantizar, chico.

Caminaron juntos, avanzando por la avenida atestada de gente.

La alerta de su mirada perdida le indicó que debía irse con cuidado: algo ocurría con el siempre sereno Toukairin, y debía averiguarlo.

* * *

Llegó hasta la estación, donde tomó las cosas que permanecían en el puesto de secretaria de Arizuka, y las fue metiendo lentamente en una caja de cartón: la llenó hasta el bote, y salió del lugar, caminando por los pasillos vacíos de la zona administrativa. Por poco chocaba con Nakayima, quien le preguntó adónde iba: Natsumi le respondió, y el halcón blanco de Bokutou quedó helado con la respuesta.

Miyuki la miró de soslayo, apenada: sus compañeros no sabrían de su ausencia, hasta que ellos mismos preguntaran por su ausencia en el box número diecisiete.

El día anterior, había comenzado el último round con el capitán Arizuka.

* * *

_Estaba con el rostro blanco, visiblemente conmocionado._

_Una carta de renuncia estaba frente a sí: no, Tsujimoto se encontraba frente a sí, dándole la primicia. Se dio un tanto para asimilar el impacto, cuando tenía todo planeado para pedirle las disculpas correspondientes._

_Natsumi siempre se adelantaba: una cualidad y defecto que aprendió a conocer._

_-¿Qué significa esto, oficial Tsujimoto?- bamboleó los dedos gruesos en el sobre otorgado, enojado por la cobardía de la bruna._

_-Mi renuncia, capitán: mañana, a partir del mediodía, dejo de ser oficial de policía- se colocó de manos en jarra- Asumo no le es una formalidad ajena a su conocimiento._

_Golpeó con decisión la palma abierta en la carta de renuncia, ya ofuscado por el tono con el que la bruna se estaba refiriendo hacia él._

_-Usted no va a renunciar: ninguno de mis oficiales renuncia, sólo por una nimiedad. Tan sólo delimítese en los afectos que otorga, y no volverá a ocurrir un evento como el anterior…- espetó el capitán, cerrándole la puerta de salida._

_-… Esto no está en negociación, capitán: mi decisión es definitiva- refrenaba su actuar, por última vez: debía llevar el mando de esta última afrenta- Y no sea tan autocomplaciente- le culminó, con la voz tajante- No es por usted, por quien he tomado la decisión de apartarme de mi querida institución. _

_Quedó sin palabras, incapaz de poder responder al reto, porque Natsumi no tenía ganas de negociar con él: y eso era grave._

_Si no quería verle; no había mucho que hacer._

_No hubo retracto; ni ruido, ni discusión apelable… Se escabullía de sus manos, como si fuera una ranita ágil, escapando hacia un lugar inaccesible._

_Y Natsumi lo vio: esa mirada cargada de un sentimiento de pesadumbre que no deseaba provocar. A pesar de haber sido tratada como un objeto, tiempo atrás, aprendió a licuar las situaciones densas, hasta que se dejara caer lentamente la razón que lo llevaba a cometer actos de forma tan atarantada con ella._

_-… Es lo mejor, capitán- musitó, ya llevándose todo el rencor que le tuvo: debía hacerse un mea culpa propio- Lucharé por mi matrimonio, por el hombre a quien amo: y con usted aquí, no voy a lograr que se dé un solo instante de concordia. _

_Se sentó nuevamente en su puesto- Sólo me quedan dos meses aquí, en Japón…_

_Y su corazón se removió ante sus palabras- ¿Se va a ir de aquí?_

_-Sí,… me elevarán de cargo, a nivel de policía internacional: volveré a Frankfurt, Alemania. _

_No, no podía permitirse la angustia. Kiohira nunca fue una opción real: nunca lo fue. Era mejor así; que se diese de forma natural…_

_-… Espero que sea de su agrado: es un lugar lejano… Demasiado, a decir verdad- musitó, con los brazos cruzados._

_Ante la actitud de la bruna, el capitán comenzó a reír: ante el ataque de risa repentino, la bruna terminó por enfurecer- ¡No le veo lo gracioso!_

_Al escuchar su reproche, el capitán se levantó hacia ella: caminó, hasta estar a un palmo de distancia, quiso decir algo, pero la mirada de Kiohira la detuvo._

_-Si usted cree que nos vamos a dejar de ver, sólo porque su ingenuidad se lo indica, su mente le juega una mala pasada. Le pido que reconsidere el alejarse de la estación, si el móvil que la hace tomar esa decisión es para no toparse conmigo._

_Sólo un paso, sólo uno, para llegar a ella: lo sentía… Natsumi estaba abochornada._

_-"Esto es tan raro: no puede ser así…"- pensó, al sentir sus narices tocándose, el juego previo a besarse: la confianza de ese hombre no tenía límites. Hombres como él, con quienes se tiraría por un abismo sin pensarlo, porque sabía que estaría a salvo._

_Y la imagen de Toukairin, alejándose, dándole la espalda para siempre._

_Abrió los ojos, ya sin el deseo apoderándose en su mente, pero no fue necesario que cortara la cercanía entre ambos: golpes insistentes en la puerta cortaron la cercanía entre ambos._

_Yoriko y sus informes "impostergables": en cuestión de unos segundos, Natsumi estaba lejos de él, garabateando unas cosas en los informes apilados a su siniestra._

_La mirada fría del Arizuka sobre la oficial Nikaido le dolió a la bruna: lo escudriñaba, mientras simulaba pasar de un informe a otro. El sonrojo de Yoriko era evidente: tenía puesto un labial coral precioso, y con el cabello recogido de una manera tal que expusiera parte de su cuello, pero al capitán Arizuka le eran indiferentes esos detalles._

_Su amiga se veía realmente interesada en él, y ella estaba interfiriendo en su cariño._

_Yoriko la interrumpió en sus pensamientos, al saludarle besándole la mejilla: y el dolor fue peor. Kiohira se le quedó mirando, mientras la bruna se tocaba la cara, con los ojos melancólicos._

_-… Natsumi…-_

_No, no iba a volver a entrometerse en una relación, que pudiese herir a Yoriko: ya había estado adentro, en el dolor de la desconfianza de la persona que uno ama. _

_Un capricho: era un precio demasiado caro como para seguir allí._

_Encontraría la paz, seguiría adelante,…y, con suerte, el deseo se desvanecería con la distancia; así, como llegó de manera tan apoteósica, así también se haría humo._

_Kiohira no podía estar en su proyecto de vida; no podía permitírselo._

_-Mi renuncia es indeclinable…- espetó, y al capitán lo cortó de manera limpia- Y usted no es nadie en mi vida; así que mejor se hace a un lado. No quiero que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra: y se lo digo en serio._

_No pudo haber dicho nada más efectivo: fue el golpe de gracia que hizo añicos su orgullo. El capitán se levantó, abrió la puerta de golpe, y le dirigió la mirada más gélida que le hubiese visto en el tiempo que se conocían._

_-…De acuerdo, Tsujimoto: usted lo ha querido así- tomó la carta de renuncia y, tras una rápida lectura, firmó el documento: tomó el papel entre sus manos, y la voz golpeada volvió a ser la dialéctica entre ambos- Ahora, me hace el favor de desocupar la oficina: no tengo tiempo para sus desplantes infantiles._

_Quiso refutar, gritarle, pero sabía a qué se iba a atener: siempre terminaban en "entendimientos" de lo más amenos._

_Esta vez, era distinto: debía permanecer estoica, impertérrita. _

_Terminó de desocupar su puesto, de lo indispensable: ya vería cómo sacar lo restante. A punto de cruzar la puerta, Kiohira le tomó el brazo._

_Le miró fijo, pero no pudo evitar el sentir ansiedad: era brutalmente varonil, y eso siempre le había llamado la atención de él._

_-Te vas a arrepentir, Natsumi…-espetó, con voz grave: no como una amenaza de un matarife… Iba mucho más allá: lo sabía, a qué se refería…- Y será tarde: no te quejes para entonces…_

_Y la soltó de golpe: la mirada purpúrea le siguió, un tiempo, enfrascándose en la pelea del dominador. Una mujer fuerte, que no se dejara avasallar, pero las palabras taladraron su razonamiento, de todos modos._

_Se fue del lugar, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente: al sentir que la bruna se alejaba por cuenta propia, el capitán Arizuka sintió la rabia. Esa indignación al saberle equivocada._

_Se iba a arrepentir: no iba a dejar que una persona se riera de él, al dejarle tan expuesto._

_-No, Natsumi: te vas a arrepentir de lo que has decidido… Vendrás a mí, rogándome por cariño- sonrió con suficiencia, apretando el papel que tenía entre sus manos- No te escaparás esta vez._

* * *

La apertura de las puertas automáticas la despertaron de sus pensamientos: nunca se imaginó cruzando las puertas de Bokutou de ese modo.

Fue apenas cavilado: no le quiso dar muchas vueltas a la decisión.

Toukairin le dio la respuesta a un cariño sin límites, dejándola en libertad de acción; pero no iba a sacrificar una supuesta necesidad de espacio, cuando sintió la opresión en su pecho, al irse lejos de su lado.

No iba a dejarle, era demasiado doloroso: vio la espalda de dos hombres a los que amó, yéndose de su lado, dejándole en la oscuridad. Tuvo que llorar la ausencia del primero, destruir hasta los cimientos su recuerdo, para evitar hundirse con él.

"_-__Planeo dejarle libre de acción… Ha sufrido en nuestra crisis, mucho más de lo que yo pueda tolerar: Natsumi tendrá, por mi parte, toda la seguridad, para que pueda hacer y deshacer. Me ha hecho un hombre inmensamente feliz, y no dudo, lo hará de cualquier persona que tenga a su lado…"._

Eso había dicho: y su corazón se desmembraba al pensar que ése fue su móvil para alejarse de ella.

No, no le daría la razón: no había tiempo para llorar, cuando él se fuera de su lado.

Si él le dio las alas para volar, ella le daría la exclusividad de su amor.

… ¡Como si pudiese amar a alguien más que a él!…

* * *

**Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvidé que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tomé una vuelta equivocada**

**Me quedé sin movimiento**  
**Sin saber por dónde regresar**  
**Lleno de remordimiento**

**Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más**  
**Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)**  
**No sirve de nada, ahora que te perdí**  
**Te quiero recuperar**  
**Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame**  
**Del sufrimiento.**

**Tengo la esperanza que el dolor**  
**Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón**  
**Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas**  
**Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa**

**Juro que es verdad, no miento**  
**Que mi voluntad es cambiar**  
**Pero sola yo no puedo**  
**No sé cómo lograr**  
**Mi alma reparar**

**Y llorar, y llorar,**  
**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**  
**Te quiero recuperar**  
**Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame**  
**Del sufrimiento**

**Y llorar, y llorar...  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento.**

**Y llorar... y llorar...**

**"Y llorar", Jesse y Joy.**

Continuará…


End file.
